


Enamorado de Minato Namikaze

by Fullbuster, Kaoru_Himura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Lemon, Multi, Ninja, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 89,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_Himura/pseuds/Kaoru_Himura
Summary: Primera parte: (Cap 1 al 5)¿Qué habría ocurrido si Itachi Uchiha hubiera nacido en la generación de Minato Namikaze? Minato jamás esperó obedecer a un Uchiha rebajándose a hacer lo que fuera para complacer a un arrogante y pervertido Uchiha. Minato jamás quiso convertirse en el juguete que utilizaría Itachi a su antojo durante la academia y mucho menos esperó enamorarse de él. La historia de amor entre el prodigio de los Namikaze y el genio de los Uchiha contada desde su estancia en la academia. ¿Habrían nacido Naruto y Sasuke? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos de ser así? ¿La historia de Naruto y Sasuke cambiaría de haber tenido como padres a Itachi y a Minato?Segunda parte: (Capítulo 5 en adelante)Naruto se ha vuelto un chico gamberro y Sasuke está harto de tener que aguantar sus bromas en casa y en la academia, pero ambos descubrirán que no todo es lo que parece. Naruto no puede olvidar a Sasuke y Sasuke…  no puede dejar de pensar que Naruto es como su hermano. ¿Podrán ambos llegar a estar juntos? ¿Aguantará Sasuke Uchiha las perversiones de Naruto?
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	1. Infancia

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita por dos autoras: Fullbuster y Kaoru Himura.  
> Aclaración: Una de las ideas que usamos para el fic era que si Itachi era un genio a tan corta edad, lo era para todo, por eso es tan precoz en ciertos aspectos. Tenedlo en cuenta al leer.

**Prólogo**

En la familia Namikaze había nacido su primer hijo al que llamaron Minato por la simple razón de que en Konoha vivían cerca del puerto. Su madre aunque agotada del parto sonreía triunfante y pedía coger a su hijo mientras su esposo sonreía y se limpiaba las lágrimas por la angustia que había pasado al ver sufrir a su mujer. El líder del clan de los Namikaze había ido adrede a felicitar a la humilde pareja y dar la bienvenida al clan al nuevo Namikaze, sin poder sospechar aún… la grandeza que ese nuevo ser llevaba en su interior.

En el clan Uchiha, Mikoto miraba la luna con su pequeño primogénito en brazos. Itachi tan sólo tenía un mes de vida pero tenía puestas todas las miradas en él y es que el clan Uchiha no podía permitirse a un miembro débil. Ya Fugaku aunque feliz… estaba planeando la vida del pequeño, porque todos en el clan Uchiha tenían una vida destinada a la grandeza, destinada a ser los mejores ninjas de élite y Fugaku se ocuparía de hacer que su primogénito fuera el mejor de los Uchiha… el hijo del líder del clan no podía ser para menos.

Ambos clanes aún no podían imaginarse la historia que esos chicos tendrían por vivir, dos chicos de clanes completamente diferentes, de clanes opuestos, dos chicos que compartirían su vida de academia y que el destino entrelazaría sus vidas una y otra vez. La luna fue la única que vio nacer ese mes a los dos prodigios de Konoha.

“ _Dos prodigios destinados a estar juntos_ ”.

**Capítulo 1: Infancia**

– ¿Minato? – se escuchaba al fondo la voz femenina de una mujer pero Minato siguió corriendo entre los árboles sonriendo.

Puede que su nombre se lo hubieran puesto por el puerto, pero lo que más le gustaba a Minato Namikaze, era correr, cada día buscaba ser más rápido, quería ser el número uno y vencer a Itachi Uchiha, su compañero de academia. Tenía apenas ocho años y ya llegaba tarde a clase. Su madre aún gritaba a su espalda que se había olvidado su almuerzo, pero siempre fue tan despistado…

– Este chico un día se olvidará la cabeza – decía su madre con preocupación pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

– Déjale, es joven – le dijo su esposo – está en esa edad donde pronto empezará a fijarse en chicas.

– Pronto le asignarán a un equipo Genin – comentó su madre preocupada.

– Es un Ninja, ya sabíamos que un día u otro empezaría a hacer misiones.

– Pero es que aún es un niño.

– Es un niño prodigio – dijo su esposo sonriendo – va a clases avanzadas y su sueño es ser ANBU, dejémosle un poco de margen, hasta el momento no nos ha fallado ni una vez, es un chico responsable aunque algo distraído.

– Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

**Minato Namikaze POV**

Avancé hasta la academia y una vez llegué me detuve en seco frente a la puerta observando a mis compañeros y sonriendo. Iba a acercarme a ellos cuando sentí que alguien me golpeaba el hombro y seguía adelante mirándome con superioridad… pero Shisui siempre era así. ¡ _Eran los Uchiha_! Se creían lo más en la academia y las chicas iban locas por ellos. Yo me fijé en Itachi que iba como siempre… al lado de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mi amigo de la infancia del clan Inuzuka.

– Sí – exclamé sin apartar mi vista de los Uchiha que se metían hacia clase – eso creo.

– Ya sabes cómo son. No les des importancia.

– Lo sé – le sonreí – vayamos a clase.

Entré por el pasillo y realmente las chicas no solían mirarme a mí, sólo tenían ojos para los Uchiha, era algo normal. A mí la mayoría me trataban de “Pelele” pero yo pasaba de todo esto. Los Uchiha ahora me odiaban desde que me enteré de que los profesores me llamaban “el genio que sólo aparece una vez por generación” pero para los Uchiha… yo sólo era el “Pelele”. Tampoco entendía muy bien por qué decían los profesores que yo era un genio, sólo era un niño normal. Lo único que llamaba la atención de mí era este cabello rubio y mis ojos azules tan característicos de los Namikaze, pero nada más.

Cuando accedí al interior de la clase, los Uchiha ya estaban sentados y les miré un segundo con seriedad antes de recuperar mi sonrisa y subir por las escaleras para sentarme en mi lugar de siempre. Hablaba con mi amigo como siempre hacía y es que estaba muy emocionado… hoy dirían los grupos por fin.

– ¿Con quién crees que nos tocará? – preguntó Shisui.

– Mientras no me pongan con el genio que sólo aparece una vez por generación, me da igual – comentó Itachi de forma desinteresada.

– Querrás decir con el “pelele” – remató Shisui y pude ver cómo Itachi alzaba los hombros en señal de que le daba igual cómo me llamasen.

Les miré fijamente y mi amigo que estaba a mi lado paró de hablar fijándose en lo que ocurría y tratando de mediar un poco comentándome que me calmase, pero yo estaba calmado, no pensaba meterme en peleas sin importancia. No sería propio para un Namikaze hacer sentir mal a su clan, sólo tenía que pasar de ellos y sus absurdos comentarios… pero no pude.

– Ojalá no me toque con los engreídos Uchiha… sólo me estorbarían – le comenté a mi amigo y Shisui se levantó de golpe enfadado.

– ¿Qué has dicho, mocoso? – me preguntó pero Itachi lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

– No gastes tu energía en él, no vale la pena.

Iba a decirle algo al idiota de Itachi, pero al ver que entraba el profesor me senté corriendo y pasé del tema. Tuvo que decirnos varias veces que nos sentásemos y es que aún había algún alumno rezagado, pero el silencio reinó enseguida hasta que entró una chica con cabello rojizo y cara de mala leche.

Se presentó como Kushina Uzumaki y yo lo único que pensé es que era muy guapa y parecía una chica interesante. Me sonrojé enseguida y cuando miré hacia el lado de los Uchiha, vi a Itachi mirándome con autosuficiencia y sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto algo. Yo aparté mi vista de él y volví a mirar al frente comprobando cómo la chica se sentaba varios puestos por delante de mí.

Al final a mí me tocó en el equipo con uno del clan Aburame y con Shisui… cómo si tuviera poco. Tenía al maldito Uchiha conmigo, pero es que a Itachi le tocó con la chica que me gustaba a mí. ¿Por qué tenía tanta suerte? Todas querían que les tocase con él y bueno… supongo que no se podía hacer nada.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, rubia? – me preguntó en tono burlón Shisui cuando vio cómo miraba hacia el equipo de Itachi – ya sé… te enamoraste de Itachi.

– Cállate y deja de decir tonterías – le comenté.

– ¿La pelirroja? – me preguntó sorprendido – cálmate, chaval… no es para ti, Itachi se la ligará enseguida y además, tiene un color raro de pelo, no creo que Itachi le haga caso. Se la tirará como hace con todas y luego, si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

– ¿Itachi? ¿Sexo con alguien? Vosotros no atinaríais por dónde entrar ni aunque os hicieran un mapa – le dije sarcástico metiéndome claramente con sus ojos y Shisui me cogió del cuello de la camiseta levantándome un par de palmos del suelo.

– ¿Quieres probarnos? – me preguntó.

– Ni siquiera sabes activar el sharingan – le reté.

– Quizás… pero Itachi es el verdadero genio, él sí puede activarlo.

Todos nos estaban mirando ahora preocupados y mi vista se cruzó con la de Itachi que me miraba sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Se acercó hacia su amigo y tocándole el hombro le comentó que me soltase. Lo hizo y es que aquí todo el mundo hacía lo que Itachi decía, yo era el único que seguía resistiéndome a obedecerle pero es que no era nada para mí. ¿Se creía el genio Uchiha? Pues genial por él, esperaba que le fuera muy bien pero que me dejase a mí en paz.

En cuanto a lo del sexo… yo no creí que Itachi hubiera hecho nada, eso era el bocazas de Shisui que quería darle más importancia de la que ese imbécil tenía. No era cierto que se acostase con alguien, de hecho pondría la mano en el fuego diciendo que era virgen como todos aquí y es que teníamos ocho años… ¿Dónde iban diciendo esas chorradas? Aquí nadie pensaba en sexo, no a nuestra edad.

En la hora del recreo me quedé en clase mirando por la ventana, no quería salir y es que sólo se oía el apellido Uchiha, todas las chicas siempre babeando tras ellos, era increíble… cuanto peor las trataban más parecían ir detrás de esos chicos. ¿No tenían un poco de dignidad? Yo no me arrastraría detrás de un Uchiha. Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando escuché cómo discutían detrás de mí, eran los alumnos metiéndose con el pelo de Kushina y yo quise salir en su ayuda pero pensé… que quizá si salía ahora a ayudarla metería la pata, que quizá ella era capaz de defenderse sola y no quería ayuda, así que simplemente miré lo que pasaba.

Al final era cierto que no necesitaba mi ayuda para nada, ella sola se las arregló para tirar al suelo al niño que le tiraba del pelo y subirse encima pegándole. No pude evitar reírme hasta que ella me miró preguntándome enfadada de qué me reía, así que oculté mi sonrisa y miré hacia delante.

Cuando me iba para casa, me encontré con Itachi recostado sobre un árbol leyendo. Me entristecí un poco y es que cuando éramos pequeños nos llevábamos muy bien, ahora todo había cambiado. Quizá echaba de menos sentarme a su lado a leer un buen libro, a ambos nos gustaba leer. Me quité esa idea de la cabeza y pasé de largo, pero Itachi empezó a seguirme a cierta distancia.

– ¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? – le pregunté.

– Voy a mi clan – me dijo con autosuficiencia.

– Pues desvíate de una vez – le dije mirando atrás al camino que debería haber cogido, el clan de los Uchiha no estaba para nada cerca del mío.

Itachi miró el camino que debería haber cogido, guardó el libro en uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó a mí cogiéndome del rostro con una mano y obligándome a mirarle.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas con Shisui? – me preguntó.

– Yo no obedezco a los Uchiha.

– Pues deberías.

– ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? – le pregunté cabreado – yo no soy un juguete tuyo, no vas a utilizarme de títere como haces con toda la academia.

– Qué mal entonces, Minato… porque si no me obedeces tu amigo lo pasará muy mal – me comentó con una sonrisa.

– Si le tocas… te mato.

– Inténtalo entonces, Minato. ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero que hagas? Me gustaría verte desnudo.

– Eres idiota, Itachi – le sonreí - ¿Para qué quieres eso?

– Para ver humillado al presunto Genio de los Namikaze, tú no eres nada comparado conmigo, besarás el suelo por el que piso tarde o temprano Namikaze. ¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta o no? Tu amigo por verte desnudo.

– Jamás – le dije – si le tocas te haré pedazos.

– Ya lo veremos – me dijo sonriendo marchándose por el camino que debió coger antes – mañana controla bien a tu amigo, Minato... o me obedeces… o él pagará las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

Me marché de allí hacia mi clan y es que este Uchiha estaba como una cabra. Sólo pensaba en humillarme y me tenía harto. Se creía lo más sólo por tener unos ojos que ni siquiera tenía que haberse ganado, eran hereditarios, todos los demás alumnos luchábamos día a día y entrenábamos para dominar técnicas que él sólo robaba y copiaba. No decía que no fuera fuerte… pero no se lo ganaba como los demás y eso me parecía injusto.

Me daba exactamente igual si me llamaba pelele o pringado o incluso mocoso, no se lo tenía en cuenta, yo sabía muy bien mis capacidades y podía vencerle, sé que podía. Confiaba en mí mismo y puede que no fuera el genio Uchiha, puede que sólo fuera un chico normal del clan Namikaze, pero tenía mis habilidades y era bueno. Entraría a los ANBU como fuera y ni Itachi me detendría en mi propósito.

A mis padres no les contaba nada de esto y es que no quería preocuparle con chorradas de la academia y de los Uchiha, bastante ego tenían ya esos Uchiha como para encima darles más importancia hablando de ellos, simplemente era mejor pasar del tema. Aún así… no esperaba que Itachi hubiera cambiado tanto conmigo. ¿Qué le ocurrió para que dejase de ser mi amigo? Ahora nos llevábamos fatal y eso que yo traté de entenderle en su día, pero nada… de él sólo recibía insultos y humillaciones, nada más.

En parte… sentía que era mi amigo, o al menos lo fue. Yo no quería humillarle a él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarme humillar como si nada. En parte creo que sí sabía lo que nos había distanciado… su clan. Se creían tan fuertes que saber que había otro genio de otro clan no les hacía ilusión, estaba convencido de que por eso Itachi se había vuelto un capullo, porque él nunca fue así, era un gran chico, al menos el que conocí en el pasado.

Al día siguiente me levanté emocionado por acudir a la academia y aprender técnicas nuevas, aunque al recordar que Shisui estaba en mi equipo me bajó el ánimo. Era un suplicio tener que aguantar a un Uchiha, con lo presumidos y engreídos que eran pero ahora era mi compañero e intentaría soportarle.

Después de desayunar con mis padres, salí de casa para ir a la academia y por el camino me encontré con Itachi. Pasé a su lado adelantándole y poniendo varios metros de distancia entre nosotros, pero a los pocos minutos pude oír su voz a mi espalda.

– Espero que hayas reconsiderado mi oferta, Minato.

– Qué más quisieras, Itachi. No pienso obedecerte jamás – le escupí aquellas palabras con rabia.

– Pues entonces tu amigo Sano sufrirá las consecuencias por rechazar mi propuesta.

Detuve mis pasos, giré sobre mis talones y le encaré.

– Ya te avisé que si te atrevías a tocarle un solo pelo te las verías conmigo – le amenacé.

– Como si pudieras derrotarme, pelele – me insultó con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Le vi pasar a mi lado y seguir caminando con tranquilidad. Me quedé un par de minutos allí parado para no tener que aguantar su presencia y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, reanudé mi camino.

Durante las clases, me dediqué a observar de vez en cuando a aquella chica pelirroja con tan fuerte carácter. Me llamaba mucho la atención, no sólo por su aspecto sino por su personalidad. Aunque se metían con el color de su pelo, ella se defendía con fiereza y tenía una fuerza increíble, a veces daba un poco de miedo. No pude evitar sonreír por lo increíble que era esa chica. Sentí una mirada sobre mí pero al buscar entre los compañeros, no pude identificar a la persona que me estaba observando por lo que me volví a centrar en aquella chica.

A la hora del recreo, me quedé en clase como siempre, no me apetecía oír a las chicas suspirar por los Uchiha. Estuve esperando a que Sano apareciese, había ido al baño y aún no regresaba. Pensé que quizás se había quedado sin papel y no había nadie que le pudiese ayudar. Me levanté para salir de la clase y me dirigí hacia los aseos masculinos. Entré y no vi a nadie allí, pero había algunas puertas que estaban cerradas por lo que me agaché un poco para ver si había alguien dentro pero no vi ningún par de pies apoyados en el suelo.

Me quedé unos segundos allí de pie extrañado por no hallar a mi amigo, quizás había ido a algún otro sitio antes de ir a clase y ahora estaba allí esperándome, por lo que me di la vuelta para regresar sobre mis pasos. Pero antes de que pudiera poner mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, escuché un ligero sollozo amortiguado por algo.

– ¿Hola? - pregunté al aire - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

– ¿Minato? - oí que alguien decía mi nombre.

– ¿Sano? - llamé al creer reconocer la voz de mi amigo - ¿Eres tú?

– S-Sí – dijo en un sollozo.

– ¿Dónde estás? - pregunté mientras caminaba agachado para ver por debajo de las puertas cerradas.

– Aquí.

Vi cómo la última puerta, la que estaba al fondo de la estancia, se entreabría ligeramente para ver un ojo mirándome. Me aproximé rápido hasta allí y me quedé fuera esperando.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando escondido aquí? - le pregunté preocupado.

Sólo recibí un sollozo más intenso por parte de mi amigo, lo que me preocupó aún más.

– N-No... puedo... salir.

– ¿Cómo que no puedes salir? - le pregunté desconcertado.

Acababa de ver que me había abierto la puerta, por lo que no entendía cuál era el problema. Sano no me contestó de inmediato, escuché cómo hipaba por el llanto y me abría un poco más la puerta y me decía que entrase. Obedecí y me metí como pude por la estrecha abertura que me había dejado para pasar. Cuando logré mi objetivo y cerré la puerta tras de mí, pude ver a mi amigo sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro con las rodillas pegadas al pecho completamente desnudo.

– ¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está tu ropa? - le interrogué totalmente impresionado por la situación en la que se encontraba Sano.

– Shisui... - dijo en voz muy baja – entró mientras estaba solo y usó su sharingan contra mí, no podía mover mi cuerpo... me quitó toda la ropa y se fue dejándome así... cuando he conseguido recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo, no podía salir de aquí desnudo.

¿Shisui era capaz de controlar el sharingan? Creía que aún no lo había despertado. Sano volvió a llorar tras explicarme lo que le había pasado. Sentí que mi sangre hervía de la rabia, esos Uchihas se creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran y salirse con la suya. Aunque hubiese sido Shisui el que le había gastado esa broma a mi amigo, sabía que era Itachi quien estaba detrás de todo, ya me había amenazado dos veces con tomar represalias contra Sano por no haber aceptado su trato. Intenté calmar a mi amigo, le dije que esperara ahí mientras iba a buscar a Shisui y a obligarle a que me devolviera su ropa.

– Espera – me detuvo Sano agarrando mi brazo – No me dejes así – me suplicó – Ya he tenido demasiada suerte con que la única persona que me haya encontrado hayas sido tú. No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien más me vea así. Por favor – me imploró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dudé unos segundos antes de aceptar. Sano tenía razón, no podía dejarlo en esas condiciones por lo que me quité camiseta y se la dejé para que se cubriese. Mientras mi amigo se ponía la prenda que le había prestado, me giré para salir de allí pero antes de que pudiera poner mi mano sobre el pomo, Sano volvió a detenerme agarrándome del brazo.

– No me tapa bien – oí que me decía.

Volví a girarme y pude ver cómo Sano estiraba la camiseta con sus manos tratando de tapar su intimidad. Me miró con ojos suplicantes y enseguida supe lo que me estaba tratando de decir... quería que le dejase también mi pantalón. Bajé mi vista hacia mis piernas pensando qué debía hacer pero decidí que era mejor no pensar demasiado porque al final me arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me quité el pantalón y se lo pasé a Sano mientras salía de aquel estrecho cubículo antes de que cambiase de idea.

– Quédate aquí y no te muevas – le ordené – Recuperaré tu ropa y volveré enseguida.

Me aproximé a la puerta que daba al pasillo abriéndola lo justo para comprobar que no había nadie afuera. Debía tener mucho cuidado para que nadie me viese en ropa interior, lo cual iba a ser una misión casi imposible. Seguramente Shisui estaría en el patio junto con Itachi y sus escandalosas fans, por lo que no podía enfrentarlos directamente sin verme descubierto. Me detuve a pensar una solución antes de salir de allí y de repente se me vino una idea a la cabeza. Se me acababa de ocurrir que seguramente Shisui no llevaría la ropa de Sano encima, la habría escondido en algún lugar y creí saber dónde. Antes de dirigirme al exterior, volví a asegurarme de que no había nadie fuera y salí corriendo hacia nuestra aula evitando que alguien me pillase.

Cuando llegué comprobé que la clase estuviese vacía y entré dirigiéndome hacia el lugar que ocupaba Shisui. Busqué entre sus pertenencias pero no encontré nada, lo que me puso más nervioso porque cuanto más tardase en encontrar la ropa de Sano, más posibilidades había de que alguien volviese y me pillase de esa guisa. Fui hasta donde mi amigo se sentaba y miré ahí por si acaso Shisui había dejado las prendas en su sitio pero nada, tampoco estaban ahí. La última opción que me quedaba era el pupitre de Itachi, por lo que me encaminé a gran velocidad hacia allí.

Estaba revisando si ahí estaba la ropa de Sano cuando oí un ruido a mi espalda sobresaltándome. Temí lo peor y creí que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho por la fuerza con la que estaba palpitando. Lentamente me giré y vi a varios de mis compañeros que regresaban del recreo y se habían quedado petrificados en la puerta al verme medio desnudo. De un segundo a otro, muchos estallaron en carcajadas mientras que algunas chicas se ponían coloradas y apartaban la vista, pude distinguir a la chica nueva entre ellas que me miraba sonrojada y con la boca abierta. En ese instante me sentí realmente avergonzado e intenté taparme con los brazos, fue entonces cuando vi llegar a esos malditos Uchiha y mi rabia salió a flote.

Me di cuenta de que ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de verme así pero Shisui rápidamente acompañó al resto de compañeros con sus carcajadas. Me acerqué a ellos y empotré a Itachi contra la pared mientras le agarraba el cuello de su camisa con mis puños.

– Devuélveme la ropa de Sano – le exigí con nuestros rostros muy cerca.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando, pelele – me dijo muy serio.

– No te hagas el tonto. Sé perfectamente que has sido tú el que ha mandado a Shisui a gastarle esa broma a mi amigo, ya me habías amenazado con que le harías pagar por mi rechazo – le eché en cara – he tenido que dejarle mi camiseta y mi pantalón para que nadie le viese desnudo. Ahora devuélveme la ropa de Sano – le volví a exigir.

– Shisui – le llamó serio.

Shisui le miró aún riéndose pero fue tranquilizándose cuando Itachi le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

– Sólo ha sido una pequeña broma – dijo intentando quitarle importancia a lo que había hecho.

Creo que había captado el mensaje de Itachi para que me diese la ropa de mi amigo cuando se acercó hasta la mesa del profesor y abrió uno de los cajones sacando las prendas que pertenecían a Sano. Dio un par de pasos y me las lanzó desde allí, tuve que soltar a Itachi para atraparlas. En cuanto las tuve entre mis manos, me abrí paso entre la multitud y me dirigí raudo a los aseos de chicos, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Itachi que en ese momento parecía estar discutiendo con su amigo.

Llegué a los pocos minutos hasta donde estaba Sano escondido y entré rápidamente atrancando la puerta tras de mí para que nadie nos molestara. Me aproximé hasta el último cubículo avisando a Sano de que era yo, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y me abrió la puerta dejándome pasar. Una vez dentro, nos vestimos con nuestra respectiva ropa y salimos de allí dirigiéndonos hasta nuestra clase. Podía sentir su miedo y su vergüenza a cada paso que dábamos, creo que la broma pesada de Shisui le había afectado más de lo que me imaginaba.

El resto de las horas de clase pude oír los murmullos y las risas ahogadas que los compañeros me dirigían a mi, pero creo que Sano se pensaba que se reían de él porque cada vez se hundía más en su sitio intentando esconderse y, tampoco ayudaba la mirada cargada de burla que Shisui le dedicaba a mi mejor amigo, porque cuando Sano se daba cuenta de ella, temblaba con violencia. No soportaba verle de esa forma, él siempre había sido un chico alegre y despreocupado pero ahora el miedo y la vergüenza le estaban consumiendo. Le observé detenidamente, me sentía mal por él, estaba destrozado y era mi culpa... si hubiese obedecido a Itachi nada de esto hubiese pasado. Solté un suspiro mientras miraba de reojo a Itachi. Creo que... acababa de tomar una difícil decisión.

Cuando acabaron las clases, me dirigí hacia el árbol que había de camino a casa y donde Itachi solía quedarse a leer un rato. Como pensé allí estaba sentado a la sombra que creaban las ramas, apoyado en el tronco con un libro entre sus manos. Me acerqué y me detuve frente a él. Itachi apartó su vista del libro y la centró en mí.

– Tengo que hablar contigo – le dije sin darle oportunidad de hablar – Vais a dejar en paz a Sano, no volveréis a meteros con él – le aseguré.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? - me preguntó con prepotencia.

– Porque acepto tu trato – le comuniqué.

Vi que sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa pero rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad. Itachi se puso de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca.

– Pero ya he conseguido lo que quería, te he humillado, todos te han visto casi desnudo. ¿Qué gano yo dejando en paz a tu amigo?

– Haré lo que quieras – le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Me sentí fatal por rebajarme de esa forma pero lo hacía para proteger a mi mejor amigo, no iba a permitir que le hiciesen más daño.

– Bien, entonces cerremos el trato como es debido – me dijo antes de cogerme del brazo, darme la vuelta y empujar mi espalda hasta el tronco con fuerza. Solté un quejido por el dolor que fue ahogado por los labios de Itachi que ahora se encontraban sobre los míos.

  
  



	2. Secuestro

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

De camino a la academia, me encontré con Minato. Había pasado a mi lado con paso rápido ignorándome y vi que ponía una gran distancia entre nosotros. No me gustó que no me hiciese caso por lo que aceleré para alcanzarle pero sin llegar a ponerme a su lado. Le pregunté si había considerado mi oferta y volvió a negarse, por lo que le recordé que sería su amigo el que pagaría las consecuencias. Minato me amenazó con pegarme pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que él podía llegar a vencerme, por lo que se lo dejé claro y le insulté antes de dejarle atrás.

No podía evitarlo, me gustaba molestarle, era mi forma de llamar su atención, de que se fijase en mí... porque parecía que últimamente sólo tenía ojos para la chica nueva que había llegado... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ku...chiki? No, creo que no era así... ¿Kumiko? Mmmm... tampoco... Kushina... Sí, ése era su nombre. No me gustaba que le prestase tanta atención, no sé qué le veía de especial, tan sólo era un chica bruta, con un extraño color de pelo que siempre acababa peleándose con los chicos de clase. Tampoco es que fuese una chica hermosa que llamase la atención por su extrema belleza, era una niña más del montón.

Durante las clases, vi de nuevo cómo Minato la observaba embelesado con una sonrisa tonta en su boca. Me cabreó saber que estaba interesado en aquella chica y apreté el puño que tenía sobre la mesa a la vez que fulminaba con la mirada a Minato. Creo que lo hice con demasiada intensidad porque giró su cabeza mirando a su alrededor tratando de averiguar de dónde procedía la mirada que le estaba taladrando la nuca, pero yo aparté la vista de él para que no me pillase. Minato no se había dado cuenta de que era yo el que le observaba pero Shisui sí, podía verle por el rabillo del ojo mirándome molesto.

\- ¿Por qué estás observando tanto al pelele? - murmuró para que sólo yo pudiera oírle.

\- ¿Acaso necesito un motivo para mirarle mal? - le contesté de igual manera para que no nos pillasen hablando.

No pensaba decirle que estaba celoso de que Minato estuviese fijándose en cada gesto que hacía aquella pelirroja, pero sabía que Shisui no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, insistiría hasta que le diese una respuesta satisfactoria.

\- A mí no me la das, Itachi. Algo te traes entre manos – me replicó de mal humor.

A veces odiaba tener razón siempre, sabía que insistiría. Pero no me apetecía discutir con él por lo que le di una respuesta simple y sencilla.

\- Me cae mal, no hay nada más. Ahora déjame escuchar al profesor – dije dando por zanjada la conversación.

Sabía que esa respuesta no le había dejado tranquilo pero era la que iba a obtener en ese momento. Shisui me estuvo mirando malhumorado durante bastante rato pero después cambió de actitud, lo cual me extrañó porque normalmente podía tirarse días enfadado conmigo por no contarle lo que él quería saber. Estuve mirando de reojo a Minato para que Shisui no me descubriese, hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del recreo, entonces me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a caminar hacia la salida al igual que casi todos nuestros compañeros. La clase estaba prácticamente vacía cuando logramos salir de allí, solamente se quedaron en el interior del aula Minato y su amigo. Cuando íbamos por el pasillo, el amigo de Minato pasó a nuestro lado corriendo y le vi entrar en el aseo de chicos.

\- Itachi, ve yendo al patio, tengo que vaciar la vejiga – me dijo Shisui antes de irse hacia el servicio masculino también.

\- De acuerdo – le contesté sin darle mucha importancia.

Salí al patio y enseguida me vi rodeado por unas quince o veinte chicas tanto de mi clase como de otros cursos diferentes. Caminé hasta el lugar de siempre debajo del gran árbol que había en el patio seguido por mi séquito de fans, me senté a la sombra y todas ellas se sentaron a mi alrededor, dejando un hueco para Shisui. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, mi amigo regresó del baño con una gran sonrisa... supongo que había tenido muchas ganas de orinar y por fin había podido liberarse. Shisui se sentó a mi lado y pasamos el recreo charlando con las chicas, bueno, más Shisui que yo.

Cuando quedaba poco para que sonara de nuevo el timbre que indicaba que se reanudaban las clases, nos levantamos para ir nuestra aula seguidos de todas las chicas. Parece que no fuimos los únicos que pensaron en ir entrando a clase antes de que finalizara el receso, porque delante de nosotros iban otros alumnos de la academia. Andamos hasta llegar a nuestra clase y me sorprendió ver a muchos compañeros cerca de la puerta desternillándose de la risa mientras que las chicas estaban mirando algo completamente coloradas.

Fui apartando a la gente para poder pasar y cuando entré al aula me quedé completamente sorprendido. Cerca de mi asiento estaba Minato casi desnudo intentando taparse con sus brazos como podía. Estaba tan embelesado admirando su cuerpo que no pude reaccionar cuando se acercó hacia mí enfurecido y me empotró contra la pared sujetando mi camisa con sus puños.

\- Devuélveme la ropa de Sano – me exigió acercando nuestros rostros.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando, pelele – le dije muy serio.

Y era verdad, no sabía a lo que se refería. ¿Por qué iba a tener yo la ropa de su amigo? No tenía ningún motivo para ello.

\- No te hagas el tonto. Sé perfectamente que has sido tú el que ha mandado a Shisui a gastarle esa broma a mi amigo, ya me habías amenazado con que le harías pagar por mi rechazo. He tenido que dejarle mi camiseta y mi pantalón para que nadie le viese desnudo. Ahora devuélveme la ropa de Sano – me volvió a exigir.

Podía escuchar a Shisui desternillarse de la risa y entonces lo comprendí. Mi amigo no había ido al aseo a orinar, había ido a gastarle esa broma al amigo de Minato. No entendía por qué Shisui había hecho algo así y lo peor es que ahora Minato pensaba que yo estaba detrás de todo eso porque le había amenazado con vengarme de él a través de su amigo. _¡Pero yo no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello!_

\- Shisui – llamé a mi amigo con tono serio.

Me miró aún riéndose de Minato, pero a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia que se estuviese riendo de él por estar de aquella forma ni tampoco me gustaba que todos estuviesen mirando tanto a Minato. Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia a Shisui para que dejase de reírse y terminase con esa maldita broma estúpida. Creo que captó mi mensaje porque poco a poco fue tranquilizándose.

\- Sólo ha sido una pequeña broma – me dijo tratando de restarle importancia porque sabía que estaba molesto con él.

Acto seguido, se fue hasta la mesa del profesor y sacó de uno de los cajones la ropa del amigo de Minato, dio un par de pasos y le lanzó las prendas a Minato desde allí, éste las cogió después de soltarme. Aproveché que Minato intentaba abrirse paso entre toda la gente agolpada en la puerta para aproximarme a Shisui que a su vez venía hacia mi posición.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que has hecho? - le pregunté molesto a Shisui.

\- Nada importante, una pequeña broma – me respondió despreocupado.

\- ¿Una pequeña broma? Minato estaba en ropa interior – le comenté incrédulo.

\- No era él el que debía estar así sino su amigo Sano, fue a él a quien dejé desnudo en los aseos – me dijo mientras sonreía divertido.

\- ¿Y por qué le has hecho algo así? - le pregunté cabreado.

\- Es lo que querías, ¿no? - me respondió.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te he pedido que hicieras nada de esto – le dije muy serio.

\- No, pero ya le advertiste al pelele que si no hacía lo que querías, su amigo iba a pagar las consecuencias. Así aprenderán a lo que se atienen si no obedecen a un Uchiha.

Me sorprendí mucho por lo que Shisui acababa de decir. ¿Cómo sabía él que había amenazado a Minato con hacerle algo a su amigo si no aceptaba que le viese desnudo? ¿Nos había estado espiando?

\- ¿Nos estabas escuchando, Shisui? - le pregunté cabreado.

\- Os escuché de casualidad, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que ya le has dejado claro al pelele quién es el que manda – me dijo sonriendo con prepotencia.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo parecido sin mi consentimiento o el que pagará las consecuencias la próxima vez serás tú – le advertí muy serio.

\- Tsk... no hay quien te entienda, Itachi – me contestó malhumorado – Como quieras – fue lo último que me dijo antes de ir a su asiento.

Estaba muy cabreado. Por culpa de la intromisión de Shisui, todo el mundo había visto a Minato en ropa interior y eso me enfurecía, no quería que nadie viese su cuerpo, sólo yo podía verlo. Por eso le amenacé aunque lo camuflase con la excusa de que era para verle humillado pero no era verdad. Minato me gustaba desde hacía tiempo y quería disfrutar de la visión de su cuerpo sólo para mí pero por culpa de Shisui ahora toda la clase había disfrutado de su cuerpo también, incluso esa pelirroja... sentí que mis celos crecían en mi interior. Cabreado me senté en mi lugar al lado de Shisui mientras esperaba a que las clases se reanudasen.

El resto de clases, todos mis compañeros siguieron observando a Minato entre cuchicheos y risas de burla pero él sólo miraba con preocupación e incluso con culpa a su amigo que se hundía en su asiento avergonzado. Estúpido, no sé por qué se sentía así cuando a él sólo le había visto desnudo Shisui y Minato, en cambio todos los alumnos de la clase habían visto a Minato prácticamente desnudo. De repente caí en algo... _¡Minato había visto desnudo a su amigo!_ Volví a sentirme celoso, no quería que mi rubio viese a otra persona sin ropa, quería ser el primero al que viese así, quería deleitarle con la visión de mi cuerpo desnudo. Aunque fuese un niño, conocía de qué iba el sexo y sabía que mi miembro era un poco más largo que el de los chicos de mi edad, por lo que podía presumir de ello ante Minato.

Otro pensamiento acudió a mi mente que me gustó menos que el anterior. Minato y su amigo habían estado solos y juntos en los baños y... prácticamente desnudos. Rompí el lápiz que tenía en mi mano por lo fuerza con la que lo había estado apretando llamando la atención de Shisui, pero no se atrevió a hablarme, supongo que seguía molesto por mi advertencia pero no me importó en absoluto. Yo también estaba cabreado con él, su maldita ocurrencia había tenido unas consecuencias que no me habían gustado nada.

Al terminar las clases, me fui de allí sin esperar a Shisui hasta llegar al árbol donde me solía sentar a leer un rato antes de ir a mi casa. Estaba concentrado en mi libro cuando alguien se paró frente a mí, detuve la lectura y levanté mi vista de las páginas para enfocarla en la persona que estaba delante de mí. Me sorprendí mucho de ver a Minato ahí pero no lo demostré. Me dirigía una mirada decidida y supuse que venía a echarme la bronca por lo que Shisui le hizo a su amigo. Iba a comenzar a hablar pero él no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo. Vais a dejar en paz a Sano, no volveréis a meteros con él – me dijo muy seguro.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? - le pregunté con prepotencia.

\- Porque acepto tu trato – me contestó y mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión durante un instante pero al momento recompuse mi semblante de indiferencia.

Me levanté sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Al final de todo la estupidez que había hecho Shisui iba a tener su lado positivo.

\- Pero ya he conseguido lo que quería, te he humillado, todos te han visto casi desnudo. ¿Qué gano yo dejando en paz a tu amigo? - le mentí, ya que yo no había planeado nada de lo que había ocurrido y tampoco podía confesarle que hubiese querido ser el único que lo hubiese visto así.

\- Haré lo que quieras – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Aquello me sorprendió aún más, ahora el trato era mucho mejor y no iba a dejar pasar aquella estupenda oportunidad.

\- Bien, entonces cerremos el trato como es debido.

Le cogí del brazo para darle la vuelta y empujarle hasta el tronco con fuerza. Soltó un quejido por el dolor pero fue ahogado por mis labios. No me podía creer lo afortunado que estaba siendo en ese momento, estaba besando a Minato, sus labios eran sólo para mí y seguramente le estaba robando su primer beso... o eso esperaba. Mis celos me hicieron besarle con más fuerza, quería marcar a Minato como mío. Él era de mi propiedad y así se lo haría saber. A partir de ese momento, nadie podría acercarse a él sin mi permiso, ni siquiera mirarle. Aunque no hubiese sido el primero en ver su cuerpo, sería el primero en tocarle ese torso, en acariciarle sus pezones y chuparlos... sería el primero en tener su miembro entre mis manos y lamerlo, sería el primero en conseguir que gimiera y gritara de placer... y sería el primero en quitarle su virginidad.

Me entretuve en saborear sus labios durante varios minutos en los que Minato no reaccionó, se había quedado quieto por lo que aproveche para profundizar el beso y mordí ligeramente su labio inferior para que abriese su boca y así introducir mi lengua. _¡Dios mío!_ Aquello era el paraíso, el interior de su boca sabía delicioso. Me dediqué a pasar mi lengua por cada rincón y jugueteé con su lengua aunque Minato seguía sin corresponderme. No sabía cómo había podido vivir hasta ahora sin haber probado aquella delicia, su sabor era adictivo.

Empecé a sentir que la temperatura subía y noté que mi parte baja comenzaba a endurecerse por la excitación. Pegué mi cuerpo al de Minato mientras colocaba mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y pude notar cómo se tensó al notar mi miembro duro contra su cuerpo. Comencé a mover mi cadera restregando mi entrepierna contra la suya intentando excitarle también, sin dejar en ningún momento de penetrar su boca con mi lengua. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando noté que el miembro de Minato empezaba a reaccionar ante mi roce y se iba endureciendo pero mi dicha fue mayor cuando se agarró a mi camiseta y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Continué besándolo y frotando nuestros miembros por encima de nuestros pantalones algunos minutos más hasta que sentí que alguien se aproximaba por el camino. Me separé de él con dificultad y le arrastré hasta detrás del árbol para que no nos viesen. Ante mí tenía una visión angelical... Minato me miraba completamente avergonzado con las mejillas coloradas y los labios rojos e hinchados, tenía la respiración agitada y podía ver el bulto que continuaba en sus pantalones. Se llevó una mano intentando ocultarlo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la otra a su cara y la restregaba por sus labios tratando de eliminar todo rastro de saliva de ellos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - me preguntó con temor en sus ojos.

\- Estaba cerrando nuestro trato, además has dicho que podía hacerte lo que quisiera y esto es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti, Minato – le declaré – A partir de este momento eres mío, ¿queda claro?

Di un paso hacia él pero Minato se echó hacia atrás asustado. Le cogí de su muñeca para que no pudiera escapar.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, Minato. ¿O es que acaso quieres que le haga lo mismo o algo peor a tu amigo? - le advertí y asintió lentamente con la cabeza aturdido – Bien, como nos han interrumpido, esta tarde a las seis en punto nos encontraremos aquí para continuar con lo que hemos dejado a medias.

Me acerqué para volver a besarle y después me marché hacia mi casa dejándolo solo. Mientras me alejaba, miré hacia atrás y le vi aún allí de pie, estático y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Al verlo de esa forma, se me escapó una sonrisa de satisfacción por ser el culpable del estado en el que estaba Minato en ese momento. Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi madre me notó que estaba de muy buen humor y me preguntó a qué se debía y le contesté que había sido un día muy productivo en la academia.

Por la tarde, me preparé para acudir a mi encuentro con Minato. Aún quedaban unos diez minutos para que fuesen las seis y salí de mi casa informando a mi madre de que me iba a entrenar. Mientras caminaba pensaba en todas las cosas que iba a hacerle a ese rubio, quería volver a saborear su boca pero sobre todo quería probar el sabor de su piel. Me preguntaba si sería tan dulce como parecía, tenía ganas de hincarle el diente a ese cuerpo, me estaba excitando sólo de pensar en todo aquello y aceleré mi paso para llegar cuanto antes y comenzar a llevarlo a cabo. Pero cuando llegué allí, no había ni rastro de Minato aunque no me preocupé demasiado ya que aún era pronto.

Me apoyé en el árbol y esperé a que llegase, pero seguían pasando los minutos y Minato seguía sin aparecer. Comencé a impacientarme cuando pasó más de una hora y continué solo allí. Me convencí de que quizás sus padres no le habían dejado salir antes o le había surgido algún contratiempo pero cuando pasó otra hora más, perdí mi paciencia por completo. Me sentía furioso y humillado, Minato se había atrevido a dejarme allí tirado pero esa me las iba a pagar. _¡Y con creces!_ Mañana se enteraría de lo que pasaba cuando se jugaba con un Uchiha.

A la mañana siguiente, salí una media hora antes de mi casa para ir a la academia y esperé en el camino a que apareciera Minato. Pasaron muchos compañeros y otros alumnos de la escuela, algunos caminaban solos y otros iban hablando con amigos o acompañados de algún familiar, pero en ningún momento vi aparecer a Minato. Sentí la rabia ascender por todo mi cuerpo. Primero se había atrevido a dejarme plantado y después se comportaba como un cobarde y no daba la cara. Caminé hacia la academia, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para que empezasen las clases y yo no podía llegar tarde, era un Uchiha y debía ser puntual.

Al entrar por la puerta del aula, pude ver a Minato en su sitio hablando con su amigo, parecía que intentaba animarle pero cuando sintió mi mirada sobre él, giró su cara y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de Minato se abrieron asustados y rápidamente desvió su vista. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de mis labios, iba a vengarme por su desplante del día anterior y por ignorarme ahora. Observé que al lado de Minato había un asiento libre y me dirigí hacia allí para sentarme junto a él. Mientras me acercaba, Shisui me hizo una señal con la mano, parecía que ya se le había pasado el enfado pero su mano se quedó en el aire paralizada cuando pasé de él y me vio tomar asiento al lado de Minato, el cual se tensó al notar mi presencia a su lado.

\- Ayer no apareciste, te estuve esperando y no es bueno dejar a un Uchiha esperando – le susurré.

Minato tembló ligeramente y abrió la boca para contestarme pero el profesor llegó en ese momento, por lo que todos los alumnos fueron a su sitio, aunque el chico que solía sentarse donde estaba yo ahora no tuvo más remedio que irse junto a Shisui al ver que no me levantaba.

\- ¿No vas a irte a tu sitio? - me preguntó Minato nervioso en voz muy baja.

\- Este es mi sitio ahora – le contesté con firmeza – Tengo que castigarte por tu falta de obediencia – le susurré en el oído – Cuando digo que quedamos en un lugar y a una hora concreta, tú debes acudir sin falta.

Noté el estremecimiento por parte de Minato al escuchar mis palabras y creo que también por mi cercanía. Me alejé un poco de él y me puse a escuchar al profesor, entonces Minato se relajó un poco aunque no le iba a durar mucho tiempo con lo que pensaba hacerle. Tras unos diez minutos en los que Minato había bajado la guardia, aproveché para colocar mi mano en su pierna y al instante noté que se tensaba de nuevo. Fui subiendo mi mano lentamente hasta su entrepierna pero Minato la detuvo mientras me miraba de reojo.

\- Minato, recuerda el trato – le advertí en un murmullo para que el profesor no nos pillase.

Aquellas simples palabras hicieron efecto ya que pareció rendirse aunque pude notar súplica en su mirada.

\- Pero no aquí – me susurró.

\- Donde a mí me apetezca – le murmuré y al final Minato acabó apartando su mano derrotado.

En cuanto tuve vía libre, seguí ascendiendo hasta que llegué a mi recompensa. Acaricié con lentitud su miembro por encima de los pantalones intentando excitarle aunque he de admitir que me costó un poco conseguirlo, quizás su temor no le dejaba disfrutar. Ya haría que dejase de tener miedo a mis caricias, al final sería Minato quien me suplicaría para que le tocase cada vez que nos viésemos. Poco a poco, comencé a notar cómo su miembro iba alargándose entre mis dedos, cada vez más duro. Mientras seguía tocándole de aquella forma, observé de reojo a ese chico que me volvía loco y vi que tenía los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, apretaba los labios y tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a la vez que intentaba quedarse lo más quieto posible para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Aquello me excitó más y aumenté el ritmo de mis caricias pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más por lo que seguí subiendo mi mano hasta que llegué al borde de su pantalón. Para mi suerte, no tenía ningún botón que desabrochar así que introduje mi mano hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Minato abrió los ojos asustado y vi que me miraba con súplica pero no tuve compasión por él, no debería haberme dejado plantado la tarde anterior, me había humillado por hacerme esperarle durante más de dos horas, aunque ese detalle no se lo contaría. Al deducir por mi sonrisa que no pensaba parar, dirigió su mirada a su amigo pidiéndole ayuda pero éste sólo se hundió más en su asiento.

 _¡Tener amigos para esto!_ Minato estaba aguantando todo esto por él y su amigo ni siquiera iba a intentar pararme, aunque no le hubiese servido de nada. Aparte de que era más fuerte que él, estaba disfrutando demasiado con aquello y no iba a dejar que nadie me lo arruinase. Jugueteé un poco con el elástico de sus calzoncillos, rozando la parte baja de su abdomen y sentí que se le erizaba la piel. No aguanté mucho más con ese juego y acabé introduciendo mi mano en su ropa interior. Agarré entre mis dedos su miembro y comencé a subir y bajar mi mano por su longitud dándole placer.

Me sentía en el paraíso, por fin estaba tocando la piel de Minato y nada menos que la de su entrepierna. Pude notar que aún no tenía vello púbico y aunque aún su miembro no era demasiado grande, para mí era perfecto. Mientras seguía masajeando su miembro, llevé uno de mis dedos a la punta acariciándola consiguiendo que Minato se estremeciese de placer. Me gustaba saber que era el primero que le acariciaba de aquella manera y el primero que tocaba aquella parte de su cuerpo. Aumenté el ritmo de mis caricias, cada vez más rápidas pero no tanto como para llamar la atención de las personas que había a mi alrededor, aunque si alguno se hubiese percatado de lo que pasaba, hubiese usado mi sharingan en su contra.

Tras varios movimientos más de mi mano, Minato llegó al orgasmo. Lo deduje por el fuerte temblor que había sacudido su cuerpo y por la forma en que entrecerraba sus ojos y se clavaba las uñas en sus palmas. Aún éramos demasiado jóvenes como para corrernos pero el placer lo sentíamos igual. Sonreí más que satisfecho por mi obra. Había sido el primero en llevar a Minato al orgasmo, nadie más tendría ese privilegio, sólo yo.

Poco a poco, el miembro de Minato fue relajándose y volviendo a su tamaño original pero en ningún momento lo solté, quería sentir cada paso de ese cambio. Cuando volvió a la normalidad, lo solté y saqué mi mano de su ropa. Minato aún temblaba ligeramente y tenía la respiración agitada aunque ya había abierto sus puños y había dejado de morder sus labios para evitar que se le escapase algún sonido bochornoso. Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras de advertencia.

\- Tu castigo aún no ha terminado – le comenté – éste sólo ha sido el aperitivo.

Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja y me separé de él para observar su rostro encendido por la vergüenza. Había disfrutado mucho torturando a Minato pero ahora era mi turno para disfrutar ya que tenía un problema en mis pantalones y haría que mi rubio me compensase. Me pegué todo lo que pude a él y cogí su mano para llevarla al interior de mi ropa, Minato trató de liberarse de mi agarre aunque no lo consiguió y al final con su puño cerrado rozó mi miembro. Necesitaba más contacto por lo que le dije que abriese su mano y un poco reticente obedeció. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi miembro, sentí una increíble descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y mi pene se agrandó un poco más en la mano de Minato. Su piel era muy suave y su mano parecía encajar perfectamente con mi miembro.

\- Muévela – le ordené.

Temblando ligeramente, comenzó a mover su mano a lo largo de mi miembro intentando imitar lo que le había hecho a él. Supe que jamás se había masturbado antes, se notaba por lo nervioso que estaba y porque no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Al final tuve que guiarle con mi mano por fuera del pantalón, aumentando el ritmo hasta llegar al que a mí me gustaba.

\- Aprieta un poco la punta – le susurré.

Minato obedeció aunque lo hizo con un poco más de fuerza de la que debía, me dolió un poco pero al mismo tiempo me gustó la sensación. Supongo que mientras fuese Minato quien me tocase, todo me gustaría. Le incité a que siguiese masajeando mi miembro hasta que al fin alcancé el clímax y apreté mi mano con fuerza alrededor de la de Minato para que no me soltase aún. Cuando me relajé por completo y mi miembro volvía a estar flácido, le permití sacar su mano de mis pantalones y rápidamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su abdomen mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Ahora sí ha terminado tu castigo – le informé con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Después de aquello, lo dejé tranquilo al menos durante las clases, ya habíamos tenido mucha suerte con que nadie hubiese visto lo que habíamos hecho. Aunque debía de admitir que el peligro de saber que podían pillarnos en cualquier momento, hizo que todo aquello fuese más excitante.

Había pasado casi una semana desde aquello. Minato no había vuelto a desobedecerme aunque seguí disfrutando de sus besos y continué tocándole todo lo que quise cada vez que me apetecía como parte de nuestro acuerdo. Ahora iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha pensando en algo nuevo que pudiese hacer con Minato y que ambos disfrutásemos, que me gustase molestarle no significaba que no intentara que gozase también. Quería que Minato dejase de sentir miedo o nervios cada vez que hacíamos algo así, lograría que se dejase llevar y fuese un poco más activo en nuestras actividades juntos.

Seguía pensando en él, cuando lo vi saltar en uno de los tejados cercanos. Me sorprendí por verlo en esa zona a esas horas de la noche así que decidí seguirle para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Sin que me descubriese, fui saltando en diferentes tejados tras él hasta llegar a las puertas de la villa. Me extrañé al ver que salía de Konoha sin ser detectado. ¿A dónde se iba? ¿Y por qué? No me gustaba nada de aquello, no sabía qué se traía entre manos pero no me dio buena espina, así que le seguí hasta fuera de la aldea también.

  
  


**Minato Namikaze POV**

No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando en clase. _¡_ _Itachi Uchiha tenía su mano dentro de mis pantalones_ _!_ Creí que quería hacerme daño, seguramente su castigo iba a ser horrible pero al acariciar mi miembro con esa delicadeza sentí placer, esto estaba muy lejos del dolor que creía que me haría. ¿Qué pretendía Itachi? Un leve gemido casi inaudible se me escapó lo que hizo que Sano girase su vista hacia mí y mirase lo que ocurría en mi entrepierna, viendo claramente la mano del Uchiha dentro de mi ropa. Le miré mordiéndome el labio para evitar que saliera algún ruido más, no podía permitirme que la gente se diera cuenta de esto, de que me estaban tocando.

Le supliqué a Sano con la mirada que hiciera algo, no sé… llamar la atención del profesor o algo para que Itachi tuviera que sacar esa mano pero en lugar de eso, no hizo nada, dejó de mirarme como si esto no fuera con él. No podía creérmelo, yo estaba en esta situación por él, para ayudarle y el muy cobarde me había dejado sólo frente al Uchiha. Entendía que nadie quisiera enfrentarse a un Uchiha, eran temidos y terribles, eran muy fuertes pero… necesitaba ayuda.

Lo que no entendía era, ¿cómo podía sentir placer con esto? La verdad es que me sentía muy incómodo por el simple hecho de que me pudieran pillar así y por otro lado… realmente Itachi no me estaba haciendo daño, me estaba gustando, al menos lo que me hacía sentir y eso no lo podía negar, mi miembro se estaba haciendo cada vez un poco más grande entre sus juguetones dedos.

Miré hacia la clase y creo que estaba sonrojado. _¡_ _Cómo para no estarlo_ _!_ Ni siquiera yo mismo había hecho lo que ese Uchiha me estaba haciendo. Yo no sabía que se podía sentir tanto placer con tan sólo mover un poco mi miembro, ahora luchaba para que estos gemidos no salieran de mi boca avisando a la gente de lo que ocurría en esta fila.

Me giré hacia donde solía sentarse Itachi y mis ojos se encontraron con los de su mejor amigo, con Shisui que al mirarme sonrió con prepotencia y me enseñó su puño mientras movía el brazo de arriba hacia abajo poniendo caras de placer simulando lo que Itachi me estaba haciendo, simulando la cara que se supone tenía o debía poner, no estaba seguro y aparté con rapidez mi vista de él aún más sonrojado porque él también estaba viendo lo que su amigo me estaba haciendo pero nadie me ayudaba. Ya había estado desnudo frente a toda la clase, no quería encima ahora ser el chico al que le metían la mano bajo los pantalones y gemía dejándose llevar por este intenso placer.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía evitarlo. Apreté más mis puños haciéndome daño en las palmas de mis manos pero me daba igual, debía contener los gemidos que deseaban salir. Miré a Itachi suplicándole con la mirada que parase, yo accedería a todo lo que quisiera pero no aquí en clase, sólo quería que lo dejase para otro momento pero no lo hizo, me sonrió y siguió dándome aquel placer con el que acabé temblando en mi silla agarrándome a la mesa con fuerza conteniendo el gran gemido que quiso escaparse, mordiéndome el labio para intentar evitar el jadeo. Al final conseguí que no saliera ningún sonido de mí pero Sano se dio cuenta de que me había pasado algo, creo que ni él sabía qué era… yo sí lo sabía, era el mayor placer que jamás había sentido y entonces vi a Itachi sonreírme mientras se acercaba a susurrarme que ese castigo no había terminado aún.

¿Qué más quería de mí? Yo sólo esperaba y rezaba para que nadie nos pillase, nadie más porque ya nos habían pillado Shisui y Sano. Mi amigo se mantenía al margen intentando evitar que pudieran ir a por él y Shisui parecía pasárselo en grande viendo mi sufrimiento, porque cada vez que me giraba hacía gestos aún peor. Cuando Itachi cogió mi mano metiéndola bajo su pantalón me asusté. Yo jamás había tenido un pene en mis manos a excepción del mío, hasta ayer ni siquiera había dado un beso y ahora Itachi se estaba llevando todas mis primeras veces. Yo no sabía nada de todo esto pero aquí Itachi parecía ser un experto a su corta edad. ¿Cómo podía tener esas hormonas tan revolucionadas? Yo ni siquiera entendía la mitad de cosas que me hacía.

Cogí el miembro de Itachi en mis manos y me asusté más, era más grande que el mío, estaba duro y cuando le vi recostarse en la silla relajándose mientras me indicaba con su mano el movimiento que quería supe que no tenía más remedio. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible pero no perdí de vista al profesor ni al resto de alumnos mientras Sano colocaba su mano en mi pierna y me indicaba con la cabeza una señal de negación intentando decirme que no lo hiciera, pero no podía hacer eso… era Itachi Uchiha, si no cumplía lo que quería a saber lo que podía pasar, era el genio Uchiha, enfadarle era peor que tenerlo contento y en parte… debía admitir que cuando toqué su miembro, aunque no me gustaba la situación, si me gustó un poco saber que yo tenía el control sobre su placer, eso me hacía sentir fuerte en cierta forma porque era yo quien iba a manejarle. Disfrutaría porque yo se lo ofrecía porque bien podía apartar mi mano cuando quisiera y dejarle con las ganas, eso me excitaba, Itachi Uchiha en las manos de un Namikaze rogando placer. No sé si Sano veía eso, quizá veía que me humillaba tocando su miembro, pero yo veía poder.

Itachi se agarró también a la silla cuando pareció llegar a su máximo placer, ahora sabía un poco de lo que hablaba, yo había sentido eso antes gracias a él y sé por lo que estaba pasando. Cuando quité la mano de su pantalón, no me atrevía ni a mirarle después de lo que había hecho, me sentía un poco avergonzado. Antes me sentía útil, fuerte, lo controlaba… pero ahora que Itachi recuperaba su control, me sentía muy inferior a él. _¡_ _Me sentía raro_ _!_

Todos salieron de clase y yo empecé a recoger las cosas cuando Sano ni siquiera me hablaba, me miraba extraño, recogió sus cosas y entonces fue cuando habló después de tanto tiempo, después de no haberme ayudado.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? – me preguntó como enfadado – le has… le has… - no podía ni hablar – has masturbado a Itachi, no te entiendo, ese Uchiha te tiene en sus manos. ¿Por qué le obedeces? Tú dijiste que nunca podrías obedecer a un Uchiha pero estás haciéndolo, no te entiendo – me dijo marchándose y me quedé allí sin saber qué decir.

Lo hacía por él pero así me pagaban las cosas. Creí que le ayudaba si accedía a estar con Itachi y ahora resulta que se enfadaba conmigo y me dejaba solo, me sentía solo. Supongo que estaba perdiendo a mi amigo por todo lo que me sucedía con Itachi.

\- Felicidades, Minato – escuché a Shisui detrás de mí y yo miré a la clase, estábamos él y yo completamente solos y se sentó en una de las mesas mirándome cómo recogía - ¿Para cuándo…?

Me dijo dejando la frase a medias y yo le miré viendo cómo hacía un gesto raro moviendo la mano y cómo con su lengua golpeaba contra el interior de la mejilla simulando algo, no sabía el qué.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté y él empezó a reírse.

\- Dios qué inocente eres, Minato, no sabes nada, ni siquiera sabes lo que Itachi te ha hecho, ¿verdad? Te ha masturbado y tú has llegado a un buen orgasmo, típico alcanzarlo con los Uchiha, Itachi es bueno, ¿verdad? No has tardado ni cinco minutos – dijo intentando hacerme daño.

\- ¿Qué era ese gesto que has hecho con tu lengua? – le pregunté.

\- Una mamada – me dijo - ¿Para cuándo vas a chupársela? – preguntó riéndose con ganas y yo me asusté.

\- Qué asco, yo no haré eso – le dije muy serio saliendo de aquí llevándome mis cosas.

\- Itachi no es de los que se conforman con una masturbación, Minato – me dijo antes de que saliera pero yo me fui corriendo de allí.

Seguro que sólo quería asustarme, era imposible que Itachi quisiera algo tan asqueroso como que metiera mi boca… ahí. ¿Estábamos locos? ¿Cómo íbamos a hacer algo así? Hasta un beso me daba repulsión hace unos días y desde el beso que Itachi me dio… casi tenía ganas hasta de repetirlo. Había visto el beso como algo asqueroso lleno de saliva, algo que hacía que las lenguas se tocasen y eso era horrible, sólo de pensarlo me asqueaba pero cuando Itachi me besó… no me pareció asqueroso, me asustó. _¡_ _Claro que me asustó_ _!_ Era algo nuevo que jamás había probado y encima pensaba que mi primer beso sería con una chica, no con Itachi, pero la verdad, es que aún me sonrojaba cuando lo recordaba. ¿Eso era que me estaba gustando Itachi? No podía ser, a mí me gustaba Kushina, me atraía mucho pero… pensaba en Itachi y algo en mí lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba, lo buscaba en los recreos con la mirada, lo buscaba en clase, quería saber qué hacía… me preocupaba por él y si un día faltaba a clase me sentía extraño, era como si me hiciera falta ese chico. Me sentía tan confuso.

Me fui a casa y al menos no me crucé a Itachi por el camino, en realidad… había cogido otro camino para no cruzármelo y es que no sabía cómo mirarle ahora a la cara después de lo que habíamos hecho. Llegué a casa y aunque mis padres me saludaron contentos, yo saludé rápido para esconderme en mi habitación alegando que tenía muchos deberes.

Realmente no tenía deberes, me tumbé en la cama y miré el sello que estaba en mi habitación, mi padre lo había puesto allí para protegerme o eso decía él porque el clan Namikaze era experto en sellos que nos permitía movernos a gran velocidad y llegar a cualquier punto donde estuviera el sello colocado.

Yo ya había aprendido a utilizarlos pero no quise decir nada en la academia aunque creo que algún profesor ya lo sabía, me había pillado entrenando. Mi padre tocó a la puerta y yo me giré en la cama dándole la espalda a la pared pero sin incorporarme cuando le dije que pasase. Mi padre entró y cogió la silla de mi escritorio sentándose frente a mí mirándome mientras mi madre entraba también y se sentaba a los pies de mi cama.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Minato? – me preguntó mi padre.

\- Nada – les dije.

\- Algo te ocurre, cielo, cuéntanoslo – dijo mi madre con dulzura.

Mis padres eran igual de rubios que yo, ambos del clan Namikaze y me habían criado bien, pero yo no sabía nada sobre el sexo y esas cosas, era muy pequeño y no sabía cómo hablarles de esto a mis padres.

\- Venga, cielo – insistió mi madre.

\- ¿La masturbación es algo malo? – les pregunté y de repente se pusieron rojos como tomates y se miraron entre sí sin saber qué contestarme.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso, cielo? – preguntó mi madre primero.

\- No me lo han dicho. ¿Es algo malo?

\- No, Minato, es algo necesario – me dijo mi padre – no es algo malo. ¿Te has masturbado? – asentí ante aquello sonrojándome – vale, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Creí que lo harías con más años pero vale, sabíamos que pasaríamos por algo así tarde o temprano, esperaba algo más tarde pero bueno. El momento ha llegado. Dime, Minato, ¿cómo sabes esto de la masturbación?

\- De la academia – le comenté.

\- Pero… ¿Qué enseñan en esa academia? – preguntó mi padre mirando hacia mi madre – hablaré seriamente con los profesores.

\- Papá… no han sido los profesores – le dije sonrojado a más no poder al pensar en Itachi.

\- ¿Entonces quién te ha enseñado eso, cielo? – preguntó mi madre.

\- Unos niños… lo hablaban en el patio – le mentí.

\- ¿Hay niños tan precoces? – preguntó asombrada hacia mi padre - ¿Quién lo hablaba, cariño?

\- Los Uchiha – le dije.

\- Pues sí que están espabilados – dijo sonriendo.

\- No te preocupes, cielo, eso es algo que tarde o temprano ibas a descubrir, pero por favor… nada de sexo hasta que crezcas – dijo mi padre.

\- ¿Sexo? – pregunté - ¿Qué es sexo? Quiero decir… sé que sirve para tener hijos – Eso era obvio porque me había enfadado mucho con Shisui cuando dijo que Itachi lo hacía con todas las chicas…o que las chicas le buscaban para eso – quiero decir, ¿qué es en sí? Con él se tienen hijos, eso lo sé, pero… ¿cómo es? ¿Qué se hace?

\- Nada importante, cielo, nada importante – dijo mi madre – sé un niño más tiempo. Masturbarse creo que ya es suficiente por ahora.

¿Qué era el sexo? Mis padres no querían explicármelo y creo que sólo me repetían una y otra vez que tenía que esperar a ser mayor para eso. Cuando mi padre se marchó ya que tenía prisa para ir a una misión con su equipo, mi madre se quedó y con su suave voz me explicó lo que era. Me resultó extraño y… creo que debía de ser doloroso, ¿cómo iba a entrar un pene por ahí? ¿Eso cabía? Aquello me hacía dudar muchas cosas. ¿Eso quería de mí Itachi? Yo no quería hacer nada así.

\- Mamá… un niño me dijo que… bueno que… “Eso” se puede… lamer – le dije suavizándolo como pude y mi madre se sonrojó mucho pero intentó explicármelo con calma.

Mi gran duda con eso era… por ahí meábamos, ¿cómo iba a meter yo mi boca ahí? Era asqueroso. Sólo esperaba que Itachi jamás me obligase a hacer algo así porque no quería, me negaba en rotundo.

\- Cielo… tú eres aún muy joven para estas cosas – me dijo mi madre – y con lo del sexo… nada de hacerlo y menos a esta edad. ¿Lo prometes?

\- Sí, mamá.

Creo que mi madre estaba pensando en que me gustaba alguna chica y por eso me decía que nada de sexo, la verdad es que después de que me explicasen lo que era casi prefería no hacerlo. Me seguía resultando difícil de pensar cómo algo como nuestro miembro podía entrar en un lugar tan aparentemente pequeño. Eso no podía caber.

Una semana después, una tarde que mi padre no estaba al haberse ido a la misión, mi madre salió a pasear por el clan con unas amigas y yo decidí irme a entrenar a un parque cercano aunque entrené poco, más bien estuve sentado en la rama de un alto árbol y observé todo el parque. Desde aquí podía ver el clan Uchiha y la casa de Kushina. Menudo jaleo en la cabeza llevaba, porque me gustaba Kushina, esa chica tenía algo que me llamaba la atención pero por otro lado, me gustaba Itachi, su forma de tocarme, la forma en que yo le tocaba a él, su actitud prepotente me llamaba mucho la atención, creo que me gustaba un poco ese chico. ¿Era lógico que me pudiera gustar un chico? Eso no me atreví a preguntárselo a mis padres.

¿Kushina o Itachi? Qué confuso estaba. Agaché la mirada observando uno de mis kunais con el sello del Dios Trueno Volador. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno en temas Ninja y tan malo con mis sentimientos? Estaba absorto en ello cuando vi las sombras de unos Ninja pasar bajo mis pies sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba en la rama del árbol. Me extrañó ver algo así y los seguí por curiosidad, toda la villa tenía mis marcas, podía ir dónde quisiera sin ser detectado, mi velocidad me lo permitía.

Me detuve en el suelo antes de entrar al bosque, los Ninja aminoraban el paso al salir de la Villa y en el suelo encontré mechones de cabello rojizo, estaba claro que era Kushina a la que se llevaban, nadie más en la villa tenía ese inusual cabello rojizo, así que los seguí, iba a rescatarla, confiaba en mi velocidad y no por nada yo era considerado el genio de los Namikaze aunque los alumnos me tratasen de “pelele” o “Blandengue” nadie había visto mis habilidades, yo las mantenía escondidas a propósito, prefería que me subestimasen a que fueran como perritos falderos detrás de mí como hacían con los Uchiha.

Todos los profesores e incluso los miembros de mi clan decían que yo era el genio de los Namikaze, pero no era cierto o yo no lo creía así. Me consideraba un Namikaze más, un chico con velocidad como cualquier otro de mi clan, éste era nuestro jutsu, ésta era nuestra habilidad, todos podíamos alcanzar la velocidad pero ellos decían que yo era el genio de todos ellos por alcanzar quizá algo más de velocidad, por ser el más rápido, por tener inteligencia y pensar estrategias sin lanzarme a lo loco, por tener esta preocupación de intentar salvar a todos.

Aquellos ninjas no eran muy buenos, ni siquiera podían detectarme a mí, un simple niño pero yo les seguí desde las alturas y cuando bajaron la guardia, ataqué con mi velocidad desde la oscuridad derribando primero a los de atrás, viendo cómo Kushina caminaba a duras penas con las manos atadas a su espalda mientras iba dejando sus mechones en el suelo para que pudiéramos encontrarla.

Los ninjas de delante empezaron a mirar hacia atrás viendo el camino desierto y se preocuparon al no encontrar a sus compañeros. Yo iba atándolos con el hilo Ninja a los troncos de los árboles inmovilizándolos hasta que los ANBU de Konoha pudieran llegar, supongo que serían más lentos que yo, al fin y al cabo… yo era un Namikaze, nadie superaba mi velocidad. Cuando los Ninja de delante se dieron la vuelta, empecé a capturar uno a uno por la espalda a todos ellos y atarlos hasta que no quedó ninguno. Me coloqué frente al camino, Kushina seguía andando hacia mí sola y atada. Cuando levantó la vista viendo la claridad de la luz de la luna iluminarme me sonrió al ver que era yo, una cara amiga, un aliado y sus piernas se detuvieron temblando para caerse al suelo.

Fui más rápido y con mi velocidad llegué hasta ella y la cogí en mis brazos antes de que cayese al suelo. La desaté cortando las cuerdas con uno de mis kunais y la cogí en brazos subiendo al primer árbol que vi para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada. Siempre había pensado de mí que era débil pero aquí estaba, salvándola, creo que intentaba hacerse a la idea de que yo no era el blandengue que aparentaba ser en clase, yo sabía luchar aunque no se lo demostrase a nadie.

De vuelta a la villa se durmió y no sintió el ataque de dos ninjas que se aproximaban por mi espalda, pero antes de que me alcanzasen algo los había detenido porque dejé de sentir sus chakras. Creí ver en la oscuridad esos ojos rojos de los Uchiha, creí ver a Itachi cubriéndome la espalda mientras traía a Kushina en brazos, creo que había sido él, pero aunque frené para ver si estaba allí de verdad, desapareció ante mis ojos y no pude encontrarle por mucho que le busqué. ¿Era Itachi quien me había salvado de ese último ataque? No podía estar seguro pero sonreí. _¡_ _Si era él… creo que en el fondo se preocupaba por mi_ _!_ No era tan imbécil como creía que era, quizá un pervertido, pero nada más.

Dejé a Kushina en su casa completamente dormida, estaba agotada por todo lo sucedido y sus padres me agradecieron el rescate en solitario, claro que a mí el tercer hokage me mandó llamar para que le explicase lo que había ocurrido. Me cayó una bronca por haber salido sólo de la Villa siendo un niño y ocuparme de esos Ninja, pero también me felicitó por la actuación. Les comenté dónde los había dejado y fueron los ANBU a apresar a aquellos Ninja que había capturado.

Volví a casa y todos en mi clan me esperaban diciendo que de verdad era un genio, pero yo seguía sin verme como tal, sólo era un ninja más que había aprendido rápido a utilizar las técnicas de mi clan, nada más. Esa noche no dormí muy bien preguntándome si realmente aquel chico de ojos rojos que me había salvado del último ataque era Itachi. ¿Por qué me habría seguido? El Uchiha vivía para humillarme. ¿Podría ser que estuviera igual de confuso que yo? ¿Que sintiera algo por mí como yo creo que lo sentía por él?

Aquella mañana llegué a la academia muy cansado pero cuando iba a entrar a la primera clase, alguien abrió una de las puertas del pasillo, cogió mi brazo y me arrastró hacia él cerrando la puerta tras de sí y empotrando mi espalda contra la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro pero al sentir aquellos demandantes labios sobre los míos, supe que era Itachi y estaba enfadado conmigo.

\- I-Itachi – le llamé.

\- ¿Así que saliendo tú solo de la villa? Creo que eso merece un buen castigo, ¿no crees?

Sus ágiles dedos se colaron por mi camiseta subiendo hacia mis pezones y agarrándolos con fuerza provocando que gimiera y me sonrojase a más no poder. Su boca presionó aún con mayor fuerza tragándose todos mis sonidos. Se separó de mí un segundo lamiendo mi oreja y haciéndome gemir aún con mayor intensidad mientra su cuerpo se pegaba al mío. Estaba excitado, con Itachi era imposible no excitarse, cada gesto suyo, cada caricia, cada beso... ¿Cómo podía saber tanto de esto y yo no saber nada hasta que me crucé con él? Teníamos la misma edad.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – le pregunté sonrojado cuando paró.

\- Voy a darte un buen castigo.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – le pregunté - ¿Me salvaste, verdad? ¿Por qué, Itachi? ¿Por qué salvar a un “pelele” como yo? Tú sólo quieres humillarme.

Itachi se paralizó de golpe sin saber qué contestarme y yo aproveché aquel momento suyo de confusión para agarrar mis manos a su cintura, sujetando con fuerza su camiseta y poniéndome un poco de puntillas uní mis labios a los suyos.

\- Déjame agradecértelo antes de que me des el castigo – le dije y él se paralizó, creo que perder el control no era su fuerte.

Metí mi temblorosa mano por su pantalón y toqué su miembro ahora diminuto entre mis dedos. Él gimió y cerró sus intensos ojos dejándose mientras apretaba mis pezones con fuerza para que jadease también. Mi mano no dejaba de temblar y no sabía muy bien cómo se hacía esto. Itachi dándose cuenta desabrochó su pantalón bajándolo y cogió mi mano con la suya indicándome cómo acariciarle por encima de su ropa.

\- ¿Por un rescate recibo esto, Minato? Creo que tendré que rescatarte más a menudo para que me complazcas voluntariamente más a menudo.

\- ¿Así que fuiste tú? – le sonreí - ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Entonces mete más la mano a ver si lo descubres.

Cogió mi muñeca y metió la mano bajo su calzoncillo. Empezaba a sentir cómo su miembro antes pequeño, ahora empezaba a despertarse empezando a alcanzar el tamaño que tenía la última vez en clase cuando me obligó a tocarle. Yo no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Itachi con sus palabras, pero toqué su miembro centrándome en la punta, escuchándole gemir mientras él movía su mano encima de la mía.

\- ¿Cuál es mi castigo, Itachi? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Siempre he querido probar algo y quería que tú fueras el primero en hacerlo.

Yo me asusté con sus palabras pero traté de aparentar estar sereno aunque mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Estaba muy nervioso, muy asustado y sobre todo… muy excitado, porque mi miembro también estaba despertando a medida que sentía el de Itachi hacerlo.

\- Ponte de rodillas – me dijo y caí en lo que dijo Shisui.

\- No, Itachi, por favor – le supliqué y él me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Crees que te estoy preguntando? Te lo he ordenado.

\- No me hagas chupártela, por favor.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? – me preguntó sorprendido, creo que él suponía que yo no era tan inocente como para no saber nada y ahora se había quedado atónito.

\- Shisui me lo dijo, dijo que no te conformarías con una masturbación – aquello pareció enfadar a Itachi.

\- Minato – me dijo levantándome el rostro – no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras, ¿vale? Shisui se ha pasado también con esto, sólo quería que te pusieras de rodillas porque quería que me dijeras lo que sentías.

\- ¿Humillarme? – le pregunté - ¿Arrodillarme ante un Uchiha?

\- Sí, sólo eso, quería que besases mis pies – me dijo sonriendo – o el suelo por el que camino no eso…

\- Creí… que querías sexo.

\- Minato, yo contigo quiero todo lo que estés dispuesto a darme. Te habría hecho el amor aquí mismo pero somos muy jóvenes, no quiero hacerlo hasta que no seamos más mayores, pero sí me gustaría ser el primero, me gustaría que salieras conmigo en serio, yo te protegería siempre.

\- Quiero salir contigo – le dije sonrojado - ¿Duele mucho el sexo? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé, yo nunca lo he probado – me dijo sonriendo – tampoco me la han chupado – me dijo sonriendo y luego pareció pensar en algo – en realidad… podemos probarlo, puedo crear una ilusión con mi sharingan, seguiríamos siendo vírgenes físicamente, pero en la ilusión serías mío por completo Minato, algo que nunca ha pasado pero que experimentaríamos.

\- ¿Y el dolor?

\- Es una ilusión, lo eliminaré, yo controlo las ilusiones, puedo darte el mayor placer que hayas tenido, puedo quitarte todo el dolor, es sólo una ilusión Minato, nada de eso es real.

\- Vale – me dijo Minato – quiero probarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Minato?

\- Sí – le dije aún con algo de miedo – si lo probamos quiero algo a cambio.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero que cuando podamos tener sexo de verdad, yo sea el primero, no quiero que lo hagas con nadie antes que conmigo.

\- Trato hecho si tú cumples también esa promesa, serás mi primer chico y yo seré tu primer chico. Ni siquiera lo probarás con Kushina.

\- Te lo prometo, tú el primero, seré tuyo si cumples tu promesa.

Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron rojos como la sangre y todo a mí alrededor desapareció por completo, supe que estaba dentro de su mundo, dentro de su ilusión, aquí él era el que controlaba todo y sabía que sólo era eso… una ilusión, mi cuerpo estaba a salvo. Todo lo que aquí pasase se quedaría aquí, no habría repercusiones fuera.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – le pregunté al ver tantas cruces.

\- Una ilusión que aún estoy perfeccionando – me dijo – eres el primero en verlo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres un lugar tan siniestro?

\- Porque es donde torturaré a mis víctimas hasta que me cuenten lo que quiero saber. Tranquilo, a ti no voy a torturarte, al menos no a dolor, pero no puedo decir lo mismo en cuanto al placer – me dijo sonriendo y retrocedí un poco hasta que una cruz salió del suelo y mi espalda chocó contra ella - No puedes huir de aquí, Minato – me dijo – yo controlo este sitio, todo lo que imagine se hará realidad.

Itachi se lanzó sobre mis labios con fuerza, con tanta… que mi cabeza golpeó contra el palo de la cruz. Sentía sus manos bajar de mi cuello por mi pecho, por mi cintura, cogiendo mis muñecas con suavidad obligándome a subir los brazos hasta que sentí cómo unas cuerdas que salían de la cruz se ataban en mis muñecas inmovilizándome. Quise preguntarle qué es lo que pretendía pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca o más bien, Itachi no las dejó salir metiendo su lengua con fuerza y haciéndose dueño de mi boca. Cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer, le dejé explorar mi boca excitándome con los juegos de su lengua. En algo tenía razón… aquí en este mundo sólo sentía lo que él quería que sintiera, estaba en su control y mis piernas temblaban de la excitación y el placer.

Gemí al notar su miembro restregándose con el mío, ambos excitándose el uno con el otro y no podía dejar de pensar que por mucho miedo que tuviera de estar aquí con el imponente Uchiha, en parte me gustaba. Me gustaban sus caricias, cómo agarraba mis pezones, cómo se frotaba con mi miembro, cómo exploraba mi boca y cómo jugaba conmigo. Si éste era el castigo de Itachi… creo que empezaría a portarme mal para recibirlos. Por un momento pensé que jugar a esto de mayores y en serio debería de ser espectacular a su lado.

Itachi levantó mis piernas apoyándolas en sus brazos abriéndolas para restregar aún más su miembro con el mío y yo me sonrojé como nunca en mí vida. Podía ver claramente su miembro moviéndose con el mío, ambos endureciéndose mientras gemíamos. Quise preguntarle qué estaba haciendo pero no podía hablar, sólo salían gemidos y más gemidos, eso parecía excitar mucho a Itachi.

Cuando metió sus dedos en mi boca no supe lo que quería hasta que le oí decirme un “saca tu lengua”. Le hice caso y lamí sus dedos cerrando los ojos y es que no podía abrirlos… no quería ver esta pose tan provocativa que tenía en este momento, no quería ver la cara de Itachi con esa sonrisa suya tan característica al estar obteniendo lo que siempre había deseado. Me tenía aquí, ruborizado y haciéndome lo que quería, era su castigo por escaparme de la villa, pero yo sabía que en el fondo, ambos lo deseábamos y esto sólo era una ilusión de lo que haríamos de mayores cuando de verdad pudiéramos estar juntos, era el calentamiento, era lo que me indicaba que mis sentimientos por él eran ciertos. Le quería a él y no podía creerme que me hubiera enamorado del genio Uchiha.

Metió sus dedos humedecidos por mi lengua en mi entrada pero no sentí dolor, tal y como me prometió había suprimido el dolor en la ilusión. Sólo notaba el placer y aún más cuando metió su miembro. Sé que éramos pequeños, que prácticamente no nos habíamos desarrollado pero me daba igual, el simple hecho de saber que era Itachi ya me gustaba. Me habría gustado decir que nos corrimos entre todo este placer pero no, no teníamos semen aún a esta edad, pero sí disfruté y grité como nunca por el placer. Esto no se lo contaría a nadie jamás, ni siquiera la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi, porque ahora más que nunca, quería ser de él nuestra primera vez.

La ilusión salió de golpe y caí al suelo resbalando mi espalda por la pared mientras Itachi se agarraba sus ojos. Ambos estábamos vestidos y supe que nada de eso había pasado, sabía que a Itachi le dolían los ojos de haber estado demasiado tiempo sosteniendo la ilusión. Fui a acercarme cuando me obligó a quedarme donde estaba, aún así, pude ver cómo su mano se llenaba de sangre poco a poco, le sangraban los ojos por el esfuerzo y no quería que le viera.

\- Itachi – le susurré – lo siento, ha sido mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa – me dijo – tengo que perfeccionar aún esta técnica, nada más.

\- ¿Cuánto hemos estado dentro de la ilusión?

\- Dentro, más de cinco horas – me dijo sonriendo – fuera, sólo ha pasado un minuto. Un día de estos… conseguiré tenerlos retenidos hasta más de dos días haciendo que pase sólo un minuto en la realidad, ya lo verás, sólo necesito entrenar más.

\- No te esfuerces tanto, Itachi.

\- Sal conmigo, yo te protegeré de todo, Minato – dijo cambiando de tema y mirándome fijamente con uno de sus ojos, el otro seguía tapado con su mano. Yo asentí y sonreí. _¡_ _Novio secreto de Itachi Uchiha_ _!_


	3. Descubiertos

**Shisui Uchiha POV**

Habían pasado bastantes años desde que salimos de la academia, unos ocho para ser más exactos. Ahora tenía dieciséis años y lideraba mi propio equipo ANBU al igual que Itachi. Él era un gran ninja, un auténtico genio que había entrado a formar parte de los ANBU con sólo diez años y, a los trece, ya era el capitán de su propio equipo. Le admiraba mucho, era un gran ninja, fuerte, inteligente, un gran estratega y un estupendo líder. Aunque yo tampoco me había quedado atrás, puede que no entrase a formar parte de la élite ninja tan temprano como Itachi pero lo hice y es que los Uchiha éramos un clan de shinobis muy fuertes y poderosos. Itachi y yo habíamos llegado lejos, en cambio, el supuesto niño prodigio acabó siendo lo que Itachi y yo siempre dijimos que era, un pelele.

Ese niñato del clan Namikaze ahora era profesor de un grupo de Chuunin, se dedicaba a entrenar a unos críos y a hacer misiones de rango D. _¡Pero es que no servía para otra cosa!_ Tanto decir que era un prodigio y al final había quedado todo en palabrerías. Incluso sus alumnos eran unos débiles como él... Una chica sin ninguna habilidad especial y un Uchiha que ni siquiera había despertado su sharingan... era el equipo perfecto para ese blandengue. El único alumno que se salvaba de ese terrible equipo era el hijo de Sakumo Hatake, creo que se llamaba Kakashi, el cual a su corta edad ya era Jounin.

Por la aldea habían comenzado a circular rumores de que Minato era muy rápido, que desaparecía de tu rango de visión en el campo de batalla en menos de un segundo, sin que te dieses cuenta. Habían comenzado a llamarle el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, un nombre demasiado presuntuoso en mi opinión, le quedaba grande. Dudaba que ese pelele fuese tan rápido como decían, jamás le había visto luchar en el campo de batalla pero le conocía desde la academia y sabía que era un ninja mediocre que no destacaba en nada, muchos menos en su velocidad. Seguramente los otros shinobis se estaban confundiendo de persona o exageraban las capacidades de ese rubio de pacotilla.

Jamás me había caído bien, en la academia siempre nos plantaba cara a Itachi y a mí como si él fuese superior a nosotros aunque desde que Itachi le metió mano en medio de la clase, no volvió a enfrentarse directamente a nosotros pero tampoco llegó a doblegarse del todo, nunca llegó a obedecernos... bueno, a obedecerme porque desde ese día Itachi pareció perder el interés en él. En gran parte me alegré de ello, porque odiaba que siempre estuviese tan pendiente de él en todo momento, que le observase tanto y pusiese esa expresión de enfado cuando se daba cuenta de que ese pelele se quedaba embobado mirando a la pelirroja de nuestra clase.

Quería que se odiasen, que Itachi dejase de prestarle atención y se alejase de él, por eso le gasté aquella broma a su amigo Sano. Había escuchado la amenaza de Itachi y pensé que sería un momento idóneo para que Minato se cabreara con él. Al ser el único que le amenazó y al no haber nadie más allí, pensaría que Itachi me había mandado a quitarle la ropa a su amigo por su negativa, aunque nunca esperé que ese rubio fuera el que acabara medio desnudo en mitad del aula frente a todos los compañeros. Me reí por su humillación pero en el fondo estaba cabreado por la forma en que Itachi le miraba, podía notar que le gustaba lo que veía a pesar de que estuviese furioso porque los demás también estaban observándole.

Creí que eso conseguiría separarles pero lo que nunca me esperé fue que Itachi le masturbara allí mismo al día siguiente. Me puse muy celoso, quería que Itachi me hiciera eso a mí, siempre me había gustado pero nunca se había fijado en mí de esa manera, para él sólo era su mejor amigo. En aquel momento hubiese hecho lo que fuera para estar en el lugar de aquel pelele, me hubiese encantado que Itachi me tocara de esa forma y yo tocarle a él de la misma manera, pero no, era ese blandengue, ese ninja de pacotilla el que estaba disfrutando del tacto de la piel de Itachi. Iba a explotar de rabia en cualquier momento pero tuve que disimular mis celos y molestar más a ese estúpido rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que les estaba observando.

Cuando le pregunté a Itachi por qué había hecho algo así, me contestó que ése había sido el verdadero castigo a Minato por desobedecerle, que intuía que a partir de ese momento él sería más dócil y tuvo razón. Cambió su actitud hacia nosotros, creo que eso provocó que Itachi perdiera interés en él, ya no era divertido humillarle si ya no oponía resistencia, aunque yo lo intentaba de vez en cuando, era un hábito que nunca cambiaría. Después de todo, que me muriese de celos durante unos minutos tuvo su recompensa... Itachi ya no volvió a prestar atención a ese pelele.

En este instante, iba de camino al barrio Uchiha, había tenido una misión bastante dura y quería quitarme toda esta sangre de encima. Esta maldita guerra era un incordio, estaba deseando que acabase. Si nos dejasen a todos los del clan encargarnos de los enemigos, esta guerra ya habría terminado hacía tiempo pero no, el tercer Hokage seguía mandando a ninjas de bajo nivel como Minato e incluso escuché que una vez mandaron a sus alumnos. ¿Pero qué demonios iban a hacer unos críos débiles allí? Ese anciano sólo conseguiría que les matasen, pero no podía hacer nada, solamente obedecer órdenes y llevar a cabo misiones difíciles con mi equipo ANBU.

En cuanto me diese una buena ducha, iría a buscar a Itachi para invitarle a cenar en mi casa, sabía que había terminado su misión hacía horas así que ahora estaría libre. Sería un buen momento para confesarle que me gustaba desde hacía tiempo, creo que si le servía un poco de sake durante la cena, sería más fácil llevarle a la cama. Estaba deseando probar aquel cuerpazo que tenía, se notaba lo mucho que había crecido y lo fuerte que se había vuelto, sólo había que mirar aquellos abdominales para darse cuenta. Quería que mi primera vez fuese con él y esta noche lo conseguiría, dejaría que me la metiese hasta el fondo todas las veces que Itachi quisiera.

Iba centrado en mis planes cuando algo me llamó la atención a lo lejos, en una zona apartada bajo unos árboles. Parecían dos chicos escondidos que se estaban besando apasionadamente y parecía que la cosa iba a ir a más. Iba a seguir hacia delante y pasar de aquellos dos, pero se me ocurrió que podría apuntar algunas ideas para ponerlas en práctica con Itachi, por lo que decidí acercarme lo suficiente para verles mejor aunque no tanto como para que me pillasen. Me subí a una de las ramas de un árbol cercano ocultando mi chakra y me centré en aquellos dos, pero en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en ellos, se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa e impresión. Creí que de alguna manera me habían metido en un genjutsu porque no podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo... _¡Eran Itachi y Minato!_

¿Desde cuándo esos dos estaban juntos? ¿Llevaban escondiendo su relación desde la academia? Tenía sentido... por eso ese pelele dejó de pelearse con nosotros y ése fue el motivo por el que Itachi dejó de molestarle... Estaban saliendo a escondidas y por eso no se veían capaces de pelearse de nuevo. Itachi me había estado mintiendo durante todos estos años, seguro que todo había sido idea de ese niñato, de alguna forma había engatusado a Itachi para que accediese a que me ocultase algo como eso. Volví a sentir los mismos celos que cuando Itachi le masturbó cuando éramos niños, apreté los puños enfadado y activé mi sharingan sin proponérmelo, quería saltar sobre ese rubio y pegarle con todas mis fuerzas por estar besando los labios de Itachi.

Ahora caía en algo... Seguramente esos dos ya habían tenido sexo juntos. Ese ninja de mierda había podido disfrutar del cuerpo de Itachi y le habría arrebatado su primera vez, esa que debía haber sido mía. _¡Tendríamos que haber perdido la virginidad juntos!_ Cada vez odiaba más a ese rubio, estaba a punto de interrumpirles y partirle la cara al pelele porque debía pagar por lo que había hecho pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Quien pudiese ver mi cara en aquel momento, seguramente saldría huyendo, intuía que tenía una sonrisa tan siniestra que daría miedo hasta al mismísimo demonio.

Me fui a casa, allí me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y cené tranquilamente. Durante la cena planeé mi estrategia para conseguir a Itachi, separaría a esos dos y me quedaría con mi moreno. Cuando terminé de cenar, miré la hora. Supuse que Itachi ya habría regresado a su casa por lo que salí de la mía y me fui hasta allí. Al llegar, toqué al timbre y a los pocos segundos abrió la puerta Mikoto, la madre de Itachi, la cual se sorprendió al verme a esas horas.

– Shisui, cariño. ¿Ocurre algo? - me preguntó con tono de preocupación.

– No, señora Uchiha. Quería saber si Itachi ya había vuelto de su misión, necesito hablar con él – le respondí sonriendo.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes las formalidades a un lado? Te conozco desde que eras un bebé y has pasado más tiempo en esta casa que en cualquier otro sitio, eres parte de la familia así que llámame Mikoto. Señora Uchiha me hace sentir muy mayor – me regañó dulcemente – Itachi volvió hace unos diez minutos. Ahora se está duchando, si quieres puedes esperarle en su habitación.

– De acuerdo, muchas gracias – accedí sin reparos.

Entré en la casa y la seguí por diferentes pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio de Itachi. Su casa era bastante grande y lo parecía aún más al sólo haber tres personas viviendo allí.

– Entra, Itachi no tardará mucho en terminar de bañarse. Iré a preparar un poco de té para vosotros – me dijo de forma educada.

– No se preocupe, Mikoto-san. No hace falta que se moleste – intenté persuadirla ya que no quería que me interrumpieran cuando estuviera a solas con Itachi.

– No es ninguna molestia, no tardo nada en prepararlo – se volvió a ofrecer.

– En serio, no hace falta. Hace poco que he cenado y tengo el estómago lleno – seguí tratando de convencerla y creo que lo conseguí.

– Está bien, pero si cambias de idea, avísame – me dijo y después se despidió para dejarme allí solo.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Itachi y me introduje en él. Tenía una decoración simple, había un par de armas colgadas en la pared pero eso era lo único destacable. Me acerqué a su cama y me senté en ella, era bastante cómoda y amplia. Acabé tumbándome, respirando el aroma que desprendían las sábanas, el aroma natural de Itachi... olía muy bien. Puede que Minato se me hubiese adelantado en muchas cosas pero dudaba que alguna vez él hubiese estado en esta habitación, en la misma cama en la que me encontraba yo ahora mismo. Estaba convencido de que Itachi jamás había llevado a ese pelele a su casa, no se arriesgaría a que sus padres le pillasen con un chico, por algo mantenían su relación en secreto y eso era una carta que iba a jugar a mi favor.

Tras varios minutos, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Itachi que sólo traía una diminuta toalla enrollada en su cintura mientras se secaba el cabello con otra. Creo que su madre no le había avisado de que tenía visita porque se sorprendió de verme allí tumbado en su cama sin apartar mi vista de su bien formado torso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas y tumbado en mi cama, Shisui? - me preguntó acercándose a su armario para coger algo de ropa para taparse.

Pero antes de que pudiera agarrar alguna prenda, me aproximé a él, le cogí del brazo y le di la vuelta empotrándolo contra el armario besándole con pasión. Aproveché que estaba demasiado sorprendido por mis acciones para meter mi lengua en su boca y recorrerla a mi antojo, acaricié su pecho al mismo tiempo y fui bajando mi mano hasta su miembro. Tenía muchísimas ganas de tocarle y hacerle gemir, más de lo que gemía con ese pelele rubio, le haría darse cuenta de que conmigo disfrutaría mucho más que con él. Pero antes de que pudiese colar mi mano por aquella toalla y alcanzar mi premio, Itachi me apartó con brusquedad empujándome y yo caí sobre la cama. Por un momento pensé que se iba a colocar sobre mí e íbamos a continuar con los besos y las caricias pero no fue así, solamente se quedó allí de pie mirándome furioso.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué has hecho algo como eso? - me preguntó cabreado.

– Porque me gustas desde siempre – le confesé – y no entiendo cómo puedes hacer estas cosas con ese falso prodigio de los Namikaze pero no conmigo, con tu mejor amigo. Soy mucho mejor que él, te haría sentir un placer infinito, lo pasarías mejor conmigo que con ese blandengue que no sirve para nada – le dije enfadado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? - me dijo atónito, era incapaz de formular la pregunta por completo al saber que su secreto había sido descubierto.

– Os he visto esta noche – le expliqué – Me has estado mintiendo durante todos estos años, te has estado tirando a ese rubio de pacotilla a mis espaldas.

– No es asunto tuyo con quien salga ni lo que haga o deje de hacer con Minato. Y deja de insultarle, es más fuerte de lo que crees. Siempre lo hemos infravalorado porque nuestro estúpido orgullo nos impedía ver sus verdaderas capacidades.

– Venga ya, si es un profesor, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de meterse en el cuerpo de los ANBU.

– Te sorprendería de lo que es capaz de hacer.

– No, si ya veo que tiene que ser muy bueno en la cama como para que te tenga tan enganchado y le defiendas de esa manera. Supongo que es para lo único que sirve, para que le follen porque como ninja es terrible – le dije mordaz.

– Lárgate ahora mismo – me dijo muy seriamente.

– No, no pienso irme – le contesté con seguridad – No me das miedo, Itachi.

– Pues deberías, porque no pienso permitir que sigas hablando de esa manera sobre mi novio.

– ¿Novio? Pero si lo mantienes oculto, tú también te avergüenzas de él - me burlé.

Sabía que ése no era el motivo por el que lo mantenía en secreto, conocía perfectamente a su padre y sabía que era por él por lo que nunca había llevado a ese estúpido chico a su casa ni les había contado a sus padres sobre su relación, pero es algo que usaría a mi favor.

– ¿O puede ser que sea por miedo? - le dije acercándome a él con lentitud.

Llegué hasta él y pasé mis manos por su pecho, apreciando la dureza de sus pectorales, se notaba lo mucho que entrenaba para mantener aquellos músculos tan firmes y duros. Itachi me agarró las muñecas y separó mis manos de su cuerpo.

– Ya te he dicho que me gusta Minato, no estoy interesado en ti, Shisui – me afirmó con rudeza.

– Pues qué mal para ti aunque eso se puede arreglar. Si dejas a ese pelele y comienzas una relación conmigo, te prometo que no le contaré lo que he visto esta noche a tu padre – le chantajeé – haré que te olvides de ese rubio y acabaré por gustarte – le dije sensual lamiendo su cuello.

Itachi volvió a apartarme de él y me miró furioso.

– No te atrevas a amenazarme porque saldrás perdiendo – me advirtió con su voz grave.

– Y tú no te atrevas a subestimarme, es posible que seas un genio pero estoy casi a tu altura, puede incluso que mi sharingan sea superior al tuyo a pesar de haberlo despertado más tarde – le dije serio – Sólo te estaba proponiendo un trato, puedes aceptarlo o asumir las consecuencias. ¿Qué decides?

– No pienso obedecerte, Shisui. Me gusta Minato y no pienso dejarle para estar contigo.

– Es una lástima porque nos lo hubiésemos pasado genial juntos – le comenté con una sonrisa lasciva mientras me acercaba de nuevo a él y paseaba mis manos por el borde de la toalla – pero si no eres mío, no serás de nadie – le aseguré con mucha seriedad antes de quitarle la toalla dejándolo desnudo y salir de su habitación hacia donde se encontraban sus padres sin darle oportunidad a que me persiguiera.

Había echado un vistazo al miembro de Itachi antes de abandonar su dormitorio, me había gustado lo que había visto, era de un tamaño considerable y grosor perfecto, estaba seguro que con esa arma, Itachi llevaría al cielo a cualquiera que estuviera entre sus piernas. Me dolía no llegar a tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de la anatomía de Itachi, en especial de su entrepierna pero no me había dejado otra opción. Si no quería estar conmigo, no dejaría que estuviese con Minato. Llegué al salón donde estaban los padres de Itachi y éstos me miraron extrañados por aparecer de repente ante ellos con cara de preocupación.

– Shisui, ¿te ocurre algo? - me preguntó Mikoto preocupada.

– Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san debo contarles algo que he descubierto esta noche sobre Itachi – les dije fingiendo estar apenado – por eso he venido esta noche, para intentar convencerle de que os lo contase porque ustedes se merecen la verdad... pero Itachi se ha negado.

– ¿De qué hablas? - me cuestionó esta vez Fugaku, el padre de Itachi, con seriedad.

Mikoto me miraba alarmada, mis palabras la habían preocupado aún más y creo que se imaginaban que se trataba algo relacionado con sus misiones o su trabajo como ANBU, pero iban muy desencaminados. Se iban a sorprender mucho cuando se enterasen de la verdad y Fugaku iba a poner el grito en el cielo liberando su furia en cuanto se lo contase pero, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, Itachi apareció allí también. Se había puesto un pantalón y una camiseta con rapidez para llegar cuanto antes y así impedirme soltar aquella bomba.

– Itachi, ¿se puede saber qué demonios está pasando? - le preguntó su padre malhumorado.

– No es nada. Shisui no se encuentra bien esta noche, creo que le han atacado con algún jutsu en su misión y está sufriendo sus efectos. Será mejor que lo lleve al hospital para que lo revisen – le contestó Itachi agarrándome del brazo e intentando sacarme de allí pero no se lo iba a poner fácil.

– Soy un ninja extraordinario, bloqueo todos los ataques enemigos con gran facilidad por lo que no me ha pasado nada durante mi misión – dije soltándome de su agarre – Tus padres se merecen sinceridad y respeto por tu parte.

– Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea – le comentó con suavidad su madre, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada.

– ¿Itachi? - llamó su padre a su hijo con enfado.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio centrando su mirada en Mikoto, incapaz de enfrentar a su padre.

– Le he pillado besando y toqueteando a Minato Namikaze – dije al ver que Itachi no tenía intención de dar ninguna explicación.

– ¿Qué? - gritó su padre perdiendo la compostura mientras que su madre se había llevado sus manos a su boca y se le inundaban los ojos en lágrimas.

– Itachi me ha contado que llevan mucho tiempo saliendo juntos – seguí explicando.

– Shisui... - me amenazó Itachi tratando de hacerme callar.

– ¿Cómo te has atrevido a deshonrar de esa manera el apellido Uchiha? ¿Cómo has ido capaz de deshonrar así a tu familia, a tu madre y a mí? Esto es imperdonable – gritaba fuera de sí Fugaku – Si alguien más se entera de esto seremos el hazmerreír de todo el clan, así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese crío, ¿me has entendido?

Por primera vez, vi a Itachi mirar a su padre y mantener su mirada en él enfrentándole.

– No pienso alejarme de él, le quiero y pienso pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado – le gritó Itachi.

– ¿Quererle? ¿Qué sabes tú de querer? Aún eres un crío, tienes que aprender muchas lecciones aún. Esto no va de amor sino de honor, en esta familia ni en el clan Uchiha hay maricas, así que o te alejas de ese muchacho o dejarás de ser mi hijo. Te desheredaré y te convertirás en un paria, no formarás parte de esta familia, para nosotros será como si nunca hubieses nacido.

Mientras esos dos discutían, escuchaba los sollozos que se le escapaban a Mikoto y se me encogió el corazón. No sabía si lloraba por la noticia o por la pelea entre su hijo y su esposo pero comenzaba a arrepentirme por la forma en que había soltado aquella bomba hiriendo a esa mujer tan amable y cariñosa, la cual era como una madre para mí también pero Itachi no me había dado otra opción.

– ¿Qué decides, Itachi? ¿A ese chico, el cual seguramente te dejará en cuanto sepa que no eres un Uchiha nunca más, o a tu familia y a tu clan? - oí que le preguntaba Fugaku.

– No me puedo creer que realmente me estés dando a elegir. Se supone que debes quererme sin importar qué, soy tu hijo, maldita sea – le gritó Itachi – Eres un homófobo.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera reaccionar, Fugaku le había golpeado tan fuerte a Itachi que le había tumbado en el suelo, éste se llevó una mano a la comisura de sus labios para limpiar la sangre que caía por ella.

– Ahora ni te voy a dar a elegir. Te ordeno que no vuelvas a ver a ese chico y te aseguro que te estaré vigilando para comprobar que no lo haces – le garantizó con total seguridad.

Dicho esto, Fugaku se dirigió hacia fuera del salón pero antes de salir, apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro y me agradeció por haberles puesto al corriente de la situación, que se notaba que era todo un miembro del clan y que estaba orgulloso de mí. Cuando se fue me quedé estático, incapaz de mirar a Itachi. Vi a Mikoto aproximarse a su hijo para ayudarle pero Itachi se levantó sin darle la oportunidad. Anduvo hasta llegar a mi lado, sentía su mirada furibunda sobre mí pero yo no me atrevía a sostenerle la mirada.

– No quiero volver a ver tu cara – me dijo serio – tú y yo ya no somos amigos.

Después, salió de allí chocando su hombro conmigo empujándome para poder pasar. En ese momento, dirigí mi vista hacia el pasillo para observar la espalda del que había sido mi mejor amigo hasta ahora, alejarse cada vez más de mí. Acababa de perder a Itachi por completo, me entraron ganas de llorar también pero no lo haría allí, aguantaría hasta llegar a mi casa. Por culpa de mis celos había perdido a Itachi y había destrozado a una familia.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella noche... la noche en que perdí a mi mejor amigo. Le echaba mucho de menos, añoraba pasar horas y horas hablando de cualquier tontería, echaba de menos entrenar con él, ir a su casa y pasar tiempo con Itachi y su familia. Cuando me lo cruzaba por el barrio Uchiha o por el cuartel de los ANBU, me miraba con odio y pasaba de mí, ni siquiera en las pocas misiones en que nuestros equipos habían coincidido, se dignaba a hablarme y eso me dolía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que había hecho mal al descubrirle ante sus padres, debería haber hallado otra forma para que se alejase de Minato y se fijase en mí, sin involucrar a Fugaku y sin perderle pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. Aunque tampoco iba a pedir perdón, no formaba parte de mi personalidad.

Hoy teníamos una misión importante para el desarrollo de la guerra, una que podía inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor. Mi equipo lideraba la misión junto a otros ninjas de la villa que no formaban parte del escuadrón ANBU. Por norma general, prefería encargarme de las misiones sólo con mi equipo o algún otro que perteneciese al mismo rango que el mío aunque no me solía molestar hacer misiones con Jounin, sobre todo si pertenecían al clan Uchiha como los que me acompañaban ahora, pero hoy no iba nada contento con uno de los ninja que venía con nosotros. Se trataba de Minato. Habían mandado a ese debilucho a realizar la misión con nosotros y estaba convencido de que iba a ser más un lastre que una ayuda. Ya que enviaban a un ninja de tan bajo nivel, podrían haber asignado a otro porque no me apetecía trabajar ni estar con el culpable de que hubiese perdido a mi mejor amigo, si él no se hubiese metido entre nosotros ni hubiese conquistado a Itachi, no habría ocurrido nada de lo que pasó hacía un mes en su casa.

Intenté ignorarle mientras íbamos hacia nuestro objetivo, porque el muy idiota no paraba de intentar convencerme de que mi plan no era seguro y quería que escuchase su estrategia. _¡Un simple profesor pensando que era mejor estratega que un ANBU!_ Al final se cansó de que nadie le hiciese caso y volvió a su posición. Llegamos a nuestro destino, observando el sitio y comprobando que no hubiese ningún enemigo. Tras verificar que era así, mandé al resto de ninjas a sus posiciones, cada uno sabía su labor en aquella misión pero, antes de que pudiesen hacerlo, varias explosiones se activaron a nuestro alrededor y una de ellas estaba justo a mi lado. _¡Habíamos caído en una trampa!_

Estaba un poco aturdido debido a la explosión, seguramente me habría lanzado bastante lejos y ahora debía estar gravemente herido. Intenté abrir los ojos para comprobar mi estado y el del resto de mis compañeros pero el humo me lo impedía. Cuando se disipó un poco, miré a mi alrededor y vi a todo mi equipo y al resto de ninjas a salvo, supuse que les habría dado tiempo a escapar, porque ninguno estaba malherido. Entonces bajé mi vista para revisar mi cuerpo y vi que no tenía ni un corte. ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba justo al lado de uno de los sellos explosivos, debería haber recibido el impacto de lleno pero no tuve tiempo de buscarle una explicación porque varios enemigos nos atacaron en ese momento.

Luché contra algunos de ellos usando mis ojos para meterlos en una ilusión sin que lo notasen y matarlos al instante. Vi que el resto de ninjas de Konoha también le plantaba cara a los shinobi que arremetían contra nosotros. No sé a cuántos maté, pero seguían apareciendo cada vez más y mis ojos empezaban a dolerme por usar tanto el sharingan. Estaba rematando a uno de ellos cuando otro enemigo se lanzó contra mí, intenté usar mi sharingan contra él pero no funcionó. Su espada estaba a punto de atravesarme cuando vi un cabello rubio a mi lado y al segundo siguiente me hallaba muy lejos de aquel ninja que me iba a asesinar.

No me dio tiempo ni a procesar lo que había pasado cuando Minato había desaparecido ante mis ojos sin darme cuenta, porque sabía que el que me había salvado había sido él, era el único rubio que nos acompañaba. Me centré en observarle y mi boca se abrió del asombro al comprobar que los rumores que circulaban en la villa eran ciertos. Itachi decía la verdad cuando dijo que era más fuerte de lo que me creía, pero no era sólo su fuerza, era su increíble velocidad lo que me sorprendía. En ese instante me di cuenta de que era la segunda vez que me salvaba, estaba seguro que había sido Minato quien me había apartado de la explosión, por eso no tenía ni un rasguño.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando noté a otro enemigo cerca de mí, bloqueé su ataque y le maté. Después acudí a ayudar al resto de mis compañeros y cuando terminamos con todos los enemigos, acabamos la misión con éxito, pero sólo fue posible gracias a la ayuda de Minato. De vuelta a la villa, sonreí melancólico, toda mi vida me había estado metiendo con él, insultándole creyendo que era débil y que no servía para nada, pero me acababa de demostrar que sí era aquel niño prodigio del clan Namikaze del que todos hablaban. Le había subestimado y resultaba que era un ninja que podía estar perfectamente a mi altura... ahora podía entender un poco más por qué Itachi se había fijado en él y me sentí aún más culpable por haberles causado tantos problemas.

  
  


**Minato Namikaze POV**

Hoy me tocaba entrenamiento con mis chicos, supongo que siempre quise ser ANBU pero cuando aquellos tres chicos se cruzaron en mi camino, decidí cambiar mi vocación para ser profesor aunque los ANBU muchas veces requerían mis servicios, supongo que me había convertido en el ANBU fantasma, nadie sabía que pertenecía a este escuadrón y la mayoría me veían como un simple profesor, pero me gustaba impartir clases aunque Kakashi era un poco complicado de llevar.

Obito y Kakashi no paraban nunca de pelear entre ellos, se insultaban y se metían el uno con el otro y yo les dejaba mientras les sonreía. _¡Ya cambiarían!_ Sabía que lo harían, en el fondo acabarían llevándose bien como yo acabé llevándome bien con el resto de mi equipo, excepto con Shisui, que siempre se negó a tratar conmigo. Ahora nuestros caminos se habían separado o bueno… ya hace años, él lideraba un equipo ANBU, Itachi otro, tal y como se suponía que harían los Uchiha, por algo eran los más fuertes de la villa.

Esta guerra no parecía acabar nunca, había llevado unas semanas de loco. A veces ayudaba en el frente y otras entrenaba junto a mis alumnos. Kakashi había estado conmigo un par de veces y es que ya era Jounin. No podía sentirme más satisfecho como profesor, esos chicos se habían convertido en mi mayor orgullo.

Llegué pronto y me subí a una de las ramas de los árboles. Recosté mi espalda sobre el tronco del árbol y esperé allí recostado en la rama a que llegasen mis alumnos al campo de entrenamiento. Unas explosiones se escucharon a la lejanía y pensé en Itachi, llevaba un mes sin verle. ¿Qué le ocurría? Él siempre sacaba algo de tiempo para venir a verme, a veces hasta entrenaba conmigo. ¿Por qué no había venido? Empezaba a pensar lo peor. Tantos años habíamos estado en esta relación.

Recordé mis días en la academia, yo persiguiendo siempre a Kushina. Tenía muy claro que quería que fuera mi novia, tenía algo que me gustaba y al final… había acabado con Itachi Uchiha, siendo su chico y esa palabra que antes me resultaba tan extraña, ahora la utilizaba como si nada, “mi novio”, así le consideraba, aunque bueno… era más bien “mi novio secreto” porque nadie sabía que estábamos saliendo.

Sé que su clan era muy restrictivo y supongo que en parte el mío también lo era aunque en menor grado. Los Namikaze nunca habíamos destacado por grandes acciones, no teníamos nada que pasara de padres a hijos como el Sharingan de los Uchiha, tan sólo nos perseguía la capacidad de perseverar y entrenar para ser buenos, no teníamos más opción que entrenar si queríamos sobrevivir.

– ¿Minato? – escuché que me llamaban bajo mis pies y al mirar, me encontré la sonrisa de Kushina, éramos grandes amigos.

Sonreí y bajé al instante, ella estaba ahora en mi equipo en plena guerra y me preocupaba mucho que le ocurriera algo pero la verdad… ya que era tan cabezota de querer ayudar a la villa y quería ir al frente, prefería que estuviera conmigo, porque así podía salvarla.

– Buenos días, Kushina – le dije enseñándole mi mejor sonrisa.

– Buenos días, Minato – me dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Desde que me había hecho profesor y me había convertido en el “relámpago amarillo de Konoha” todas las chicas me seguían, había dejado de ser el “pelele” para convertirme casi en su ídolo pero yo pasaba de todas ellas, sólo Kushina me importaba aún y es que era mi mejor amiga, la quería como tal aunque mi corazón se lo hubiera dado a Itachi hace ya años. Kushina me vio cuando yo era apenas un niño, cuando la salvé empezó a fijarse en mí y eso siempre se lo agradecería, el resto de mujeres sólo se fijaban ahora que era importante.

– ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la misión? Ibas con Shisui, ¿verdad?

– Sí – le dije aún con mi sonrisa – volver a hacer misiones con mi antiguo compañero, qué ilusión – le comenté.

– Deja de fingir Minato, sé que no os llevabais nada bien.

– Es un Uchiha, ya puedes hacerte una idea de cómo fue la misión. Él mandaba y los demás obedecíamos.

– ¿Y ese corte del brazo? – me preguntó.

– Salvando al Uchiha, un Kunai me rozó, nada importante. Nos llevó a una trampa pero como le daba igual lo que le intentaba decir, no hubo más remedio que hacerle caso, él era el líder, ¿no? En serio no te preocupes, está todo bien.

– ¿Entonces por qué te noto tan melancólico?

– Hace días que no veo a Itachi, siempre entrenamos juntos y esperaba que no sé… - le medio mentí – esperaba simplemente que apareciera, estoy preocupado de que le haya ocurrido algo en esa guerra.

– Estará bien – me dijo – es un Uchiha, es el genio Uchiha.

– Sí, tienes razón – le sonreí – estará bien.

Aunque sonreía estando con Kushina… sentía en mi pecho una gran presión. Un mes sin Itachi era demasiado tiempo. Estaba enamorado hasta lo más hondo de mi ser de ese genio frío, que no se fijaba en mujeres y a la vez… pervertido, porque aunque todos dijeran que era muy serio, yo había conocido su lado más pervertido y me gustaba. Apenas tenía dieciséis años, la gente me consideraba un niño pero en el campo de batalla, nadie me consideraba un niño ya.

Yo veía mi cuerpo cambiar, estaba más alto, mi voz se había hecho un poco más grave, tenía más fuerza corporal, más musculatura, mi miembro había crecido y ahora cuando Itachi me masturbaba nos llenábamos enteros de semen. _¡_ _Creo que me gustaba más de niño cuando no manchaba_ _!_ Pero ya no había solución a esto, era la naturaleza y la evolución, nada más.

Itachi sí que había cambiado, tenía dieciséis años y aunque todas las chicas seguían enamoradas de él persiguiéndole por todos lados, ahora las compartíamos y es que yo también tenía un pequeño club de fans, creo que estaban coladas por mi cabello rubio, mis ojos azules, mi sonrisa y mi buena educación, eso decían ellas… yo creo que aunque dijeran que era el más guapo de la villa, se habían fijado en mí por ser fuerte en el campo de batalla, porque jamás se habían fijado en mí en la academia.

En cambio en Itachi siempre se habían fijado, era un Uchiha, ya desde que nació era la admiración de todos, el genio, el chico prodigio, a todas se les caía las bragas con él. Ahora se había dejado crecer el cabello y a mí me encantaba quitarle esa coleta en cuanto aparecía, me gustaba sentir sus juguetones mechones haciéndome cosquillas entre mis dedos. Me gustaba su sonrisa que escasamente dejaba escapar, creo que sólo conmigo, me gustaban esos ojos negros y aún más sus ojos rojos, porque siempre los ponía para el sexo.

 _¡_ _El sexo_ _!_ Algo que seguíamos sin haber practicado y es que Itachi quería esperar a los dieciocho años así que seguíamos disfrutando de las ilusiones. Gracias a los años que llevábamos juntos y teniendo sexo en ilusiones, su Sharingan había mejorado tanto, era capaz de hacer cosas increíbles y tenía una gran resistencia. Pensar en Itachi me excitaba, yo quería probar el sexo con él pero ahí estaba Uchiha “cabezón” para decir siempre que no. _¡_ _Lo pervertido que era para algunas cosas y lo tradicional que era para otras_ _!_ Era de lo que no había.

– Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze – escuchamos ambos que nos llamaba un chico con máscara de ANBU – os reclaman en la oficina del Hokage – nos comentó y mirándonos durante unos segundos, empezamos a correr hacia la oficina, seguramente sería alguna misión.

Otro día más que no podría ver a Itachi, creo que no coincidíamos o eso quería pensar que sucedía para estar un mes sin vernos. Quizá podría haberle preguntado a Shisui, pero de nada habría valido. Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage me extrañó ver allí a Shisui y es que no creo que él quisiera repetir una misión conmigo, pero al parecer, había pedido que mi equipo le acompañase a una de las misiones más al norte y aquello sí que me extrañó, al norte estaban las villas más fuertes, los enemigos más peligrosos. Era lógico que quisieran ayuda pero no esperé que pidiese ese Uchiha arrogante a mi equipo. Miré hacia Shisui sorprendido y él mi miró sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo hasta que escuché al tercer Hokage y le di mi respuesta, al final accedí a ir a esa misión. El entrenamiento con mis alumnos debería de esperar.

Salimos de la villa mi equipo siguiendo al de Shisui y cuando estábamos ya fuera de la villa saltando de rama en rama en busca de nuestro objetivo, me di cuenta de que Shisui había frenado su paso y se colocaba a mi lado. Aquello si llamó mi atención pero yo seguí corriendo intentando no hacerle mucho caso, seguramente querría meterse conmigo como de costumbre.

– Ey, Minato – me llamó – quería disculparme contigo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque he sido yo el culpable.

– ¿El culpable? ¿De qué hablas?

– De Itachi Uchiha – me comentó con voz apenada – verás… yo estaba enamorado de él, le quería con locura pero él siempre se fijaba en ti. Un día os encontré juntos y cometí un grave error, le amenacé y conté lo vuestro a su familia. Le han prohibido verte, por eso lleva un mes desaparecido, él no puede verte, le están vigilando para que no lo haga – me dijo y me sorprendí.

Sentía ira en mi interior porque él me había arrebatado al hombre al que amaba, por su culpa no podía estar con Itachi, por su culpa llevaba un mes creyendo que le podía haber pasado algo en el campo de batalla y estaba tan concentrado en eso que mi oído captó tarde el sonido de un kunai viniendo y lo esquivamos todos, salvo que no caímos en la tarjeta explosiva que traía consigo y la onda expansiva de la explosión nos separó a todos derribándonos al suelo.

Moví mi mano, estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo y levanté mi vista con rapidez buscando a Kushina, era mi mejor amiga no podía permitir que le ocurriera nada a ella, en realidad… no soportaría que le ocurriera nada a ninguno de ellos pero sería peor si fuera Kushina.

La vi caer desde lo alto de un árbol y lancé un kunai paralelo al suelo hacia donde ella iba a caer teleportándome al kunai y cogiéndola en brazos para que no se golpease contra el suelo.

– Gracias – me dijo Kushina estando en mis brazos y yo sonreí antes de dejarla en el suelo.

– Ponte a cubierto, yo me ocupo.

Kushina me hizo caso y Shisui vino hacia mí preocupado. Mi brazo estaba sangrando por la explosión, me dolía pero no tenía tiempo para distraerme, tenía que pensar con rapidez cómo derribar a esos enemigos y sé que no sería nada fácil, estábamos al norte. Shisui era bueno peleando y derribaba uno tras otro mientras yo me trasportaba de un sello a otro eliminando también enemigos y cubriendo a los nuestros con mi velocidad hasta que vi una sello explosivo cerca de Shisui y de Kushina por lo que me lancé hacia ellos sacándolos de la trayectoria pero comiéndome yo el daño.

Escuché que me llamaban pero para mí era apenas un susurro a la lejanía. Mis oídos no paraban de escuchar un incesante pitido por culpa de la proximidad de la explosión y miré cómo a lo lejos venía Kushina corriendo hacia mí pero el rostro de un enemigo se interpuso en medio con una lasciva sonrisa. Sé que iba a matarme, hasta aquí había llegado yo, ya no podría salvar a nadie, dejaría de existir el relámpago amarillo de Konoha y entonces perdí la conciencia, alguien me había golpeado.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, estaba sentado con la espalda contra un árbol y al intentar moverme no pude, me habían atado al tronco. Intenté recordar lo que me ocurría, lo que había pasado. No debería estar vivo pero aquí estaba. Miré a mi alrededor y traté de coger uno de los kunais de mi espalda, pero al conseguir tocarlo, no estaban allí.

– ¿Buscas esto, chico? – me preguntó uno enseñándome en sus manos mi bolsa de kunais.

– ¿Qué queréis de mí? – les pregunté - ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi equipo?

– Tranquilo, tu equipo salió huyendo como los gallinas que son los ninjas de Konoha.

– No es cierto, no os creo – le dije – me estarán buscando.

– Nadie te busca a ti, chico, relájate.

– ¿Vais a matarme? – le pregunté cuando le vi marcharse hacia una hoguera que habían encendido y es que estaba anocheciendo.

– Claro que te mataremos, en cuanto descubramos tu secreto para la teletransportación. Queremos el secreto de tu velocidad.

– No es un secreto para nadie, yo no soy un Uchiha ni un Hyuuga, no hay nada de genética tras la velocidad. Todo es entrenamiento.

Aquel ninja se acercó y se acuclilló frente a mí mirándome con una gran sonrisa. Era un ninja algo extraño, moreno de ojos oscuros y de cabello corto, en cierta forma me recordaba un poco a Itachi y eso me entristecía, porque sabía que él no vendría, que me había abandonado, llevaba un mes pasando de mí por completo. Aquel ninja cogió mi rostro con fuerza y unió sus labios a los míos. Intenté apartarme de él pero mi cabeza chocó contra el tronco del árbol y atado como estaba no podía evitarlo. Metió su lengua con fuerza y aunque traté de empujarla para evitar que entrase, no lo conseguí hasta que al final, le dejé entrar y una vez allí le di un mordisco.

Dejó de besarme al momento y escupí al suelo sacando la sangre por el mordisco mientras él gritaba escupiendo sangre también.

– Maldito mocoso – se quejó pegándome un puñetazo y haciéndome escupir esta vez de mi sangre cuando me partió el labio.

Estaba seguro de que me matarían en cuanto supieran el secreto de mi velocidad. Esperaba que no encontrasen el secreto de los sellos en mis kunais, aún así, no creo que consiguieran entender cómo funcionaban y me necesitaban pero tenía algo de miedo a que lo descubrieran, porque entonces ya no les serviría de nada. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para que mis aliados me encontrasen si es que me estaban buscando y no les había ocurrido nada.

Pensé en Itachi, seguramente ya no volvería a verle y lo último que recordaba de él fue aquel día en el parque. Él acababa de llegar de una misión y yo había terminado de entrenar a mis alumnos. Ya iba hacia casa cuando alguien agarró mi brazo y me empotró contra un árbol. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a Itachi, al sentir cómo su mano acariciaba con dulzura mi nuca y se acercaba con lentitud a mis labios rozándolos con los suyos hasta agarrarlos con fiereza. Me gustaba la fogosidad de Itachi, me gustaba su ternura y ahora lo único que conseguía entender es que no volvería a tener esos labios conmigo, daba igual lo que hiciera.

Si moría aquí estaba claro que ya no podría volver a sentir esos labios apoderándose de los míos, ya no volvería a ver a Itachi y ahora mismo también me daba igual si vivía, porque Itachi me había dejado, llevaba un mes sin verle, me estaba olvidando por lo que sus padres le habrían dicho. ¿Cómo iba el genio Uchiha a desobedecer a sus padres? Eso jamás pasaría.

– Dinos cómo funciona – me dijo enseñándome uno de mis kunais.

– Activando el sello – le dije.

– ¿Cómo se activa? – me preguntó cabreado.

– Activándolo – le dije sonriendo y me pegó otro puñetazo cogiéndome de nuevo el rostro para que le mirase.

– No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Namikaze, dinos el secreto de la velocidad de tu clan.

– Jamás.

Sentí las manos de aquel tipo tocar mis piernas y subir hacia mi entrepierna mientras el resto de sus compañeros sonreían. Tenía miedo, porque le prometí a Itachi ser suyo y sabía dónde acabaría esto, prefería morir a ser de otra persona antes que de Itachi. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir sus manos tocar mi entrepierna. Me sonrojé al momento y no quería mirar nada hasta que preferí enfrentarle… tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que tocase mi cuerpo como le diera la gana. Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir un chakra conocido, era un aliado, era más que un aliado… era mi chico y al mirar hacia la rama de un árbol lo vi. No pude evitar sonreír.

– ¿De qué sonríes, mocoso? – me preguntó aquel hombre.

– Yo de ti soltaría lo que tienes en tus manos si no quieres cabrearle.

– ¿Cabrearle? – me preguntó.

– Sí, cabrearle, mi novio es muy celoso.

– ¿Tu novio? ¿Y quién es tu novio? – yo sonreí ante sus palabras.

– El genio Uchiha… - le dije cuando el hombre se giró hacia donde miraba yo y lo último que vi es cómo Itachi cortaba su brazo frente al grito desgarrador que soltó aquel hombre.

Mis cuerdas se desataron en aquel momento mientras Itachi se colocaba frente a mí evitando que se acercasen los enemigos. Metió a todos en su genjutsu como si nada, apenas una mirada y ya tenía a todos bajo su control y no creí que fuera a tener compasión de ellos después de lo que me habían intentado hacer a mí. Vi cómo se acercaba hacia el hombre que me había intentado meter mano y al que le había cortado el brazo.

– Nadie toca la propiedad de un Uchiha – le dijo notablemente enfadado antes de asesinarlo allí mismo.

Itachi cogió mi kunai y se agachó cogiendo mi mano y dejándolo encima. Los enemigos estaban todos en el suelo, creo que muertos o atrapados en alguna de sus ilusiones, no estaba seguro pero yo no podía apartar mi vista de sus ojos.

– Lo siento – me dijo de golpe lanzándose a abrazarme, pasando su brazo por mi cuello y empujándome hacia él abrazándome con desesperación.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – le pregunté al escucharle llorar.

– Porque te dejé solo, tenía que haber estado contigo, tenía que haberte protegido. Lo siento mucho Minato, creí que estarías bien sin mí y lamento esto.

– Estoy bien, Itachi – le dije – has venido y no me ha pasado nada. Todo está bien. ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que ocurría?

– Estaba al Este de aquí con mi equipo y cuando te secuestraron Shisui vino a buscarme enseguida. Me contó lo que había ocurrido y vine a por ti. No podía dejar que te ocurriera nada malo, a ti no.

– Lo siento, me pillaron desprevenido – le dije.

– Siempre lo das todo por sus aliados, sobre todo por Kushina – me dijo – estoy un poco celoso, siempre la antepones a tu propia seguridad.

– Pero aunque sea así, tú siempre estás aquí para ayudarme, ¿verdad?

– Sí, Minato, yo siempre estaré para ti.

Itachi unió con suavidad sus labios a los míos en el beso más tierno y dulce que nos habíamos dado en todos estos años. No podía dejar de amarle, no ahora después de haber conocido todas y cada una de sus facetas, Itachi era el hombre perfecto, lo tenía todo y aunque jamás se metió en ninguna de mis misiones y confiaba en mi propia fortaleza, yo sabía que él era mi red de seguridad, siempre estaría aquí conmigo protegiéndome porque me amaba tanto o más como yo lo amaba a él.

Entre los árboles pude ver otros ojos rojos, creo que los de Shisui pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se acercó y yo quise ir a agradecerle que hubiera ido a buscar a Itachi. Sé que había sido su culpa que me separasen de él durante un largo y agonioso mes pero… ahora había ido a por él, me había ayudado y eso merecía que se lo agradeciera. Itachi se negaba a soltar el abrazo, se negaba a soltar mis labios, nos besábamos una y otra vez hasta que le vi sonreír.

– Mi chico rubio – me dijo con una agradable sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

– Itachi… quiero ser tuyo – le dije muy seguro pero él se tensó.

– No, Minato, quedamos que no hasta que cumplieras los dieciocho años.

– Pero estoy preparado – intenté convencerle.

– Lo sé, pero prefiero esperar hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. ¿Puedes entenderme?

– Sí – le dije un poco decepcionado.

– Te prometo que lo haremos, sólo son dos años más Minato. Yo siempre voy a ser tuyo.

– ¿Volverás a alejarte de mí?

– No – me dijo muy seguro – da igual lo que mi clan quiera obligarme a hacer, yo siempre voy a amarte, eso no lo pueden cambiar.

– Nuestra relación no va a ningún sitio Itachi, ellos jamás lo aceptarán, deberías buscar a alguien que te quiera y a la que puedas amar.

– Yo sólo puedo amarte a ti, Minato. Si a mi clan no le gusta lo que ve, puede mirar a otro lado o puede expulsarme, pero no voy a renunciar a ti pase lo que pase. Siempre serás mío y yo seré tuyo.

– ¿Vamos a seguir ocultos?

– Sólo un tiempo más, ¿vale? Por mi padre. Te prometo que hablaré con él y trataré hacer que cambie de opinión.

– Quieres esperar a ser tú el líder del clan para darlo a conocer, ¿verdad? – le pregunté.

– Sí – me dijo – cambiaré muchas cosas en la mentalidad de los Uchiha y tú me ayudarás porque voy a casarme contigo. Cuando sea el líder del clan lo primero que haré será pedirte matrimonio Minato, uniremos los dos clanes, los Namikaze y los Uchiha, te lo prometo – comentó juntando su frente contra la mía – sólo un poco más.

– Te quiero, Itachi – le dije.

– Lo sé. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Me subí a su espalda y es que mi pierna estaba destrozada por la explosión que había recibido. Itachi me llevó a la villa tal y como prometió y me dejó en el hospital más cercano para que revisaran mis heridas. No volví a saber nada de él en la siguiente semana, supuse que se había marchado de nuevo a alguna misión, pero a mí no me dejaban salir de esta cama de hospital hasta que no me recuperase del todo. Mi clan entero pasó por aquí trayéndome flores incluso mis padres, que apenas se despegaban de la puerta y es que estaban preocupados, al fin y al cabo yo era su único hijo, el genio de los Namikaze, el niño prodigio del clan.

Kushina también vino unas cuantas veces de visita algo que agradecí, con ella todo era un poco más animado, tenía una gran vitalidad. Me contó que Shisui últimamente estaba algo extraño y me preocupé. Sabía perfectamente cómo eran las expectativas del clan Uchiha y si se enteraban quizá de que yo le había salvado… las represalias caerían sobre él, por eso me había mantenido en silencio. Los Uchiha… ese clan tan arrogante, orgulloso… tan estricto con todos sus miembros. Me preocupaba Itachi, me preocupaba que él fuera incapaz de llevar el gran peso que habían colocado sobre sus hombros desde niño, que sucumbiera a la presión que ejercían en él.

Por la noche me quedé solo, no dejaban entrar visitas y me quedé recostado sobre mi cama mirando la ventana, mirando las estrellas y pensando cómo iría la guerra, si Itachi estaría bien. No creo que tardasen en darme el alta, necesitaban camas para los heridos que venían del frente y no podían estar ocupando una porque sí por una simple quemadura en mi pierna. Miré el libro en la mesilla, Jiraiya había pasado por aquí a darme su última novela y cuando leí el título sonreí, “Naruto”, el protagonista se llamaba Naruto y salvaba a los suyos de la guerra, era el que traería la paz al mundo. Me quedé con aquel nombre y pensé… que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de tener un hijo, ese sería su nombre y Jiraiya su padrino.

La ventana se abrió de golpe y una ráfaga de aire entró moviendo las cortinas con violencia, pero cuando vi a Itachi entrar por la ventana cerrándola tras de sí, sonreí. Al menos estaba vivo. _¡¿_ _Cómo iba a morir ese chico?_ _!_ Era imposible.

– ¿Cómo ha ido tu misión? – le pregunté.

– Ha ido bien, como todas supongo – me dijo con su seriedad habitual - ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda aún en el hospital?

– Creo que mañana me dan el alta – le dije sonriendo – ya tengo ganas de salir de aquí.

– Entonces habrá que aprovechar hoy, ¿no crees? – me preguntó con su sonrisa pervertida.

– ¿Vas a crear otra ilusión?

– Ésta te gustará – me dijo.

Lo último que vi fueron sus ojos rojos mientras se subía encima de mí en la camilla. No podía negar que las ilusiones de Itachi me encantaban, pero a veces echaba de menos probarlo en serio, quería probarlo de verdad, saber qué era el sexo. Muchos de la academia ya lo habían probado pero yo con mis dieciséis años seguía aquí estancado en la difícil relación con Itachi.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos con su furia y fogosidad habitual pero yo no dejaba de pensar que al fin y al cabo… era una ilusión por mucho que la disfrutase. Aún así correspondí sus labios mientras metía sus manos bajo esta bata de hospital recorriendo mi abdomen. Sé que Itachi era celoso en cuanto a mí pero también era un buen chico, me protegía y era muy dulce. A mis padres aún no me había atrevido a decirles que salía con un Uchiha, de hecho creo que toda la villa pensaba que tenía algo con Kushina, supongo que pasar mucho tiempo con ella era lo que tenía, que los rumores se difundían como la pólvora.

Gemí al sentir los labios de Itachi bajar a mis pezones besándolos y succionándolos con toda la morbosidad que él tenía pero cuando bajó a mi entrepierna me sobresalté. Itachi no era de los que solía bajar a lamer mi miembro pero cuando lo hizo sólo pude agarrarme con fuerza a las sábanas y a su camiseta disfrutando cómo lamía desde la base hasta la punta centrándose en ella y provocando que soltase más gemidos.

Cuando subió a besarme… sabía a mí pero no me importó mientras pudiera disfrutar de sus labios. Tal y como estábamos encima de la camilla, metió sus dedos dentro de mí colocándose en medio de mis piernas para tener una mejor posición. Toqué su miembro con mis manos empezando también a excitarle sin parar de besarle mientras él me excitaba a mí y me dilataba para entrar. Creo que me había echado de menos todo ese mes que habíamos estado separados, yo también le había echado mucho de menos.

Colocó su mano encima de la mía y soltó mis dedos con suavidad acariciándolos con dulzura mientras sonreía cogiendo su miembro y colocándolo en mi entrada introduciéndose en mí. Jadeé al sentirle y disfruté sobre todo pensando en que él siempre sería mío, habíamos empezado fatal en la academia pero ahora no podía ver mi vida sin este chico orgulloso y cabezón.

Me agarré a su cuello y a su espalda dejando que me penetrara, ahogando mis jadeos en su cuello, mordiéndolo con suavidad y jadeando cerca de su oído. Itachi también gimió moviéndose dentro de mí con impaciencia, se notaba que me deseaba desde hacía un mes, necesitaba hacerme suyo y yo necesitaba sentirle a él también. Era la primera vez que “tenía sexo” en un hospital, encima de una camilla, pero me daba igual, aún sabiendo que sólo era una ilusión y que aunque aquí llevásemos una hora realmente tan sólo habría pasado un minuto por los ojos de Itachi.

Me corrí encima de su abdomen y a los pocos movimientos más de Itachi, también se corrió él dentro de mí. La ilusión desapareció de golpe dejándome ver que realmente… Itachi había estado masturbándose y se había corrido encima de mi abdomen, pero yo sí le había llenado a él con mi semen. De verdad que quería probar el sexo real alguna vez, pero le había prometido esperar hasta los dieciocho, le había prometido que sería con él la primera vez.

  
  


**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Me había cabreado mucho saber que habían secuestrado a Minato, nadie de su equipo fue capaz de ayudarle cuando él lo daba siempre por salvar a los demás, por suerte y aunque estaba enfadado con Shisui, vino a avisarme de lo que había ocurrido y juntos perseguimos a aquellos enemigos aunque yo me adelanté por la preocupación que tenía encima. Si le habían hecho algo los mataría a todos.

Me centré en el chakra de Minato y corrí hacia allí todo lo rápido que pude. Había abandonado a mi equipo y lo sabía, pero Minato era demasiado importante en mi vida como para abandonarle a él, tenía prioridades en mi vida y ésas… eran ese chico rubio que había robado mi corazón en la academia.

Cuando llegué estaba aquel tío tocando el miembro de Minato y aquello no iba a aguantarlo. Sé que Minato sintió mi chakra porque sonrió y me miró fijamente en la copa del árbol. Avisó a aquel individuo de lo que le pasaría pero él… aún con su carácter prepotente y sin miedo alguno no se creía que su novio era celoso y lo era… ese hombre no sabía a quién había tocado ni contra quién iba a enfrentarse porque yo era Itachi Uchiha, el genio del clan más temido de Konoha.

Desaparecí de la rama del árbol y desenvainando la katana le corté el brazo a la altura del codo haciendo que dejase de tocar a un asombrado y algo asustado Minato. Me coloqué frente a él para protegerle cortando sus cuerdas con un kunai mientras con un simple movimiento de mi dedo que todos los enemigos siguieron, los metí en un genjutsu que acabaría con ellos de la forma más terrible y agónica que se me ocurrió. Una vez todo había finalizado, no pude evitar derrumbarme frente a Minato, le abracé con la esperanza de ocultar mis lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules, no quería que me viera llorar, pero me había preocupado demasiado, creí que le perdía, por un momento temí no llegar a tiempo y había sido mi culpa por haberme distanciado de él todo este mes por el seguimiento intensivo de mi padre. Ni siquiera le había dado una razón pero él… con su enorme corazón no me echó nada en cara, sólo se quedó allí sonriendo sosteniendo mi llanto, dejándome besarle, dejándome explicarme como siempre… Minato tenía un gran sentido para la comprensión.

Lo llevé al hospital y aunque quise ir a verlo, mi padre como siempre… me vigilaba muy de cerca. Sé que habían empezado a correr rumores por el clan de que Shisui era un blandengue que había tenido que ser salvado por el pelele de Minato y aquello aún enfurecía más a mi padre, porque no esperaba que un Namikaze del que su hijo primogénito estuviera enamorado pudiera ser más fuerte que un Uchiha. Shisui llevaría una gran deshonra encima y a mí me preocupaba que todo el clan cayera sobre él, al fin y al cabo aunque estuviéramos peleados, siempre había sido mi mejor amigo y me había ayudado a encontrar a Minato cuando lo secuestraron.

– ¿Cómo ha ido la misión, cielo? – me preguntó mi madre con su dulce voz.

– Como siempre – le dije algo entristecido – casi pierdo a Minato.

Aquello fue lo único que le dije antes de meterme en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Sé que mi madre no tenía nada que ver en esto y seguramente mi padre entendería que amase a Minato pero las exigencias del clan eran claras, ningún miembro del clan Uchiha iba a ser homosexual, así que no tenían más remedio que ser estrictos y más siendo mi padre el líder del clan, él era el más indicado para demostrar al resto la dureza del peso de la ley y las tradiciones Uchiha, pero cuando yo llegase a líder muchas cosas cambiarían, de eso me ocuparía yo en persona.

Esa semana tuve una misión fuera y me tocó ir, no podía dejar tirado a mi equipo y menos siendo yo el capitán, pero cuando volví lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Minato al hospital. Le echaba de menos y sé que quería tener sexo conmigo, yo también lo deseaba, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que no cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad o nos meteríamos en un gran problema ante los ojos de la villa. No quería deshonrarle a él y menos porque sabía que él quería ser Hokage, lo iban a nombrar Hokage, había escuchado al tercero comentarlo a uno de sus consejeros, pero no quise decir nada. No podía hacerlo mío hasta que no lo nombrasen. Aún así sonreí… yo había luchado por ese puesto pero era a Minato Namikaze a quien se lo daban y creo… que no podía estar en mejores manos, él siempre se preocupaba por todos los de la villa, tenía un corazón de oro y le amaba. Yo votaría por él siempre y encantado sería el ANBU que le protegería con su vida si fuera necesario.

Aquella noche cuando llegué a casa tarde después de haber ido a visitar a Minato al hospital, mi padre me mandó llamar y no tuve más remedio que asistir a esa reunión. Allí estaba el consejo del clan Uchiha y la gran noticia… es que iban a casarme con la hija de uno de los altos consejeros para unir ambas familias, creo que mi padre estaba buscando algún tipo de alianza con ellos que yo no entendía. ¿Qué estaban planeando los Uchiha? Porque hacía demasiado tiempo que estaban raros, por rumores que me llegaban… creo que planeaban un golpe de estado y no podía permitir eso, moriría mucha gente allí. Sólo esperaba que no fuera cierto todo aquello, pero como había dicho… sólo eran rumores y ahora mi gran verdad… es que tenía novia… una novia Uchiha y que no sé cómo se tomaría esto Minato pero desde luego… yo no pensaba tratarla como a mi novia, yo no tendría relaciones con ella, se lo prometí a Minato, siempre con él.

  
  



	4. Vidas separadas

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Había pasado una semana desde aquella reunión con el consejo del clan Uchiha. No me había hecho ninguna gracia la noticia de mi compromiso, no quería que me adjudicaran una novia de repente y menos por unos motivos erróneos, creando alianzas secretas para llevar a cabo planes ocultos. Por suerte aún no había conocido a mi, por ahora, futura esposa porque ya pensaría algo para librarme de esta situación. Yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Minato, era al único al que amaba y no pensaba alejarme de él, así que hallaría la forma de cancelar este compromiso.

Acababa de salir del cuartel de los ANBU, el día anterior había regresado de una misión y hoy tenía que encargarme del informe para el Hokage. Se me daba bien el papeleo, era una persona ordenada y pulcra y me gustaba que todo estuviese perfecto, aún así no soportaba redactar los informes, era la parte aburrida de ser ninja pero era necesario y más en tiempos de guerra como en los que estábamos, donde la información era una parte fundamental e imprescindible.

Tras terminar, me dirigí a mi casa. No podía ir a buscar a Minato porque sabía que mi padre aún me estaba vigilando. Siempre debía buscar el momento adecuado para librarme de mis perseguidores cuando quería quedar con mi novio, me daba igual lo que hiciese mi padre, Minato era y seguiría siendo mi novio. Me molestaba no poder estar con él en estos momentos, porque sé que lo estaba pasando mal con la muerte de Obito. Conociendo a Minato como lo conocía, seguramente se sentiría responsable de su muerte. Hacía unos pocos días que sus alumnos y él fueron a una misión, pero Minato tuvo que acudir a otro lado del campo de batalla para ayudar a ninjas de Konoha, dejando a los tres encargándose de unos enemigos. Por desgracia, uno de ellos murió y Rin y Kakashi quedaron mal heridos. Leí en el informe que perdió un ojo durante la pelea, pero que Obito le dio uno de los suyos antes de morir. No creía posible trasplantar un ojo Uchiha a alguien que no perteneciese al clan, pero parece ser que era posible.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, escuché varios murmullos y risas que no conocía procedentes del salón. Fui hasta allí y al abrir la puerta me sorprendí mucho al encontrar a uno de los altos consejeros del clan junto a dos mujeres, supuse que serían su esposa y su hija. Aquello no me dio buena espina.

– Oh, cariño, ya has regresado – dijo mi madre feliz – Como ves, tenemos visita. Ya conoces a Saito, ellas son su esposa Hana y su hija Keiko – me explicó.

Todos los nombrados se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo. Yo también me incliné ligeramente por no ser descortés aunque no me apetecía serlo en este momento porque me imaginaba el motivo de esa visita. Ellos volvieron a tomar asiento tras mi breve reverencia.

– Ahora que has llegado, ¿por qué no vas a dar una vuelta con Keiko y así os vais conociendo mejor mientras los adultos hablamos de temas importantes? - me sugirió mi padre aunque más bien era un orden camuflada.

Asentí con la cabeza, no me apetecía empezar una pelea con mi padre y menos delante de un alto cargo, sabía que si lo hubiese hecho, mi padre se hubiese vengado de alguna forma y necesitaba que se confiase para que no me vigilase tanto, necesitaba un poco de espacio para escabullirme y visitar a Minato. Me giré hacia la puerta por la que acababa de entrar y salí de allí. Noté cómo esa chica se había levantado apresurada de su asiento para seguirme porque en ningún momento me detuve a esperarla. Que accediese a la petición de mi padre no significaba que tuviese que comportarme con un caballero con una chica que me traía sin cuidado.

Al salir de mi casa, me dirigí hacia el centro de la villa, no me apetecía estar en el barrio Uchiha. Durante todo el camino aquella chica se mantuvo cerca de mí aunque no llegó a andar a mi lado. La miré de reojo, no me había fijado mucho en su aspecto pero debía hacerlo por si acaso se perdía y tuviese que buscarla, no quería que mi padre me echase la bronca si eso llegase a ocurrir y no pudiese encontrarla. Tenía rasgos típicos de los Uchiha, cabello largo y negro, ojos del mismo color, altura media, delgada y parecía un poco tímida. Llegamos al centro de la villa, no sabía dónde llevarla exactamente, no la conocía, no sabía sus gustos y tampoco me apetecía que pensase que esto era una cita.

– Iremos a comer algo – le informé.

No supe si le parecía bien la idea porque no me contestó y tampoco me giré para ver si asentía o no. Me dirigí hacia un puesto de dangos, compré varios de diferentes sabores y después nos sentamos en unos asientos que había cerca. Le pasé algunos dangos para que comiese y, cuando rozó mi mano para cogerlos, se puso colorada. Tenía razón al pensar que era una chica tímida aunque ahora no paraba de mirarme y no sabía por qué. Le di otro bocado a la comida y noté que se me había quedado un minúsculo trozo en la comisura de mis labios, iba a pasar mi lengua para atrapar ese rebelde trozo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sentí otra lengua pasarse por mis labios. _¡Era aquella chica!_ Y yo pensando que era tímida y resulta que era más lanzada de lo que creía.

Me aparté rápido pero no lo suficiente porque ante mí pude notar una mirada furiosa y dolida. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Minato frente a mí acompañado por aquella pelirroja que siempre le perseguía desde la academia. Me acerqué a él, quería explicarle que no había pasado nada ya que podía notar sus celos y su decepción desde lejos. Le cogí suavemente del brazo y lo aparté un poco de aquellas chicas para que no nos escuchasen y así no levantar sospechas sobre nosotros.

– Minato, no es lo que parece – dije antes de que me interrumpiese o se soltarse de mi agarre y se marchase de allí.

– ¿Ah, no? Pues parecía que esa chica te estaba pasando la lengua por la boca- me respondió mordaz y no le pegaba nada hablar de esa manera.

– Vale, sí, es lo que parece pero me ha pillado desprevenido. No quería que pasase eso.

– Es imposible pillar desprevenido al genio Uchiha – me dijo desconfiado.

Me di cuenta que mi supuesta novia me miraba extraño, creo que empezaba a sospechar algo por lo que solté a Minato e intenté disimular mis sentimientos. Lo último que necesitaba es que se lo contase a su padre y éste al mío, entonces sí que se me caería el pelo.

– Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarme, pero necesito que confíes en mí, ¿de acuerdo? - le susurré con delicadeza pero mantuve mi rostro serio para disimular – esta noche ve a nuestro lugar y allí te contaré todo, ahora tengo que irme – le dije y me fui dejándolo allí con la palabra en la boca.

Me aproximé hasta mi acompañante y le indiqué con la cabeza que me siguiera. Volvíamos al barrio Uchiha, iba a dejar a esa chica con sus padres, no me apetecía estar más tiempo con ella, me acababa de meter en un problema con mi novio.

– ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? - le pregunté enfadado.

– Ahora somos novios, ¿no? Es lo que me han dicho mis padres – me contestó con voz dulce – Y como tal, puedo besarte cuando quiera. Ahora eres mío – añadió como si fuese una cría consentida.

Me detuve al escuchar sus palabras de niña mimada y me giré para enfrentarla. Seguro que sus padres la habían tratado como a una princesa durante toda su vida, cumpliendo cada uno de sus deseos. ¿Pero quién se pensaba ésa que era? Pues estaba muy equivocada si creía que se iba a salir con la suya y que podría besarme a su antojo, yo no iba a aguantarle su actitud caprichosa.

– Te voy a dejar una cosa clara, que nuestros padres nos hayan comprometido no quiere decir que me vayas a gustar o que vayamos a ser realmente una pareja así que más te vale no volver a hacer algo parecido, no te conviene enfadarme – le advertí y reanudé mi camino.

Antes de hacerlo, vi que apartaba la mirada enfurruñada sin contestarme. _¡Vaya chica me habían elegido como novia!_ Una niña mimada acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería sin mover ni un solo dedo, pues conmigo la llevaba clara.

Regresamos a mi casa donde nuestros padres seguían reunidos. Mi madre se sorprendió de que volviésemos tan pronto pero le mentí diciéndole que estaba cansado de la misión de ayer y necesitaba descansar, aunque no era del todo mentira... últimamente me dolían mucho mis ojos y eso me preocupaba. Me disculpé ante ellos y me dirigí a mi cuarto donde me encerré para que no me molestasen. Me tumbé en la cama pensando en Minato, ahora mismo debería estar sintiéndose fatal por la escena con Keiko, como si no estuviese ya mal por lo de sus alumnos, ahora el asunto de mi compromiso añadía más leña al fuego. Sé que no se había quedado conforme con lo que le había dicho, si yo estuviese en su lugar tampoco lo estaría pero confiaba en que esta noche pudiese aclararle todas sus dudas contándole la verdad. Con estos pensamientos, poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el mundo de los sueños pero me desperté al oír unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta y después escuché la voz de mi padre llamándome y ordenándome que abriese la puerta de inmediato. Me levanté con lentitud y me acerqué hasta la puerta quitando el cerrojo para terminar abriéndola. En cuanto lo hice, me encontré con la mirada furiosa de mi padre, no sabía el motivo de su enfado pero intuí que de alguna forma yo estaba involucrado. Me apartó con su brazo para poder pasar al interior de mi dormitorio.

– Te advertí que no vieras más a ese chico Namikaze – me dijo mi padre y aquello me sorprendió. ¿Había averiguado sobre mis escapadas para ver a Minato?

– No lo he visto – le comenté muy sereno, aparentando convicción.

– No me mientas, Keiko me ha contado que cuando habéis salido, has estado hablando con un rubio de ojos azules y que os tratabais de forma extraña.

– Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad – le interrumpí – Me he mantenido lejos de él como me obligaste pero no puedo controlar que coincidamos por la villa, ambos somos ninjas de Konoha y vivimos aquí.

Me parece que no terminé de convencerle pero no tenía ningún argumento para rebatir mi afirmación, por lo que se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos.

– Tu prometida no está nada contenta con tu comportamiento y no me puedo permitir ese lujo, necesito a su familia de mi lado.

– ¿Y para qué necesitas eso? - pregunté intentando averiguar la verdadera razón para este matrimonio concertado.

– No es asunto tuyo – me contestó molesto – y no intentes cambiar de tema. ¿Qué es eso de que no sois una pareja de verdad? Lo seréis, te comportarás como tal y cumplirás con tu deber como su novio y futuro esposo.

Supe de inmediato que aquella chica le había contado lo que le dije.

– No, podrás obligarme a casarme con ella en el futuro o que tenga que aguantarla por ahora como mi novia, pero no podrás forzarme a que me comporte de forma cariñosa con ella o que la trate como si de verdad sintiese algo por ella – le grité.

– Sí que lo harás – me dijo con un tono amenazante que no me gustó nada – Porque si no lo haces, el que pagará los platos rotos por tu insubordinación será ese chico al que tanto dices querer.

Abrí los ojos asustado, aquellas palabras helaron mis venas y mi corazón parecía que había dejado de latir. ¿Realmente me estaba amenazando con hacer daño a Minato si no complacía a aquella malcriada?

– No puedes hacer eso – le dije en un hilo de voz – si le haces daño, ¿crees que su clan no tomará represalias? Incluso el Hokage irá a por ti, no puedes ir atacando a ninjas de la aldea a tu antojo.

Mi padre había puesto una mueca de disgusto al mencionar al Hokage que no me pasó desapercibido. Empezaba a creer que los rumores que corrían por el clan eran ciertos.

– Es normal que haya bajas durante las misiones y más en tiempos de guerra como en los que estamos.

– No te atreverás... - dije apretando los dientes de la rabia al captar su indirecta.

– No deberías subestimar mi poder, hijo. Más te vale mantener contenta a tu novia o de lo contrario Minato podría sufrir una herida mortal en su próxima misión – me avisó – Y lo primero que deberás hacer es romper todo contacto con él, a Keiko no le ha gustado las confianzas que tienes con ese rubio – me dijo antes de salir del cuarto dejándome solo y destrozado.

¿Si no rompía con él, Minato moriría? No sabía qué hacer, no quería separarme de Minato, no quería renunciar a él pero si no lo hacía, su vida estaría en peligro. Caí de rodillas y sentí que mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y las dejé salir libremente, empezando a caer por mis mejillas. Lloré por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para librarme de esa situación y también lloré por el dolor que me causaba tener que dejar a la única persona que amaba y amaría, la única que sabía cómo era realmente, la que me conocía en profundidad con todas mis virtudes y defectos y él los aceptaba y me amaba a pesar de todo. No quería romperle el corazón, quería contarle la verdad, que mi padre nos estaba amenazando pero no sabía si las consecuencias serían peores y no podía arriesgarme. Supuse que sería mejor herirle ahora que verle muerto, al menos así sabría que seguiría con vida aunque no estuviese conmigo.

Lloré amargamente durante horas, arrodillado en el suelo de mi habitación incapaz de moverme hasta que mis ojos estaban tan secos que no podía producir ni una lágrima más. La luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana, iluminando tenuemente aquella habitación sumergida en la oscuridad, entonces recordé que debía encontrarme con Minato. Se suponía que debía explicarle la escena que había visto ese día conmigo y con... mi novia como protagonistas pero creo que ahora debía darle una explicación totalmente diferente a la verdad si quería mantenerle a salvo. Con lentitud, me levanté del suelo, me dirigí al baño para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas en mi cara y salí a buscar por última vez al amor de mi vida.

Pronto llegué a aquel árbol donde nos besamos por primera vez. _¡Cómo iba a echar de menos sus labios!_ No sabía cómo iba a vivir sin tenerle cerca, sin poder besarle, abrazarle, tocarle... pero estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio con tal de que mi padre no llevase a cabo su amenaza. Me apoyé contra el tronco y cerré mis párpados esperando a que Minato llegara, el cual no tardó mucho en aparecer. Sentí su presencia a mi lado y abrí mis ojos para mirarle serio.

– Aquí estoy. ¿Ahora tienes tiempo para explicarme por qué una chica estaba lamiendo tu boca? - me preguntó enfadado y celoso.

– Porque es mi novia – le contesté tras varios minutos que necesité para armarme de valor.

– ¿Qué? - dijo Minato muy sorprendido, no se esperó esa respuesta – Itachi, no estoy para bromas pesadas. Yo soy tu novio.

– Ya no – le dije lo más frío que pude. Necesitaba que creyese mis palabras y así pudiese olvidarse de mí – Me he cansado de ti, me resultas aburrido. Me he dado cuenta de que me gusta Keiko, mi novia, me excita mucho más que tú. Fue divertido mientras duró pero ya no me atraes nada, lo que necesito es un buen par de pechos que tocar y no un torso plano como el tuyo – solté todo lo que se me iba ocurriendo para no dejarle ninguna duda de que ya no le amaba y así alejarlo de mí por su propia seguridad.

– Es imposible – me gritó cabreado comenzando a llorar – Tú me amas, me lo has dicho muchas veces. Ese sentimiento no se olvida de la noche a la mañana.

– Estaba equivocado. No era amor lo que sentía, no sé si fue deseo o un capricho infantil, pero desde que conocí a Keiko, descubrí lo que es el amor verdadero – le dije muy serio – A partir de ahora tomaremos caminos separados por lo que será mejor que te olvides de mí.

Me giré y me marché lo más veloz que pude sin darle alguna oportunidad de replicar, no soportaba más ver así de destrozado a Minato, me rompía el corazón verle así y todo por mi culpa, mis palabras le estaban hiriendo pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era necesario que creyese que ya no le amaba. En cuanto me alejé un poco, no aguanté más y rompí a llorar. _¡Qué lamentable!_ Un Uchiha llorando. Seguro que eso diría mi padre si me viese ahora mismo, pero a pesar de la fama que tenía mi apellido, seguía siendo una persona con sentimientos y por esta noche permitiría que saliesen. Acababa de perder a la persona más importante de mi vida, tenía derecho a desahogarme, a soltar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Al regresar a mi casa, me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre y entré sin llamar. No me importaba que se enfadase, había perdido a Minato y me daba igual todo lo demás. Mi padre me miró curioso, creo que seguramente sería por al aspecto tan lamentable que debía tener en ese momento.

– Ya está hecho. Minato no querrá saber nada de mí nunca más – le informé serio – Espero que merezca la pena destrozar la vida de tu hijo con tal de mantener unas tradiciones arcaicas y conseguir más poder – le recriminé antes de salir sin escuchar su respuesta. Sabía que para él sí merecía la pena todo el dolor que me estaba causando.

Después me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera salí a cenar, me sentía devastado. El resto de la noche lloré de forma desconsolada, gritando contra la almohada, liberando todo mi pesar y dolor, desahogándome... porque a partir de mañana debía empezar a pretender que todo estaba bien, que aceptaba a esa chica caprichosa, debía fingir que no me estaba muriendo por dentro por no tener a Minato a mi lado, debía comportarme como se esperaba mi padre que lo hiciese.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la noche que rompí con Minato, creo que tan sólo una semana pero había parecido una eternidad. Para mí todos los días eran iguales, sin importancia y carentes de sentido al no poder estar con la persona que amaba, pero al menos sabía que Minato estaba vivo. Eso es lo que me decía cada mañana al levantarme para darme fuerzas y empezar la farsa en la que se había convertido mi vida. En este tiempo aprendí que era un gran mentiroso, se me daba muy bien fingir y manipular a la gente, me estaba convirtiendo en todo un experto. Aguantaba los caprichos de mi novia, le permitía besarme pero nada más, por ahora esa chica se conformaba con unos cuantos roces de nuestros labios. Quería mantener mi promesa con Minato todo el tiempo que me fuese posible, no iba a entregarle mi virginidad a otra persona, aguantaría hasta que me convirtiese en el líder del clan y me deshiciese de este maldito compromiso y de las amenazas de mi padre.

Iba caminando por una tranquila calle de la villa, me dirigía a mi casa tras pasar por el cuartel ANBU al terminar mi misión, entonces vi a Shisui caminar muy lentamente hacia un bosque cercano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él, supuse que no lo había estado pasando bien desde que hizo la misión con Minato y éste le rescató. A partir de aquel momento, todo el clan empezó a humillarlo, a insultarle, a llamarle débil, incluso su propia familia y todo porque le salvó un Namikaze. Para mi clan eso era una gran deshonra, ellos creían que eran los más fuertes y que alguien rescatase a uno de los nuestros era un golpe bajo para el orgullo del clan, aunque yo no compartía su opinión. Sí, éramos fuertes gracias sobre todo a nuestros ojos, a las técnicas que podíamos usar con ellas pero no éramos los únicos, había muchos más ninjas que estaban a nuestra altura o incluso eran más poderosos. A veces odiaba a mi clan por ser tan tradicional y por dejarse llevar tanto por las ansias de poder y el orgullo. Nada de eso importaba realmente pero ellos no se daban cuenta.

Decidí seguir a Shisui, aunque estuviese aún dolido y enfadado con él, había sido mi amigo desde siempre y ahora mismo él necesitaba a uno, necesitaba que alguien le apoyase. Le alcancé rápido ya que no iba a una gran velocidad precisamente.

– Shisui – le llamé y noté cómo se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz.

– Itachi... - murmuró sorprendido cuando se giró y me vio – Te he estado buscando.

– ¿Para qué? - le pregunté extrañado.

– Quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que hice, por causaros tantos problemas a ti y a Minato. Fui un estúpido... - comenzó a sollozar – lo siento, sé que no me merezco tu perdón pero...

– ¿Pero qué? - le insté a que continuara al creer que no se atrevía a seguir.

– Quería hacer algo bueno por ti aunque sé que jamás podrá compensar por todo el daño que he hecho – me contestó a la vez que se arrancaba sus ojos y me los daba.

Me quedé perplejo, no entendía por qué Shisui estaba haciendo todo eso.

– ¿Has perdido la cabeza? - le grité preocupado - ¿Por qué has hecho semejante locura?

– Los necesitas más que yo – me respondió sonriendo con tristeza – Yo soy una desgracia y una deshonra para este clan, ya no soy un ninja por lo que no necesito estos ojos... pero tú sí.

– ¿De qué hablas? - me hice el desentendido, no creía que Shisui se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba últimamente.

– Tu vista va cada vez a peor, ¿verdad? Te duelen los ojos y a veces te sangran debido al uso extremo que les has dado.

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Nadie más se ha dado cuenta.

– Podrás engañar a los demás pero no a mí, soy de las pocas personas que te conocen bien, Itachi. He luchado a tu lado en incontables ocasiones, sé cuando no estás al cien por cien.

Me quedé mudo de la impresión, no sólo por las palabras de Shisui sino por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Tanto deseaba que le perdonase como para llegar a tal extremo? ¿Tanto daño le habían causado las humillaciones que renunciaba a ser ninja?

– Yo no...

– Úsalos, por favor. No sólo tu vista se recuperará sino que tu sharingan será más fuerte, ya te dije que el mío era más poderoso que el tuyo aunque lo despertase tarde – me interrumpió con una sonrisa triste en su rostro - Necesito que los aceptes, necesito saber que estoy haciendo algo bien después de haberla jodido tanto – podía sentir su culpabilidad y arrepentimiento en cada palabra.

– Shisui... no sé qué decir – dije sincero.

– No hace falta que digas nada, sólo dales un buen uso – comenzó a girarse pero antes de hacerlo del todo me dijo una última cosa – Itachi, pelea por lo que te importa.

Shisui comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí, adentrándose al bosque. ¿Por qué iba hacia allí?

– ¿Adónde vas? - le pregunté preocupado.

– A dar una vuelta, no me apetece todavía volver a casa. No soporto la mirada de decepción de mi familia...

Y eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar antes de que desapareciera entre aquellos árboles. Con sus ojos aún en mis manos, regresé a mi casa con lentitud. Estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no sabía qué hacer así que hasta que tomase una decisión, guardaría ese regalo a buen recaudo para que no cayese en manos equivocadas.

Al día siguiente, cuando me levanté, me sorprendí al ver a mi padre tan alterado. ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviese de esa forma? Yo había estado cumpliendo mi parte del trato así que no podía estar relacionado conmigo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté.

– Parece ser que el cobarde tu amigo se ha quitado la vida.

– ¿Qué? - dije sorprendido temiéndome lo peor - ¿Hablas de Shisui?

– Sí, hablo de ese débil que tuvo que ser rescatado por tu antiguo amiguito. Sus padres han encontrado una nota de suicidio escrita por él. He mandado a algunos hombres de mi confianza a buscar su cuerpo pero no lo han encontrado. Mejor así, de todas formas no pensaba organizar un funeral por alguien como él – me respondió y se fue supongo que a reunirse con otros miembros del clan para hablar del tema.

No podía creerme que Shisui hubiese hecho algo como eso, pero encajaba con su actitud de anoche, parecía que se estaba dando por vencido, que no tenía un motivo para seguir peleando. Me frustré y me cabreé conmigo mismo por no haberme dado cuenta, quizás hubiese podido decirle algo para que cambiase de opinión, para ayudarle. Sentí odio y rabia hacia mi clan, ellos tenían la culpa, habían empujado a Shisui hacia al abismo con sus desplantes y humillaciones. Sentí furia hacia mi padre por lo que acababa de decir sobre él, pero también la sentí hacia mí. Habíamos sido amigos desde la infancia y debido a mi enfado con él, no había estado a su lado para apoyarle cuando más me necesitaba. En ese instante, tomé una decisión. Me trasplantaría los ojos de mi mejor amigo, seríamos uno y, aunque nadie supiese que mis ojos serían ahora los suyos, les demostraría a todos que Shisui fue un gran ninja con el sharingan más poderoso de todos.

  
  


**Minato Namikaze POV**

Estaba en casa tumbado en mi habitación cuando miré por la ventana a ese cielo estrellado con mi rostro lleno de lágrimas. Por suerte mis padres no estaban hoy en casa, habían ido a una junta del clan y es que la guerra se alargaba, querían intentar averiguar qué es lo que ocurría y tratar de buscar una solución dialogada o al menos… una solución lo más rápida posible. Seguramente mi clan llegaría a alguna solución, eran listos y la mayoría estaban por el consejo.

Me habían pedido entrar al consejo hace unos días pero sinceramente… no estaba de humor con todo lo que había pasado en mi equipo. Había perdido a Obito en esta implacable guerra, a mi alumno. Se supone que yo era su profesor, tenía que haberle salvado pero no pude hacerlo y ahora tenía a Kakashi y a Rin en una depresión igual que la mía. Decían que estaba bien pero no era cierto, les había afectado tanto o más que a mí, eran sus compañeros y eran mis alumnos.

Di una vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta de mi habitación y seguí mirando la ventana, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, no podía ver la luna, tan sólo esa estrella que había estado ahí todo este tiempo desafiando a las nubes que trataban de cubrirla. Pensé en Itachi… me había dejado, me había utilizado y abandonado por una chica. ¿Qué pasaba ahora con nuestra promesa? Prometí esperarle, ser suyo, hacía tan sólo tres malditas semanas que había venido a rescatarme y ahora… me dejaba, yo no era suficiente para un Uchiha, sólo era un Namikaze estúpido que había dejado que uno de sus alumnos muriese.

Coloqué mis manos sobre la almohada para colocarla mejor y me di cuenta de que estaba empapada por mi llanto. Me incorporé un poco para darle la vuelta cuando la luna salió de entre las nubes y no pude evitar mirarla olvidándome de la almohada. Luna roja, eso sólo significaba una cosa… se iba a derramar sangre y tuve miedo de que fuera a ocurrir algo en el consejo.

Me calcé y salí corriendo de casa saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que cogiendo uno de mis kunais me teleporté cerca del consejo. Todo parecía muy tranquilo pero yo no lo estaba, odiaba cuando la luna se volvía roja, sólo traía problemas. Algunos ANBU se habían esparcido por la ciudad, los veía y uno de ellos me indicó que volviera a casa, que era tarde para que un simple profesor de dieciséis años estuviera merodeando por la ciudad. Sé que tenían razón, estábamos en guerra y no debía de estar por aquí, pero necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que todo estaba en orden.

En cuanto el ANBU se marchó, me teleporté cerca del bosque de los Uchiha, ni siquiera sé muy bien qué hacía aquí, supongo que quería intentar ver a Itachi, tratar de verlo con su “novia” y ver si de verdad era feliz con ella, quería saber si era más feliz con ella que lo que había podido ser conmigo y es que ahora empezaba a entender por qué siempre me mantuvo en secreto, yo no le había importado, sólo fui un juguete en sus manos y ahora me despreciaba en el peor de mis momentos, cuando me sentía tan solo y tan perdido. No podía competir contra una Uchiha, ella siempre me ganaría. ¿Quién iba a querer salir conmigo? Como bien decían los Uchiha desde la academia… yo era el pelele, nada más. Pensar aquello me entristeció aún más en estos días de mala racha que estaba teniendo.

– ¿Qué hace aquí un Namikaze? – me preguntó uno de los vigilantes Uchiha del clan.

– Sólo pasaba por aquí, ya me marchaba – le comenté.

– Eres Minato Namikaze – dijo sorprendido pero luego volvió ese tono de prepotencia tan típico en los Uchiha – tú fuiste el que no pudo salvar a Obito Uchiha, era uno de los nuestros, está muerto por tu culpa.

Aquello me dolió. Yo quería a todos mis estudiantes y ya me sentía bastante culpable por no haber estado allí para poder salvar a Obito. Conseguí salvar a Rin y a Kakashi de puro milagro y sólo porque él llevaba uno de mis kunais con el sello, sólo porque pude teleportarme a la posición de Kakashi, aquel día pude perderlos a los tres y sólo perdí a Obito, sólo al Uchiha y eso me atormentaría el resto de mi vida.

– Lárgate de aquí, Namikaze – me gritó – no eres bien recibido en este clan. Sólo traes desgracias.

Me fui de allí y cuando empecé a correr las lágrimas volvieron a salir. No podía dejar de pensar en Obito y en su muerte, había sido mi culpa, yo debí protegerle, debí estar con ellos y no lo hice, no estuve allí cuando me necesitaron. Llegué hasta uno de los estanques en el claro de un bosque, lo conocía bien y quizá por eso inconscientemente había venido aquí, este era el lugar donde venía de pequeño con mis padres, poca gente lo conocía.

Allí es cuando me senté en el suelo frente al estanque y me permití llorar del todo. Solté todo lo que llevaba dentro, lo de Obito, lo de Itachi, el problema con los Uchiha, la maldita guerra, el dolor de Kakashi por mi culpa, todo era mi culpa, yo seguía siendo ese pelele de la academia, no podía cambiar, no había cambiado nada.

– ¿Minato? – escuché que me llamaban a la espalda y me encontré con Shisui aunque me asusté al ver sus ojos… no estaban.

– Dios mío – exclamé y me levanté corriendo hacia él - ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tengo que llevarte al hospital – le dije.

– No te molestes – me comentó – se los he dado a Itachi.

– ¿Estáis locos? Dios… no entiendo a los Uchiha. ¿Cómo podéis vivir así? Os arrancáis los ojos y los pasáis de unos a otros, no entiendo nada.

– Somos complicados – me dijo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Shisui? Estás muy lejos de tu clan.

– Y tú vienes de allí.

– ¿Me has seguido? – le pregunté.

– Sí, quería agradecerte que me salvaste aquella vez.

– No debí hacerlo, ¿verdad?

– Ya sabes que mi clan es muy complicado. Ya no soy un Uchiha, Minato. Sólo soy una deshonra.

– Eso no es cierto, eres muy fuerte, sólo te dejaste llevar por tu orgullo, pero de los errores se aprenden y aprendiste a ser más cauto.

– Ya no sirve de nada, Minato. ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Es por lo de Obito o por lo de Itachi?

– Por ambas, supongo.

– ¿La novia de Itachi?

– ¿Lo sabías? Bueno… es normal, es una Uchiha, deberá saberlo todo el clan – le comenté sonriendo con tristeza - ¿Cómo no iba a ganarme una Uchiha? Qué idiota fui.

– Te ama.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté.

– Itachi… te ama. Sólo piensa en ti, da igual lo que diga o lo que haga… él te ama. Su padre le obliga a mantener las distancias contigo y le ha concertado esa cita con la tal Keiko, no sé el motivo, pero todos saben que Itachi no está muy contento con esa decisión.

– Están dejando que le coman la boca como quieren – le dije enfadado – prometió que estaría conmigo, pero me mintió.

– Él acabará volviendo a ti, ya lo verás, sólo necesita tiempo para poder llegar a ser el líder del clan.

– ¿Dónde vas, Shisui? Estás muy lejos de tu clan.

– Voy… a hacer mi última misión.

– ¿Tu última misión?

– Sí. ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa, Minato? Ey – me llamó cuando iba a marcharme – eres un buen profesor, digan lo que digan por ahí intentaste salvar a tus alumnos pero en el campo de batalla nadie está a salvo, no puedes salvarlos a todos.

– Sé que no puedo salvarlos a todos… pero era mi alumno, él era mi obligación, tenía que haberle salvado.

– Lo superarás, Minato – me dijo y traté de irme.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sentí su grito de dolor y no supe muy bien si en este corto tiempo que yo había caminado habían llegado enemigos o algo, así que di media vuelta y corrí de nuevo hacia su posición. Shisui estaba en el suelo de rodillas y el muy idiota se había clavado su propia Katana, empecé a entender todas las palabras que me había dicho, su última misión.

– Serás idiota – le dije acercándome a él y quitándome mi chaqueta intenté frenar la sangre que salía de su herida - ¿Qué haces?

– Lo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho, ya no soy parte del clan Uchiha, todos murmullan a mi espalda, todos creen que soy la deshonra del clan – me dijo – no merece seguir luchando contra esto, ya no puedo más.

– No puedes rendirte, ¿me oyes? – le grité – Voy a llevarte a un hospital.

– Ya no puedes hacer nada, Minato, está clavada en un punto vital, si la sacas moriré, si la dejas… moriré con mayor lentitud.

– Por eso iré a por un médico, lo traeré aquí, soy el más rápido, puedo hacerlo – le dije pero cuando iba a marcharme a buscar a uno, me cogió del brazo impidiéndomelo.

– No vas a ir a ningún lado, Minato. Déjame morir, no quiero un médico, sólo quiero morir. Necesito un favor… el último que te pediré, llévate mi cuerpo, no quiero que los Uchiha lo tengan, ellos no se molestarían ni en enterrarme, soy la deshonra, además… cuando vean que no tengo mis ojos sabrán que alguien me los ha quitado, sospecharán de Itachi por ser mi mejor amigo, tienes que llevarte mi cuerpo, no pueden descubrir que no tengo el sharingan.

– Yo no…

– Promételo, sólo tú puedes salvar a Itachi ahora – me gritó y me sorprendí asustándome un poco.

– L-lo prometo – le dije llorando.

Shisui cogió la empuñadura de su Katana y empezó a moverla para sacarla pero yo puse mis manos sobre la suya y traté de que no la quitase mientras lloraba.

– No lo hagas – le dije – morirás si la sacas.

– Déjame hacerlo – me dijo con su intimidante voz de Uchiha.

– No puedo… no puedo perderte a ti también. ¿Por qué me hacéis esto los Uchiha? Itachi me deja, he perdido a Obito, tú te suicidas frente a mí. ¿Qué narices os pasa? – le grité enfadado pero él sonrió.

– Itachi te ama y Obito no fue tu culpa, fuiste un gran profesor. Yo votaría por ti para Hokage – me dijo y me sorprendí, ni siquiera me había presentado a ningún cargo, sólo quería llevar una vida tranquila.

Sacó de golpe la katana con fuerza quitando mis manos de él y tirándome al suelo mientras yo veía con horror cómo la sangre salía y su cuerpo se desplomaba frente a mí. Lloré y grité acercándome a él y tratando de frenar la hemorragia, manchando mis manos con su sangre intentando salvarle aunque sabía que no podría, yo no era médico, me diseñaron para matar, me diseñaron para ser un arma de Konoha. Lloré frente a la sonrisa de Shisui. Su mano se levantó una última vez para intentar limpiar una de mis lágrimas.

– Ya sé por qué Itachi se enamoró de ti – me dijo – eres un gran chico.

Su mano cayó al suelo y nada pude hacer por él excepto llorar y manchar parte de mi rostro con su sangre al tratar de limpiar mis lágrimas. Me quedé allí frente a su cuerpo con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho llorando sin poder parar, con mis manos completamente rojas con su sangre fresca hasta que oí los pasos y murmullos de algunos ninjas, seguramente del clan Uchiha buscándole. Intenté sacar fuerzas de donde ahora mismo no tenía y cargué su cuerpo sobre el mío activando mi sello y marchándome de allí, se lo había prometido, alejar su cuerpo del clan Uchiha.

Yo mismo le enterré en el campo de los héroes, donde enterraban a todos los grandes ninjas que habían fallecido en esa guerra, justo al lado de Obito Uchiha. En una madera gravé su nombre con un kunai y lo coloqué en la lápida. Sé que no era mucho lo que podía hacer por él, pero creo que merecía estar aquí, con los héroes de Konoha y no tirar su cuerpo en cualquier lugar como harían los Uchiha por la deshonra. No me gustaban las tradiciones Uchiha, las odiaba y no entendía cómo Itachi aún podía aguantar sobre sus hombros aquella terrible carga.

Lloré con la frente pegada a ese trozo de madera con su nombre. Quería gritar, quería sacar toda esta ira que llevaba dentro, todo el dolor que estaba rompiendo mi corazón. Un golpe tras otro era lo que había recibido en estos últimos días, no podía ver la luz al final del túnel, sólo veía la oscuridad, perdía a la gente a mí alrededor y no podía ver una mínima esperanza.

Me marché de allí tras haberme quedado casi tres horas aquí solo llorando. Prácticamente estaba amaneciendo y no sabía dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer, acabé teleportándome a la casa de Kushina y aparecí en el jardín, cerca del árbol del cerezo en el que solíamos jugar de niños. No tardó en salir al sentir mi chakra y cuando me vio, trató de acercarse preocupada por la sangre que llevaba encima, preocupada por ver mis mejillas rojas y mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

– No te acerques – le dije casi en susurro.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Minato? – preguntó intentando entender si estaba bien o no - ¿Y esa sangre?

– No… no es mía – le dije – estoy bien.

Me derrumbé cayendo de rodillas y ella aprovechó para acercarse hasta mí arrodillándose conmigo y colocando mi rostro en su pecho dejándome llorar de nuevo, fijándose en mi cuerpo y mis ropas llenos de sangre. Yo no podía dejar de mirar mis manos ensangrentadas.

– No puedo salvar a nadie – le dije – no soy capaz de salvar a nadie.

– No es cierto, Minato, yo estoy aquí contigo, vamos… lo superaremos, es una mala racha nada más. Ya sabes cómo es la guerra, haces lo que puedes.

– No hago suficiente – le dije.

– Minato – me llamó y levanté la mirada aún con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos cuando Kushina unió sus labios a los míos en un dulce y tierno beso.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa pero no tenía fuerzas para apartarme, amaba a Itachi pero él había renunciado a mí, tenía que seguir con mi vida y ella… ella era una buena opción para intentar rehacer mi vida. Kushina siempre había estado a mi lado desde la academia, había llamado mi atención de niño y siempre la protegía, si tenía que rehacer mi vida era la mejor candidata para olvidarme de una vez por todas de Itachi.

Coloqué mi mano ahora con la sangre ya seca tras su cabeza y la impulsé hacia mí metiendo mi lengua para jugar con la suya. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba quitarme todas estas ideas de la cabeza, quería olvidarme de todo lo que había vivido estos días y al final… aquí estaba besando a Kushina Uzumaki.

***

Seis largos años transcurrieron desde aquel suceso y no volví a coincidir con Itachi. Supongo que él estaba muy ocupado con sus misiones ANBU. La guerra había finalizado hace un año y habían presentado mi nombre para futuro Hokage por mi eficiencia en la guerra. Estaba entusiasmado porque hoy era mi nombramiento, llevaba estos seis años saliendo con Kushina y ella había sido un apoyo importante para conseguir llegar a Hokage, ella fue siempre mi mayor apoyo cuando mi ánimo bajaba pero aunque no veía a Itachi desde hace dos años… no había conseguido tener sexo con ella, le había dicho que no quería hacerlo hasta el matrimonio y hoy en la celebración se lo iba a proponer. Había esperado demasiado por un amor imposible, sabía que jamás volvería a ver a Itachi Uchiha y que jamás podríamos estar juntos.

Me arreglé en casa, Kushina ahora vivía conmigo y apareció tras de mí con su gran sonrisa y vitalidad de siempre comentándome lo guapo que estaba y que me diera prisa, teníamos que ir a la proclamación de Hokage. Yo le sonreí y le agradecí su entusiasmo y preocupación por mí.

Cuando llegamos al gran salón de la torre del Hokage, el tercero me esperaba allí para nombrarme futuro Hokage. Hice todo el paseo hasta llegar a él mientras la gente se iba levantando a mi paso, la mayoría ANBU y sólo pude mirar a todos ellos buscando una cara conocido, buscando a Itachi y finalmente lo encontré con los de su clan. Sabía que su madre estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hermanito pequeño pero yo intenté fijarme en la novia de Itachi y allí estaba mirando la ceremonia con una sonrisa. Le miré y él me devolvió la mirada fijamente, pero al ver a su padre aparté mi vista de ellos y pasé hasta llegar al tercer Hokage.

El nombramiento no fue largo y una vez oficialmente era Hokage, nos marchamos todos a una cena que había como parte de la celebración. Mi futura mujer se sentó a mi lado y allí frente a todos, le declaré mi amor incondicional, le propuse ser mi esposa y aceptó entre gritos y euforia de la gente allí reunida. El resto de la cena fue tranquila aunque yo no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de Itachi, él también me miraba.

– Disculpadme, necesito ir al aseo – les dije disculpándome y me levanté para ir al cuarto de baño.

Entré en una de las cabinas y cuando acabé salí a lavarme las manos y mojarme la cara un poco. Todo esto me agobiaba y más ver a Itachi porque me recordaba la muerte de su mejor amigo, me recordaba lo inútil que fui de no poder salvar a su mejor amigo, murió frente a mí y no pude salvarle, me sentía culpable por ello. Levanté la mirada y en el espejo pude ver a Itachi que estaba tras de mí mirándome, aquello me asustó pero enseguida recuperé la calma.

– Lo siento, me has asustado – le dije.

– ¿Así que te casas? – me preguntó desilusionado.

– Sí, tengo veintidós años Itachi, llevo seis años de noviazgo con Kushina y va siendo hora de casarme. Kushina me ha dado todo lo que necesitaba.

– ¿Te has acostado con ella? – me preguntó cuando ya me secaba las manos.

– ¿Qué más da? Tú me dejaste Itachi, no hay nada que tengamos que hablar.

– No he podido olvidarte, Minato, en todos estos años, no he sido capaz de olvidarte pero tienes que escucharme bien, mi clan no es de fiar, están ideando algo, llevan años buscando el mejor momento y es ahora con el cambio de Hokage, cuando hay más dudas en la población por su nuevo líder. Ten cuidado por favor.

– ¿Por qué me avisas si son los tuyos?

– Porque ellos serán mi familia… pero a ti te amo, no puedo permitir que te ocurra algo malo.

– No me amas, Itachi, me lo dejaste muy claro.

– Te amo más que a nada en mi vida, pero no puedo permitirme estar contigo ahora. Si pudiera deshacerme de la vigilancia de mi padre estaría contigo.

– ¿La vigilancia? – le pregunté.

– Mi padre me amenazó con matarte en la guerra si no te dejaba, no podía permitirlo, pero ahora que ha terminado… tenía que decírtelo, nadie sospecha de nosotros, llevamos seis años sin vernos. Hoy era mi única oportunidad de volver a verte.

Miré sus ojos, sus intimidantes ojos de Uchiha y caí en algo… eran los de su amigo, eran los de Shisui y fui yo quien le dejó morir. Dejé morir al mejor amigo del chico al que amaba, aquel pensamiento hizo que me derrumbase frente a él. Sorprendido me abrazó de golpe.

– Ey, no llores. ¿Por qué lloras ahora? – me preguntó.

– Lo siento – le dije – lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, yo… yo lo maté.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– De Shisui… él… él me dijo que te había dado sus ojos, se había clavado una katana y traté de ir a por un médico, pero no me dejó, yo le vi morir, le dejé morir allí. Fue mi culpa. Enterré su cuerpo para que nadie te acusara a ti de su muerte. Yo… es mi culpa – le dije agarrando su camiseta.

Itachi movió mi cabeza para alejarla de su pecho y me miró fijamente antes de girarme y meterme en una de las cabinas. Creo que estaba enfadado conmigo pero soportaría que quisiera pegarme, que quisiera insultarme por lo que había hecho pero en su lugar, me besó con pasión.

– Te amo, Minato – me dijo – te amo por cómo eres y no fuiste el culpable de aquel suceso. Shisui habló conmigo antes, no sabía lo que estaba pensando así que yo también soy responsable de no haberlo podido impedir. Siento que tuvieras que cargar con esa responsabilidad, no era tu faena pero le hiciste un favor, tú al menos no le dejaste morir solo allí – me comentó – te agradezco que no le dejases solo en el peor momento de su vida, te lo agradezco mucho, Minato – me dijo a punto de llorar.

– Respeté nuestro acuerdo – le dije al final – no me he acostado con Kushina, le comenté que quería reservarme hasta después del matrimonio.

– ¿Lo harás en breve entonces? Te vas a casar con ella, se lo acabas de proponer.

– Lo sé – le dije – sólo nos queda hoy, Itachi.

– Me parece bien, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder engañar a mi novia para no hacerlo con ella – me comentó.

– ¿No lo hiciste?

– No. Te prometí que mi primera vez sería tuya. Utilicé alguna ilusión, no la he tocado, Minato.

Esta vez fui yo quien le besó introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Le había deseado tanto. Sé que estaba mal esto que hacíamos, sabía que Kushina no se merecía lo que estaba haciendo en este servicio pero necesitaba hacerlo, se lo prometí en la academia y yo siempre cumplía mis promesas. Estaba enamorado de Itachi Uchiha y aunque jamás pudiera volver a estar con él, al menos me quedaría este recuerdo suyo.

Itachi me empujó con fuerza sentándome en la taza del retrete mientras bajaba mi pantalón y tomaba mi miembro entre sus manos agachándose frente a mí. Me sonrojé al instante en cuanto le vi arrodillarse y sacar su lengua lamiendo desde la base de mi miembro hasta la punta. Me agarré a las paredes laterales y traté de aguantar los gemidos que luchaban por salir del placer que Itachi trataba de darme.

No podía evitar sentir vergüenza, sé que había hecho cosas así con él durante la academia y después de ella pero… habían pasado seis largos años y volver a retomar nuestro trato donde se quedó me hacía pensar en él como si fuera casi un desconocido o un amigo antiguo con el que ya había perdido la confianza de antaño pero a la vez… sentía que seguía siendo el mismo Itachi del que me enamoré. Era una sensación tan extraña.

Cogió mis huevos con suavidad masajeándolos en su mano mientras se metía mi miembro en su boca y tuve que morderme la muñeca tratando de evitar gemir con fuerza. Desde luego Itachi aún se conocía perfectamente mi cuerpo y cómo excitarme, se acordaba de dónde tocar para darme placer, se acordaba de lo que me gustaba.

Escuché cómo se abría la puerta de fuera del baño y entraba alguien. Podía escucharle en la cabina de al lado y aunque tuve miedo de que nos pillase haciendo esto, Itachi no se detuvo y yo tuve que armarme aún más de fuerzas para evitar jadear y gritar por el placer.

Itachi dejó mi miembro en paz sólo para subir hacia mi rostro y besarme con fuerza, metiendo su lengua con impaciencia disfrutando de mi boca como yo disfrutaba de la suya. Toqué su miembro por encima del pantalón. ¿Cuánto había deseado que él fuera mío? Mucho tiempo, muchos años y por fin ahora podía estar con él.

Metió sus dedos en mi boca empezando a besarme el cuello mientras me pedía que lamiera aquellos dedos y supe que estaba deseando hacerme suyo, yo también lo deseaba, por fin nuestra promesa quedaría zanjada aquí. Nunca me imaginé que acabaríamos en los servicios de la torre del Hokage el día de mi ascenso a Hokage, pero era mejor esto que no tener jamás a Itachi.

Metió sus húmedos dedos en mi entrada y dolía, esto era diferente a las ilusiones que me habían ofrecido sus ojos con anterioridad en el pasado, allí nada dolía pero aquí sí. Me quejé un poco aunque sinceramente… yo era un ninja de Konoha, este dolor no era nada comparado con las miles de heridas que había recibido en el campo de batalla en estos años. Sé que Itachi estaba preocupado por mí pero le dije que siguiera, quería ser suyo y hoy por fin era el día.

Se levantó y colocó su miembro en mi entrada dejándome recostado en la tapa del retrete y levantando mi pierna por encima de su hombro para tener mi entrada mejor posicionada. Miré su miembro. _¡_ _Ya no era un crío de dieciséis años_ _!_ Ahora era todo un hombre de veintidós y ver aquel miembro que iba a entrar en mí asustaba un poco, pero era lo que había deseado desde niño.

Me mordí con mayor fuerza la muñeca cuando empezó a entrar en mí, el dolor era inmenso pero deseaba tanto ser suyo que me daba igual aunque me hubiera partido por la mitad.

– Lo siento – escuché que susurraba.

– N-no pasa nada – le dije – puedo aguantarlo.

– Voy a moverme con cuidado – me comunicó.

– Hazlo.

El dolor seguía allí cuando se movió pero también sentía cómo mis paredes se iban acoplando poco a poco a su miembro, a su grosor y a su longitud. Sentía una mezcla extraña entre dolor y placer, casi más dolor que placer pero poco a poco a medida que iba moviéndose ese placer se hacía más intenso que el dolor hasta que tras varios minutos desapareció.

– ¿Sigue doliendo? – me preguntó preocupado.

– No tanto – le confirmé – espero que esto sólo sea la primera vez – le sonreí.

– Sí, Minato, se nota que te has reservado para mí, estás demasiado estrecho.

– Lo siento – le dije alarmado de que eso fuera un problema.

– No te disculpes, me encanta esta sensación, pero no aguantaré mucho – me confirmó con una sonrisa y yo sonreí también.

Me miré la muñeca, algunas gotas de sangre corrían por ella por el mordisco que me había dado para intentar silenciar mis sonidos del resto de la gente. Podía escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, la gente no paraba de entrar y salir del baño pero yo ahora mismo sólo podía centrarme en las veces que Itachi entraba y salía de mí, cada vez con mayor velocidad, en las posturas que me hacía poner para entrar más hondo mientras seguía silenciando mis gemidos.

Me corrí allí mismo llenándome el abdomen entero con mi semen. Itachi no tardó tampoco mucho más en correrse dentro de mí ahogando también un gran gemido besándome con pasión. Yo sólo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que el nuevo Hokage desde hacía un par de horas, estaba dejándose follar por un ANBU al que supuestamente… debía de controlar en los próximos años. Ahora yo era el superior de Itachi pero siempre estaba aquí, bajo su cuerpo esperando a ser suyo. El genio Uchiha no se doblegaba ni ante el Hokage y esa actitud suya me gustaba, porque aunque no se doblegase, sabía que él siempre me protegería, sería el más leal de los ANBU que iba a controlar.

– Déjame limpiarte – me dijo Itachi cogiendo papel para intentar quitar todo el semen nuestro. Sonreímos los dos y nos limpiamos tirando el papel por el retrete – Deberías de salir tú primero Minato, por cierto – comentó cogiéndome del brazo – felicidades por tu ascenso y por tu compromiso.

– Gracias – le dije besándole una última vez antes de tener que salir de esta cabina – te amo – le dije como despedida.

No le di tiempo a contestar cuando salí del baño como si nada y me fui hacia mi mesa. Kushina me sonrió al verme llegar y yo sonreí al verla dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarme a la mesa de nuevo, fue entonces cuando se fijó en mi muñeca alarmada.

– ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – me preguntó cogiendo su servilleta de tela y enrollándola en mi muñeca tratando de vendar la sangrante herida.

– Lo siento, ya sabes lo despistado que soy a veces, me choqué contra un pobre camarero y rompí un vaso, me he cortado un poco, pero estoy bien – le mentí.

Mientras Kushina me curaba, me di cuenta de que Itachi regresaba en aquel momento a su mesa y se sentaba junto a su novia y su familia. Me miró unos segundos y le miré antes de apartar mi vista de él, no quería levantar sospechas.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Kushina al verme algo serio.

– Sí – le mentí – estoy bien – le dije volviendo a mirar por última vez a Itachi. Lo nuestro jamás podría ser pero al menos habíamos cumplido nuestra promesa.

Aquella noche… finalmente tuve sexo con mi mujer, amaba a Kushina era una mujer estupenda pero mi corazón pertenecía a Itachi, no podía evitarlo. Supongo que él acabaría casado con su novia, que tendrían familia, yo también debía continuar con mi vida. Ahora sólo tenía una idea en mente… tener un hijo, quería ser padre, quería que ese niño… se llamase Naruto.

  
  



	5. Muertes

**Minato Namikaze POV**

Hoy no era un día alegre en la villa. Era un día triste para muchos ninjas y para mí pero en especial era un día triste para Kakashi y para la familia Nohara. Me encontraba en el cementerio de Konoha asistiendo al funeral de Rin junto a mi esposa y el único alumno que me quedaba, el cual se sentía culpable por la muerte de su compañera ya que había sido su Chidori lo que le había arrebatado la vida. Kakashi me contó lo que ocurrió cuando Rin fue secuestrada por ninjas de Kirigakure y yo le mandé a buscarla. Aquellos ninjas la habían secuestrado con la intención de convertirla en la jinchuuriki del bijuu de tres colas, para liberarlo cuando ella regresara a Konoha y así destruir la aldea. Para lograr su objetivo colocaron un sello maldito especial en el corazón de Rin. Creo que fue un golpe muy bajo usar la vida de otro ninja, de una adolescente de nuestra aldea para conseguir lo que querían y vengarse por lo ocurrido durante la guerra. Kakashi la encontró gracias a sus perros y la rescató pero los enemigos les persiguieron y Kakashi tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con el último, Rin se metió por medio y recibió también el impacto de su Chidori matándola al instante. Él no se esperó que hiciera tal cosa pero aún así se sentía culpable por haberle quitado la vida.

Durante la ceremonia, Kakashi se mantuvo cabizbajo incapaz de levantar la vista hacia la familia de Rin, pero aún así pude ver su mirada afligida. Estaba destrozado, nunca era fácil matar a alguien, ya fuese un enemigo o tu propio aliado, pero era mucho más duro tratándose de una gran compañera y una buena amiga como lo había sido Rin para Kakashi. Tras terminar el funeral, todos los presentes fueron marchándose poco a poco hasta que sólo quedamos algunos miembros de la familia Nohara, Kushina, Kakashi y yo. Quería hablar a solas con mi alumno, por lo que miré a mi esposa y ella inmediatamente me entendió y se fue a dar el pésame a los padres de Rin.

– Kakashi, ¿estás bien? - le pregunté.

Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. _¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien!_ ¿Cómo iba a estarlo después de perder a una persona importante y encima por sus propias manos? Pero necesitaba que hablase, que exteriorizase sus sentimientos, que compartiese su dolor con alguien para que no le consumiera. No me respondió, seguía con su vista clavada en el suelo. Pensé en algo que pudiera decirle para animarle, algo que le hiciese sentir menos culpable.

– Creo... - empecé dubitativo, aún no estaba muy seguro qué decirle – Creo que Rin se interpuso en tu ataque para protegerte a ti y a la villa.

Aquello llamó la atención de mi alumno porque levantó lentamente su cabeza hasta conectar el ojo que no tenía cubierto por su bandana con los míos.

– Rin logró explicarte cómo era el sello que le pusieron mientras escapabais, ¿cierto? - le pregunté y Kakashi asintió con su cabeza - He podido averiguar que con ese tipo de sello podía ser controlada y que... le impedía quitarse la vida.

– ¿Qué? - fue lo único que logró articular Kakashi.

– Rin era una chica muy bondadosa que se preocupaba mucho por los demás. Estoy seguro de que no quería ser la causa por la que miles de vidas inocentes desaparecieran, no quería que sus seres queridos muriesen cuando liberasen al bijuu que estaba en su interior. Creo que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el sello, vio en tu ataque su única oportunidad para protegernos a todos.

Apoyé mi mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi y lo apreté ligeramente. Intentaba transmitirle un poco de apoyo y fortaleza con ese gesto, quería que entendiese con mis palabras que no fue su culpa, que Rin tomó aquella decisión para proteger a todos los habitantes de Konoha y por ello se la recordaría como una heroína que se sacrificó por todos los aldeanos.

– Aunque tuvieses razón, fue mi mano la que le atravesó su pecho desgarrando su corazón. Yo la maté y es algo que nunca me perdonaré – me contestó angustiado y sumido en el dolor y la culpa.

– Kakashi... - le llamé pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se marchó de allí.

No había conseguido aliviar la carga que llevaba, el peso de la culpa por la muerte de mi alumna... si él pensaba que era culpable, entonces yo también lo era, yo le mandé a rescatarla. Se supone que soy el Hokage, que debo proteger a cada una de las personas que viven en la villa. Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que planeaban hacer los ninjas de Kirigakure, debería haber impedido que la secuestrasen, que la usaran como un arma... debería haberla salvado pero no pude. Sentí una suave y pequeña mano entrelazarse con la mía. Me giré levemente para encontrarme con la preocupada mirada de Kushina.

– No te culpes tú también – me dijo mi esposa - no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, ni tuya ni de Kakashi. No podías saber lo que tenían planeado, eres el Hokage, no un adivino y, en cuanto estuviste al corriente de la situación, hiciste todo lo que tuviste en tu mano para salvarla mandando a uno de los mejores ninjas de tu confianza, a alguien que se preocupaba por Rin tanto como tú, que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para protegerla – intentó reconfortarme - Entiendo que no debe ser fácil la situación en la que se encuentra Kakashi pero no era su intención matarla, él nunca quiso hacerle daño y lo único que quería era llevarla sana y salva a su casa, pero debe darse cuenta que no puede culparse por la decisión que tomó Rin.

– Gracias – le agradecí sincero besándola suavemente – no sé qué haría sin ti, eres mi apoyo y la persona más importante en mi vida – de repente sentí una patada en la mano que había colocado en la barriga de Kushina y sonreí – Me parece que a nuestro bebé no le ha gustado que no contase con él – me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de su vientre – los dos sois las personas más importantes de mi vida – le dije para tranquilizarle.

Era una situación un tanto irónica, estaba en un cementerio despidiéndome de una de mis alumnas mientras hablaba con un pequeño ser vivo que aún no había nacido... la vida de una persona se había ido para dentro de un par de meses nacer otra vida diferente. Deposité un tierno beso en el vientre de Kushina transmitiéndole a mi bebé todo el amor que sentía por él y después me levanté para darle otro a mi esposa.

Al poco tiempo de casarnos, Kushina me comunicó que estaba embarazada y fue la mejor noticia que pude escuchar. Estaba tremendamente feliz, por fin iba a cumplir mi sueño de ser padre, de tener mi propia familia y no podía pedir una mujer mejor que Kushina para hacerlo. Aunque mi corazón siempre pertenecería a Itachi, la amaba, era una mujer fuerte, inteligente, amable y bella que siempre había estado conmigo tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos. Siempre había sido mi compañera, mi mejor amiga y ahora era mi amante y la madre de mis futuros hijos.

– Será mejor que vayamos a casa, te deben de doler los pies después de estar tanto tiempo sin poder sentarte – le dije a Kushina tras separar nuestros labios.

– Un poco pero el dolor de haber perdido a una querida amiga ha amenguado mi dolor físico – me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Pegué mi cuerpo al de ella para estrecharla entre mis brazos. Había estado concentrándome tanto en reconfortar a Kakashi e incluso a mí mismo, que no había caído en que Kushina también acababa de perder a una persona de la que se preocupaba mucho, a la joven que consideraba su hermana pequeña. Tembló ligeramente debido a su llanto y yo dejé que se desahogase todo el tiempo que necesitó, apoyándola en aquellos momentos tan difíciles, abrazándola sin soltarla en ningún momento mientras ella escondía su rostro en mi cuello.

Cuando se calmó tras varios minutos, se separó ligeramente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa aunque no estaba seguro si era para que no me preocupase por ella o para tratar de darse fuerzas a sí misma. Posé mis manos en sus mejillas y con mis pulgares le limpié el rastro de aquella gotas saladas que habían caído por ellas y después besé cada uno de sus párpados saboreando las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían quedado en sus ojos.

– Iré a presentar mis respetos y a darles el pésame a los padres de Rin y nos iremos a casa. Ha sido un día demasiado duro y debes descansar por el bien de nuestro pequeño – le informé y ella me contestó con un suave 'de acuerdo'.

Me separé de Kushina y me dirigí hacia la tumba de Rin, donde acababa de ser enterrada y sus padres se hallaban. Al llegar, les di mi más sentido pésame y les pedí perdón por no haber podido salvar a su hija pero ellos me contestaron que entendían lo que había pasado y que no me culpaban ni tampoco a Kakashi. Me dijeron que debía intentar ayudarle, que las veces que habían tratado de hablar con él, había huido y no sabían si era porque Kakashi pensaba que le iban a echar en cara que hubiese sido él quien la había matado o que la culpa que sentía era tan grande que se veía incapaz de afrontarles. Les prometí hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle, les dije que si ellos necesitaban cualquier cosa que ahí estaría para ayudarles y después me despedí de ellos para volver a casa con mi amada esposa.

Al llegar a nuestro hogar, la ayudé a descalzarse ya que estando embarazada de siete meses, esa simple tarea era una misión imposible para ella debido a su abultado vientre. Después la acompañé a nuestro dormitorio donde la ayudé para que se tumbara y pudiera descansar, me recosté a su lado y la atraje hacia mí pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras el otro descansaba sobre su vientre tocándolo tiernamente. Gracias a mis caricias, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida y yo me dediqué a observar su hermoso rostro. Me parecía gracioso lo diferente que estaba en ese momento en comparación a cuando Kushina sacaba su carácter fuerte y se enfadaba, daba un miedo terrible. En cambio, ahora su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad a pesar de la tristeza que había en su interior, pero al estar dormida no era consciente de su propio dolor.

Me puse a pensar en lo que haría si algo le pasase a aquella maravillosa mujer y supe que no podría soportarlo. No importaba que mi corazón siguiese teniendo otro dueño, ella había sido mi mejor amiga durante tanto tiempo, jamás me había defraudado, siempre la había querido y fui aprendiendo a amarla también por lo que, si le llegase a ocurrir cualquier cosa, me sumiría en un terrible dolor. Perder a alguien tan cercano a mí me había hecho darme cuenta de lo afortunado que era y de lo perdido y solo que estaría sin ella, siempre había sido mi red de seguridad.

Recordé el día de nuestra boda, lo hermosa que estaba con su kimono blanco y lo nervioso que me sentía. El corazón me palpitaba tanto que creía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho y mis manos sudaban tanto que temía que saliese huyendo en cuanto cogiese una de sus manos, notase toda aquella humedad y le diese asco pero no fue así. Ella me sonrió cómplice y apretó aún más el agarre, fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegirla a ella para continuar mi vida al perder completamente a Itachi.

Seguí acariciando su vientre, donde se hallaba mi hijo, porque estaba convencido de que se trataba de un niño y sonreí feliz aunque mi sonrisa fue fugaz al pensar en el riesgo que ese embarazo conllevaba para Kushina al ser ella el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Muy pocas personas en la villa sabían que ella se convirtió en la contenedora del bijuu de nueve colas cuando era una niña, sólo los más altos cargos y el tercer Hokage conocían ese secreto, yo me enteré por la propia Kushina. Cuando nos hicimos amigos hacía muchos años atrás, ella me lo contó, se sinceró conmigo y me dijo que confiaba tanto en mí que sabía que no la abandonaría por algo como aquello y que no se lo diría a nadie y, así fue, ni siquiera se lo conté a Itachi.

Por eso, aunque cuando me comunicó que estaba embarazada me sentí realmente feliz, una pequeña parte de mí sintió miedo así que busqué toda la información que pude sobre su clan y estudié todo lo relacionado con el Kyuubi y la técnica de sellado que habían usado en Kushina para atraparle. Me especialicé en todo tipo de sellado para estar completamente preparado por si en el momento del parto el Kyuubi intentaba escapar al ser el momento más vulnerable de mi esposa. Tanto tiempo pasé estudiando sellos que me inventé una técnica con un sellado especial pero requería un alto precio... el alma de aquel que la utilizase y yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida si con ello conseguía que Kushina y mi hijo estuviesen a salvo.

Tras el secuestro de Rin, me preocupaba la seguridad de Kushina. Aunque su condición de jinchuuriki fuese un secreto no podía estar seguro de si algún enemigo había logrado descubrirlo. Me aterraba la idea de que quisieran secuestrarla a ella también para hacerse con el Kyuubi o usarla como arma contra la villa... Decidí en ese momento que debía ponerla bajo vigilancia sin que ella se enterase, estaba seguro que si le contase que quería ponerle un guardián, se negaría y diría que ella podía defenderse. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, tomaría precauciones extraordinarias para garantizar su seguridad y la de mi hijo. Y con aquel pensamiento, me fui quedando dormido poco a poco, allí tumbado junto a Kushina con mi brazo sobre su vientre sintiendo cómo se movía mi hijo en su interior.

Al día siguiente en la oficina hice llamar a Kakashi. Iba a encargarle la seguridad de mi esposa, era mi alumno y confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades como ninja aunque él no lo hiciese en esos momentos. A los pocos minutos, apareció ante mí con su uniforme y su máscara de ANBU.

– Hokage-sama – me saludó formalmente - ¿Me necesitaba para algo?

– Sí, quiero encomendarte una misión especial y muy importante para mí – le informé – A partir de ahora te encargarás de la seguridad de Kushina Uzumaki sin que ella se percate de tu presencia. Serás su escolta personal y tu misión será protegerla de cualquiera amenaza y me informarás directamente a mí de cualquier actividad sospechosa que veas a su alrededor – le expliqué.

– Con todo el respeto, Hokage-sama, debería buscar a alguien más capacitado para el trabajo. Ya sabe que mi última misión fue un fracaso y asesiné a mi compañera – me contestó seriamente.

– Kakashi – me levanté y me acerqué a él mientras le quitaba su máscara – Sé mejor que nadie lo que se siente cuando alguien se quita la vida frente a ti y no puedes hacer nada para salvarle – le dije recordando el día en que Shisui se suicidó – desearías haber hecho algo diferente para que no ocurriese, para impedirlo pero... cuando un ninja toma la decisión de sacrificarse para salvar a los demás, hace todo lo posible para llevarlo a cabo. Aunque hubieses detenido tu ataque a tiempo, creo que Rin hubiese encontrado otra forma de acabar con su vida pero ella quiso que se la arrebatase la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Ya que tenía que morir, prefirió morir a manos del chico que amaba.

Vi el ojo derecho de Kakashi abrirse del asombro, creo que era el único que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía Rin por él. De un momento a otro, Kakashi cayó de rodillas en el suelo y se derrumbó, soltó todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro y lloró por largos minutos en los que yo le mantuve entre mis brazos reconfortándolo.

– Nadie te culpa por lo ocurrido ni siquiera sus padres, al revés, ellos están muy preocupados por ti. Saben cuánto te apreciaba Rin y saben que ella no querría que te hundieses de esta forma ni te culpases por su elección. En cierto modo les reconforta saber que su hija tuviese una muerte rápida y prácticamente indolora, que no fuese torturada o que sufriese mucho cuando el bijuu se escapase de su cuerpo. Sé que a pesar de mis palabras, tardarás un tiempo en darte cuenta de que no había nada que pudieses hacer, que no fue tu culpa y no lo aceptarás fácilmente pero debes empezar a dar el primer paso para hacerlo, necesito que lo hagas, por tu propio bien. Sabes que siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites, cuando quieras hablar y desahogarte siempre puedes venir a buscarme porque ahí estaré para ti.

Poco a poco, Kakashi fue calmándose y se separó de mí. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Puedo contar contigo para proteger a Kushina y a mi hijo? - le pregunté sonriendo.

– Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos – me contestó seguro - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - me cuestionó tras una breve pausa.

– Ya la has hecho – me reí – pero puedes hacerme otra – le contesté.

– ¿Por qué necesitas que vigile a Kushina? - me interrogó preocupado.

Tardé unos minutos en contestarle, no sabía si era una buena idea contarle la verdad pero confiaba en mi alumno y cuanta más información tuviese, más fácil sería para él proteger a mi mujer.

– Lo que te voy a contar solamente lo saben los altos cargos del consejo y el antiguo Hokage, así que la información que te voy a revelar no puede ser divulgada, ¿entendido? - le pregunté y Kakashi asintió – Kushina es la jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y tras lo ocurrido con Rin, temo que algún enemigo lo sepa y venga a por ella.

Vi que Kakashi se sorprendía por lo que acababa de decirle pero rápidamente se puso serio.

– Les protegeré con mi vida si hace falta y esta vez no fallaré – me comentó muy seguro.

– Gracias, ahora estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que tú estarás ahí para ayudarles si llegase el caso – le dije sonriendo aliviado.

– No, gracias a ti, sensei. Gracias por querer ayudarme y por seguir confiando en mí para esta tarea, dejando a mi cargo a las dos personas más importantes de tu vida.

Dicho esto, Kakashi se colocó de nuevo su máscara y se marchó de la oficina para comenzar su nueva misión. Después, volví a tomar asiento frente a mi mesa y me dispuse a encargarme del papeleo que conllevaba el puesto de Hokage. Me había quitado un peso de encima con la ayuda de Kakashi pero aún quedaba otro peligro y de ése me tendría que encargar el día del parto, no dejaría que el sello de Kushina se debilitase tanto como para que el Kyuubi se escapase.

Los siguientes meses fueron tranquilos, pasé el mayor tiempo posible con mi esposa y con mi futuro hijo, no podía parar de sonreír sabiendo que pronto estaría con nosotros. Aprovechaba el tiempo a solas para reposar mi cabeza en las piernas de Kushina y leer los libros de Jiraiya, aunque claro… tenía que saltarme las partes pervertidas para que mi hijo no las escuchase, no quería que saliera un pervertido como su futuro padrino. Podía asegurar… que eran muchas las escenas picantes pero de Jiraiya cualquier cosa era creíble. Fue mi maestro, mi amigo y ahora una de las personas en las que más confiaba, quería ponerle el nombre de un personaje de sus novelas a mi hijo, si es que nacía niño.

Kushina solía acariciar mi cabello cuando leía, a ella le gustaba mucho escuchar mi voz contando las historias, creo que éramos una gran familia aunque yo muchas veces pensaba en Itachi aún. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? ¿Se habría casado con aquella chica? ¿Tendría hijos? No estaba seguro. Dejé de leer para ver que Kushina se había quedado dormida y sonreí cerrando el libro. La cogí en brazos llevándola a la cama con cuidado y me tumbé a su lado observando cómo dormía. Amaba a mi esposa y amaba a Itachi Uchiha pero supongo… que sólo con uno podía tener un futuro y esa persona… era la mujer de mis hijos. Ahora sólo tenía cabeza en el reciente parto que iba a tener, porque estaba a punto, cualquier día, en cualquier momento podría ser que mi hijo decidiera venir al mundo.

Me desperté sobresaltado viendo que aún era de madrugada, Kushina me movía incesantemente y me pedía atención. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, estaba muy cansado, no había parado de trabajar en estos días y cuando tenía libre, trabajaba en casa para atender a Kushina y a nuestro niño, sólo necesitaba descansar, creo que lo haría cuando mi niño naciera o quizá sería aún peor.

– Minato… vamos, despierta, estoy de parto – me dijo y abrí los ojos de golpe cogiéndola en brazos y transportándome hasta el sótano de la torre dónde habíamos previsto que sería el parto.

Los médicos al verme llegar se apresuraron a coger a mi esposa para llevarla a la sala de partos. Entré con ellos y sostuve su mano sin soltarla ni un momento, de hecho… lloré al ver el sufrimiento de Kushina y es que supongo que siempre fui sensible al dolor ajeno, no soportaba ver el dolor en mis seres queridos. Cuando salió mi hijo y los médicos lo arroparon en aquellas mantas me sentí feliz y miré los ojos de felicidad de Kushina.

– Gracias – le dije llorando aún – Gracias por hacerme padre.

– Te amo, Minato – me dijo aún con lágrimas en sus ojos sin soltar mi mano.

Escuché un grito y cómo caían frente a mí los médicos viendo al fondo a una persona con una larga capa y con una máscara de la que sólo me dejaba ver un ojo. Tenía a mi hijo en brazos y un kunai. Me tensé sabiendo que podía hacerle daño a mi hijo y Kushina me suplicó que le salvase pero en este momento no sabía qué era más importante, mi hijo o mi mujer, salvarlos o sellar al Kyuubi, todo se complicaba y tenía que tomar las decisiones con rapidez.

Aquel hombre no me dio mucho tiempo para pensar cuando lanzó a mi hijo hacia arriba y levantó el Kunai para acuchillarle. Me teleporté hasta mi hijo cogiéndolo viendo una tarjeta explosiva en su manta. Escuché el grito de mi mujer, sabía que tenía que sacar la explosión de aquí, así que me teleporté lejos quitándole la manta viendo cómo tras de mí explotaba una cabaña de madera donde a veces solía venir a entrenar con mis alumnos. Una astilla se clavó en mi tobillo pero yo miré a Naruto que lloraba en mis brazos aterrado por todo el suceso.

– Ya está, pequeño, te llevaré a un lugar seguro y salvaré a tu madre – le dije sonriendo dándole un beso en la frente.

Era tan rubio como yo, con unas mejillas coloradas y esas tres marquitas diminutas a cada lado de sus mejillas. Me teleporté a casa tapando a Naruto con otra manta y dejándolo en la cuna. Tendría que quedarse a solas un rato, porque tenía que ir aún a por su madre. Fui hasta mi cuarto viendo el kunai colgado del techo con mi sello, siempre me teleportaba a él para volver a casa y Kushina sabía perfectamente que no debía tocarlo, jamás lo movió de sitio. Salí de aquí teleportándome al sello de mi mujer cogiéndola en brazos y salvándola de la gran pata del Kyuubi que iba a aplastarla.

Sonreí cuando ella sonrió comprobando que había venido a por ella. Se le notaba demacrada por el esfuerzo pero ya era un milagro que siguiera viva después de que el Kyuubi hubiera sido liberado de su recipiente, creo que los Uzumaki eran increíbles, su resistencia y fortaleza nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

– ¿Cómo está Naruto? – me preguntó preocupada.

– Está a salvo, te llevaré con él – le dije con una sonrisa teleportándome a la habitación de Naruto.

Nuestro hijo ya dormía, había dejado de llorar y subí a Kushina por encima de las maderas de protección de la cama dejándola acostada al lado de nuestro hijo. Me habría gustado quedarme aquí con ellos, ser una familia pero… el Kyuubi estaba suelto y se acercaba peligrosamente a la villa. Sé que era padre de familia y tenía que cuidarlos y protegerlos pero también era Hokage, toda la villa era mi familia y debía protegerlos.

– ¿Te vas? – me preguntó preocupada.

– Tengo que irme, me necesitan.

– Ten cuidado.

– Lo tendré. Cuida de nuestro hijo – le dije besándola.

Busqué la capa de cuarto Hokage y colocándomela guardé mis kunais marchándome hasta el mirador de las cabezas de los Hokages. El Kyuubi fijó sus ojos en mí y yo me tensé poniéndome serio, hacía mucho que no tenía que combatir, desde la guerra aproximadamente, yo hace mucho que sólo me dedicaba al papeleo y a entrenar a los ANBU a mi servicio.

El zorro de nueve colas cabreado y controlado como estaba atacó sin miramiento alguno contra mí y yo saqué uno de mis kunais creando los sellos necesarios sacando su devastador ataque en otro sello a kilómetros de la villa evitando que la destruyese. Era mi villa… y nadie le haría daño mientras yo estuviese aquí.

Sentí la presencia de alguien tras de mí, su mano iba a tocar mi nuca y me moví con rapidez girándome intentando clavar el kunai en el brazo de aquel ninja, pero abrí los ojos al comprobar cómo lo traspasaba y cogía mi brazo bloqueando mi ataque. Aquel hombre que ya había visto en la sala del parto acercó su único ojo descubierto en la máscara intentando succionarme con él, pero yo fui más rápido y me teleporté a un bosque cercano alejándome de allí. No tendría mucho tiempo, seguramente me seguiría y es que creo que tenía algo personal contra mí o contra la villa.

Mi suposición fue correcta, apareció frente a mí de nuevo y yo sólo pensaba en cómo iba a igualar su técnica, en cómo golpearía a un enemigo que se hacía intangible. No tuve tiempo de pensarlo, él intentó hacerme creer que era Madara Uchiha, era posible que fuera un Uchiha, no descartaba la posibilidad pero Madara hacía mucho tiempo que había fallecido, no creí que pudiera ser él pero… entonces, ¿quién? No conocía tanto a los Uchiha como para identificarlos, sólo había estado cerca de tres y los tres tenían posibilidades de sentir rencor hacia mí. Shisui murió frente a mí, no pude salvarle, Obito murió en aquella misión en la guerra, tampoco llegué a salvarle y luego estaba Itachi Uchiha, le habría fallado casándome y teniendo un hijo con Kushina, cualquiera de los tres podría ser, pero había muchos más Uchiha en la villa.

No me dejó mucho tiempo a pensar cuando me atacó y yo me lancé hacia delante contra él. Sabía que se volvería invisible así que lancé el kunai con mi sello viendo cómo lo traspasaba a la altura de la cabeza y cuando su mano estuvo a punto de coger mi capa, me teleporté al kunai que ya había atravesado su cabeza activando mi Rasengan y hundiéndolo en el cuerpo de aquel individuo rompiendo el suelo con el golpe. No iba a perder contra él.

Con aquello conseguí deshacer el control de aquel ninja sobre el Kyuubi pero también desapareció frente a mi vista y no me quedó más remedio que volver a la villa para intentar frenar al demonio de nueve colas. Me teleporté al lado del tercer Hokage que se alegró de verme pero aún así… supe que sólo había una forma de derrotar a ese demonio, había que confinarlo de nuevo en su jaula, pero si hacía eso Kushina moriría, no podía permitir eso, así que sería yo quien diera mi vida por ella, era lo justo, quería que mi esposa tuviera una vida al lado de nuestro hijo, de todas formas… yo ya había perdido hace mucho al único hombre que se llevó mi corazón.

Fui a casa a por Kushina y a por Naruto y los llevé al campo de batalla mientras le explicaba a mi esposa mi plan. Ella por supuesto se quejó y se enfadó conmigo, nunca conseguía ganarle una discusión, pero esta vez ganaría yo, tenía que hacerlo para salvarle la vida. Preparé el altar colocando a mi hijo allí, sellaría la mitad del demonio en él y la otra mitad en mi cuerpo, para algo había practicado tanto los sellos.

Kushina no aguantaría mucho, apenas tenía chakra y sé que acabaría desmayándose, pero era mejor así, no se podría poner en medio de mi habilidad, ella viviría en cuanto se recuperase. Utilicé el jutsu del sellado, mi vida por el sellado del zorro. Sabía que no había solución para mí, la parca se llevaría una vida a cambio de mi petición y esa vida sería la mía. Kushina vio con horror cómo la invocaba, pero me daba igual, podía discutir todo lo que quisiera conmigo, esta discusión era la primera y última que yo le ganaría.

Conseguí sellar la mitad del demonio en mí pero cuando fui a por la segunda parte, comprobé con temor cómo lanzaba su enorme pata en nuestra dirección tratando de llegar a Naruto y no me lo pensé dos veces cuando me puse en medio, no esperé que mi esposa se metiera también. Nos atravesó a los dos y escuché a mi esposa despedirse de nuestro hijo. Se desplomó en mis brazos pero yo aún tuve que aguantar más tiempo para terminar el sellado. Cuando el Kyuubi desapareció introduciéndose en el cuerpo de mi hijo, supe que mi hora había llegado.

Me desplomé en el suelo herido, dolido y sin poder moverme, mirando el rostro de mi esposa. Levanté mi mano, Kushina respiraba con dificultad y me miraba con los ojos llorosos, pero yo seguí acercando mi brazo hacia ella con gran esfuerzo, quería tocarla una última vez antes de morir, quería agarrar su mano y ella intentó también acercar su mano hasta la mía cogiéndonos. Sonreí al tenerla, ya podía morir tranquilo. La parca lanzó su mano hacia mi pecho y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe final mientras escuchaba a Kushina gritar, ella no quería que la parca se me llevase, pero no llegó, algo estaba bloqueando su mano, la parca agarraba algo y cuando me fijé, vi a Itachi arrodillado frente a mí.

Estaba taponando la herida de mi mujer y yo lo agradecí, por lo menos ella viviría, eso me llenaba de felicidad.

– Los médicos vienen en camino – dijo Itachi – aguantad un poco.

– Sálvale a él – dijo Kushina – se está muriendo – comentó al verme escupir sangre pero yo no quería ser salvado, quería que ella viviera.

– No te preocupes por mí, Itachi, ella primero. Estaré en gratitud contigo toda la vida si la salvas.

– Él es el Hokage y el amor de tu vida – le dijo mi mujer a Itachi y todos nos sorprendimos – sálvale, por favor, mi herida es mortal, un médico no podrá salvarme, por favor… ayuda a mi esposo y no dejes que se deprima, no dejes que se hunda, sé su apoyo como yo lo fui para él todos estos años – dijo haciéndome llorar y creo que Itachi tuvo que tomar la peor decisión de su vida.

Kushina se moría delante de nosotros pero tenía razón… su herida era mortal, no podría salvarse y yo apenas sabía si lo lograría, creo que ambos estábamos condenados a morir. Itachi se quedó con Kushina taponando su herida todo lo que pudo y le prometió que no dejaría que yo muriese con lágrimas en sus ojos, le prometió que cuidaría de mí aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Kushina dejó de respirar con una gran sonrisa en su boca, con su mano agarrando la mía y con la otra agarrando la que Itachi tenía taponando su herida. Grité al verla morir pero Itachi soltó de golpe su herido colocando su mano en mi estómago tratando de parar ahora mi hemorragia. Había activado el Susanoo y la parca tenía agarrada su habilidad.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté.

– Protegerte – me dijo con su tono serio mirando a mi esposa en el suelo – siento no haber llegado a tiempo – me dijo llorando – lo siento mucho.

– Cuida a mi hijo – le dije.

– No, Minato, lo cuidaremos, voy a salvarte.

– La parca se me llevará consigo, necesita llevarse algo.

– Se llevará mi habilidad, puedo activarla cuando quiera. Prefiero que se lleve el Susanoo a que se te lleve a ti – me dijo.

– ¿No perderás tu habilidad? – le pregunté.

– Espero que no.

– No seas insensato, Itachi, yo ya estoy muerto – le dije mirando mi herida en el abdomen.

– Te llevaré a un médico, no dejaré que mueras, Minato.

– Vete antes de que la parca te coja a ti también, no puedes engañarla, Itachi.

– Soy un Uchiha – me dijo sonriendo – soy el mayor mentiroso del mundo, podré engañarla, confía en mí.

– Itachi… vete de aquí por favor, no soportaría perderte a ti también, hoy no – le dije llorando y sentí sus labios sobre los míos besándome con pasión.

Había echado tanto de menos sus labios y aún así… me sentía tan frustrado, tan enfadado conmigo mismo, no había podido salvar a mi esposa, no había destruido a ese ninja misterioso que había atacado la villa, estaba dejándome besar por Itachi Uchiha… y luego pensé que iba a morir igualmente. ¿Qué más daba ya todo? Así que le besé, dejé que profundizase el beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca pero cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba metido en una ilusión, ese imbécil se había atrevido a mentirme a mí con tal de que no hiciera nada para obstaculizar su plan.

Me encontraba en un paisaje precioso junto a un río, un lugar tranquilo, el idiota de él intentaba relajarme, había quitado mi dolor en esta ilusión pero yo le grité que me sacase, prefería sentir el dolor, pero no soportaría que muriera por mi culpa. Al final le escuché hablar.

– Te equivocas conmigo, Minato – le oí – tú proteges la villa pero no proteges a los ANBU, somos nosotros quienes te protegemos a ti, nuestra vida por la del Hokage – comentó antes de dejar de escucharle.

– No te atrevas a morir por mí, pedazo de imbécil – le grité enfadado golpeando el tronco de un árbol pero él ya no contestó.

  
  


**Itachi Uchiha POV**

No tuve más remedio que meter en esa ilusión a Minato Namikaze, seguramente con lo débil que estaba y utilizando en él mi Tsukuyomi era muy posible que se pegase unas cuantas semanas inconsciente metido en ese sueño. No era justo para él lo que le había hecho y lo sabía, pero también tenía muy claro que si no lo dejaba inconsciente intentaría sacrificarse él por todos nosotros y es que era un maldito cabezón.

La parca acabó llevándose mi Susanoo y me dejó exhausto. Cuando conseguí despertarme, estaba en el hospital y al preguntar por Minato me dijeron que estaría unas semanas en coma o más bien… sumergido en mi ilusión. Miré la fecha del calendario, habían pasado tres días desde el incidente del Kyuubi y me incorporé con rapidez. ¿Tres días había estado inconsciente yo? Supongo que requirió demasiado chakra mantener el Susanoo conectado hasta que la parca se rindió dándose cuenta que esa noche… había trabajado gratis, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se llevase a Minato.

– ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté al médico - ¿Dónde está el Hokage?

– En cuidados intensivos, no ha despertado.

– ¿Y su esposa?

– Lo siento… no sobrevivió al ataque, cuando llegaron los equipos ya había fallecido.

– ¿Naruto? – pregunté.

– Lo tengo yo – escuché a Kakashi en la puerta que venía con el pequeño en brazos medio dormido – está a salvo.

– Menos mal – agradecí.

Kakashi entró y la enfermera nos dejó a solas cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kakashi se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación después de dejarme a Naruto en los brazos y lo cogí asegurándome de que estaba bien. Tenía el sello de Minato en su estómago, podía ver que había metido con éxito la mitad del demonio en su hijo pero estaba a salvo, era un niño muy guapo y lloré abrazándolo, al menos dos personas estaban bien aunque había sido un inútil y no había podido salvar a Kushina, me sentía de esa forma.

– Hiciste lo que pudiste, fuiste el más rápido en llegar, no deberías culparte.

– Debí llegar antes.

– Ni siquiera yo siendo el alumno de Minato he sido capaz de igualar su velocidad, él es así, el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, no podías igualarle en velocidad, Itachi, pero le salvaste, salvaste al Hokage y a su hijo, es más de lo que podríamos haber hecho los demás.

– No me siento conforme, debí salvar también a su esposa. Tengo miedo a cuando despierte – le confesé – porque no sé cómo le diré que no pude salvar a su mujer, no sé cómo afrontaré que su enojo conmigo por haberle dejado inconsciente para salvarle.

– Minato no es de los hombres que se enfadan, Itachi, tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie. Sé lo que sientes por él y sé lo que él siente por ti. Te lo agradecerá, le has salvado, podrá vivir para estar con su hijo.

Kakashi se quedó aquella tarde conmigo hasta que me dieron el alta médica. Me habría gustado encargarme de Naruto personalmente pero sabía cómo era mi clan, si sabían que era yo quien había salvado al Hokage y quien se encargaría de su hijo tendría serios problemas. Decidí ocultar esos datos y que Kakashi se ocupase de Naruto hasta que Minato despertase.

Antes de irme al clan pasé a ver a Minato y no pude evitar besarle de nuevo. Él no respondió, estaba prácticamente en coma por mi culpa, yo lo había dejado en este estado pero no tuve más remedio. Acaricié su cabello y me disculpé con él aunque sabía que no podía escucharme desde que había suprimido mi Tsukuyomi.

Al llegar al clan, mi padre me esperaba, había corrido la noticia de que había salvado al Hokage y de que estaba en el hospital. Una parte de mi padre se alegraba porque así su “hijo” era un héroe, pero otra parte le disgustaba y es que sabía que estaban planeando su golpe de estado y sin Hokage era más fácil. Le habría gustado atacar durante la ausencia de poder mientras elegían a un nuevo Hokage, pero bueno… supongo que teniendo a Minato inconsciente también le servía, porque nadie controlaba ahora a los ANBU o eso creía yo.

Descansé todo lo que pude en casa. Mi madre con su dulce voz trató de consolarme por todo lo que había pasado y sé que se alegraba de verme tras tres días en el hospital sin saber si despertaría o no, al final… aquí estaba y lo primero que hice al entrar, fue ir a ver a mi hermanito.

Sasuke había nacido hace un par de meses, era algo mayor que Naruto pero de la misma edad, creo que serían buenos compañeros en la academia esos dos. Lo cogí entre mis manos y sonreí besándole en la frente.

– Creíamos que podíamos perderte, Itachi – dijo mi madre con dolor.

– Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, Sasuke – le susurré al oído a mi hermanito – siempre te protegeré.

Mi madre sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo que le estaba diciendo a mi pequeño hermano, es que yo siempre estaría aquí para él, no iba a morir tan fácilmente. Aquella noche dormí con mi hermano. Sasuke dormía como un tronco y yo sonreía sin poder evitarlo, me encantaban los niños, protegería tanto a mi hermano como a Naruto, al fin y al cabo, era el hijo de la persona a la que más amé en mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, mi madre entró por mi cuarto llevándose a Sasuke, tenía que darle de comer y yo le vi sonreír queriendo quedarse conmigo, al final me tocó acompañarle y darle la papilla. Me llenó entero con su comida y es que era un bicho para comer, lo tocaba todo, se llenaba entero de comida y nos llenaba a los demás, le encantaba jugar y era un chico sonriente. Yo para calmarle siempre le golpeaba en la frente con suavidad con dos dedos y le sonreía, eso lo frenaba en seco.

– Se te dan muy bien los niños – dijo Keiko entrando por la puerta.

– Sí, es posible – le dije sonriendo.

– Quizá deberíamos plantearnos tomar matrimonio y formar una familia.

– Es posible – le dije – es posible.

No quise dar nada por sentado, simplemente ni me negué ni lo acepté, dejé su propuesta en el aire en una simple y remota posibilidad.

– Debo ir a trabajar – le comenté y es que ya iba con mi ropa ANBU.

Keiko cogió mi máscara de la mesa y me la entregó tocando mi tatuaje ANBU del brazo con suavidad.

– Ten cuidado.

– Lo tendré – le dije marchándome.

Fui directo a la base de los ANBU, hoy sólo tenía papeleo y es que mis superiores no se fiaban de que estuviera en plenas facultades después de haber salvado al Hokage, era algo normal, acababa de salir del hospital, querrían esperar un poco a que me recuperase.

Llegué a mi mesa, estaba llena de papeles y me senté empezando a rellenar informes. No dejaba de pensar en Minato, en cómo estaría allí dentro de mi ilusión, había tratado de crear un lugar hermoso y tranquilo para él, un lugar sin dolor, debía estar bien y en el hospital tendría los mejores cuidados, de eso estaba seguro, era el Hokage, todos le cuidarían.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta y al mirar hacia allí me sorprendió ver a Danzo en las puertas. Aquello era nuevo, él jamás venía por aquí, al menos no por la base de los ANBU. Me pidió si podíamos hablar a solas y cerré los informes levantándome para seguirle, supongo que si alguien del consejo te decía de hablar… tenías que ir, no quedaba más remedio.

Danzo me contó que mientras Minato siguiera inconsciente él se ocuparía de dirigir a los ANBU, no sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero cuando empezó a hablarme de la revuelta que los Uchiha tenían en mente, no tuve más remedio que contarle lo poco que sabía. Al fin y al cabo… yo era un ANBU de Konoha, debía fidelidad a la villa y desde luego… al Hokage.

Se me encargó la misión de exterminar a todo mi clan y aquello tuve que pensarlo, me dio una semana, no podía darme más tiempo porque no sabíamos cuánto tiempo teníamos hasta que los Uchiha se levantasen, ya nos estábamos jugando mucho incluso con ese tiempo.

Toda la semana pensé si debía aceptar esa misión o no. Si no era yo quien lo hacía atacarían el clan ellos mismos, traerían a los ANBU y lo arrasarían. Quizá aún podía hacer algún trato para salvar a alguien, a mi hermano por lo menos, eso es lo que pensaba. Otra parte de mí intentaba pensar una forma de no llegar a esto, pero sé que mi clan atacaría y se llevarían muchas vidas en la batalla, incluida la de Minato por ser el Hokage y la de Naruto, eso tampoco podía permitirlo.

Aquel día tras haber transcurrido una semana hablé con Danzo para aceptar su trato. Yo atacaría al clan pero él tenía que hacer algo por mí, Sasuke tenía que salvarse, era mi única condición. Esa misma noche me armé con mi katana, coloqué mi bandana de medio lado en mi frente y salí hacia el clan.

Maté a todos los que allí estaban incluida a mi novia y su familia. Era complicado, dolía tener que matar a todos incluso aunque no tuviera grandes sentimientos, matar nunca era fácil, era lo más difícil que tenía que hacer un ninja. El peor trago fue matar a mis padres, me dolía en el alma tener que hacerlo pero mi padre lo entendía y eso hizo que llorase con sus palabras.

Estaban de rodillas frente a mí, mi madre permanecía cabizbaja y sé que tenía que matarla, ella me animaba a hacerlo y sonreía, me decía que estaba orgullosa de mí pero yo no dejaba de llorar, las lágrimas salían sin haberlas deseado. Mi padre también dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de mí y luego me insistió en que los matase, yo no podía hacerlo, mis manos temblaban sujetando la katana, era imposible. Al final cuando mi padre dijo que me amaba, que mi sufrimiento lo llevaría durante más tiempo de lo que ellos sufrirían y era cierto, el mío sería peor, yo cargaría con este dolor durante el resto de mi vida. Cogí la katana y los asesiné.

Danzo tal y como prometió se ocupó de que Sasuke estuviera vivo, le perdonó sólo a él pero yo sería un traidor, me acusó como tal y no dije nada, era cierto, ayudando a la villa me convertí en un traidor y pensé en marcharme de la villa. Había escuchado hablar de Akatsuki, una banda criminal, seguramente allí estaría bien un criminal como yo.

  
  


**Minato Namikaze POV**

Desperté y no sabía dónde estaba, me costó un poco acostumbrarme, era de noche y apenas se veía. Una enfermera gritó que me había despertado, creo que estaba en el hospital. Tenía mucha sed y, cuando se acercó a mí el médico, le pedí agua. Me la dieron enseguida y bebí con desesperación, estaba sediento, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa maldita ilusión de Itachi, iba a matarle en cuanto lo viera.

– ¿Kushina? – pregunté apenas aún sin voz.

– Lo lamento, Hokage – escuché y me paralicé entendiendo lo que esas palabras significaban.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y el llanto se alzó entre los presentes. Kushina había fallecido, lo entendía perfectamente y no entendía por qué era yo el que estaba vivo. Yo debía haber muerto allí, yo hice esa técnica de intercambio de vida pero estaba aquí y mi esposa muerta.

– ¿Naruto? – pregunté y las caras cambiaron finalmente.

– Está con Kakashi – me contestaron – él está bien, señor.

– ¿Dónde está Itachi? Quiero ver a Itachi – les comenté.

– Itachi Uchiha… ha sido declarado traidor, ha matado a todo su clan esta misma noche, lo lamento, pero Itachi se ha marchado de la villa.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté - ¿Quién ha dado esa orden?

– Danzo estaba en el poder sustituyéndole mientras usted estaba inconsciente.

– Apresen a Danzo – les dije – hablaré con él y arreglaré esto en cuanto regrese.

Me levanté y todos me indicaron preocupados que tenía que tumbarme, que no podía irme pero no les hice caso, les mandé a callarse. Me vestí con mi ropa de Hokage y salí por la ventana. Mis habilidades estaban un poco atrofiadas de estar tanto tiempo sin ser utilizadas, me costaba moverme con soltura pero tenía una solución rápida para encontrar a Itachi, el sello que le había puesto cuando era niño sin que él se enterase, para mí encontrarle era pan comido.

Me teleporté a su sello y caí justo encima de él. Estaba saltando a una rama y al caerle encima ambos nos precipitamos hacia el suelo. Quise intentar recomponerme pero no había forma de que pudiera reponerme, mis habilidades ni mi cuerpo se movía con libertad. Caía hacia el suelo cuando alguien me agarró y evitó que me golpease contra el suelo. Respiré con dificultad en los brazos de Itachi.

– ¿Minato? – me preguntó - ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?

– No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme – le dije llorando.

– Tengo que hacerlo, Minato, soy un traidor.

– No, dime que no fuiste tú.

– Fui yo, Minato, yo los maté.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

– Porque… iban a rebelarse contra ti, iban a destrozar la villa, iban a asesinar a mucha gente, querían el poder. No iba a permitir que te ocurriera nada, me da igual si tengo que ser un traidor el resto de mi vida, protegerte a ti es lo más importante.

– Te perdono.

– ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.

– Soy el Hokage, puedo hacerlo. Estás perdonado, sólo tienes que decir la verdad, dime quién te mandó hacer esto.

– Danzo – me dijo entristecido.

– Te amo… Itachi – le dije besándole porque iba a devolverlo a la villa fuera como fuera, Itachi no se iba a marchar.

– Yo también te amo, Minato – me dijo tras separarnos – Pero no puedo volver, el consejo se opondrá y te meterás en problemas por mi culpa.

– Me da igual el consejo, la última palabra la tengo yo y digo que estás perdonado – le afirmé con determinación – He hecho apresar a Danzo antes de venir a por ti, no se librará fácilmente de sus acciones. Vamos, volvamos a la villa – le comenté antes de teleportarme con Itachi a mi despacho.

En cuanto llegamos, Itachi tuvo que sostenerme porque mis piernas fallaron. Aún me costaba moverme bien pero era algo normal después de pasar tanto tiempo en una cama inconsciente. Me quedé varios minutos entre los brazos de Itachi tratando de recuperar un poco de mi fuerza, al menos lo suficiente para caminar, debía ir a interrogar a Danzo y hablar con el consejo sobre lo ocurrido.

– Quédate a mi lado, no te separes de mí ni un momento. La orden de arresto que hay en tu contra aún no ha sido revocada pero si te quedas conmigo, nadie te hará nada – le dije serio.

– No sé si es una buena idea, podían creer que te estoy secuestrando o amenazando.

– Sólo estarás caminando a mi lado, sin armas apuntándome y tu sharingan desactivado. Te prometo que todo estará bien, no va a suceder nada. ¿Confías en mí? - le pregunté mirándole a sus ojos negros.

– Confío plenamente en ti, Minato – me contestó con firmeza.

– Entonces, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, hay que aclarar cuanto antes todo esto.

Nos encaminamos hacia fuera de la torre para ir al cuartel general de los ANBU donde seguramente tendrían a Danzo retenido. Una vez llegamos, todos los ninjas que había allí se pusieron en posición de combate dispuestos a atacar a Itachi pero un grito por mi parte ordenándoles que se detuviesen fue suficiente para que no hirieran a Itachi. Les dije que la orden que había en su contra quedaba revocada, que ahora estaba bajo mi protección. Al principio dudaron, no se esperaban algo así pero enseguida volvieron a sus posiciones. Llamé a dos ANBU, a uno le ordené que informara al resto de ninjas sobre la nueva situación de Itachi y al otro le mandé reunir al consejo.

Nos adentramos en el cuartel, bajando hacia el sótano donde había varias celdas y habitaciones para interrogatorios. En una de esas habitaciones se hallaba Danzo encadenado y varios ninjas vigilándole, entre ellos estaba Ibiki Morino uno de los mejores interrogadores que tenía la villa. Después de explicar a aquellos miembros del cuerpo de élite que Itachi ahora estaba bajo mi protección, me acerqué a Ibiki para hablar con él.

– ¿Has comenzado ya? - le pregunté.

– Aún no, estaba esperando a que llegase, Hokage-sama.

– Bien, pues ya podemos empezar.

Dicho esto, abrí la puerta de la habitación y caminé hacia su interior seguido por Itachi y éste a su vez por Ibiki, quien al entrar, cerró la puerta tras él.

– No sé cómo os atrevéis a arrestarme pero esto no quedará... - comenzó Danzo a quejarse pero se calló sorprendido en cuanto me vio frente a él.

– En algo tienes razón, Danzo. Esto no se quedará así, tus acciones no quedarán impunes, te lo puedo asegurar – le advertí.

– ¿Mis acciones? No sé de que estás hablando, muchacho.

– Muestra más respeto hacia el Hokage – intervino Itachi que se había mantenido oculto tras nosotros hasta ahora.

Danzó le miró sorprendido pero después comenzó a reírse.

– Ahora entiendo, ¿va a creer la palabra de un asesino sobre la palabra de un respetado miembro del consejo como lo soy yo, Hokage-sama? - dijo remarcando las últimas palabras mientras miraba a Itachi.

– Sí, confío más en su palabra que en la tuya. Él me ha dicho que tú ordenaste el ataque al clan Uchiha y como ANBU que es no podía desobedecer una orden directa de su superior, en este caso una orden tuya. Te has aprovechado que estaba en el hospital para intentar usurpar el cargo – le afirmé severo.

– No es la primera vez que mata a alguien de su clan – dijo Danzo y aquello sí me sorprendió pero no sólo a mí, Itachi también estaba sorprendido.

– ¿A qué te refieres? - le interrogué.

– Los ojos que tiene no son suyos, pertenecen a Shisui Uchiha. Seguro que le asesinó para apoderarse de sus ojos, escondió su cuerpo para que nadie lo encontrase y falsificó la nota de suicidio para que no le descubriesen. Total, ¿quién iba a investigar la desaparición de alguien que había deshonrado al clan? - se burló.

Estaba impresionado por el hecho de que Danzo se hubiese dado cuenta de que los ojos que tenía Itachi eran los de Shisui pero no pude pensar mucho más en el tema porque Itachi dio varios pasos dispuesto a atacar a Danzo, pero le detuve colocando un brazo frente a él. Giré mi cabeza para mirarle y vi preocupado cómo apretaba sus dientes y puños por la rabia y el dolor, volví a dirigir mi vista hacia Danzo completamente serio.

– Itachi no mató a Shisui, él se quitó la vida... lo sé porque yo lo presencié. Vi cómo se clavaba su katana así que no te atrevas a usar su muerte en tu beneficio – le dijo enfadado.

– Qué conveniente – soltó Danzo.

– ¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra? - le dije y Danzo se quedó varios segundos en silencio.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no se halló su cuerpo?

– Me hizo prometer que no dejaría que su clan lo encontrase así que me lo llevé y le di un entierro apropiado porque ellos no se lo darían – me acerqué un poco más hacia él - Te he explicado todo esto no porque te lo merezcas sino para que no te quede ninguna duda de la inocencia de Itachi – le comuniqué - Ibiki puedes continuar con el resto del interrogatorio.

Me giré y salí de aquella estancia sombría seguido de Itachi dejando a Danzo con Ibiki quien no tardaría en averiguar la verdad. Aunque yo ya la conociese, necesitaba alguna prueba más aparte de la palabra de Itachi para que el consejo le creyese. Fuera de la sala, el ANBU que había mandado a reunir al consejo, me informó que todos los miembros se encontraban en una sala en el piso superior y me esperaban impacientes.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la sala donde se hallaban, entré con Itachi a mis espaldas y, en cuanto le vieron, comenzaron a gritar quejándose y exigiendo que le encerrase, ninguno entendía por qué aún andaba libre por la villa. Les pedí de forma educada que me dejasen aclararles lo ocurrido pero no me escucharon, al final tuve que alzar mi voz logrando que se callasen de inmediato.

– Como sabrán el clan Uchiha ha sido exterminado casi por completo – comenté notando la mirada triste de Itachi – y el hombre que está detrás de esa masacre es Danzo Shimura.

– Eso es imposible, él nos dijo que fue ese asesino que tienes a tu lado quien mató a todo su clan – dijo exaltado uno de los ancianos.

– Tenéis razón en que Itachi fue la mano ejecutora – le miré de reojo preocupado comprobando su estado pero seguía con la misma mirada triste y cargada de culpa – pero sólo seguía las órdenes de Danzo que se hizo cargo del cuerpo ANBU sin ni siquiera consultarlo con el consejo.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? - me preguntó otro miembro pero éste lo hizo de forma más calmada.

– Me lo contó Itachi y confío en él. Pero en estos momentos, Ibiki está interrogando a Danzo para averiguar la verdad – continué sin darles oportunidad de reclamar o quejarse – Estoy convencido de que la información que consiga Ibiki corroborará la versión de Itachi. Así que os pido paciencia hasta que él regrese.

Vi que varios miembros no estaban muy conformes por sus caras pero no dijeron nada en contra. Tomé asiento y le indiqué a Itachi que también lo hiciera pero se negó, se quedó de pie a mi lado esperando a que Ibiki terminara con su interrogatorio. Al cabo de varias horas de un tenso silencio, unos golpes en la puerta nos sacó de aquella incomodidad. Di permiso para que entrara quien estuviese al otro lado de la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, apareció Ibiki quien se acercó hasta la mesa alrededor de la cual se hallaba el consejo reunido.

– ¿Y bien? - le pregunté.

– Itachi Uchiha dice la verdad, sólo seguía las órdenes de Danzo – me contestó y me sentí aliviado porque el consejo ahora no podía oponerse a mi decisión de perdonar a Itachi.

– Ahora que todo ha quedado aclarado, Itachi Uchiha no será condenado por ninguna de las muertes de su clan – dije hacia el consejo – Pero debemos decidir un castigo para Danzo, sus crímenes no pueden quedar impunes.

– Un traidor como él debería morir – afirmó uno de los ancianos.

– No creo que ésa sea la solución más adecuada, ya ha habido demasiadas muertes esta noche – comenté sereno.

– ¿Y qué propones? - preguntó el mismo anciano.

– Exilio – contesté rápidamente. Si Itachi estaba dispuesto a dejar la villa por su culpa, creía que lo más justo era que Danzo sufriese el mismo destino que iba a sufrir él.

– Pero será un peligro para la villa – dijo una de las ancianas – podría aliarse con otra aldea y atacarnos o vender secretos de la aldea y de nuestros ninjas.

– Lo sé – le respondí – por eso había pensado que un miembro de la familia Hyuuga bloquease su capacidad de moldear chakra y que un ninja de la familia Yamanaka borrase de su memoria toda la información sensible sobre la villa, todos los secretos que Danzo conozca. ¿Alguien está en contra?

Todos se miraron entre sí pero ninguno se opuso a mi solución, acabaron accediendo sin problemas. Le pedí a Ibiki que mandase a alguno de sus hombres a por los ninjas de las familias Hyuuga y Yamanaka que considerase más aptos para ese trabajo y también que estuviese presente para cerciorarse de que todo saliera bien. Inmediatamente después, todo el consejo salió de aquella sala quedándonos solamente Itachi y yo. Le observé detenidamente, seguía en la misma posición y con la mirada perdida.

– Eres un hombre libre, no iba a dejar que cargases con la culpa por algo que hizo Danzo.

– Yo lo hice, puede que me lo ordenase pero yo los maté a todos... mis padres – rompió a llorar de forma devastadora.

Me levanté y le abracé fuertemente, no pude evitar llorar con él. Podía sentir su dolor, la carga que llevaría por el asesinato de su clan pero, en especial de sus padres, sería muy pesada y dura pero yo me quedaría a su lado para siempre ayudándole y amándole. Estuvimos bastante rato abrazados, incluso después de que Itachi se calmase.

– Lo haría de nuevo – dijo de repente – Si con ello pudiera protegerte, a pesar del dolor, volvería a hacerlo, volvería a exterminar mi clan porque te amo y no podría vivir sin ti.

Me separé levemente para mirarle a los ojos conmovido y uní nuestros labios en un tierno beso. No había necesidad de usar palabras, con mis labios le estaba transmitiendo cuánto le amaba, jamás había dejado de quererle. Nos separamos lentamente y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya mientras posaba mis manos sobre sus mejillas.

– Vente a vivir conmigo – le solté sorprendiéndolo – No quiero estar ni un minuto más alejado de ti, quiero tenerte sólo para mi.

No estaba seguro si era el mejor momento pero no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, le quería a mi lado y no creía que fuese una buena idea que Itachi volviese al barrio Uchiha después de lo que había pasado, allí se atormentaría aún más.

– De acuerdo – accedió – Te necesito Minato, ahora más que nunca – esta vez fue su turno de unir nuestros labios en un beso intenso.

Tras terminar, nos dirigimos a casa de Kakashi a por mi hijo Naruto y a por Sasuke. Itachi me contó por el camino que Danzo había accedido a dejar vivo a su hermano, así que ahora viviríamos los cuatro en mi casa como una familia.

Pasó casi un año desde aquella fatídica noche. Danzo fue desterrado tras bloquear su chakra y borrar toda la información importante sobre la villa de su memoria pero, antes de echarlo de la villa, nos dijo que hallaría la forma de vengarse. Hasta el momento no había llevado a cabo su amenaza, no creo que pudiese pero a pesar de todo mandaba a un equipo ANBU para que le mantuviese vigilado y conocer sus movimientos cada cierto tiempo. Era mejor prevenir.

No fue un año fácil para Itachi, aunque la culpa seguía siendo una carga muy pesada, su humor había mejorado mucho, creo que poder estar con su hermano pequeño le ayudaba. Sonreía mucho cuando jugaba con Sasuke y también con Naruto, poco a poco ese dolor que llevaba por dentro menguaba aunque sabía que nunca desaparecería del todo.

– Minato, ¿dónde quieres colocar tu kunai? - me preguntó Itachi.

Nos acabábamos de mudar a una casa más grande en el clan Namikaze. Pensamos que con dos niños pequeños necesitábamos más espacio donde pudiesen tener su propia habitación cada uno y mucho espacio donde jugar y entrenar cuando creciesen.

– En nuestro dormitorio – le contesté.

– Es una buena forma de llegar rápido a la cama – me comentó pícaro y me reí de su comentario. Jamás dejaría de ser un pervertido pero amaba que fuese de esa manera.

Itachi fue a nuestro dormitorio y yo me quedé en el salón jugando con nuestros pequeños, aunque Sasuke fuese el hermano de Itachi, parecía más nuestro hijo al igual que Naruto. Me entretuve en observar divertido a aquellos dos enanos ya que ambos habían agarrado el mismo peluche y parecía que estaban peleándose por él. De repente, el pequeño Sasuke comenzó a llorar porque Naruto había conseguido finalmente el muñeco, me acerqué a él para calmarlo pero me detuve cuando vi que Naruto gateaba hasta él, se quitaba el chupete que llevaba y se lo puso a Sasuke, quien se calló al instante. Me reí feliz y divertido, había sido una imagen muy enternecedora. Tenía la impresión de que estos dos se llevarían bien cuando creciesen, serían muy buenos hermanos.

Pasé el resto de la mañana cuidando de ellos mientras Itachi se encargaba de desempaquetar todas nuestras pertenencias de sus correspondientes cajas. Cuando conseguí que los pequeños se durmieran, los llevé hasta la cuna que Itachi ya había montado en una de las habitaciones. No pude evitar mirar embelesado a aquellos dos, se veían tan tiernos durmiendo juntos, sobre todo cuando Naruto agarró con su diminuta mano la de Sasuke entre sueños. Estaba tan concentrado observándoles que me sobresalté cuando sentí una mano colarse por mi camiseta.

– Itachi, ¿qué haces? - le pregunté mientras disfrutaba de los besos que me daba en el cuello.

– ¿Tú que crees? Hay que estrenar la casa – me contestó de forma sensual.

– Estamos en la habitación de los niños – le dije aguantando un gemido que había estado a punto de salir.

– Entonces será mejor que uses tu técnica para ir a nuestro dormitorio cuanto antes.

No tardé ni un segundo en teleportarnos y caímos justo encima de la cama, Itachi había colocado el kunai en el cabecero. Itachi se colocó sobre mí besándome con pasión, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua mientras sus manos recorrían mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pezones apresándolos entre sus dedos. Pero yo no me quedé atrás, acaricié su espalda de arriba a abajo hasta llegar a su trasero, introduje mis manos por dentro del pantalón y apreté sus firmes glúteos por encima de su ropa interior masajeándolos.

Itachi abandonó mis labios para centrarse en mi cuello lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo suavemente. Noté que nuestros miembros comenzaban a despertar y empecé a mover mi cadera para frotar nuestras entrepiernas consiguiendo que Itachi soltase un gemido de placer.

– Shh, debes ser más silencioso si no quieres que los niños se despierten – le dije divertido.

– Creo que deberías aplicarte tu consejo, eres más escandaloso que yo – me contestó riendo a la vez que me quitaba la camiseta y succionaba uno de mis pezones.

Me mordí el labio inferior para ahogar los jadeos que intentaban escapar de mi garganta. Poco a poco, Itachi fue bajando por mi torso pasando su lengua por él dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones. Bajó un poco el borde dejando la punta de mi pene salir al exterior y sopló sobre él consiguiendo que mi piel se erizara y mi miembro se agrandara aún más del placer. Levanté mis caderas buscando sus labios pero Itachi se apartó sonriendo quedando de rodillas y quitándome los pantalones junto a mi ropa interior liberando por completo mi erección.

– No seas tan ansioso, Minato. Todo a su debido tiempo – me dijo con aquella sonrisa de prepotencia que solía poner cuando éramos unos críos.

Le vi quitarse su camiseta con lentitud para después acariciar sus pectorales bajando lentamente por sus abdominales y llegando a sus pantalones bajándolos hasta las rodillas. No podía apartar mi mirada de sus sensuales movimientos pero me empecé a impacientar cuando comenzó a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior. _¡Quería ver al descubierto el bulto que se escondía en su interior!_ Me incliné hacia él dispuesto a quitarle de una vez sus calzoncillos pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Itachi cogió mis manos deteniéndome.

– ¿Tantas ganas tienes de vérmela? - me preguntó divertido.

– Joder, sí – le contesté e Itachi se rió mientras se bajaba su ropa interior dejando a la vista lo que tanto deseaba ver.

– ¿Esto es lo que querías? - me preguntó y asentí con la cabeza – Pues ven a por él.

Me lancé a por su miembro metiéndolo de golpe en mi boca logrando sacarle un gruñido de placer a Itachi. Me coloqué de rodillas sin soltar aquel trozo de carne tan delicioso y apreté entre mis manos el trasero de Itachi empujándolo hacia adelante para tragarme por completo su pene. A Itachi le gustó porque sentí que su miembro crecía aún más en mi boca. Comencé a mover mi cabeza metiendo y sacando su pene a un ritmo lento y tortuoso, quería hacerle pagar a Itachi por haber tardado tanto en dejarme disfrutar de ese manjar pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que Itachi agarró mi pelo marcando el ritmo que a él le gustaba. Tras varios movimientos de cabeza más, me apartó de él sacando por completo su miembro de mi boca evitando correrse.

– Aún no.... hemos terminado – me dijo respirando con dificultad – ahora es... tu turno de disfrutar.

Me empujó por los hombros y caí sobre la cama. Itachi terminó de desnudarse tirando la ropa al suelo y se agachó hasta la altura de mi entrepierna engullendo mi miembro. Mientras lamía y succionaba la punta, Itachi jugaba con mis huevos sacándome gemidos de placer que intenté acallar colocando mi brazo sobre mi boca. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo ayudándose con su mano libre. Cada vez iba más rápido y yo sentía que estaba a punto de correrme.

– Itachi... - grité intentando avisarle pero fue demasiado tarde.

Me corrí en su boca, liberando todo mi semen en su garganta pero Itachi ni siquiera intentó alejarse. Se tragó por completo todo el líquido que había expulsado.

– Nunca me cansaré de tu sabor – me dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Le vi moverse para alcanzar la mesita y abrir uno de los cajones sacando un bote de lubricante. Seguro que había sido de las primeras cosas que había desempaquetado de las cajas. Se untó un poco sobre sus dedos y se acercó a mi entrada metiendo uno de ellos. Lo movió en círculos tratando de dilatarme, después metió el segundo y comenzó a abrir y cerrar los dedos en forma de tijera dilatándome aún más. Tras varios minutos jugueteando con ellos, introdujo el tercero terminando de prepararme. Cuando creyó que estaba listo, los sacó y con su mano agarró su miembro hasta llevarlo a mi entrada y meterlo con lentitud hasta llegar al fondo.

Un leve quejido se escapó de mis labios pero apenas sentí dolor, Itachi me había preparado a conciencia, aún así se esperó varios minutos a que me acostumbrase a aquella invasión. Comencé a mover mis caderas e Itachi captó el mensaje enseguida sacando su miembro para volver a meterlo con fuerza. Sus embestidas eran lentas y profundas, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no aumentar el ritmo. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que ahora era él el que se vengaba de mí con ese ritmo pero se equivocaba si pensaba que no iba a hacer nada al respecto.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y cambié nuestras posiciones quedando ahora encima de Itachi. Me miró sorprendido cuando comencé a cabalgar sobre él. Apoyé mis manos en su abdomen buscando un punto de apoyo y aumenté el ritmo impulsándome con mis piernas también. Itachi cogió mi miembro que se había vuelto a alzar y empezó a masajearlo con la misma velocidad que yo cabalgaba sobre él.

Mientras me movía de aquella forma tan sensual, le miré a los ojos y no aparté mi mirada en ningún momento viendo su sonrisa de autosuficiencia asomarse por sus labios. No sé por qué pero aquella sonrisa me excitó aún más y me moví aún más rápido mientras gemidos y jadeos salían de mi garganta a pesar de mi esfuerzo por acallarlos. Itachi se incorporó y unió nuestros labios en un fogoso beso ahogando nuestros gritos, agarrando mis caderas ayudándome a que las penetraciones fuesen más profundas. Mi miembro había quedado atrapado entre nuestros vientres y con tanto roce debido a nuestros movimientos, acabé llegando al orgasmo de nuevo manchándonos a los dos. Al correrme, las paredes de mi interior se estrecharon, apresando el miembro de Itachi y tuvo que darle mucho placer porque a los pocos segundos terminó dentro de mí.

Agotados, nos dejamos caer sobre la cama. Itachi salió de mi interior y se colocó a mi lado atrapándome entre sus brazos. Me encantaba estar así con él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, oliendo su fragancia y escuchando los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

– Te amo – le dije.

– Yo también te amo. Jamás volveré a separarme de ti, no dejaré que nadie se interponga de nuevo entre nosotros – me aseguró.

Nos fundimos en un suave beso y después apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado nuestra relación desde que estábamos en la academia hasta ahora, en todo lo que habíamos pasado y en lo que habíamos sufrido pero jamás me arrepentiría de nada, nunca me arrepentiría de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado porque éstas me habían llevado justo a este momento... tumbados y abrazados en nuestra casa con nuestra familia. Me sentí muy afortunado y con este pensamiento y una sonrisa en mi boca, me quedé dormido junto a la persona que había amado tan intensamente durante tanto tiempo.

  
  



	6. Gamberro

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

La luz entraba por la ventana, ya era de día y para mí sólo significaba una cosa… _¡_ _Gamberradas_ _!_ Me encantaba hacer rabiar a Sasuke. Vivía conmigo desde siempre, en mi casa y es que mi padre se había casado con su hermano mayor. Para mí era todo un jaleo, yo no tenía por qué compartir mis cosas con él y la única ventaja que tenía que viviera aquí era que podía gastarle bromas hasta la saciedad.

Miré algo entristecido por la ventana, el cielo estaba encapotado y sé que llovería en cualquier momento, un día triste como mi vida. La gente de esta villa me rechazaba y no entendía por qué, mi padre siempre decía que yo era alguien especial y que un día lo demostraría pero yo me sentía como un bicho raro. Las chicas siempre iban tras Sasuke, a mí ninguna me hacía caso. Los otros niños de la academia querían estar siempre con Sasuke aunque él era muy frío y borde, solía ir solo, ni siquiera me prestaba atención a mí y eso me molestaba porque vivíamos juntos. ¿Qué derecho tenía a ignorarme?

¿Por qué la gente me ignoraba? ¿Por qué nadie quería ser mi amigo? Al final siempre acababa sentado solo en uno de los columpios bajo un árbol mirando entristecido cómo todos jugaban sin mí, cómo hasta Sasuke, que vivía conmigo, prefería estar solo a hacerme compañía. Había intentando durante tantos años hacer amigos y al final… renuncié a conseguirlo, ahora sólo me apetecía hacer rabiar a Sasuke y al resto de niños, no me hacía falta tener amigos, yo renunciaba a ellos ahora.

Toqué mi frente con mi mano apartándome un poco el flequillo y cogí de mi mesilla un pequeño espejo mirándome. ¿Tenía algo raro para que nadie quisiera jugar conmigo? Era rubio, de ojos azules… parecía un niño normal. ¿Era por mis marcas en las mejillas? ¿Tan malo podía ser eso para espantar a la gente de mi lado?

Escuché un ruido por el pasillo, alguien estaba caminando en dirección al aseo y supuse que sería Sasuke que ya se había levantado y se prepararía para ir a la academia. Él siempre me robaba el baño, teníamos un horario puesto y hoy me tocaba ducharme a mí primero pero como siempre… él se adelantaba y luego me decía que yo era un lento que perdía el tiempo en la cama, un perezoso al que le costaba levantarse, era un borde sin remedio. Sonreí cuando escuché cómo cerraba la puerta y ponía el cerrojo para evitar que alguien entrase.

Me levanté corriendo con mi pantalón corto del pijama y mi camiseta oscura con el emblema de los Namikaze. Dejé el espejo en la mesilla y abrí la puerta de mi habitación con rapidez saliendo corriendo escaleras abajo abriendo los cajones de los armarios buscando lo más importante. Abrí todos los cajones hasta que caí que podrían estar en el más alto, así que cogí una silla y me subí encima viendo los globos en una bolsa.

Mi padre siempre tenía de reserva por las fiestas que daban en casa y por los cumpleaños, era tradición en esta familia celebrar muchas cosas, supongo que por culpa del trabajo de mi padre, ser Hokage le hacía tener que asistir a innumerables fiestas de todos los clanes. Salí corriendo con los globos cuando me topé con Itachi en la puerta que entraba a preparar los desayunos.

– ¿Dónde vas con esos globos, Naru? – me preguntó cariñosamente.

– Es para un trabajo de la academia – le dije y él se sorprendió.

– Ya veo, ten cuidado – me dijo dejándome marchar y siguió hacia la cocina para preparar las cosas.

Me metí corriendo en mi habitación sacando la pintura de los botes y metiéndola con agua de una botella en los globos. Sasuke se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno. No podía dejar de sonreír y preparé por lo menos dos globos, creo que sería suficiente por hoy. Tomé de mi escritorio un alambre fino y me fui a la puerta del baño llevando conmigo los globos tras asegurarme de que mi padre también había bajado ya a ayudar a Itachi con los desayunos.

Metí el alambre en el pestillo y lo moví hasta que oí cómo abría. Sasuke con todo el ruido del agua no escuchaba nada, menudo idiota estaba hecho. Tan genio que se creía y tan imbécil como para no verme venir. Sonreí como nunca cogiendo los globos y entré de golpe ante el asombro de un Sasuke completamente desnudo dentro de la ducha.

– Guerra – le grité lanzándole el primer globo escuchando su queja.

– Voy a matarte, Naruto – dijo de golpe intentando salir a por mí pero yo le tiré el segundo globo que le dio de lleno en la cara saliendo corriendo del baño y bajando hacia la cocina.

– Naruto… Ven aquí desgraciado – me gritó.

Llegué hasta la cocina aún con el pijama y me senté en la silla sonriendo mientras Itachi y Minato me miraban sin entender nada. Mi padre me puso un tazón de leche frente a mí con unos cereales, creo que él no sospechaba nada, pero Itachi sí se olía algo.

– ¿Aún no te has vestido, Naruto? – me preguntó.

– Sasuke ocupa la ducha siempre – me quejé - ¿No se supone que hoy era mi turno de entrar primero?

Itachi y Minato se miraron dudando para luego echar un vistazo a la planilla del frigorífico. Itachi sonrió de golpe dándome la razón, yo tenía que haberme duchado hoy antes que el Uchiha. Sonreí antes de ver a Sasuke desnudo tapándose su diminuta intimidad con la toalla, mojado con manchas de pintura y con champú en el pelo aún. No pude evitar reírme al ver a ese crío de diez años tan enfadado con mi pequeña broma.

– Yo te mato, pequeño desgraciado – dijo lanzándose contra mí y tirándome de la silla al suelo.

Sasuke se cayó encima de mí agarrándome con fuerza de la camiseta y echando su puño hacia atrás para golpearme pero Itachi se metió en medio agarrándole el brazo mientras lo apartaba de encima y Minato me ayudaba a levantarme.

– Ya está bien. ¿Nos contáis qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó mi padre con seriedad.

– Ese imbécil me ha tirado un globo lleno de pintura cuando me estaba duchando – se quejó Sasuke – mirad cómo me ha dejado.

– ¿Naruto? – preguntó Itachi inquisitorio.

– Tú lo dijiste… era mi hora de ducha y él se coló, es su culpa – le dije – aprende a respetar tus turnos.

– Y tú, aprende a respetar las puertas cerradas – me gritó enfadado – Me ha abierto el pestillo. ¿No le vais a decir nada?

– Vale… Naruto, las puertas no se abren, dame ese alambre que utilizas – dijo Minato y yo miré la sonrisa de Sasuke.

– Pero… - intenté hablar.

– Pero nada – me dijo mi padre – quiero que subas a tu habitación y me traigas ese alambre y tú, Sasuke… respeta los turnos.

– Pero… - intentó quejarse.

– Nada de peros – dijo Itachi – me dan igual las excusas, ya has oído.

– ¿Por qué siempre me llevo yo las broncas de lo que hace él? – preguntó enfadado – soy yo el que está lleno de pintura. No sabe tratar con la gente, es imbécil, por eso siempre estás solo, nadie te quiere.

Aquellas palabras de Sasuke me dolieron, ya tenía muy claro que nadie me quería, no hacía falta que me lo recordase constantemente, pero él siempre acudía al mismo golpe bajo, yo sólo quería que se fijasen un poco en mí, que me prestasen atención y con las bromas conseguía atención durante un rato.

– Tiene novia – dije de golpe aunque era mentira.

– ¿Qué? – me preguntó él extrañado - ¿Qué dices ahora? Eso es mentira.

– Sasuke… - dijo Itachi de golpe - ¿Qué hemos hablado de las chicas? Por dios… tenéis diez años, controlaos un poco.

Mi padre no había abierto la boca pero sonreía tras Itachi y creo que se reía por algo de su pasado, no parecía muy conforme con lo de los diez años.

– Pero que no tengo novia – dijo Sasuke enfadado – se lo está inventando como la mayoría de cosas que dice por esa bocaza que tiene. ¿Por qué siempre soy yo quien se lleva las broncas? – preguntó y yo sonreí.

Quizá se las llevaba él por una sencilla razón, yo no tenía amigos, con ir a mis padres un par de veces y decirles que me sentía solo y poco querido, ellos trataban de animarme, así que las broncas iban directas para Sasuke. ¿Jugaba sucio? Era muy posible, pero era la forma en que conseguía salir de estos líos y hacer rabiar a Sasuke.

Minato me mandó a mi habitación a por el alambre mientras le decía a Sasuke que terminase de lavarse o llegaríamos tarde a clase. Subí las escaleras al lado de Sasuke que me dio una colleja de la que me quejé.

– ¿Pero qué haces, idiota? – le pregunté.

– Tú sí que eres idiota, no paras de mentir y meterte en líos.

– No es cierto. Todas las chicas de clase están tras de ti.

– Será porque soy más interesante que un dobe como tú.

– Papá… el teme me está llamando dobe – grité y Minato sacó la cabeza a través de la puerta.

– Ya está bien los dos. ¿Por qué no podéis llevaros bien? Sasuke no insultes a tu hermano y Naruto… por favor, compórtate.

– Pero es un dobe – dijo Sasuke

– No lo soy.

– Pensabas que uno de ellos se había quedado embarazado. ¿Cómo va a quedarse embarazado un hombre, imbécil? – me gritó.

– Tenía cuatro años, teme. ¿Qué querías que creyese? Vivía con dos hombres y… con un animal de compañía como tú.

– Naruto – se quejó mi padre – el alambre.

– Voy – le dije terminando de subir las escaleras y buscando uno de los muchos alambres que había hecho para fastidiar a Sasuke, no pensaba darlos todos, los necesitaba para molestar al idiota.

Entregué el alambre a mi padre y éste se marchó a terminar de preparar los desayunos metiéndonos prisa para que acabásemos de una vez y bajásemos a desayunar. Sasuke volvió a meterse al baño para terminar de ducharse pero yo no podía permitir algo así, por lo que bajé a la cocina y cuando estuvieron bastante distraídos Itachi y Minato, apagué el agua caliente escuchando el grito de Sasuke.

Volvió a bajar con la cabeza a medio aclarar y enfadado, pero yo hice como si no supiera nada de todo esto. Seguí tomándome el desayuno y Minato resoplando le comentó a Sasuke que se acercase a la pila dónde aún quedaba agua caliente que él se lo aclararía. Ayudó a Sasuke y en cuanto estuvo limpio su pelo, se marchó a terminar de arreglarse apareciendo ya vestido y arreglado para desayunar.

Sasuke fue a coger los cereales cuando yo fui el primero en cogerlos para ponerme cereales. Realmente no quería, pero con tal de tocarle las narices me daba igual. Volqué lo que quedaba en mi cuenco mientras él sonreía como quien no se lo cree.

– ¿Qué haces? Tú nunca tomas cereales – me dijo.

– Hoy me apetecían – le comenté.

– Como no… siempre te apetece lo que voy a comer yo – me dijo de forma ofensiva pero yo pasé de su comentario.

– Toma – dijo Itachi dejando un paquete nuevo en la mesa y me lancé a cogerlo pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo cogió antes echándose cereales en su bol – toma – me dijo dándome la caja tras ponerse él y me sonrojé un poco. ¿Me la estaba ofreciendo?

La cogí entre mis manos y entonces sonrió de esa forma prepotente en cuanto ya la tenía en las manos.

– Eres tan predecible, siempre coges mis sobras – dijo ofensivo y yo cabreado miré los cereales enfadado.

Metí la mano dentro de los cereales y saqué el regalo que venía en la caja. Un anillo envuelto en una bolsa y lo miré sonriendo.

– Toma, damisela, creo que te quedará mejor a ti que a mí, para que luego no digas que no te regalo nada – le dije lanzándole el anillo.

– Qué infantil eres, Naruto – me dijo cogiendo la bolsa con el anillo y abriéndolo – se lo regalaré a mi novia – dijo siguiendo mi mentira pero sé que lo decía en serio con lo de regalárselo a alguna chica.

– Ni se te ocurra, te lo he regalado a ti – me enfadé.

– ¿Y para qué lo quiero yo, Naruto? – me preguntó burlón – se lo daré a la persona más importante en mi vida. ¿Qué te parece? – dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad.

– Haz lo que te dé la gana – le dije levantándome enfadado y cogiendo mi mochila para irme.

– Naruto… cámbiate – me dijo Sasuke riéndose y me miré viendo que aún llevaba el pijama.

– Deja de reírte, imbécil – me quejé rojo como un tomate.

Subí a mi habitación y lancé de mala manera la mochila encima de la cama abriendo el armario para vestirme. Volví a coger mis cosas y salí de casa encontrándome a Sasuke ya en la puerta que se iba.

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando me acordé que me había olvidado mi almuerzo pero al querer entrar en la cocina Itachi estaba hablando con mi padre, algo sobre el demonio de nueve colas. ¿Qué era eso? Oí que decían que la gente le tenía miedo a ese demonio, Minato se sentía culpable y yo no entendía nada, sólo podía ver a Itachi acercarse a él abrazándole y tratando de calmar su llanto. Apenas tenía diez años, pero podía entender que mi padre llevaba una dura carga en sus hombros.

– Le salvaste, Minato – le decía Itachi – no te preocupes tanto, es fuerte, superará esto, demostrará a la gente de lo que es capaz.

– Lo sé, pero aún así me duele ver cómo lo tratan. Si no lo hubiera metido dentro de él, es mi culpa.

– No es tu culpa. Está vivo gracias a ti y eso es lo importante.

Decidí no molestar su conversación y me marché sin el almuerzo. Sasuke al verme salir algo preocupado me miró y preguntó, pero yo le dije que se metiera en sus asuntos y empecé a caminar. Al final siempre acababa haciendo este paseo con él y no sé por qué, yo siempre intentaba salir antes o después que él para no coincidir, pero aquí estaba, al lado de Sasuke caminando hacia la academia.

Recorrimos el largo paseo lleno de tiendas del clan Namikaze y la gente nos saludaba, yo saludaba también sonriente pero había gente que en ese momento se callaba y miraba a otro lado. ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Por qué saludaban a Sasuke pero no a mí? No entendía nada y bajé mi mano algo entristecido.

– Naru… - trató de hablar Sasuke también algo dolido pero yo no permitía que ni siquiera él me tuviera lástima.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté borde – déjame en paz, ¿vale? No merecéis la pena ninguno. Iré yo solo a clase.

Salí corriendo de allí y no me detuve hasta entrar por el bosque de los Namikaze, atravesándolo llegaría al centro de la villa, justo a la academia pero no sé si quería ir allí. Al final acabé frente a la puerta de la academia y vi a los niños corriendo y jugando entre ellos, llegaba pronto y miré bajo mi árbol a cierta distancia mi solitario columpio.

Me acerqué a él y me senté. Todo con Sasuke me salía mal, él era increíble, el mejor de la clase, el que se llevaba a todas las chicas, todos querían estar con él y yo… yo sólo estaba aquí en este columpio sin amigos, sin nadie a quien le importase, porque hasta cuando vi llegar a Sasuke, él iba de sobrado. Los otros niños se pegaban por ser sus amigos y él… podía permitirse el lujo de pasar de todos ellos, entraba solo sin hablar con ninguno y se sentaba en su sitio. Lo miré a través de la ventana, allí estaban todas las chicas peleándose entre ellas para sentarse a su lado, para estar con él, para conseguir su atención.

Resoplé y me decidí a entrar antes de que llegasen los maestros. No creo que fueran a tardar mucho ya. Entré al aula y subí los pocos peldaños que había hasta llegar a mi fila, la misma en la que estaba Sasuke. Éste se encontraba en el otro extremo sentado y rodeado de muchas chicas, todas intentando que las mirase o les hablase pero Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija hacia el frente con sus brazos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos cubriendo su boca. _¡Odiaba esa pose de “paso de vosotros porque molo más que nadie”!_

Me senté en el extremo opuesto, lo más alejado de las locas fans que tenía Sasuke, apoyé mis brazos en la mesa y recosté mi cabeza sobre ellos observando la escena. Todas le preguntaban cosas personales como su color favorito, su comida preferida, si le gustaban las chicas con pelo largo, si usaba slips o boxers... ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran ésas? Fruncí el ceño cabreado. ¿Por qué tenían que preguntar todo aquello? ¿Por qué siempre se tenían que fijar precisamente en él y querer saber todo lo relacionado con el teme? Odiaba que las chicas sólo tuviesen ojos para él... ¿Sentía celos? Por supuesto que sí. _¡Había más chicos en clase!_

Menos mal que Iruka-sensei llegó justo en ese momento silenciando todo el alboroto que estaban armando porque creo que no hubiese aguantado más todo ese escándalo, aunque dos chicas se quedaron al lado de Sasuke tirándose del pelo para decidir quién se sentaba hoy a su lado. Se trataban de Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Podría decirse que ellas eran las presidentas del club de fans del bastardo, eran las que más le perseguían y las que más intentaban averiguar todo sobre la vida de Sasuke.

– Haruno, Yamanaka, dejen de pelear y tomen asiento ya – les regañó Iruka.

Sonreí levemente aunque oculté mi sonrisa entre mis brazos. Me gustaba Iruka, era de las pocas personas en la villa que me trataba bien aunque siempre acababa gritándome cuando hacía alguna trastada. Miré de reojo a mi izquierda para ver que Sakura era la que había ganado la batalla esa vez, había aprovechado que Ino se había quedado quieta por el regaño de Iruka-sensei para sentarse al lado del teme.

Iruka comenzó con las clases explicando la lección de ese día, pero a los pocos segundos de comenzar dejé de escucharle. Me aburría mucho, nunca había logrado concentrarme porque la teoría me daba sueño y al final acababa durmiéndome en medio de la clase. Y creo que eso fue lo que pasó porque un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza me hizo abrir los ojos alarmado. Me llevé mis manos a la zona golpeada intentando mitigar el dolor mientras un par de lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

– Naruto – gritó Iruka - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que prestes atención en clase y no te quedes dormido? - me preguntó enfadado.

– No estaba dormido, sólo estaba descansando la vista, Iruka-sensei -le contesté con un puchero en la boca.

– Pues descansa la vista en tu casa – me dijo antes de seguir con sus explicaciones.

Me pregunté qué me habría lanzado porque aún me dolía el golpe en la cabeza. Me giré mirando a mi alrededor para intentar localizar el objeto que me había tirado y lo vi tras de mí en el suelo. _¡Me había golpeado con el borrador de la pizarra!_ Miré mal a mi profesor intensificando mi puchero, a veces Iruka-sensei podía llegar a ser muy bestia cuando se cabreaba.

Tras varios minutos intentando retener en mi cerebro la lección que nos enseñaba Iruka, mi mente no pudo más y acabé tirándome encima de la mesa con los brazos extendidos. _¡Me aburría mucho!_ Pensé en lo que podía hacer para entretenerme y una idea acudió a mi cabeza. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en molestar a Sasuke? Era la mejor manera de pasar un rato divertido y que aquella tediosa clase pasase rápido, pero Sakura estaba entre nosotros así que no sabía cómo molestarle con ella de por medio. Entonces se me ocurrió algo que podría fastidiar mucho al teme.

Me acerqué hasta Sakura para poder hablarle sin que nadie pudiera escucharnos. Ella se alejó un poco cuando lo hice y me miró con asco. Aunque me molestó que me mirase de aquella manera, decidí fingir que no me dolía y sonreí ampliamente. Giré mi cabeza comprobando a mi alrededor que nadie nos prestaba atención y me incliné ligeramente hacia ella colocando mi mano al lado de la boca.

– Deberías mantenerte alejada de Sasuke – le murmuré y Sakura me miró con recelo.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? - me preguntó desconfiada.

– Sasuke tiene un grave caso de piojos – le dije en voz baja y ella me miró enfadada.

– Qué bajo caes. Te inventas rumores falsos sobre Sasuke-kun porque le tienes envidia.

Aquellas palabras me dolieron un poco pero no lo demostré. Siempre era a Sasuke al que las chicas defendían y de mí pasaban. Sabía que me estaba inventando aquello pero no porque sintiera envidia, sino porque me aburría y mi entretenimiento favorito era incordiar a Sasuke.

– Puedes pensar que estoy mintiendo pero soy yo quien vive con él y le he visto quejarse y lloriquear como un bebé cada vez que su hermano le echa ese champú especial y le pasa el peine especial por el pelo – le dije levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

Observé de reojo cómo poco a poco Sakura comenzaba a creerme y me alejé de ella volviendo a mi sitio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara para que no sospechasen de mí. Sakura estaba tan concentrada en mis palabras que no se dio cuenta de nada. Noté que se alejó un poco de Sasuke mirándole y temblando asustada, creo que iba a entrar en estado de pánico en unos segundos. Los temblores de Sakura llamaron la atención del teme que la miró extrañado pero antes de que pudiera averiguar qué le pasaba, Sakura dio un tremendo grito interrumpiendo la lección. Toda la clase se quedó en silencio y los alumnos se giraron para mirarla extrañados.

– Haruno, ¿se puede saber qué le ocurre? - le preguntó Iruka preocupado pero molesto a la vez.

– Pi-pi... - balbuceaba Sakura.

– Frentona, si tienes ganas de ir al baño, no hace falta que grites de esa manera – se burló Ino.

– Piojos – gritó señalando a Sasuke y levantándose para alejarse de él.

Todos se quedaron mirándole sorprendidos durante un momento pero en cuanto la palabra “piojos” llegó a sus cerebros, empezaron a gritar y correr de un lado a otro alejándose de Sasuke. Aunque algunos chicos chillaban repitiendo una y otra vez “Sasuke tiene piojos” mofándose de él.

– Yo no tengo piojos – gritó enfadado intentando explicarse.

Sonreí travieso, había conseguido interrumpir aquella aburrida clase y encima había conseguido fastidiar la imagen de niño perfecto que tenía el teme.

– Tú – oí la voz tétrica de Sasuke muy cerca de mí, creo que me había visto reírme – Has sido tú, ¿verdad?

– No sé de lo que me hablas – mentí haciéndome el inocente.

– Te conozco, siempre estás fastidiándome y te he visto sonreír con esa sonrisa que siempre pones cada vez que me molestas con alguna de tus bromas pesadas.

Iba a contestarle pero Iruka-sensei gritó que nos calmásemos y que volviéramos a nuestros sitios. Todos se quedaron en silencio y obedecieron a nuestro profesor. Sasuke acabó sentado a mi lado mientras que Sakura ocupaba el anterior puesto del teme, pegada tan al filo que estaba a punto de caerse, no quería acercarse mucho a Sasuke.

– ¿Os habéis tranquilizado ya? - preguntó pero nadie contestó – Tomaré eso como un sí. Sigamos con la lección y, Sakura, la próxima vez que causes este caos en la clase te quedarás castigada.

Después, Iruka siguió con sus explicaciones y yo volví a sentirme aburrido pero ahora tenía al bastardo a mi lado para molestarle mejor. Le observé divertido pensando en qué podía hacerle ahora, había vuelto a poner esa mirada fría y distante tapando su boca con sus manos. A veces era demasiado serio y aburrido. De repente, sus ojos se centraron en mí y temblé ligeramente de miedo, Sasuke estaba muy enfadado pero no entendía por qué, no había sido para tanto. ¿Acaso le gustaba Sakura y se había cabreado porque ahora ella no quería acercarse a él? Pero él nunca había dado indicios de ello...

– Uzumaki – la voz de Iruka me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Sí, Iruka-sensei? - dije mirándole.

– Sal aquí a demostrarnos cómo creas un clon de sombras.

Me lamenté internamente mientras me levantaba y bajaba hasta llegar al lado de Iruka, aún no conseguía dominar ese jutsu y seguramente iba a hacer el ridículo delante de los demás. Me coloqué frente a Iruka y junté mis manos formando el sello necesario para realizar la técnica.

– Bunshin no jutsu – grité y a mi lado apareció una débil copia de mí mismo tirada en el suelo incapaz de moverse.

Todos mis compañeros comenzaron a reírse y a burlarse de mí, era de los pocos que no conseguían hacer correctamente una copia, por no decir el único. Mi clon desapareció en una nube de humo, no había durante ni cinco segundos.

– ¿Y ése se supone que es hijo del cuarto Hokage? - oí que gritaba algún chico al fondo.

Apreté mi puño enfadado con la cabeza agachada. Sabía que no era tan fuerte como mi padre, no hacía falta que me lo recordasen cada vez que podían. No era la primera vez que alguien me comparaba con él y comentaba que no me parecía en nada, que mi padre era muy fuerte, inteligente, bondadoso y tranquilo... un héroe y que yo era débil, tonto, revoltoso y un monstruo que sólo sabía crear problemas.

– Seguro que le viene por parte de su madre – dijo otro chico.

Me quedé paralizado al escuchar aquello. Jamás nadie había insultado a mi madre y me dolió. Ni siquiera la conocí, no tuve la oportunidad de saber cómo era, sólo podía imaginármela por las palabras de mi padre. Él me dijo que era una mujer muy fuerte, con mucho carácter, enérgica y con un gran corazón que había sacrificado su vida para salvarme cuando un enemigo encapuchado nos atacó. Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción a aquellos idiotas de verme llorar por lo que salí de allí corriendo.

Aún por el pasillo pude escuchar algunas de sus burlas y sus risas pero no me detuve, seguí corriendo hasta salir de la academia y llegar al columpio donde pasaba los recreos solo. Me senté en él apretando las cuerdas que lo sujetaban y dejé que mis lágrimas saliesen resbalando por mis mejillas hasta caer al suelo. No entendía por qué siempre se reían de mí, me rechazaban y me miraban con miedo o con odio... ya estaba acostumbrado a que se metiesen conmigo así que podía aguantarlo y fingir que me daba igual pero que insultasen a mi madre había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. _¡No tenían ningún derecho a hablar así de ella!_

Me quedé allí sentado incluso cuando dejaron de salir aquellas gotas saladas de mis ojos. No quería volver dentro, no tenía ánimo ni fuerzas para fingir. De repente, escuché unas voces salir del edificio frente a mí, levanté mi vista para centrarla en la entrada y vi salir a un par de chicos de mi clase. Uno de ellos tenía sangre en el labio e iba murmurando algo y el otro le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se limpiase. Inmediatamente reconocí su voz como la de la persona que había insultado a mi madre.

– Maldito Uchiha, ¿cómo se atreve a pegarme un puñetazo por defender a ese monstruo de Uzumaki? - le escuché cuando estuvo más cerca de mí.

– Es un creído pero al menos ahora está en el despacho del director y seguro que le castigarán – comentó el otro.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Sasuke me había defendido? Me llevé una mano al pecho, sentía un pequeño calor invadiendo mi interior y sonreí feliz. Me bajé del columpio y corrí hasta la oficina del director para esperar a que saliese Sasuke, quería preguntarle si era verdad lo que había oído y por qué lo había hecho. Me senté en la pared frente a la puerta esperando a que el director terminase de hablar con él.

Empecé a impacientarme tras estar veinte minutos allí sentado. ¿Qué tenía que decirle el director para que tardase tanto? Me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas en el mismo sitio nervioso. ¿Y si le habían expulsado por mi culpa y ahora me odiaba como todos los demás? Sé que le gastaba muchas bromas y a veces nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato o incluso Sasuke pasaba de mí y me dejaba solo pero sé que no me odiaba pero si empezaba a hacerlo... no sabría cómo podría soportarlo. Levanté mi mirada asustado cuando oí la puerta frente a mí abrirse y vi salir a Sasuke quien me miró sorprendido por encontrarme allí.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? - me preguntó tras cerrar la puerta.

– He escuchado a unos chicos que te habían mandado a hablar con el director por pegar a alguien. ¿Es cierto? - le contesté.

En ese instante sonó el timbre que indicaba el recreo interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

– Vamos a por nuestros almuerzos y te explico qué ha pasado.

Le seguí hasta nuestra aula y cuando llegamos no había nadie en ella, ya habían salido todos al patio. Nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos y Sasuke cogió su comida, entonces me acordé que no había cogido mi almuerzo al final, así que ahora me moriría de hambre hasta que regresáramos a nuestra casa.

– ¿Qué te pasa, usuratonkachi? - me preguntó Sasuke.

– Me he olvidado la comida en casa – le contesté deprimido. _¡Tenía hambre!_

– Eres un dobe – me insultó y yo inflé mis mofletes molesto – Ven, siéntate a mi lado, te daré parte de mi almuerzo – me dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

De nuevo sentí ese calor en mi pecho pero también en la cara, creo que me había puesto colorado. Agaché mi cabeza para ocultarlo y me senté a su lado. Sasuke puso la comida entre los dos y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente.

– ¿Te ha reñido mucho? - le pregunté incómodo refiriéndome al director.

Por su actitud parecía que no le habían expulsado y que no estaba enfadado conmigo pero aún así me sentía mal.

– No mucho, el director se ha sorprendido de verme por ahí. Al ser la primera vez que me meto en una pelea, ha hecho la vista gorda aunque me ha advertido que no habrá una próxima vez. A pesar de todo he tenido que aguantar su charla sobre que está mal pegar a nuestros compañeros, que en un futuro seremos aliados en las misiones y necesitamos poder confiar los unos en los otros – me respondió con indiferencia.

– ¿Por qué le has pegado? - le cuestioné mirándole a la cara.

– Porque no ha estado bien lo que ha dicho de tu madre. He visto que te ha afectado mucho y me ha cabreado. Ese idiota no sabe lo que es crecer sin una madre.

Entonces era verdad. _¡Sasuke me había defendido!_ Me sentí muy feliz y noté los músculos de mi cara estirarse ampliamente al dibujar una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

– Además, es mi deber como hermano mayor cuidar de mi hermanito pequeño – dijo golpeándome la frente con dos dedos.

Mi sonrisa despareció de inmediato. ¿Sólo me había defendido porque pensaba que era su deber? ¿No porque realmente estaba preocupado por mí? Aparté la comida y me levanté de mi asiento caminando hacia fuera de la clase. Oí los pasos de Sasuke detrás de mí que me seguían y cuando llegó hasta mí, me cogió del brazo deteniéndome.

– ¿Por qué te has puesto así? ¿Qué te ocurre, dobe? - me preguntó.

– Lo que me ocurre es que yo no te veo como mi hermano – le contesté serio soltándome de su agarre y vi que Sasuke se sorprendía por mi respuesta.

– Sé que nos peleamos mucho y no lo parecemos pero... ¿Tanto me odias?

– Eres un idiota – le solté frustrado – No te das cuenta de nada... es todo lo contrario – hice una pausa para ver que seguía sin entender lo que quería decir – No te veo como a mi hermano porque me gustas, imbécil – le grité.

Salí corriendo de allí tras ver que Sasuke se había quedado con la boca y los ojos abiertos de la impresión. A partir de ahora, nuestra relación iba a cambiar.


	7. Perversión

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

No podía moverme, estaba petrificado... tampoco podía pensar con claridad, mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos... ¿Le gustaba a mi hermano pequeño? ¿Le gustaba a Naruto? Era imposible... Pero, ¿cómo y cuándo había pasado? ¿Y por qué? Estaba tan impresionado que fui incapaz de articular palabra en aquel momento, ni siquiera pude detener a Naruto cuando salió corriendo con aquella mirada tan triste. ¿Le había herido aún más por no haber contestado a su confesión? ¿O mi propia parálisis había sido mi contestación? No sabía cuál de las dos era la respuesta correcta pero lo que sí sabía es que no había sido mi intención hacerle daño pero... _¡éramos familia!_ Él era mi hermano pequeño, ¿cómo no iba a reaccionar de esa manera?

Cuando pude moverme, subí lentamente los escalones hasta llegar a mi sitio y me dejé caer en el asiento todavía impresionado por la confesión del dobe. Jamás sospeché que tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, siempre estaba molestándome en casa o fastidiándome en clase, le encantaba gastarme bromas... De repente, algo hizo ''click'' en mi cabeza... ¿Y si todo esto era una broma? ¿Y si todo era un numerito para burlarse de mí, para ver cómo reaccionaría ante una situación tan rara como aquella?

El desconcierto dio paso al enfado. Seguro que se trataba de otra de las malditas bromas pesadas del dobe y yo preocupándome por ese idiota, por pensar que le había herido.... me sentía idiota por haber caído en su trampa aunque debía de admitir que Naruto era un buen actor. Había conseguido hacerme creer durante un momento que decía la verdad, que realmente le gustaba y encima había puesto esa mirada dolida antes de huir para que terminase de caer totalmente en su engaño, pero ahora había descubierto su treta y no iba a volver a caer en ella.

Me quedé sentado allí malhumorado por haberme dejado engañar y por el hecho de que el usuratonkachi hubiese llegado tan lejos para tomarme el pelo. _¡No debería jugar con los sentimientos de los demás!_ Me había sentido mal durante un instante por hacerle daño, me había preocupado. Pero, ¿qué hubiese pasado si yo no lo viese como mi hermano? ¿Habría seguido la broma hasta el final? Si yo hubiese sentido algo por él, ¿me habría seguido la corriente para después decirme que nada de eso era cierto y me habría dejado destrozado con el corazón roto? Si él tenía pensado algo como eso, Naruto era un maldito. _¡Menos mal que no sentía nada por él!_ Excepto cariño de hermanos.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso me sacó de mis pensamientos. En cuanto el dobe entrase por aquella puerta, le iba a decir cuatro cosas. Debía aprender a no gastar ese tipo de bromas, estaba mal y como su hermano mayor debía enseñarle la diferencia entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. Clavé mis ojos en la puerta con una mirada seria y mis manos ocultando la parte inferior de mi cara esperando a que entrase el dobe pero no lo hizo. Llegaron todos los alumnos e incluso Iruka había reanudado sus explicaciones pero el idiota de Naruto seguía sin aparecer. ¿Dónde se había metido? Estaba llevando demasiado lejos su actuación pero ya no iba a preocuparme por él, ya le había desenmascarado y en cuanto llegase a casa, se lo iba a dejar claro.

Tras terminar las clases, me dirigí a gran velocidad a nuestra casa y entré por la puerta armando tanto escándalo que Itachi salió con un kunai en la mano. Creo que pensó que le estaban atacando pero al verme a mí frente a la entrada de la casa malhumorado, se relajó y bajó el arma.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué entras de esa forma? - me preguntó mi hermano mayor.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto? - le interrogué.

– ¿Cómo que dónde está? - me preguntó desconcertado - ¿No viene contigo? ¿Está bien? - me dijo muy preocupado y aquello me extrañó. ¿Por qué parecía estar tan alarmado por la desaparición del dobe?

– Se marchó en mitad de las clases y no ha vuelto – le contesté un poco más tranquilo – Pero no te preocupes, seguro que está bien. Sólo lo ha hecho para tomarme el pelo.

Itachi me miró sin comprender a lo que me refería y dudé en si contarle lo que había pasado, no sabía si era buena idea pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Itachi decidí contárselo.

– Me ha dicho que le gusto, después ha salido corriendo y no ha vuelto a clase – le expliqué y mi hermano se quedó con la misma cara que yo puse al escuchar lo mismo de la boca del dobe.

Fui a la cocina y me senté a la mesa a comer ya que Itachi tenía todo listo. Había tres platos así que supuse que Minato estaría liado en la oficina y no vendría a comer con nosotros. Itachi apareció por allí y se sentó a mi lado.

– Sasuke...

– No le des importancia – le interrumpí adivinando sus pensamientos - sólo se trata de una de sus bromas pero aún no sabe que ya le he pillado.

Comencé a comer con la mirada seria de Itachi clavada en mí.

– ¿No deberías esperar a que llegue Naruto? - me regañó.

– No, si quiere seguir con su teatro, allá él. No voy a caer en su juego y preocuparme cuando sé que sólo está actuando.

– ¿Y si no está actuando? - me preguntó mi hermano con cautela.

– Confía en mí, sólo es otra de sus formas de molestarme – le contesté dando por zanjado el tema y seguí comiendo.

Naruto tampoco apareció a la hora de la comida, ni en toda la tarde pero no me preocupé en ningún momento. Sabía que esa era su intención y no iba a caer. Fue en la noche cuando llegó junto con nuestro padre. Cuando me vio en el pasillo, agachó su mirada fingiendo estar triste y pasó por mi lado para encerrarse en su habitación pero le seguí entrando tras él.

– Dobe – le llamé y se sobresaltó – Ya puedes dejar la actuación, sé que lo que me dijiste era mentira, que todo es parte de un plan para burlarte de mí.

Naruto me miró con la boca abierta sorprendido pero después cambió su expresión a una de enfado.

– ¿De verdad crees que mentiría sobre algo como mis sentimientos? - me preguntó ofendido.

– ¿Sinceramente? Sí – le respondí apoyándome en la puerta cruzando mis brazos – Tu afán por fastidiarme no tiene límites.

– Pues te equivocas – me gritó – Me gustas de verdad.

Se acercó a mí enfadado cogiéndome del cuello de mi camiseta y pensé que me iba a pegar por eso me preparé para parar su golpe pero lo que nunca esperé es que se acercase a mi rostro y juntase nuestros labios. _¡Naruto me estaba besando!_ Fue un suave roce que duró unos segundos porque en cuanto pude reaccionar, le empujé lejos de mí.

– ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? - le grité cabreado – Estás llevando tu broma demasiado lejos. No puedes besarme, soy tu hermano.

– No, no lo eres. No tenemos la misma sangre.

– La sangre no lo es todo. Tenemos los mismos padres y nos han criado desde bebés, vivimos juntos como una familia – le chillé.

– Me da igual todo eso, no te veo como mi hermano. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que me gustas de verdad? - me dijo desesperado y por un momento le creí entonces recordé que era Naruto, mi hermano pequeño, el que siempre hacía lo imposible para molestarme pero esta vez no le iba a dar el gusto.

– No puedes hacer nada, no te creo – le contesté serio – Así que deja de una vez el tema – añadí antes de salir de su habitación.

  
  


**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Aquella mañana me levanté temprano, hoy mi equipo tenía una misión fuera de la villa y debía reunirme con ellos en el puente donde solíamos quedar. Salí de mi cama para ir a tomar una ducha. Al pasar al lado de un espejo que tenía en mi cuarto, me detuve a mirar mi cuerpo. Había crecido bastante en los últimos seis años, ya no era más ese crío de diez años, ahora era un adolescente con un cuerpo trabajado gracias a todo al duro entrenamiento y a las misiones que realizaba. Mis ojos seguían siendo de un azul intenso y mi cabello era tan rubio como siempre aunque ahora lo llevaba un poco más largo pero no tanto como mi padre. En cuanto a mi personalidad... pues continuaba haciendo algunas gamberradas pero no tanto como antes, seguía teniendo mi carácter alegre y social y logré sorprender a mucha gente que me insultaba cuando era un niño porque ahora era más fuerte, era un buen ninja y había conseguido que algunos compañeros y aldeanos me reconocieran. Ahora tenía buenos amigos en los que confiaba y ellos confiaban en mí, incluso alguna chica se había fijado en mí aunque... aún había muchas personas que me seguían mirando con miedo y odio y, eso aún me dolía porque nunca entendí el motivo de esas miradas.

Dejé de mirarme en el espejo y salí de mi habitación con algo en mis manos y vestido sólo con mi ropa interior. Llegué al cuarto de baño y, como me imaginé, Sasuke estaba dentro duchándose. Sabía que se trataba de él por dos razones: la primera era que siempre se metía antes que yo, nunca había cambiado su costumbre de no respetar los turnos y, segundo, mi padre ya estaba en la oficina e Itachi estaba en una misión.

Usé el alambre que tenía en la mano para abrir el cerrojo desde fuera con mucho cuidado y me colé en el interior. Me acerqué con sigilo hacia la ducha mientras me quitaba mis calzoncillos y sin que el teme se diera cuenta me metí con él. Observé la blanca piel de su amplia espalda y fui bajando mi vista hasta llegar a su apretado trasero. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de estrujarlo entre mis manos, el teme también había crecido y se había vuelto más fuerte y eso se notaba en ese cuerpo que me volvía loco. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo pasando mis manos por su cintura y Sasuke se sobresaltó.

– Maldita sea, Naruto. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de colarte cada vez que me ducho? ¿Cuándo vas a parar con tus malditas bromas? - me gritó cabreado tratando de deshacerse de mi agarre.

– Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, me excitas demasiado – le susurré en el oído mientras bajaba mi mano para acariciar su miembro.

En todos esos años, no había logrado que Sasuke me creyera cuando le decía que me gustaba, así que decidí aprovecharme de la situación. Si pensaba que todo era una broma, usaría eso a mi favor para acariciarle todas las veces que quisiera, ya que mis sentimientos no le llegaban al menos tendría la oportunidad de tocarle y fastidiarle. Como había dicho, seguía con mis gamberradas pero las había centrado en una única persona.

– Joder, para ya. Sabes que no me gusta que hagas este tipo de cosas, somos hermanos – me dijo molesto.

– Pues tu polla me está diciendo todo lo contrario – le comenté sonriendo al notar que su miembro había comenzado a ponerse duro.

– Es algo físico, si me la tocan al final acabo excitándome y más a nuestra edad que tenemos las hormonas revolucionadas – se excusó.

– Entonces tendré que aprovecharme de tus hormonas.

Besé su cuello mientras restregaba mi pene contra su cuerpo y movía mi mano sobre su miembro. Me centré con mi otra mano en acariciarle su fuerte torso con suavidad hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y lo pellizqué logrando sacar un pequeño jadeo de Sasuke. Sonreí feliz sobre su cuello y creo que él lo notó porque de inmediato quitó mi mano de su entrepierna y salió hecho una furia de la ducha. Se enrolló una toalla en su cintura para taparse pero aún podía notarse su excitación a través de ella.

– Joder – maldijo furioso – Deja de una maldita vez tus bromas, no sé cómo te puedes divertir haciéndole estas cosas a tu propio hermano.

– Ya me conoces, molestarte es mi pasatiempo favorito – le dije desde el interior de la ducha con una sonrisa arrogante. Se me habían pegado algunas costumbres de ese teme.

Sasuke salió enfadado de allí dejándome solo. En cuanto se marchó mi sonrisa cambió a una de tristeza. Ya no sabía cómo hacer que mis sentimientos alcanzasen a Sasuke, sé que no ayudaba que hubiese empezado a hacerle creer que le tocaba para molestarle pero fue la única solución que vi en su momento y ahora era un poco tarde para cambiarlo. Sasuke ya no sólo me gustaba... me había enamorado de él. Me había enamorado de aquel arrogante, frío y vengativo Uchiha que solamente me veía como a su hermanito pequeño que le fastidiaba cada vez que podía.

Me dispuse a terminar de ducharme pero seguía excitado así que me masturbé hasta que me corrí y mi miembro volvió a su tamaño normal, entonces me lavé y salí de allí hacia mi cuarto con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Una vez dentro, me vestí con mi habitual pantalón naranja y mi chaqueta del mismo color con la parte superior negra, me coloqué mi porta-shuriken en la parte trasera del pantalón, enganchado al borde y metí algunas armas pequeñas en él. Cuando estuve listo, cogí mi mochila, salí de allí y fui hacia la puerta principal de la casa donde me encontré con Sasuke que me estaba esperando.

– Eres muy lento, dobe – me dijo. Parecía que se le había pasado el cabreo o... lo disimulaba muy bien.

– He tenido que ocuparme del calentón que me has dejado – le respondí mientras salíamos.

– Tsk – fue el sonido que salió de la boca del teme mientras apartaba la mirada.

– Además, no importa si llegamos un poco tarde, sabes que Kakashi nunca es puntual – comenté.

Después de terminar la academia, nos habían asignado a Kakashi como profesor y líder de nuestro grupo. Sasuke y yo formábamos parte de él junto a Sakura, la presidenta del club de fans del teme o más bien debería decir de acosadoras, porque era lo que parecían. Sasuke seguía siendo tan popular como en la academia o puede que incluso más porque el muy maldito estaba mucho más guapo ahora y chicas que ni siquiera habían estado con nosotros en la academia le perseguían también.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al punto de encuentro y allí solamente se encontraba Sakura, quien al vernos corrió hacia nosotros y saludó de forma coqueta a Sasuke pasando completamente de mí.

– Hola a ti también, Sakura – le dije con sarcasmo y ella sólo me miró con molestia.

Aunque nos llevábamos mejor que cuando éramos críos porque como compañeros de equipo confiábamos los unos en los otros, no habíamos conseguido ser buenos amigos. Supongo que ella siempre me vería como el payaso y el débil de la clase y yo por mi parte, no podía establecer una amistad con la chica que acosaba a la persona que amaba. Me era imposible, cada vez que la veía acercarse a Sasuke y fingía rozarle sin querer, me ponía celoso... no podía evitarlo.

Me apoyé en la barandilla del puente y me dispuse a esperar a Kakashi que como siempre llegaría tarde y pondría alguna excusa estúpida para su retraso. Mientras tanto, Sakura se había enganchado del brazo de Sasuke y éste no la había apartado, así que los fulminé con la mirada. No entendía por qué a veces el teme dejaba que Sakura se acercase a él. ¿Es que acaso le gustaba? Ese pensamiento me dolió porque sabía que ella tendría más posibilidades que yo, ella era una chica y yo era sólo el hermanito de Sasuke, como a él le gustaba recordarme. Me llevé una mano a mi cara y cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos. Por suerte, Kakashi apareció en ese momento, centrando la atención en él.

– Llegas tarde – le gritó Sakura.

– Es que me encontré a una anciana en el camino y... - comenzó a excusarse Kakashi.

– No nos vengas con cuentos – le interrumpió Sakura.

– De acuerdo, como no quieres oír lo que pasa en mi interesante vida, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Salimos de la aldea y nos dirigimos hacia un pueblo que estaba a varios días de camino de aquí pero con nuestra velocidad llegaríamos en la noche. Íbamos saltando por las ramas de los árboles cuando oí el sonido de algo afilado cortando el aire y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, varios kunais salieron de la nada hacia nosotros. Saqué mi propio kunai y paré los que venían en mi dirección en el aire. Me detuve en una de las ramas para comprobar cómo estaban los demás y vi que Kakashi estaba en el árbol frente al que yo me encontraba con su arma también en mano y unas ramas más abajo estaba Sasuke con Sakura en brazos. Supuse que la había apartado para que no recibiera el impacto de los kunais y aquello me cabreó, mis celos estaban empezando a salir y eso no era bueno en el campo de batalla así que respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme.

De repente, varios enemigos aparecieron ante nosotros. Nos superaban en número así que creé varios clones para igualarles, no sabíamos aún cuán fuertes eran. Era curioso la de vueltas que daba la vida... yo que antes no podía crear ni una sola copia y ahora podía crear miles al mismo tiempo. Gracias al entrenamiento que llevé a cabo con Jiraiya cuando estuvo una temporada en la villa, ahora era capaz de controlar mejor mi chakra.

Entre mis clones y mis compañeros de equipo, conseguimos librarnos de aquellos ninjas. Al final resultó que no eran demasiado fuertes y lo único que pretendían era robarnos. Lástima para ellos, se equivocaron al elegir sus víctimas. Kakashi los dejó atados en uno de los árboles y envió a uno de sus perros ninja de vuelta a Konoha para que alguien viniese a por aquellos delincuentes ya que nosotros debíamos seguir con nuestra misión.

A la noche llegamos por fin a aquel pueblo que nos había contratado y fuimos directos a hablar con la persona a cargo. Tras discutir los detalles de la misión, nos indicaron que tenían varias habitaciones preparadas en la posada para nosotros donde poder descansar esa noche. Sakura y Kakashi tenían cada uno su propia habitación mientras que Sasuke y yo teníamos que compartirla y aquello me pareció perfecto, podría meterle mano mientras dormíamos.

Después de tomar un baño y cenar, todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Sasuke entró el primero y yo le seguí. Nos cambiamos la ropa, nos pusimos unos yukatas que habían dejado para dormir, apagamos las luces y nos metimos cada uno en su futón. Al cabo de varios minutos, salí de mi futón y me metí en el de Sasuke abrazándole por la cintura.

– Joder, Naruto, no empieces – se quejó en voz baja.

– No estoy haciendo nada. ¿Es que no puedo abrazar a un miembro de mi familia? - le pregunté con diversión.

– Te conozco y sé que vas a comenzar a molestarme. Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar.

– Pues yo creo que es el momento y el lugar perfecto, tiene su morbo que nos puedan pillar – le dije antes de morder suavemente su cuello.

Sasuke se revolvió intentando separarse de mí pero se quedó quieto cuando sostuve su pene en mi mano.

– Naruto – me dijo entre dientes con tono de advertencia pero yo le ignoré.

Me alejé un poco de él sin soltar su longitud para abrir mi yukata y dejar libre mi miembro. Comencé a masajear el pene de Sasuke intentando que despertase a la vez que acariciaba el mío que ya estaba medio erecto. Poco a poco conseguí que el de Sasuke se pusiera duro, subí y bajé mi mano por toda su intimidad a pesar de los intentos de Sasuke por liberar su miembro de mi mano.

– Naruto... para ya – dijo con voz entrecortada.

– ¿Por qué? Si... lo estás disfrutando – le contesté aguantando mis jadeos.

En ningún momento había dejado de prestar atención a mi propio miembro. Me masturbaba al mismo tiempo que le daba placer a Sasuke. Solté un momento mi intimidad para subir el yukata de Sasuke dejando su trasero expuesto y volví a agarrar mi pene para pasar la punta entre sus nalgas sintiendo que Sasuke se tensaba.

– ¿Qué cojones haces? - me preguntó intentando no chillar para que no nos descubriesen mientras se alejaba y se sentaba en el futón con su yukata medio abierto dejando ver su miembro erecto.

– Sasuke – le dije mirándole con deseo – Tengamos sexo.

– ¿Estás loco? Ni de coña voy a dejar que me la metas – dijo alzando la voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

Me incorporé para desnudarme ante la mirada incrédula de Sasuke y me puse a cuatro patas colocando mi trasero hacia él.

– Está bien, te dejo ser el activo por esta vez. ¿Te apetece follar ahora? - le pregunté girando mi cabeza para poder verle.

Sasuke se levantó enfadado, cogió su ropa y se vistió a gran velocidad para salir de la habitación dejándome en aquella vergonzosa posición. Me quedé impactado por la rápida reacción del teme. Había huido sin insultarme como solía hacerlo y eso me preocupó. Quise salir tras él pero tenía un problema entre las piernas así que intenté pensar en algo desagradable para que se me bajase la erección. En cuanto lo conseguí, imité a Sasuke cogiendo mi ropa y poniéndomela. Salí de la habitación y miré por las zonas cercanas buscando a Sasuke pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Decidí mirar por las zonas comunes por si se había ido hasta allí pero cuando iba por uno de los pasillos algo me llamó la atención. Me giré para observar con detenimiento y, a lo lejos cerca de un patio interior que había en la posada, vi a Sakura que abrazaba sonrojada a Sasuke. ¿Por qué le estaba abrazando? ¿Y por qué Sasuke se dejaba tocar y no la alejaba? Es cierto que el teme no le estaba correspondiendo al abrazo pues tenía sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero aun así no rompía aquel contacto.

Les miré por varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición y aquello me indicó que ahí pasaba algo que yo no sabía. Agaché mi cabeza dolido, no aguantaba más ver aquella escena así que me di media vuelta y regresé por donde había venido hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke. Entré en ella, volví a ponerme el yukata y me acosté en mi futón para intentar dormir, pero fue imposible. No se me quitaba de la cabeza esa imagen de Sasuke y Sakura juntos, esa vez sí me permití dejar que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos salieran mojando la almohada.

Lloré en silencio durante largo rato pero cuando escuché unos pasos que se dirigían hacia aquí, me limpié todo rastro y me aguanté las ganas de seguir llorando. Sabía que sería Sasuke y no quería que me viese así aunque me hubiese tapado hasta la cabeza porque seguramente se pensaría que sería otra de mis actuaciones como él decía. Cuando entró, me hice el dormido y le escuché desvestirse, ponerse su ropa para dormir y meterse en su futón. El resto de la noche me quedé en mi lado de la habitación sin volver a molestarle. Estuve varias horas despierto hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando el sueño por fin me venció.

Por la mañana cuando me desperté, estaba solo en la habitación. Sasuke ya se había levantado y seguramente habría ido a desayunar con los demás. Me puse mi ropa habitual y salí para reunirme con ellos. Como supuse allí estaban los tres comiendo y me uní a ellos en completo silencio. Tras acabar, nos fuimos a llevar a cabo nuestra misión que duró todo el día y después de finalizarla con éxito, volvimos a la posada. Allí fui a asearme en los baños públicos que tenían seguido de Sakura que se metió en la parte reservada para mujeres.

Durante todo el rato que estuve dentro enjabonándome y relajándome en el agua pude sentir una mirada sobre mí pero no me giré en ningún momento para averiguar de quién se trataba. Pero cuando ya me había vestido y estaba dispuesto a salir, un brazo agarrando el mío me detuvo.

– ¿Estás bien, dobe? - oí la voz preocupada de Sasuke.

Me giré para encararle y le miré fingiendo una sonrisa.

– No te preocupes, a tu hermanito no le pasa nada – le contesté soltándome del agarre y caminando al exterior.

No sé qué cara puso Sasuke ni tampoco me importó en ese momento. Me sentía dolido por lo que había visto la noche anterior y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarme y volver a ser el de siempre. Que supiese que no tenía posibilidades con él, no significaba que me fuese a rendir fácilmente, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo muerto. Fui a cenar algo ligero y después me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir donde ya estaba Sasuke metido en su futón. Aquella noche le dejé tranquilo y no intenté tocarle, lo cual seguramente desconcertaría aún más al teme pero no tenía ánimos para hacer nada.

A la mañana siguiente, recogimos nuestras cosas y realizamos el camino de vuelta a la villa llegando allí por la noche. Una vez dentro, me despedí de los demás y me adelanté dejando a Sasuke con Sakura, la cual estaba hablando con él. Al llegar a casa, saludé a mi padre y a Itachi y me fui a mi habitación excusándome con que estaba muy cansado y que en la mañana hablaríamos. Noté sus miradas extrañadas y con un deje de preocupación sobre mí antes de marcharme a mi cuarto pero me dio igual, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir y no pensar en nada más.

Me acosté en la cama y miré el cielo estrellado cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de mi habitación, era mi padre que venía preocupado aunque como siempre… traía su amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – me preguntó y le di acceso.

Mi padre entró cerrando la puerta tras él y acercándose a mi cama se sentó en ella acariciando mi cabello con dulzura. Sé que estaba preocupado por mi comportamiento, podía sentirlo.

– Desde que has llegado de la misión te noto algo distante – me dijo - ¿Seguro que es sólo cansancio?

– ¿Por qué la gente me odia? – le pregunté y él se tensó durante un momento.

– No te odian, es sólo que… no han visto aún lo gran persona que eres, pero yo sé que un día… lo verán – me dijo sonriendo – Créeme, un día se arrepentirán de no haberte conocido antes, cielo.

– Todos me comparan contigo, pero yo no soy tan bueno como tú.

– Lo serás, yo tampoco empecé siendo un genio, ¿sabes? Eso se lo dejé a Itachi – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – en serio, cariño, lo verás. Tu madre era una persona muy bondadosa y fuerte, has sacado su carácter y sé… que has sacado mis habilidades. Yo mismo te ayudaré a perfeccionar el Rasengan que empezó a enseñarte Jiraiya y te enseñaré el Jutsu del Dios Trueno volador. ¿Te parece bien? – me preguntó y sonreí.

– Sí, quiero aprenderlo – le dije.

– Entonces… mañana entrenaremos. – Mi padre se encaminó hacia la puerta y entonces cayó en algo – por cierto… mañana por la noche Itachi y yo tenemos un asunto que atender con los ANBU, seguramente la reunión se alargará bastante así que… no le des mucha guerra a tu hermano, pórtate bien.

– ¿Nos vas a contratar un niñero? – le pregunté molesto.

– No… Sasuke se quedará de niñero – me dijo sonriendo – es el mayor así que le daré la responsabilidad a él, pero quiero que tú me prometas que te portarás bien y no discutiréis.

– Te lo prometo – le dije.

– Te quiero – me dijo mi padre – ahora voy a darle las buenas noches a tu hermano, descansa.

Mi padre cerró la puerta y yo lo único que pude susurrar para mí sin que nadie lo escuchase fue un “ _no es mi hermano_ ”. Pensé en cómo se tomaría esto mi padre o Itachi… Supongo que no muy bien y es que para ellos Sasuke era como mi hermano pero no lo era, él era el hermano pequeño de Itachi y estaba un poco cansado de que siempre me tratasen de esa forma, yo amaba a Sasuke, no podía verlo como un familiar.

Me dormí y a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, bajé a desayunar antes de marcharme a entrenar con mi padre. Itachi y Sasuke aún no se habían despertado cuando me marché, pero casi mejor de esa forma… necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que me pasaba con Sasuke. Sé que hoy tenía la noche entera a solas con él en casa. ¿Debía de aprovecharla y tratar de seducirle? ¿Debería contarle que le amaba en serio y que todo lo que él pensaba que era para molestarle era auténtico? No estaba seguro, pero pensaría en ello mientras entrenaba con mi padre.

  
  


**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

No había podido dormir nada esta noche y es que en parte sentía remordimientos por lo sucedido con Naruto, no sé qué le ocurría, pero estaba muy raro. No me había esperado para volver juntos a casa como siempre hacía, ni me había dirigido palabra alguna durante todo el camino desde la posada hasta la villa, había estado serio y distante, no era propio de él.

Pensé que cuando llegase a casa tendría una seria charla con él y trataría de descubrir si algo le había sentado mal, pero cuando llegué todo esperanzado, Minato y mi hermano me comentaron que se había marchado a dormir. Me sentía un poco mal por todo esto pero es que no entendía qué le ocurría a Naruto, siempre andaba molestándome y ahora de golpe… empezaba a ignorarme.

Esa mañana me levanté muy tarde, pero creo que fue debido a que conseguí coger el sueño demasiado tarde. Me sentía cansado y cuando bajé a desayunar, allí estaba mi hermano ya despierto preparándome el desayuno. Sé que esta noche tenían reunión con los ANBU, Minato me lo había contado anoche y yo sólo pensaba en que al estar a solas con Naruto quizá podríamos hablar de lo que le ocurría para distanciarse e ignorarme.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto? – le pregunté sentándome en la mesa tomando mi vaso de leche.

– Se ha ido con su padre a entrenar.

– Ya veo – le dije.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó al ver mi seriedad.

– Sí.

Desde luego Naruto me ignoraba y me esquivaba, hoy se marchaba todo el día fuera para no verme y eso me tenía un poco cabreado. Aproveché para ir a entrenar también un poco y cuando llegué, descansé leyendo un libro hasta que Minato entró por la puerta y Naruto me miró agachando su cabeza y subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Yo me quedé allí con el libro en la mano viendo cómo Itachi y Minato se arreglaban para marcharse a esa reunión ANBU, seguramente se pasarían toda la noche allí.

Cuando se marcharon, Naruto no bajó de su cuarto a despedirse, llevaba ya mucho rato por ahí arriba él solo, no sé qué diablos estaría haciendo pero no le di importancia. Subí cuando se marcharon Minato y mi hermano sólo para asegurarme de que estaba bien, al fin y al cabo… yo era el mayor y tenía que cuidar de Naruto. Llegué hasta la puerta de su habitación y toqué a ella, pero no obtuve respuesta.

– ¿Naruto? – pregunté – vamos… ábreme, tengo que hablar contigo – él no contestó – Venga, Naruto, por favor, ya estamos solos, ábreme y hablemos de lo que ocurre – al ver que no contestaba resoplé frustrado – iré a ducharme – le dije con la esperanza de que hiciera como siempre… venir a meterse en la ducha conmigo.

Me fui al cuarto de baño y esta vez… hasta le puse las cosas fáciles, ni siquiera le cerré el pestillo para que no tuviera que abrirlo con el alambre. Me desvestí y abrí el grifo entrando dentro. Empecé a ducharme, a enjabonarme bien pero no dejaba de mirar por el espejo por si la puerta se abría. Creo que añoraba que Naruto entrase y es que tenía un gran problema… creo que me gustaba Naruto, desde hacía ya años, desde que había empezado a manosearme y a provocarme, pero tenía que controlarme, era mi hermano, no podía hacer esto, así que como Naruto no paraba… a mí me tocaba ser el que aguantase estas malditas hormonas para evitar follármelo allí mismo, pero él no dejaba de provocarme y a veces, mi autocontrol fallaba. Cuando esto pasaba era aún peor, porque al disfrutar de él Naruto pensaba que me gustaba, que no le alejaba ni le apartaba porque me excitaba y era cierto, pero entonces tenía que mentalizarme en que era mi hermano para poder moverme y marcharme de allí. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera algo por mi hermanito? Estaba enfermo y aquí estaba ahora bajando mis defensas… dejándole la puerta abierta deseando que entrase y cogiera mi miembro entre sus manos mientras restregaba y frotaba su miembro entre mis nalgas excitándome.

Naruto no entró en ningún momento y cuando salí con la fina toalla en mi cintura me di cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación seguía cerrada. Creo que estaba muy enfadado conmigo por algo que no sabía muy bien. Miré entristecido la puerta de su habitación y me acerqué hasta ella apoyando una de mis manos en la robusta puerta.

– Naruto… por favor, háblame – le supliqué y eso no era propio de mí – Vamos… llevo una toalla muy pequeña y prometo quitármela frente a ti si sales y hablas conmigo – le dije como último recurso – dejaré que me molestes lo que quieras – pero nada, no me hizo caso y frustrado me fui hacia mi cuarto.

Llegué a mi habitación abriendo la puerta pero cuando fui a darle a la luz, no encendía. _¡Menudo día para que encima se fundiese mi bombilla!_ Luego la cambiaría, ahora mismo estaba tan cansado que sólo quería tumbarme en la cama y descansar. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y busqué a ciegas la cama hasta que encontré el borde y me tiré encima sintiendo que caía sobre algo duro, esto no era mi colchón y toqué a ciegas hasta que mis manos se encontraron con un bulto enorme que tuve que palpar para asegurarme de qué era.

Busqué la luz de la mesilla y cuando la encendí me di cuenta de que estaba encima de Naruto. El muy idiota se había tumbado en mi cama desnudo boca arriba y se había atado las manos al cabecero de la cama. Se sonrojó cuando encendí la luz y se vio desnudo frente a mí en esa pose, pero no dejó su maldita locura.

– ¿Te gusto más así, teme? ¿Todo disponible? – me preguntó con una voz tremendamente seductora y traté de levantarme cuando sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura con fuerza evitándolo y volviendo a tirarme encima de él mientras movía su cintura rozando su miembro contra el mío – Hazme el amor, Sasuke, seré todo tuyo, dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras, jugaré a lo que quieras pero por favor… hazme caso por una vez – me pidió y yo estaba demasiado sonrojado, demasiado excitado al verlo así.

– Joder, Naruto, que eres mi hermanito – le dije intentando levantarme.

– No es cierto.

– Suéltame, Naruto, no podemos hacer esto.

– ¿El qué? – dijo frotándose aún más con mi miembro hasta que gimió - ¿Vas a dejarme con esta excitación, teme? – me preguntó – por favor… sólo un poco, tócame un poco.

– He dicho que no, Naruto – le dije levantándome de golpe rompiendo el agarre de sus piernas y desatando sus manos con el kunai de la mesilla.

Ya tenía sus manos sueltas cuando se abalanzó sobre mi cuello besándome con fuerza. Del impulso me tiró al suelo cayendo sentado mientras él seguía besándome colando su lengua en mi boca. Era la primera vez que besaba o que me besaban con profundidad y no pude evitar excitarme, Naruto me excitaba mucho pero a la vez… sabía que esto estaba mal, tenía que apartarle, tenía que hacerlo pero en cambio mi mano estaba en su nuca presionándole más contra mí mientras era yo quien ahora colaba mi lengua en su boca jugando con su lengua.

– Sigue, Sasuke – dijo con sus ojos cerrados cuando me separé – sigue besándome, por favor – comentó mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho – te deseo, no es un juego, por favor…

En aquel momento me di cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo, me di cuenta de que si esto no era un juego no podía estar haciendo esto, Naruto debía olvidarse de mí, de estos sentimientos, éramos hermanos, tenía que dejar que me fuera y agaché la cabeza ocultando el dolor que iba a lanzarle con mis palabras.

– Vete de mi cuarto, Naruto – le dije – ya he tenido suficiente de ti, eres mi hermano y eso no cambiará nunca.

– Pero… sé que ese beso te gustaba, déjame estar contigo.

– No eres suficiente para mí, Naruto – le dije mintiendo, esto me dolería más a mí que a él, pero no podía ser.

– Aprenderé, mejoraré, haré lo que quieras, Sasuke, sólo tengo que mejorar, seré el que más placer te dé, te lo prometo – dijo desesperado.

– No puedes, Naruto, me gustan las mujeres.

– Me transformaré en mujer, puedo hacerlo con mi técnica.

– He dicho que no, Naruto – le grité y él se levantó de encima de mí con lentitud entristecido.

Se fue hacia la puerta de mi habitación y al mirar en la mesilla me di cuenta de que allí estaba la bombilla de mi habitación, Naruto la habría quitado para dejarme sin luz, lo tenía todo planeado para que me acostase con él.

– ¿Has encontrado a tu persona importante, Sasuke? – me preguntó de golpe llorando.

– Sí – le mentí.

– Eres un mentiroso.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque dijiste que le entregarías ese mugriento anillo que salió en la caja de cereales a la persona más importante en tu vida, pero aún lo guardas.

– ¿Has registrado mis cosas? Te recuerdo que tú no querías aquel anillo, es algo mío, Naruto – le dije enfadado – no tienes derecho a tocar mis cosas ni a rebuscar en mis cajones.

– Es para Sakura, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a dárselo a ella?

– Sí – le mentí y él abrió inmensamente los ojos ante mi aclaración mientras se ponía su pantalón, fue entonces cuando me enseñó el anillo en su mano.

– Entonces ven a recuperarlo si vas a dárselo – me retó metiéndoselo en sus pantalones con su miembro.

– ¿Pero qué haces? – le pregunté – sácatelo.

– ¿Quieres que me saque el pene ahora, Sasuke? – me dijo sonriendo con prepotencia – méteme mano si tienes lo que hay que tener entre las piernas – me retó de nuevo – vamos…

Cabreado como estaba plaqué contra Naruto derribándolo al suelo y la toalla se me cayó en algún momento por el camino pero me dio igual. Me coloqué encima de Naruto que luchaba contra mis manos tratando de evitar que fuera a su pantalón a recuperar el anillo pero al final conseguí meter la mano izquierda y buscando el anillo tropecé con sus huevos y su miembro rozándolo tantas veces mientras lo buscaba que Naruto empezó a gemir quedándose quieto.

Encontré finalmente el anillo cerca de su entrada, se había quedado enganchado con un hilo de su pantalón y moví mis dedos tratando de desengancharlo pero no pude evitar al escuchar a Naruto jadear, mover mi dedo corazón hacia su entrada colándolo un poco por él, creo que me había gustado escucharle gemir y quería seguir oyéndole mientras buscaba el anillo.

Miré su rostro, estaba completamente rojo, con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo sintiendo mi dedo entrando levemente en él. Yo fingía buscar el anillo mientras aprovechaba un poco esa excusa para darle algo de placer. El anillo se desenganchó de golpe, pero al ver a Naruto en esta posición tan indefenso y doblegado ante el placer, no quería sacar la mano. Incrusté el anillo en mi dedo anular y fingiendo que seguía buscándolo con mi mano toqué sus huevos apretándolos levemente dejando mi dedo corazón aún dentro de él.

– Sas…Sasuke – escuché que me llamaba.

– Dame el anillo, Naruto – le dije fingiendo que lo buscaba.

– No sé… dónde está – me dijo – pero si sigues así yo…

Cogí con la mano su miembro masajeándolo de arriba hacia abajo, masturbándole levemente y creo que esto ya no había forma de fingirlo. ¿Cómo iba a estar buscando el anillo entre su prepucio? No podía estar ahí, eso era obvio pero Naruto jadeaba rojo como un tomate, arqueaba su espalda y yo me sentía triunfante por sacarle todos aquellos gemidos hasta que de golpe se corrió en mi mano y me di cuenta de que… _¡Había masturbado a mi hermanito!_ Me había dejado llevar por mis hormonas y ahora me sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Qué narices me pasaba? ¿Cómo había podido hacer esto? Tenía que fingir, no me quedaba de otra.

– Joder, Naruto, qué asco. ¿Cómo has podido correrte en mi mano? – le grité sacando la mano de su pantalón de golpe mientras él se incorpora.

– Lo siento, Sasuke – me dijo disculpándose – lo lamento.

– Lárgate ya de mi habitación.

– Déjame hacer algo para compensarte esto, por favor – me dijo sonrojado y a punto de llorar – lo siento de verdad, yo no quería correrme en ti.

– Lárgate, joder – le grité enfadado y se marchó de mi habitación llorando, yo miré mi mano llena de su semen y con el anillo en mi dedo.

Salí a lavarme la mano y me fijé que Naruto había vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación. Me sentí muy culpable por todo esto. Estaba claro que sentía algo por mi hermano, le quería y no podía negarlo, el anillo no había podido dárselo a nadie y es que sería una estupidez pero… él era mi persona importante, se lo habría dado a él pero no podía, quizá por eso jamás lo había sacado de mi mesilla, si no podía ser para él, no sé si podría dárselo a alguien más. Minato me mataría si se enteraba de esto, de que así cuidaba a mi hermanito, me sentí el ser más despreciable del mundo. Me había enamorado de mi hermano pero le hacía daño una y otra vez porque no podía estar con él, este amor era un imposible.

Lloré en el baño encerrado durante casi veinte minutos, lloré por cómo me sentía, por el daño que le habían hecho mis palabras pero ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo iba a estar con él? No podía estarlo. Cuando me recuperé un poco salí del baño y me fui a la habitación durmiéndome enseguida.

Esa noche tuve un sueño rarísimo, soñé que Naruto entraba por la noche en mi habitación y apartando las mantas, bajaba mi pantalón y sacaba mi miembro empezando a jugar con él, a lamerlo con sensualidad y suavidad. Gemí al notar cómo succionaba mis huevos y los lamía con insistencia para luego subir su lengua desde la base de mi miembro hasta la punta metiéndose todo mi pene en su boca, subiendo y bajando sobre él, estrujándolo con su boca y yo no podía dejar de pensar que me estaba follando su boca, eso me excitaba muchísimo y moví mi cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo entrando y saliendo de su boca, cogiendo su cabello con mi mano indicándole el ritmo que me gustaba a mí.

Sé que era un enfermo por estar soñando estas guarradas con mi hermano, pero es que intentar controlarme… haber estado tantos años tratando de controlarme para no hacerle mío allí mismo… pasaban factura, no podía seguir conteniéndome y mi mente soñaba con él, no podía dejar de soñar con él. Gemí como un loco, estaba desesperado por correrme.

– Sigue – le supliqué – sigue Naru… voy a correrme.

Siguió un poco más colocando su mano en mi abdomen que ahora tenía espasmos de placer mientras yo agarraba con más fuerza su cabello y me corría en su boca viendo cómo se lo intentaba tragar todo y lamía mi miembro con lujuria limpiándolo entero para luego subirse encima de mí dándome pequeños besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi boca y besarme con pasión metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Disfruté de su sabor, en realidad… supongo que del mío mezclado con el suyo propio.

– Naruto – le susurré sintiendo cómo se sentaba encima de mi miembro y gemía rozándose contra mi miembro y entonces me di cuenta… esto no era un sueño.

Me incorporé de repente y Naruto perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo quejándose por el golpe.

– Ay – se quejó – qué bruto eres.

– Joder, Naruto. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Disculparme por lo de antes – me dijo – yo… te lo debía.

– Márchate – le dije.

– Pero… te estaba gustando, susurraste mi nombre – me dijo.

– Lárgate, maldita sea. ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que eres mi hermano?

– No eres mi hermano, maldito imbécil – me gritó él a mí – eres el hermano de Itachi, no eres nada mío.

– Mi hermano está casado con tu padre, eres como mi hermano.

– Pero no es cierto, no eres mi hermano – me gritó – quiero estar contigo, Sasuke, te amo a ti y puedo ver que tú también sientes algo por mí.

– Márchate – le dije cogiéndolo del brazo y sacándolo fuera de mi cuarto mandándolo al suyo.

Aquella noche… ya no volví a ver a Naruto por aquí, por fin me dejó dormir aunque yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza que me había corrido en la boca de mi hermano, no dejaba de darle vueltas a eso y miré en mi mano aún el anillo que me habría gustado darle a él. Me dolía verlo, me dolía hacerle esto a Naruto pero no podríamos estar juntos.


	8. Celos

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Me fui a mi habitación cuando Sasuke me echó de la suya. ¿Para qué mentir? Estaba muy deprimido, yo sólo quería disculparme con él, habría hecho lo que fuera por él, siempre haría lo que fuera, sólo le necesitaba a él para ser feliz, pero siempre me negaba una y otra vez, me rechazaba y cada vez que lo hacía mi corazón se rompía un poco más, creo que ya no aguantaba más, lo tenía deshecho, no podía pisotearlo más, no podía rompérmelo más. Mi terquedad me llevó hasta aquí, años y años persiguiéndole y para nada, para conseguir que me humillase, que me rebajase hasta límites insospechados sin conseguir nada, él jamás me amaría, jamás dejaría de verme como a su hermano.

Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí dejando mi espalda resbalar por la puerta hasta que caí sentado en el suelo llorando a lágrima viva. Había sido un necio, me había engañado a mí mismo pensando que algún día sería suficiente para él, pero yo sólo era su pequeño hermanito el molesto, nada más.

Sé que había estado mal correrme en su mano pero sentía tanta excitación cada vez que estaba cerca de él, me sentía tan completo cuando tan sólo era capaz de regalarme una mirada, su gesto más simple era todo un mundo para mí, me gustaba cuando me hacía caso, cuando se preocupaba por mí y me había sentido muy celoso cuando dijo que aquel anillo se lo regalaría a Sakura, me habría gustado que hubiera dicho que era para mí pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? Yo nunca estaría a su altura, ese anillo jamás llevaría mi nombre, no podía ser posible.

Ahora mismo no quería ver a Sasuke, tenía y quería esquivarle, no estaba dispuesto a volver a verle la cara, no sabía cómo mirarle después de esto. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con él. Sé que a veces me había pasado, que había masajeado su miembro hasta en clase pero… no pasé de ahí, de tocar su abdomen, su trasero, de restregar mi miembro con el suyo por encima de la ropa interior o de tocar su miembro pero hoy… hoy me había corrido en su mano enfadándole y encima… para disculparme pensé que sería bueno que él pudiera hacer lo mismo, es decir… pagar con la misma moneda, permitir que se corriera en mí. Era la primera vez que le ofrecía mi boca pero lo hice.

Quizá Sasuke estuviera soñando, pero cuando pronunció mi nombre en sueños me hice ilusiones y me esperancé de que quizá fuera conmigo con quien soñase, de que pensase que era yo quien le daba ese placer, pero debí confundirme porque cuando se corrió en mi boca y se despertó en el momento en que intenté hacer algo más con él… me lanzó al suelo más enfadado que nunca. Me sacó a empujones de su habitación y entendí… que me había pasado. No volvería a pasar esto, no volvería a verle, no tenía cara ahora para poder mirarle a los ojos, me sentía avergonzado.

Se había follado mi boca, yo me tragué todo lo que pude de su semen para evitar que se manchase y él… me despreció. ¿Cómo debía mirarle ahora a la cara? No podía, cada vez que nos mirásemos recordaríamos ese tenso momento, esa vergonzante situación y sabía… que ahora nuestra relación había cambiado por completo.

Mi padre llegó muy tarde, lo escuché llegar y aunque no hicieron mucho ruido… al haberme quedado dormido contra la puerta aún sentado en el suelo me hizo despertarme. Me di cuenta de que seguía en la misma posición en la que me había quedado, seguramente Sasuke estaría durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y yo era el único idiota que seguía aquí sintiéndome imbécil. Me limpié las lágrimas y miré por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo y aunque debería sentirme feliz… me sentía patético, un nuevo día… un nuevo día sin Sasuke o en este caso… más lejos de lo que podía estar de él, cada día que pasaba me sentía más y más lejos. Yo jamás estaría a su altura, él jamás sería mío.

Abrí la puerta y tanto Itachi como mi padre me vieron caminar por el pasillo. Se quedaron paralizados sin entender qué hacía casi a las seis de la mañana despierto, pero es que esto iba a ser lo máximo que iba a poder dormir.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó Itachi - ¿Qué te ocurre? Tienes los ojos hinchados.

\- No me encuentro bien – le mentí o al menos fue una media mentira.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? – preguntó mi padre preocupado viniendo a paso rápido hacia mí y tocando mi frente – estás ardiendo, Naruto.

\- Yo… - la verdad es que sí me encontraba un poco mareado – tengo sueño – le dije desplomándome en sus brazos y aunque oía cómo me llamaban no podía abrir los ojos ni contestarles, las fuerzas me abandonaban.

Noté que alguien me cogía en brazos, ni siquiera podía diferenciar si era Itachi o mi padre, lo que si sentí es cómo Minato llamaba a Sasuke despertándole y comentándole que me llevaban al hospital de inmediato. No recuerdo más de todo aquello, sólo que tenía mucho sueño, demasiado y que el que me llevaba en brazos… era cálido y acogedor, por el olor era posible que fuera Itachi.

Desperté en el hospital y por la ventana se veía el sol, tenían que haber pasado horas desde que estaba en casa. Miré la vía en mi brazo y me sentía débil, me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, no tenía fuerzas ni para moverme pero sí notaba que había un peso sobre mi abdomen y al mirar levemente como pude, me encontré el rostro de Sasuke sobre mí. Estaba dormido, debía de estar muy cansado. Su mano estaba cogiendo la mía con fuerza y creo que estaba preocupado pero yo intenté deshacerme de su contacto por la vergüenza que tenía de lo que había pasado aquella noche, de la vergüenza por la humillación y el rechazo que me había hecho pasar.

Miré su rostro una vez más y me sonrojé, era tan guapo, me importaba tanto Sasuke que dolía. Por la ventana que daba al pasillo encontré a mi padre junto a Itachi que le cogía la mano con fuerza mientras hablaban con un médico, pero los dos relajaron de golpe su semblante preocupado, creo que eso eran buenas noticias. Sasuke se movió de golpe sintiendo cómo intentaba apartar mi mano de él y sonrojado, cerré los ojos de golpe y me mantuve quieto, no me sentía aún capaz de poder hablar con él después de lo ocurrido, tenía que evitarlo, así que me hice el dormido.

\- ¿Naru? – preguntó Sasuke medio dormido aún por haber sentido mi mano, pero yo no respondí – Naruto, por favor… despiértate – me pidió pero yo no lo hice.

En aquel momento escuché la puerta y mi padre entró junto con Itachi, lo supe por cómo llamaron a Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? – le preguntó Itachi – Tenías que vigilar que estuviera bien.

\- Lo estaba… hasta que… - se calló de golpe – hasta que lo mandé a su habitación, os lo prometo. Él… entró en mi habitación de golpe para… molestarme como siempre y yo le mandé a su habitación, no creí que estuviera enfermo ni nada parecido, estaba bien cuando le vi. Lo siento – se disculpaba y creo que estaba llorando – debí cuidarle mejor, es mi hermanito, debí preocuparme de que estuviera bien, lo siento.

\- Ven aquí – le dijo su hermano abrazándole.

\- Se pondrá bien, Sasuke – le dijo mi padre de golpe – al parecer ha dormido con la ventana abierta y hoy ha hecho mucho frío, es un resfriado, le subió la fiebre y está bajo de defensas, nada más, se pondrá bien con medicación. ¿No tenías hoy una misión con Kakashi? – le preguntaron.

\- Sí, pero con Naruto así… les he dicho que no podía ir – le comentó Sasuke – prefería quedarme con él.

\- Vete ya, anda – le dijo Itachi – está bien. Vete a entrenar un rato con Kakashi, sé que quería enseñarte algo nuevo.

\- Vale – le dijo Sasuke marchándose antes de sentir cómo acariciaba mi mano y la soltaba finalmente para irse.

Abrí los ojos cuando se marchó Sasuke aunque esperé unos minutos para asegurarme de que ni mi padre ni Itachi irían corriendo a buscarle para que viniera a verme. No quería ver a Sasuke, sé que le dolía y que estaba preocupado, pero yo no podía verle en este momento. ¿Qué pensaría de mí después de haberse follado mi boca anoche? ¿Que era un pervertido? Eso sería como poco.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mi padre preocupado al verme abrir los ojos.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Bien, iré a por tus cosas y nos iremos a casa, el médico dijo que te daría el alta en cuanto despertases. No vuelvas a dormir con la ventana abierta ni en malas posiciones.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé – fue una noche extraña.

\- ¿Molestaste a tu hermano otra vez?

\- Algo así – le dije sin darle importancia – fue mi culpa dejar la ventana abierta, lo siento. Sasuke no tuvo la culpa, no la toméis con él, por favor.

\- No la hemos tomado con él. Venga, necesitas descansar, aún estás muy débil.

Me llevaron a casa y me hicieron tomarme las medicaciones que me mandó el médico, eran asquerosas pero no tenía más remedio. Mi padre tuvo que marcharse a la oficina por un problema urgente, él no quería desprenderse de mi lado pero al final no tuvo más remedio que ir. Fue Itachi quien se quedó a mi lado.

Me aburría mucho de estar en casa y quise salir a dar un paseo, sé que estaba débil y que no podría hacer habilidades en un tiempo pero… sólo sería un paseo por la villa, nada más. Itachi no dejaría que me fuera pero cuando se quedó dormido del cansancio por la reunión de anoche, aproveché para escaparme. _¡Hasta salí por la puerta y ni se enteró!_ Estaba muy cansado.

Paseé por el clan Namikaze, como siempre había gente que no me dirigía ni la palabra, algo que nunca pude entender. ¿Por qué la gente me miraba como si fuera un demonio o algo peor? No lo sabía. Me deprimía un poco y cuando salí del clan llegando al centro de la villa me encontré con mi compañera de equipo, Sakura.

Quise pasar de largo, ella sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke y ya me había quedado claro que yo no le importaba pero cuando me di la vuelta para no tener que cruzármela, ella se giró y me hizo señales para que fuera allí a sentarme en el bar donde se estaba tomando algo. Había otro vaso a parte del suyo en la mesa y sospeché que podría ser de Sasuke, hoy tenían entrenamiento, quizá habían quedado después de él. Intenté irme pero su insistencia llamándome al final hizo que me acercase.

\- Buenos días, Sakura – le dije mostrando una sonrisa o intentándolo.

\- Siéntate un rato con nosotros – me dijo con amabilidad.

\- Yo… no puedo, debería volver a casa.

\- Sí, tu hermano me estaba contando que no has pasado una buena noche. Siéntate un rato, por favor, luego podrías irte con Sasuke a casa, no es aconsejable que vayas solo estando enfermo.

\- Vale – le dije al final sentándome.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar? Iré a la barra a pedirlo.

\- Un zumo – le comenté - ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

\- Ha ido un segundo al baño, enseguida saldrá. Aún había mucha cola – comentó con una sonrisa acercándose a la barra a pedir algo.

Me quedé allí solo y veía al fondo en el interior del local cómo Sakura pedía mi zumo al camarero. Miré hacia la calle cuando escuché a un compañero de la academia que venía hacia mí, la verdad es que no lo veía desde la academia y eso eran unos años.

\- Vaya… Naruto. Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí – dijo Kiba sentándose en el lugar donde antes estaba Sakura - ¿Qué haces tan solo?

\- Nada, tomar algo, pero me iba enseguida.

\- ¿Tomar algo con tu hermanito? – me preguntó con cierto toque de ironía en su voz.

\- No – le dije.

\- Mejor para mí, porque me gustaría hacerte olvidar a tu hermano – dijo de golpe abalanzándose sobre mí y besándome con fuerza.

Intenté apartarme pero aún estaba débil y no pude hacer mucho. Cogió mi brazo derecho colocándolo a mi espalda obligándome a levantarme y me empujó el pecho con fuerza contra la mesa estampando mi cara en la tabla de madera.

\- Suéltame – le grité intentando quitármelo de encima, pero no podía.

\- Naruto… relájate y disfruta, esto te gustará, al fin y al cabo… tú eres el pervertido que tocaba a su hermano en clase, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le hacías exactamente? Quiero que me lo hagas a mí también. ¿Le hacías algo como esto? – preguntó metiendo su mano bajo mi pantalón tocando mi miembro y me mordí el labio para no jadear.

Sus amigos estaban allí riéndose e incitándole a seguir mientras yo trataba inútilmente de apartarlo de mí. ¿Cómo sabía él lo de mi hermano? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que le hacía en la academia? ¿Cómo podía saber que amaba a Sasuke? No lo entendía. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos cuando su mano cogió mis huevos con fuerza y su dedo empezó a buscar mi entrada.

\- P-para – le pedí susurrando.

\- Disfruta, Naruto… esto no es nada con lo que te espera. ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha es el único que puede disfrutar de tus perversiones? Yo también quiero, Naruto, déjame que meta mi polla en ti, te gustará más que la de ese Uchiha. ¿O es porque no tiene el morbo que si te follase tu hermano?

\- No es mi hermano – le grité – no es mi hermano y tampoco ha intentado nunca abusar de mí. Él no es como tú.

\- Tienes una bocaza enorme, Naruto, quizá deba callártela – dijo mientras escuchaba cómo se bajaba la bragueta y tuve miedo de que quisiera meterme su miembro en mi boca.

Cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría, yo sólo quería irme de allí, yo sólo quería ser de Sasuke. ¿Por qué nadie me ayudaba? ¿Era porque todos me tenían miedo? Entre todas aquellas risas que gritaban que me cerrase la boca con su polla escuché a Sakura gritarle que me soltase y abrí los ojos al momento viendo cómo sacaba su kunai en dirección a Kiba.

\- Suéltale ahora.

\- Vamos, Sakura… sólo era una broma – le dijo.

\- No es una broma, es una humillación y es mi compañero y mi amigo, no vas a tocarle, aléjate de él ahora mismo.

\- Lárgate de aquí, pequeña zorra y deja que disfrute de mi juguete – dijo de golpe pegándole una bofetada que la tiró al suelo.

\- Sakura – grité yo viéndola en el suelo quejándose del golpe pero se levantó corriendo en dirección al baño llamando a mi hermano.

\- Kiba, larguémonos – dijo uno de sus compañeros – ya te has divertido un poco con él, vámonos antes de que venga el Uchiha – le decía.

\- Déjame, ¿no ves que me lo estoy pasando bien? Ese Uchiha se cree el mejor, pero su juguetito será mío.

Grité cuando sentí cómo metía su dedo en mi interior mientras seguía masajeándome y me hice sangre en el labio tratando de no gemir, mis gemidos sólo serían para una persona y ésa era Sasuke. Dejé de sentir su mano y escuché un fuerte golpe. Cuando dejé de sentir el peso de Kiba sobre mí me incorporé un poco para ver qué ocurría, la gente del lugar que miraban la escena y se reían se desplomaron al suelo todas juntas y vi a Sasuke frente a mí con el sharingan activado, creo que los había metido en alguna ilusión desplomándolos. Kiba estaba en el suelo asustado viendo a Sasuke enfadado.

\- ¿Tú eres el idiota que se ha atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a mi hermano? – preguntó enfadado y vi a Sakura a mi lado que había ido a buscarle para ayudarme.

\- No volverá a pasar, Sasuke – le dijo Kiba.

\- Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque tú no tendrás manos para volver a tocarle – le dijo y escuché cómo gritaba Kiba.

Creo que estaba en alguna ilusión y Sasuke lo estaba mutilando en ella, porque aquellos gritos eran desgarradores. Yo estaba tenso, demasiado, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan enfadado como ahora y me daba un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarle? – preguntó con la voz en grito cogiéndolo de la camiseta y pegándole un puñetazo que lo hizo sangrar.

\- Sasuke… - le susurré – para, por favor.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a él o la próxima vez no me contendré – le advirtió pero sabiendo que Sasuke se giraría hacia mí, salí corriendo de allí, no estaba preparado para enfrentarle, no después de lo de anoche y después de haberle visto tan fuera de sí con todo esto.

Corrí y no dejé de correr aunque Sakura me llamó y trató de detenerme, creo que Sasuke también se giró a ver cómo me marchaba de allí. Bastante humillado estaba ya como para encima tener que haber aguantado a Kiba y que tuviera que venir Sasuke a defenderme. Sé que estaba enfermo aún y que no tenía apenas fuerza pero… Sasuke era quien tenía que haberme defendido después de que él también me humillase ayer. ¿Por qué defenderme? Podía haber dejado que me humillasen, eso es lo que mejor se le daba a mi “hermano”. Jamás me había referido a él como “hermano” pero si es cómo quería que le viera… empezaría a hacerlo, a partir de ahora… Sasuke Uchiha sería sólo eso, un familiar.

Tanto correr, llegué hasta el Ichiraku Ramen y mi estómago rugió, siempre me había gustado el ramen que hacían en este lugar, me encantaba pero hoy no llevaba dinero. Iba a marcharme cuando un ninja encapuchado con una larga capa me habló de golpe y me detuve.

\- Ey, chico… te pago un cuenco de ramen si me haces compañía un rato.

\- No, gracias – le dije desconfiando.

\- Sólo es hablar un rato. Hace mucho que viajo solo y me apetece un poco de conversación. Siéntate por favor.

Al final accedí y me senté a su lado. Aquel misterioso hombre me invitó como prometió a un cuenco de ramen y sé que nada malo podía pasarme porque estaba lleno de ninjas de Konoha y yo era el hijo del Hokage, no harían nada en mi contra, todos esos ninja me protegerían.

Empecé a comer y el hombre estuvo preguntándome cosas sin importancia de la villa a las que yo estuve contestando como pude mientras comía mi cuenco. Aquel hombre parecía haber estado viajando mucho y a veces traté de mirar bajo su capucha pero sólo vi un ojo fijo en el cuenco que comía.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan triste? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- Supongo que porque las cosas nunca salen como uno espera.

\- Eso es cierto… las cosas nunca salen como uno espera – me aseguró – yo una vez tuve un gran poder, pero lo perdí, una persona me lo arrebató.

\- Debía de ser un ninja poderoso.

\- Lo era – me dijo girándose hacia mí – tenía los ojos azules como tú, pero todo eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora sólo soy un ninja que se dedica a visitar otras villas y disfrutar de la vida.

\- Ya veo.

\- Quizá yo también habría podido irme de aquí un tiempo, respirar aire nuevo – le comenté – eso habría estado bien para olvidar.

\- ¿Olvidar es lo que buscas? ¿Olvidar algo?

\- A alguien más bien – le comenté – supongo que olvidar a todos, total… en esta villa nadie parece quererme del todo.

\- Eso debe ser por el gran demonio que metieron dentro de ti – me dijo y me extrañé.

\- ¿El qué? – pregunté.

\- ¿No te lo contó el Hokage? – preguntó sorprendido – hace años… él encerró a uno de los demonios más poderosos en ti, bueno… la mitad en ti, la mitad en él. La gente te huye porque piensan que eres sólo un niño que no podrá controlar ese poder – dijo colocando su mano en mi cuello y sentí calor, sentía mucho calor y entonces la aparté levantándome.

\- Mientes – le grité – el Hokage es mi padre, él no haría algo así.

\- ¿Es tu padre? – preguntó sorprendido – entonces creo que tienes muchas cosas que hablar con él, ¿no crees? Te ha estado mintiendo todos estos años, tú no eres un chico normal y corriente, eres el portador del Kyuubi.

Cogí mi chaqueta y salí de allí corriendo, tenía que hablar con mi padre de esto, tenía que buscar explicaciones a todo esto. ¿Por qué todos me traicionaban? ¿Por qué no me contaban la verdad?

  
  


**Minato Namikaze POV**

Ya había solucionado el problema por el que me habían llamado con urgencia, el cual me forzó a dejar a mi hijo enfermo en casa con Itachi, y ahora me habían liado para que hiciera todo el papeleo. Mis ojos se movían una y otra vez sobre la misma línea del papel que tenía entre mis manos, no sabía cuántas veces había leído lo mismo pero es que no me podía concentrar, estaba demasiado preocupado por Naruto y por la reunión de anoche.

  
  


**Flashback**

_Tras salir de casa junto con Itachi dejando a mis hijos allí, nos dirigimos al cuartel general de los ANBU ya que allí tendría lugar la reunión. El tema era de gran importancia así que seguramente nos llevaría toda la noche._

_\- Naruto me preguntó anoche por qué algunas personas de la villa le odian y le mentí – le comenté con un tono de culpabilidad a Itachi mientras caminábamos – No fui capaz de hablarle del Kyuubi... ¿Crees que hice bien? - le pregunté preocupado._

_\- Sí, Minato – me respondió – No creo que fuese el mejor momento para contárselo, anoche parecía estar un poco deprimido y es posible que si le hubieses contado la verdad, se hubiese puesto peor. Habrá que encontrar un momento mejor para decírselo._

_\- ¿Acaso hay un buen momento para soltar que encerré la mitad de un demonio dentro de un bebé? - le contesté afligido – Me va a odiar por haberlo hecho y por habérselo ocultado durante tantos años... ni siquiera le conté toda la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre._

_\- No te va a odiar, es tu hijo y te quiere – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – se enfadará, no te lo voy a negar pero estoy seguro que se dará cuenta de que todo lo que has hecho ha sido para protegerle. Acabará por comprenderlo así que no te preocupes más._

_Me detuvo un momento para poder besarme de forma tan dulce que no pude evitar temblar entre sus brazos. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, Itachi aún era capaz de conseguir que reaccionara así ante sus besos y sus caricias. En todos estos años mis sentimientos hacia él no se habían enfriado lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario, se habían intensificado. Cada día que pasaba le amaba más y más._

_\- Tienes razón, debo dejar de preocuparme ahora, cuando llegue el momento se lo explicaré y asumiré las consecuencias – le dije tras separar nuestros labios._

_Reanudamos el camino, no podíamos llegar tarde ya que era un asunto importante por lo que no teníamos tiempo que perder. A los pocos minutos, llegamos hasta el cuartel y entramos en él, caminamos por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación con varios ninjas escoltando la entrada. Era una sala especial protegida para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que se discutía en su interior y que ninguna información saliese de allí. Los guardias usaron varios sellos especiales para abrirnos la puerta y una vez hecho, entré seguido de Itachi._

_\- Hokage-sama – saludaron todos los presentes poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia en cuanto me vieron pasar por la puerta._

_\- Sentaos, por favor – les indiqué mientras Itachi y yo tomábamos asiento – Bien, será mejor ir directos al tema que nos concierne... ¿dónde está Danzo? - pregunté sin rodeos._

_\- No lo sabemos, Hokage-sama. La última vez que tuvimos contacto visual con el objetivo estaba escondido en una cueva a las afueras de un pueblo cercano a Konoha – me contestó uno de los ANBU encargados de su vigilancia._

_\- Desde que entró en ella, estuvimos observando la entrada durante tres días por si salía pero en ningún momento lo hizo, por lo que empezamos a sospechar que algo había pasado. El objetivo no había estado ahí antes y no llevaba víveres para aguantar tanto tiempo sin salir a por comida – me informó otro de los ANBU seleccionados para la misión._

_\- ¿Comprobasteis que no hubiera otra forma de salir de aquel sitio? - les cuestioné._

_\- Sí, Hokage-sama. En cuanto le vimos entrar en aquella cueva, nos aseguramos de que no había otra salida – me volvió a responder el primer ANBU._

_\- Tras esos tres días, decidimos inspeccionar el interior de la cueva sin que el objetivo nos pudiese descubrir pero cuando revisamos cada rincón de aquel lugar, no había ni rastro de él. Nos cercioramos de que no se nos hubiese escapado ningún detalle, Hokage-sama, pero no sabemos cómo pudo escapar de allí sin que lo notásemos – terminó de explicarme un tercer ANBU._

_Me quedé en silencio pensando cómo pudo haber pasado aquello. Me preocupaba que le hubiésemos perdido la pista a Danzo en un lugar no muy lejano de la villa pero sobre todo, me preocupaba la fecha... quedaba muy poco para el cumpleaños de Naruto. ¿Estaría relacionado o sería solamente una casualidad? No estaba seguro pero me inquietaba mucho todo aquello, en todos esos años Danzo no había tenido intención de vengarse de nosotros como juró cuando le exiliamos... Entonces, ¿por qué justo ahora desaparecía? ¿Pretendería vengarse de mí yendo tras Naruto justo en el día más doloroso y feliz al mismo tiempo para mí? ¿Cuando perdí a Kushina y nació mi querido hijo?_

_Me llevé mis manos a mi sien para masajearla mientras cerraba los ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento con todo aquello... no quería volver a perder a alguien importante en mi vida, no iba a dejar que Danzo se atreviese a poner un dedo encima de alguien de mi familia. Si llegaba a atreverse... esta vez no tendría misericordia con él. Abrí los ojos decidido, iba a encontrarle sin importar lo que me costase, iba a proteger a mis hijos y a mi esposo. Sentí una mano sobre mi pierna y supe que era la de Itachi intentando darme su apoyo, le miré un poco más tranquilo y le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento. Pude ver preocupación en sus ojos aunque no sabía si era por mi estado o porque él había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo._

_\- Iremos de inmediato al lugar donde fue visto la última vez, volveremos a revisar ese lugar. Debemos encontrar alguna pista de por qué eligió esa cueva en concreto, cómo salió de allí sin ser visto y dónde puede encontrarse en este momento – les dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento._

_\- Pero, Hokage-sama es peligroso que usted salga de la villa de repente, podría sufrir un ataque por el camino – rebatió uno de los ninjas presentes._

_\- Tú lo has dicho, soy el Hokage y por lo tanto soy fuerte, sé defenderme pero también para eso estáis vosotros, la élite, confío en que si estoy en peligro vosotros me protegeréis si yo no puedo hacerlo – le contesté – Así que en marcha._

_\- Sí, Hokage-sama – respondieron imitando mi gesto y poniéndose de pie._

_\- Enseñadme el camino – les ordené._

_Salimos de aquella sala hasta el exterior del cuartel general de los ANBU y nos pusimos en marcha hacia fuera de la villa. Los ninjas asignados a la vigilancia de Danzo iban los primeros, yo iba detrás con Itachi a mi lado y otro pequeño grupo de ANBU iba tras nosotros protegiéndome en todo momento de un posible ataque. Tardamos unas horas en llegar hasta aquel lugar y en cuanto lo hicimos, otro ninja asignado a la vigilancia de Danzo salió a nuestro encuentro sorprendido, supongo que no esperaba verme por allí y menos a esas horas. Él se había quedado vigilando el lugar por si acaso Danzo volvía a aparecer y regresaba._

_\- Hokage-sama – me saludó haciendo una reverencia._

_\- No hace falta tantas formalidades – le dije amable - ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? - le pregunté._

_\- No, señor. Nadie ha pasado por aquí en las últimas horas, todo ha estado muy tranquilo – me contestó._

_\- Está bien, vosotros dos quedaos con él vigilando el exterior – les ordené a dos de los ninjas que nos acompañaron – el resto vendréis conmigo._

_Todos asintieron y bajamos al suelo para entrar con cautela al interior de la cueva. Los ninjas que iban delante crearon un poco de fuego para iluminar el camino. Observé a Itachi que había activado su sharingan, supongo que para ver si había alguna pista escondida que un ojo normal no pudiera captar. Revisamos cada rincón de aquel sitio palpando las paredes por si había alguna salida secreta, observando si había algún sello e incluso comprobamos que no hubiese algún túnel escondido en el suelo, pero no pudimos encontrar nada que nos indicase qué había pasado allí o cómo Danzo había logrado escapar sin pasar por la única salida que había._

_\- ¿Has visto algo fuera de lo normal con tu sharingan? - le pregunté a Itachi mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida._

_\- No, no he notado nada extraño. No sé cómo salió de este lugar sin ser detectado – me respondió preocupado._

_\- Será mejor que volvamos a Konoha, debemos trazar un plan. Tenemos que encontrarle y reforzar las defensas de la aldea por si decide atacar._

_\- ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Le sellamos su capacidad para moldear chakra – me dijo Itachi._

_\- No lo sé, pero prefiero no correr el riesgo de subestimarle y poner en peligro a todos los habitantes... no voy a dejar que haga daño a mi familia._

_Regresamos a la aldea en completo silencio. Sabía que le habíamos borrado la información importante sobre Konoha y que no era capaz de usar su chakra pero aún así no podía quitarme esta sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y que Danzo estaba detrás de todo aquello. Tras llegar de nuevo a la villa, estuvimos varias horas más barajando diferentes estrategias para localizarle y proteger a la aldea al mismo tiempo. No sabíamos si de verdad atacaría o no pero debíamos estar preparados._

**Fin del flashback**

Aún no teníamos información sobre el paradero actual de Danzo y eso me preocupaba. Mi intuición me decía que algo estaba planeando y que pensaba llevarlo a cabo en el aniversario de la muerte de Kushina y el nacimiento de Naruto, pero no sabía el qué y aquello me inquietaba mucho. Seguí intentando concentrarme en todo aquel papeleo que tenía delante, leyendo la misma línea una y otra vez pero algo me distrajo. Abrí mis ojos asustados cuando de repente sentí un poderoso chakra en la villa. Lo reconocí al instante pero.... no podía ser... _¡era imposible!_ Salí rápidamente de mi despacho y me dirigí hacia donde estaba concentrado ese chakra.

  
  


**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando escuché fuertes carcajadas venir del restaurante y pensé que debía haber pasado algo muy gracioso como para que todo el mundo estuviese así aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que podría tratarse, pero cuando vi a Sakura corriendo hacia mí diciendo el nombre de Naruto, supe enseguida que aquellas risas eran por él, algo le estaban haciendo a mi hermano. Salí corriendo para llegar hasta donde estaba Naruto, apartando a la gente de mi camino y cuando llegué me quedé paralizado por un momento.

Ese Inuzuka que iba con nosotros a la academia le tenía sometido contra la mesa, humillándolo y con su mano dentro de sus pantalones. _¡Estaba metiendo mano a Naruto!_ Le estaba tocando, estaba acariciando su piel y parecía que estaba introduciendo sus dedos en su entrada y no lo iba a permitir. _¡Él no tenía ningún derecho de hacer aquello!_

Reaccioné enseguida apartando a Kiba de Naruto con un fuerte empujón y tirándolo al suelo con tal fuerza que el golpe resonó por todo el lugar. Miré a toda la gente que había en el bar y activé mi sharingan metiéndolos en una ilusión que no iban a disfrutar para nada. Volví a centrar mi mirada en ese imbécil que temblaba de miedo al observarme tan cabreado.

\- ¿Tú eres el idiota que se ha atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a mi hermano? - le pregunté furioso camuflando mis celos.

\- No volverá a pasar, Sasuke – me contestó asustado.

\- Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque tú no tendrás manos para volver a tocarle – le dije antes de meterle en una ilusión donde le arrancaba cada uno de sus dedos con mis propias manos intensificando el dolor que sentía.

Kiba gritó de forma desgarradora, el dolor que le estaba haciendo sentir era horrible pero así aprendería a no poner sus manos encima de lo que no le pertenecía.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarle? – pregunté gritando mientras le cogía de la camiseta pegándole un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar.

\- Sasuke… - oí que Naruto susurraba – para, por favor.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a él o la próxima vez no me contendré – le amenacé muy cabreado.

Me giré para ver cómo estaba Naruto pero cuando lo hice, sólo pude ver su espalda mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar. Sakura trató de detenerle saliendo tras él mientras le llamaba pero Naruto no se detuvo en ningún momento. Fui tras ellos también y alcancé pronto a Sakura, ambos perseguimos a Naruto durante varios minutos hasta que nos dio esquinazo y le perdimos de vista. Para estar aún convaleciente, corría muy rápido. Al final tuvimos que parar ya que no sabíamos dónde se había metido.

¿Por qué huía de mí? Sé que debía sentirse avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, le habían humillado pero... entonces caí... Se trataba de mí, yo también era el problema. Debía sentirse dolido y humillado por la forma en que le había tratado la noche anterior, por lo que le había dicho y la forma en que le había echado de mi cuarto. Me llevé una mano frustrado a mi cara, estaba cabreado con ese estúpido del clan Inuzuka pero lo estaba aún más conmigo mismo. Sentí una mano más pequeña posarse sobre la mía apartándola y vi a Sakura frente a mí con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí dentro? Estabas como loco, fuera de control. Dabas miedo... - me dijo Sakura.

Agaché mi mirada afligido sin contestarle. Me había dejado llevar por los celos y eso no estaba bien, Naruto era mi hermano pero es que no podía soportar que alguien más le tocase.

\- ¿Está relacionado con nuestra charla de aquella vez en la posada? - me preguntó comprensiva.

  
  


**Flashback**

_Como cada vez que podía, Naruto estaba metiéndome mano mientras estábamos tumbados en nuestros futones. Intenté detenerle varias veces sin éxito aunque creo que realmente no intentaba pararle con todas mis fuerzas y es que tenía un gran dilema... Me gustaba cuando Naruto me tocaba, me excitaba que me prestase ese tipo de atención pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mal porque éramos familia, él era mi hermano pequeño y no debería estar haciendo esto con él. De repente, me tensé mucho cuando sentí que restregaba la punta de su pene entre mi trasero, Naruto no podía tener intención de llegar tan lejos, ¿no? No podía querer metérmela ahí mismo, ¿cierto?_

_Me aparté de él con brusquedad y le pregunté qué cojones le pasaba, Naruto me respondió que quería que tuviésemos sexo y aunque me tentó la idea, me negué diciéndole que no iba a dejar que me la metiese. Pero lo que nunca esperé ver fue a Naruto desnudarse frente a mí y colocándose a cuatro patas exponiéndome su trasero de aquella forma. Estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia él y aceptar su propuesta de tener sexo pero recordé que se trataba de mi hermano el que estaba frente a mí de aquella manera, entonces me cabreé conmigo mismo por haber estado a punto de perder mi autocontrol. Me levanté cogiendo mi ropa para vestirme y cuando estuve listo, salí de allí dejando a Naruto en aquella posición._

_Iba caminando por los pasillos de aquella posada, sin saber muy bien adónde dirigirme, sólo necesitaba alejarme de la habitación y de aquella tentación que era Naruto para mí. De repente, me encontré con Sakura que estaba sentada admirando las vistas del patio interior. Ella se giró hacia mí, supongo que al escuchar mis pasos, y me miró sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de mí._

_\- Sasuke-kun – pronunció mi nombre mientras se levantaba y se aproximaba hasta mí – Quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado cuanto nos atacaron aquellos bandidos._

_\- No hace falta que me agradezcas nada, estamos en el mismo equipo y debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros – le respondí._

_Sakura se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente viendo que se ponía colorada al instante al notar que había chocado con cierta dureza en mi cuerpo y es que... aún no se me había bajado del todo la excitación. Iba a apartarla cuando sentí la presencia de Naruto a mi espalda y no sé por qué pero decidí no hacerlo. Ya había notado que a mi hermanito no le gustaba cuando estaba cerca de Sakura y creí que de esa forma se molestaría y no volvería a intentar que follásemos esa noche cuando regresara a nuestra habitación._

_Pensé que se marcharía enseguida enfadado pero se quedó allí mirándonos durante varios minutos, por lo que tuve que aguantar en aquella posición todo ese tiempo. Por suerte mi erección ya había terminado de bajarse así que la situación ya no resultaba tan incómoda como al principio, al menos para mí porque estaba seguro que Sakura había disfrutado de aquella inesperada sorpresa. Por fin Naruto se marchó y en cuanto estuve seguro que se había alejado lo suficiente, coloqué mis manos sobre los hombros de Sakura y la aparté de mí._

_\- ¿Por qué no me has apartado antes? - me preguntó Sakura – Normalmente lo habrías hecho y ahora tenías más motivo para hacerlo – dijo colorada al referirse a mi erección._

_\- Necesitaba hacerlo – le contesté tras pensar una respuesta que no fuese comprometida._

_\- ¿Ha sido por Naruto? - preguntó acertando de lleno y me sorprendió que lo hiciese – Yo también he notado que nos estaba mirando. ¿Os ha pasado algo?_

_\- Yo... - no supe qué decirle y aparté la mirada._

_\- ¿Él...? - comenzó a hablar pero parecía que le costaba soltar la pregunta que tenía en mente - ¿Él es la razón por la que estabas excitado?_

_Abrí los ojos sorprendido por haber sido pillado y creo que me puse un poco colorado porque sentí calor en mi rostro, así que intenté esconder mi sonrojo agachando la cabeza para que mi pelo lo tapara._

_\- Ya me había dado cuenta que me miraba mal cada vez que estaba cerca de ti pero pensé que sería porque no le caía bien o porque quería que le prestase atención a él también, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba celoso de mí... él siente algo por ti... – continuó hablando impresionada - ¿Tú sientes lo mismo por él?_

_No supe qué contestar a aquella pregunta o más bien... sí sabía la respuesta pero no quería admitirlo y mucho menos en voz alta. Me dejé caer al suelo y me apoyé en una de las vigas de madera del patio llevando una mano a mis ojos. Sentí que Sakura se agachaba frente a mí y apartaba mi mano obligándome a mirarla._

_\- Lo siento – se disculpó y no entendía por qué lo hacía._

_\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunté._

_\- No sabía que os queríais de esa manera y sin saberlo me he metido entre vosotros._

_\- Nosotros no... yo no... - balbuceaba y era la primera vez que lo hacía. No era típico de mí estar de aquella forma, con la guardia baja, desarmado e indefenso emocionalmente._

_\- Puede que no haya nada entre vosotros pero ahora veo muy claro que os queréis..._

_\- Es mi hermano, claro que le quiero – la interrumpí tratando de camuflar mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_\- Sabes el tipo de amor al que me refiero, Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo._

_\- Lo sé... - susurré derrotado – pero aunque fuese así no podría ser, está mal... es mi hermano._

_\- Tengo entendido que no sois hermanos biológicos, por lo que no hay nada de malo que tengas esos sentimientos por Naruto._

_\- Yo no tengo..._

_\- No deberías seguir mintiéndote a ti mismo – me interrumpió – Veo los motivos por los que te impides admitir lo que sientes por él pero deberías darte cuenta que son excusas, no sé a qué tienes miedo porque sabes que Naruto siente lo mismo por ti._

_\- No, para él se trata de una broma, es una de las formas que tiene para molestarme._

_\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque no lo parece – me dijo no muy convencida de mis palabras._

_\- Estoy seguro, me lo ha admitido varias veces – le contesté un poco decaído._

_\- Entonces esa es la razón por la que no quieres admitir que sientes algo por Naruto._

_\- No, no siento nada por él... además somos familia, no podemos... ¿qué dirían nuestros padres? No puede ser, es mi hermano pequeño... - decía confundido más para mí que para ella._

_\- Sasuke-kun – me llamó Sakura colocando su mano sobre la mía – No deberías preocuparte de eso, no sois realmente hermanos y siempre puedes hablar con tus padres sobre ello y explicárselo pero... el primer paso es que admitas lo que sientes y el segundo que hables con Naruto._

_Me quedé meditando sus palabras, no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer. En el fondo sabía lo que sentía por Naruto pero no lo admitiría fácilmente. Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación que compartía con mi hermano pero me detuve antes para desearle buenas noches a mi compañera y murmurar un 'gracias'. Aunque ahora estuviese más confuso, le agradecía que me hubiese escuchado._

_Al entrar en mi habitación, vi a Naruto durmiendo en su futón, por lo que me relajé al saber que mi truco había funcionado y que esa noche podría dormir tranquilo, pero lo que no me esperé es que no volviera a molestarme ni a intentar tocarme lo que duró la misión, estuvo ignorándome todo el tiempo... incluso se marchó a casa sin mí cuando Sakura me retuvo para decirme que pensase bien en mis sentimientos y hablase con él. Su indiferencia me dolió tanto que al final no tuve más remedio que admitir que estaba enamorado del ruidoso y cabezota pervertido de Naruto, había logrado grabarse en lo más hondo de mi corazón._

**Fin del flashback**

  
  


\- Sí – le respondí a Sakura – Tenías razón, no quería admitir que me gustaba Naruto pero por fin lo hice y... cuando he visto a Kiba hacerle eso... me he dejado llevar por mis celos. No puedo soportar que otra persona le toque.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? - me preguntó.

\- No, no puedo decirle lo que siento – dije apesadumbrado – somos familia, es imposible...

\- Eres un cabezota, ¿vas a perderlo por algo así? No sois hermanos de sangre – me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme a los ojos – Mira cómo te has puesto con Kiba, ¿crees que podrás soportar cuando se enamore de otra persona y los veas juntos? ¿Podrás aguantar pensar que alguien más le bese o le toque como lo ha hecho Kiba?

Me quedé callado pero sabía perfectamente la respuesta... no soportaría algo así.

\- ¿Y qué hago? No puedo hacerles esto a Minato ni a Itachi... está mal.

Sentí los brazos de Sakura rodearme y acabé correspondiendo su abrazo, me sentía perdido, no sabía qué hacer con estos sentimientos.

\- Estoy enamorado de mi hermano – dije en voz baja.

\- Lo sé y debes decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y después debéis hablar con vuestros padres... estoy convencida de que os entenderán.

\- Gra... - estaba a punto de agradecerle su ayuda cuando sentí un extraño y siniestro chakra detrás de mí.

Me separé de Sakura y vi sorpresa y miedo reflejado en su rostro. Me giré para saber qué es lo que estaba viendo y comprobar de dónde procedía aquel poderoso chakra. Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron del asombro, era imposible lo que estaba viendo...

\- ¿Pero qué demonios...? - murmuré atónito.

  
  



	9. Kyuubi

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

– ¿Na...ruto? - murmuré incrédulo.

Frente a mí estaba mi hermano, la persona de la que me había enamorado pero... no parecía él. Su rostro estaba cambiado... sus colmillos habían crecido y ahora eran mucho más visibles, las marcas de su cara se acentuaban con gran intensidad, su pelo estaba erizado y sus ojos... sus pupilas estaban alargadas como las de un gato y su natural color azul había desaparecido por completo siendo sustituido por un color rojizo que reflejaba su furia. Estaba apoyado sobre sus manos, como si fuese un animal a cuatro patas y las uñas de sus manos habían crecido mucho y eran afiladas como unas garras. Todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un fuerte e intimidante chakra rojo.

Sabía que el que estaba delante de mí era Naruto pero al mismo tiempo algo me decía que no era él... _¡No podía serlo!_ El Naruto que estaba delante de mí me inquietaba, desprendía odio por cada poro de su piel y... ¿para qué negarlo? Me daba un poco de miedo. Era la primera vez en mi vida que experimentaba ese sentimiento, jamás había sentido algo así y era provocado por la última persona que pude imaginar que me haría sentir de esta manera. No sabía por qué Naruto estaba así, no sabía qué le había pasado, tan sólo unos momentos antes estaba como siempre... dolido y avergonzado pero como siempre y no ese ser que estaba frente a mí. ¿Qué le había pasado en los minutos en los que le habíamos perdido la pista? ¿Estaba bajo la influencia de algún jutsu enemigo? No lo sabía pero ése no era el Naruto que yo conocía, el que a mí me gustaba.

No pude pensar mucho tiempo más porque había desaparecido de mi vista en el instante en que había pestañeado. _¡Era demasiado rápido!_ Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, estaba atacándonos a Sakura y a mí desde arriba. Empujé a Sakura que se había quedado inmóvil mirando hacia el frente y no había notado que Naruto estaba en el aire sobre nosotros dándome apenas tiempo a esquivar su golpe. Caí al suelo cerca de Sakura y noté un intenso dolor en el parte del hombro y el pecho, abrí los ojos para mirar esa parte de mi cuerpo y pude ver unos profundos arañazos en mi piel, de los cuales brotaba bastante sangre. Aparté mi vista de las heridas y la centré en la figura que estaba frente a mí. Naruto estaba en la misma posición inicial, como un animal apoyado sobre sus patas mirándome con odio. Observé que las uñas de su mano derecha estaban cubiertas de sangre... mi sangre. Naruto me había herido con sus afiladas garras.

Intenté incorporarme ayudándome con mi brazo sano que coloqué en el suelo y, con dificultad, conseguí apoyarme sobre una de mis rodillas. Miré de reojo a Sakura que estaba detrás de mí para comprobar cómo estaba pero no se movía, creo que se había golpeado en la cabeza cuando la aparté del ataque de Naruto. Necesitaba llevarla al hospital para que la atendieran, un mal golpe en la cabeza podía traer graves consecuencias pero dudaba que Naruto nos dejase ir, parecía demasiado decidido a hacernos daño. Quizás debía intentar razonar con él, hacerle ver que nuestra compañera estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda, intentar hacerle entrar en razón.

– Naruto – le llamé - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué nos atacas? Somos tus compañeros... soy tu familia, tu hermano...

Pero no pude continuar hablando porque ante aquella palabra, soltó una especie de rugido aterrador que me puso los pelos de punta. Observé que el chakra que le rodeaba comenzaba a acumularse en su parte trasera, parecía ir tomando forma hasta que terminó de acumularse en una cola que se movía lenta pero amenazadoramente. Frente a mí no estaba Naruto, lo que había delante de mis ojos era un monstruo, un terrible demonio. Intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizado de terror y, que ese siniestro chakra se hiciese cada vez más intenso destrozando el suelo sobre el que ese ser estaba apoyado hundiendo sus extremidades en él, no ayudaba en nada.

De repente, ese demonio, porque me negaba a seguir creyendo que esa cosa era Naruto, comenzó a correr hacia mí a gran velocidad. Forcé a mi mente para que se concentrase en moverse, debía quitarme de su trayecto o me destrozaría en su ataque. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de mí, me percaté que su objetivo no era yo sino Sakura, intenté moverme con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuve y, justo antes de que llegase hasta ella, logré moverme apartando su cuerpo.

Ese ser impactó su puño en el suelo destrozándolo justo en el momento en que había logrado coger a Sakura entre mis brazos esquivando su golpe. Si quería ayudar a mi compañera debía acabar con el enemigo que tenía frente a mí. Dejé su cuerpo escondido en un callejón pensando que ahí estaría a salvo mientras peleaba. Por fin mi cuerpo respondía e iba a hacer uso de él para enfrentarme a ese demonio.

Activé mi sharingan para poder ver mejor sus movimientos y así esquivarlos con mayor facilidad, porque las veces anteriores había tenido suerte. Aunque me costase admitirlo, ese falso Naruto era muy rápido y fuerte. Saqué un kunai porque había dejado mi katana en casa, se suponía que sólo teníamos entrenamiento por lo que decidí no llevarla conmigo y ahora me arrepentía de mi decisión. Intenté mantener la cabeza fría, analizando el enemigo frente a mí y mentalizarme que aunque el cuerpo fuese parecido al de Naruto, no era él y que no debía contenerme por ello.

De nuevo aquella bestia emitió ese sonido que parecía un rugido y su chakra volvió a acumularse junto a la que parecía una cola, formando poco a poco otra. ¿Pero qué demonios era? ¿Qué tipo de chakra era ése? Decidí lanzarme al ataque mientras estaba concentrado sacando otra de esas colas, seguramente tendría la guardia baja y podría aprovecharme de ello. Estaba a punto de llegar a él cuando desapareció de mi vista durante un instante... ¿dónde se había metido? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí una mano en mi espalda empujándome con fuerza y empotrándome contra el suelo. Otra mano se posó sobre mi cabeza, inmovilizándome e impidiéndome que me moviese, grité de dolor cuando las largas uñas se hundieron en mi espalda desgarrándome la piel.

¿Cómo era posible que esta vez no hubiese podido esquivarle? Ahora tenía mi sharingan activado, debería haber visto sus movimientos antes de que me atacase... ¿Acaso aquellas colas estaban relacionadas con su poder? ¿Cuantas más colas sacase, más fuerte era? Si era así, estaba jodido. No sabía cuántas más podría formar ni la manera de detenerlo, estaba claramente en inferioridad ante aquella bestia y mi vida y la de Sakura corrían peligro. _¡Joder!_ Necesitaba pensar en algo, esa bestia debía tener algún punto débil... Aún tenía mi kunai en la mano así que levanté mi brazo con la intención de lanzárselo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una de esas colas se había aferrado a mi muñeca apretándola con tanta fuerza que al final acabé por soltar el arma. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa debía ser otra cola diferente porque veía la sombra de otras dos moviéndose... _¡Mierda!_ ¿Es que acaso iba a seguir sacando más?

Otro grito salió de mi garganta al sentir unos colmillos clavarse en mi hombro. _¡Me había mordido!_ Si esa bestia seguía así me iba a destrozar. De repente, la mano que sujetaba mi cabeza dejó de ejercer presión sobre ella, por lo que traté de liberarme de mi atacante pero de nuevo no pude. Ese demonio me había dado la vuelta quedando sobre mí, sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, podía ver esos ojos rojos que daban auténtico terror mirarme con odio y también podía ver aquellos colmillos con mi sangre en ellos. Me quedé impresionado, jamás había visto el rostro de Naruto de aquella manera y de cerca asustaba aún más.

Estaba tan paralizado que tardé en reaccionar cuando una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza sobre mi cuello, estaba apretándolo impidiéndome respirar. Llevé mis manos a su brazo intentando alejarlo pero me era imposible librarme de su agarre, tenía demasiada fuerza y, poco a poco, comencé a perder la conciencia. Mis brazos cayeron al suelo sin oponer más resistencia y lo último que vi antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo, fue un kunai con el sello especial de Minato ir directo hacia aquella bestia.

  
  


**Minato Namikaze POV**

Me teleporté hasta el sello más cercano al lugar de donde sentía el chakra del Kyuubi que tenía colocado por la villa, pero aún así tenía que correr para llegar cuanto antes hasta allí porque aún había bastante distancia entre donde me hallaba y el lugar donde debía estar Naruto. Fui lo más veloz que pude, no podía arriesgarme que le pasase algo a algún habitante o a mi hijo, algún ninja podría atacarle o incluso él mismo podría hacerse daño ya que no sabía cómo controlar el chakra del Kyuubi. No entendía cómo había ocurrido todo eso, el sello estaba diseñado para que el Kyuubi no pudiera salir ni su poder se descontrolase. Lo diseñé para que en algún momento Naruto llegara a poder usarlo a su voluntad sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño, que su propio chakra pudiera detener al del zorro de nueve colas, que se mezclasen y se estabilizasen el uno al otro... ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Cuando llegué vi a Naruto sobre Sasuke estrangulándolo y le lancé uno de mis kunais para que se alejase de él. Observé a Naruto que ahora estaba sacando una cuarta cola y me di cuenta de que parte del chakra que le rodeaba, estaba cambiando haciéndose como más denso y cubriéndole poco a poco. _¡Esto iba fatal!_ Si no hacía algo pronto mi hijo podría perder por completo el control sobre su cuerpo y no sabía lo que podría llegar a hacer. _¡Ni siquiera sabía si me reconocía ahora mismo!_

– Naruto – grité su nombre cuando se separó de Sasuke evitando ser golpeado por mi kunai.

Al llamarle centró su mirada en mí aunque no estaba seguro si era porque me había reconocido o porque mi grito le había llamado la atención. Por un instante, dirigí mi vista hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke, no sabía si aún respiraba, tenía que comprobarlo cuanto antes. Lancé otro de mis kunais a mi espalda y me teleporté hacia el primero que había caído cerca de Sasuke, cogiendo su cuerpo y el kunai y me trasladé al segundo, justo cuando una de esas colas impactó en el lugar donde habíamos estado.

Sin dejar de perder de vista a Naruto, tomé el pulso a Sasuke para ver si aún seguía con vida. Por suerte así era, solamente había perdido la consciencia pero necesitaba ayuda con urgencia, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre de sus heridas y a ese ritmo no aguantaría mucho más. Esquivé usando mi extrema velocidad otra de esas colas que se había alargado varios metros hasta llegar donde estaba. Sus ataques comenzaban a ser impredecibles y no sabía por dónde iba a venir el siguiente. Necesitaba alejar a Sasuke de aquí para poder pelear sin tener que preocuparme por su bienestar, así que creé un clon de sombras ordenándole que cogiese a mi hijo y lo llevase al hospital.

Desvié la atención de Naruto para que darle tiempo a mi clon a teletransportarse hasta el sello más cercano al hospital. Logré mi cometido quedándonos solamente Naruto y yo en aquel lugar. Ahora mi problema era cómo detenerle antes de que completase la cuarta cola, necesitaba acercarme lo suficiente a él para comprobar su sello porque algo debía haber pasado con él para que Naruto se descontrolase de aquella forma.

Decidí crear varios clones más, le atacaría por distintos sitios a la vez mientras intentaba acercarme a él. Me aproximé hasta el kunai que estaba cerca de mí y lo recogí, les hice una señal a mis clones y todos desaparecimos del campo de visión de Naruto. Mientras me mantenía escondido, tres de mis clones fueron exterminados al instante por las tres colas que tenía Naruto, por suerte la cuarta no había terminado de salir. El último de mis clones le lanzó el kunai hacia el estómago rasgando su ropa dejando ver que el sello que yo le coloqué cuando era un bebé era visible ahora y que a su alrededor había otros símbolos que no pertenecían al sello. _¡Un sello de los cinco elementos!_ Un sello impar estaba anulando mi propio sello que era par.

Al mismo tiempo que mi clon le lanzó el kunai, también le atacó con un rasengan ganando tiempo para que pudiese teleportarme al kunai y estabilizar el sello mientras Naruto se centraba en detener el ataque de mi clon. La cuarta cola estaba a punto de formarse por completo cuando las yemas de mis dedos alcanzaron su abdomen, en los cuales había preparado la forma para contrarrestar el sello de los cinco elementos, estabilizando el sello que encerraba al zorro de nueve colas. Naruto lanzó un extraño alarido antes de caer inconsciente sobre mis brazos mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. Guardé mi kunai y observé su vientre viendo que mi sello volvía a su estado original antes de desaparecer. Cogí a mi hijo en mis brazos y estaba a punto de marcharme cuando vi a otro cuerpo escondido en un callejón, me acerqué hasta allí y vi que se trataba de Sakura, la compañera de equipo de mis hijos. Comprobé su estado y volví a crear otro clon para que cogiera su cuerpo e ir todos al hospital.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que llegué al hospital con mi hijo y con Sakura, para ese tiempo Sasuke ya estaba siendo tratado y estaban curando sus heridas. A Sakura se la llevaron para examinarla y a Naruto sólo lo mantuvieron en observación tras comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida. Ahora me encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital con mis dos hijos tumbados en una cama cada uno, ninguno de los dos había despertado aún, ambos seguían inconscientes y no pude evitar preocuparme a pesar de que me dijeron que Sasuke debía despertar pronto, que pese a sus heridas, su vida no corría peligro. Sobre Naruto, no tenían ni idea de cuándo despertaría, no es como si todos los días tratasen al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi que ha perdido el control sobre él, liberando su chakra transformándose poco a poco en un zorro de nueve colas en miniatura y que después el sello que encerraba ese enorme chakra se estabilizase de nuevo, dejándolo inconsciente.

– ¿Crees que ha sido obra de Danzo? - oí que me preguntaba Itachi a mi lado.

En cuanto se habían llevado a Naruto para comprobar su estado, avisé a Itachi para que viniera al hospital. En el momento en que llegó, le expliqué todo lo ocurrido, desde que había sentido el chakra del Kyuubi estando en la oficina hasta que conseguí detener a Naruto. Se había preocupado mucho por él, pero en cuanto vio el estado de Sasuke, se derrumbó. Aunque a veces lo tratase como a su hijo, él era su único hermano, la única familia que le quedaba del clan Uchiha y verlo de aquella manera me dolió pero también me inquietó. No sabía si ahora odiaría a Naruto por ser el causante de sus terribles heridas, por haber intentado matarle... ni tampoco sabía si me odiaría a mí también por haber metido aquel demonio en el interior de mi hijo. Me aterrorizaba pensar que nuestra relación estaba a punto de terminar por esto pero todo aquel miedo desapareció cuando Itachi se giró hacia a mí y me abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Yo sólo pude corresponderle al abrazo y llorar con él.

– Es lo que me dice mi intuición – le contesté colocando mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba sobre mi pierna – No sé cómo es posible, no debería ser capaz de usar su chakra pero de alguna forma ha llegado hasta Naruto y ha manipulado su sello.

– Ha tenido muchos años para encontrar la forma de deshacerse de las restricciones que le impedían moldear chakra y planear su venganza sobre nosotros y nuestra familia. Nos odia tanto como para atacar lo que más nos importa.

– Lo que no entiendo es cómo ha conseguido colarse en la villa, todos los ninjas están en alerta por si le veían o intentaba entrar. Para alterar el sello que encierra al Kyuubi debió de estar muy cerca de Naruto... tuvo que tocarle. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo ha visto ni ha notado su presencia? - le dije muy nervioso.

– Tranquilo, Minato. Lo encontraremos y le haremos pagar por todo esto – me prometió mirándome a los ojos con una gran determinación.

Si Itachi llegaba a dar con Danzo, éste ya podía empezar a huir porque sabía perfectamente que Itachi podía llegar a ser muy vengativo y cruel cuando se trataba de nuestra familia y con Danzo no tendría ningún tipo de piedad.

– Entonces es cierto – escuché la voz incrédula de Naruto sobresaltándome - ¿Tengo un maldito demonio dentro de mí? - gritó muy cabreado.

– Naruto... - murmuré su nombre a la vez que me ponía en pie para acercarme a su cama.

– Contéstame – me exigió furioso y agaché la mirada diciéndole que sí.

El terrible momento que siempre temí había llegado, Naruto había escuchado mi conversación con Itachi descubriendo la verdad y no había vuelta atrás.

– ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? - balbuceaba Naruto muy alterado, incapaz de formular por completo sus preguntas.

– Naruto, por favor, tranquilízate – le comenté mientras extendía mi brazo para calmarle.

– No me toques – me gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? ¿A tu propio hijo?

– Lo hice para protegerte a ti, a tu madre y a la villa – le contesté.

– ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Me dijiste que ella murió por culpa de un enemigo encapuchado – me chilló elevando aún más la voz.

– Te mentí – le susurré con culpa viendo que sus ojos se abrían por la impresión.

– ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme sobre la muerte de mi madre? - me preguntó en un murmullo totalmente devastado – No tenías ningún derecho... - dijo antes de romper a llorar.

– Escúchame, Naruto. Todo lo hice para protegerte, no quería que cargases con el peso de algo tan doloroso y por eso...

– ¿Qué pasó? Quiero saber la verdad, ¿cómo murió mi madre? - me preguntó mientras se tapaba sus ojos con sus manos ocultando sus lágrimas.

– Tu madre era la anterior jinchuuriki del zorro de nueve colas, ella lo tenía encerrado en su interior antes de que yo sellase la mitad de su chakra en tu interior – hice una pausa para tomar la silla, colocarla cerca de la cama de mi hijo y sentarme en ella – La noche que tú naciste, un encapuchado apareció en la sala de parto y te cogió amenazándote. Pude rescatarte a tiempo pero eso me impidió estabilizar el sello de tu madre, ya que en el momento del parto es cuando más vulnerable estaba, dándole la opción al Kyuubi para escaparse.

Me detuve para observar su reacción pero seguía con sus manos sobre sus ojos, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas.

– Sigue – demandó y yo suspiré antes de continuar.

– Creo que eso formaba parte del plan del desconocido porque cuando el Kyuubi escapó, él estuvo controlándolo para que atacase a la villa hasta que le detuve perdiendo su control sobre él. Por desgracia, el zorro siguió atacando a la villa guiado por su propio odio y no podíamos pararle de ninguna forma así que la única solución era volver a sellarlo. Pero tu madre estaba muy débil y no sobreviviría si lo volvía a encerrar en ella.

– Y decidiste meterlo en tu hijo recién nacido para que la gente de la villa le odiase y le tratase como a un monstruo – me dijo Naruto con tanta seriedad y mirándome a los ojos con tanta intensidad que me perturbó.

– No, esa no era mi intención. Estaba convencido de que tú llegarías a controlar ese chakra y que te verían como un héroe que salvó a Konoha del Kyuubi – le contesté sincero.

– ¿Qué pasó con mi madre? - preguntó ignorando mi explicación.

– Cuando estaba preparando todo el ritual para sellarlo en ti, el Kyuubi se dio cuenta y fue a atacarte para impedirlo pero Kushina y yo nos pusimos en medio para protegerte. A pesar de las circunstancias logré sellar la mitad del Kyuubi en mí y la otra mitad en ti pero tu madre... no sobrevivió. Había perdido demasiado sangre en el parto y la herida que recibió terminó por... - pero se me quebró la voz y no pude continuar.

– ¿Quién es Danzo? - me preguntó de repente cambiando de tema.

– ¿Qué?

– Pensáis que se quiere vengar de vosotros y por eso ha hecho algo con mi sello pero no le has mencionado mientras me explicabas todo esto. Así que, ¿quién es y por qué os guarda rencor?

– Es un antiguo consejero de la villa al que exilié – le respondí sin profundizar en las razones de su exilio, no era algo que me tocase contar a mí.

– Entiendo que por eso pueda odiarte pero, ¿por qué a Itachi también? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Me quedé callado sin saber qué responder y dirigí mi mirada hacia Sasuke que seguía inconsciente. Él no sabía nada sobre lo que le ocurrió a su clan, no sabía si contaba la verdad y nos escuchaba, a pesar de estar inconsciente de alguna forma se le quedaría grabado en su memoria y al despertar, lo recordaría.

– Fui la razón principal de que le exiliaran – le contestó Itachi que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora – Él estuvo involucrado con algo que ocurrió con mi clan y mi testimonio fue lo que le condenó al destierro.

Naruto nos observó con seriedad durante largos minutos en los que tanto Itachi como yo nos quedamos en completo silencio esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pero lo único que mi hijo hizo fue volver a tumbarse en la cama dándonos la espalda y me preocupé porque esperaba que gritara y se enfureciera, no que nos aplicara la ley del silencio. _¡Eso no era típico de él!_

– Naruto... -comencé a hablar pero Itachi me interrumpió.

– Minato, será mejor que le dejemos descansar. Ha sido un día difícil y duro para él, necesita asimilar lo que le hemos contado – me dijo con suavidad cogiendo mi mano – Vayamos a por un café.

Itachi me sacó de la habitación casi a rastras pero en ningún momento dejé de mirar hacia atrás observando a Naruto que seguía en la misma posición ignorándonos por completo.

  
  


**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

¿Cómo mi padre había podido ocultarme algo tan importante durante todos esos años? ¿Cómo se atrevió a mentirme sobre la muerte de mi madre? Lloré de rabia e impotencia en cuanto se marcharon de la habitación. Tenía un maldito monstruo en mi interior, un monstruo que atacó a la villa y que se llevó varias vidas por delante, incluyendo la de mi madre. Tenía al asesino de mi madre dentro de mí y había sido mi propio padre quien lo había encerrado ahí. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Aunque... yo también era un asesino, mi madre había muerto por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiese nacido, su sello no se hubiese debilitado y el Kyuubi no se hubiese escapado, ni ella hubiese tenido que bloquear su ataque para protegerme... no hubiese tenido que morir por mí.

Ahora comprendía las miradas de miedo y odio que me habían dedicado muchos habitantes durante todos esos años, ellos me habían llamado monstruo en algunas ocasiones y por fin veía que tenían razón. Era un monstruo que había asesinado a su propia madre. Más lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y no hice nada por detenerlas, me sentía culpable por la muerte de mi madre, por la muerte de aquellos aldeanos que murieron el día que nací y me sentía traicionado y engañado por mi padre.

Miré hacia la cama de al lado viendo a Sasuke tumbado en ella y sentí un intenso dolor en mi pecho. También me sentía traicionado por él, recordaba cómo abrazaba a Sakura. Tras salir del Ichiraku Ramen para buscar a mi padre y que me diera explicaciones, me topé con ellos en el camino sintiendo que el alma se me iba a los pies y que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos hasta quedar reducido a cenizas al ver a Sasuke aferrando a Sakura entre sus brazos. Recordé el momento en que me dijo que le iba a regalar aquel estúpido anillo y cómo me había echado furioso de su cuarto comprendiendo que para Sasuke no sería nada más que el incordio de su hermano pequeño, que nunca tendría un lugar especial en su corazón... que nunca me amaría.

Entonces sentí cómo mi cuello y mi estómago empezaban a arder y un intenso dolor me invadió sustituyendo la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento por rencor e ira... por puro odio. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, mis colmillos y mis uñas crecieron y un chakra muy diferente al mío se escapaba de mi cuerpo rodeándolo. El odio me cegaba tanto que sin proponérmelo ataqué a Sasuke y a Sakura. No sé cuántos golpes o arañazos les di, no podía recordarlo con claridad, esas imágenes estaban algo difusas pero lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era el sabor de la sangre de Sasuke. _¡Había intentado matar a la persona que amaba!_ Si Sasuke no quería saber nada de mí antes de aquello, mucho menos iba a quererlo ahora, dudaba que siquiera quisiera seguir siendo mi hermano después de haber intentado quitarle la vida.

Seguí llorando amargamente ahogando mis sollozos contra la almohada, no quería despertar a Sasuke pero realmente necesitaba desahogarme gritando y llorando con todas mis fuerzas sin molestar a nadie, necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor y pesar, toda esa culpa que se acumulaba en mi interior. Sin aguantarlo más, me levanté de la cama poniéndome mi ropa y me acerqué con rapidez hasta la ventana abriéndola de golpe, coloqué mi pie sobre el alféizar y salté al exterior. Me alejé lo más rápido que pude del hospital, no quería estar allí ni que descubriesen que no estaba en mi cama, necesitaba estar solo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo y saltando por diferentes tejados, pero creo que bastante porque me hallaba casi a las afueras de la villa. Me adentré aún más en el bosque en el que estaba y cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me permití el lujo de parar a recuperar mi aliento aunque fue tarea casi imposible porque mis sollozos y gemidos me lo impedían. Me apoyé sobre el tronco de un árbol dejándome resbalar hacia el suelo y escondiendo mi rostro entre mis piernas.

Grité tan fuerte que sentí que mi garganta se desgarraba por dentro. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía lugar en aquella villa, ya no era mi hogar. Todos los habitantes me odiaban, mi padre me había mentido y me había destrozado la vida metiendo ese demonio en mi interior y Sasuke... Sasuke amaba a Sakura, no tenía ojos para mí y después de lo que le había hecho, estaba seguro que también me odiaría... _¡Cuánta razón tenían todos!_ Era un maldito monstruo... mi madre nunca debió interponerse en el ataque del Kyuubi, debió dejarle que me matase... debió dejarme morir. Así mi existencia no hubiese traído tanto dolor a tantas personas ni yo hubiese sufrido tantas humillaciones e insultos, tampoco me hubiese enamorado de Sasuke trayéndonos tanta desgracia. Si yo hubiese muerto hace casi diecisiete años, todos hubiesen sido más felices.

Estaba centrado en mis lamentos cuando sentí que alguien se paraba frente a mí pero no quise comprobar de quién se trataba. Seguramente sería alguien que me odiaba y querría pegarme o insultarme pero si eso era lo que quería, no iba a oponer ningún tipo de resistencia... me merecía eso y mucho más.

– ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la villa, chico? – me preguntó aquella sombra frente a mí y abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa, conocía esa voz, el hombre del restaurante, el que me invitó a ramen.

– Yo… - dije levantando la cabeza para observarle aún con esa capa que cubría su rostro – yo sólo quería alejarme de la villa.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho Konoha esta vez? – preguntó

– No ha sido la villa… o puede que sí, puede que sea un cúmulo de cosas las que se han juntado. La gente de la villa me odia, mi padre me mintió durante todos estos años, casi mato a mi hermano… - le dije llorando desconsoladamente – amo a mi hermano pero le he hecho daño, él no querrá volver a verme y… yo no quiero volver a esa casa, no quiero enfrentarme a mi padre y a mi hermano.

– Es algo normal, uno te mintió y el otro no te perdonará si has llegado tan lejos como para casi matarle – me dijo el hombre y lloré.

– Yo… no sé qué hacer.

– Aquí no puedes quedarte, es peligroso. Ven conmigo, yo puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro y puedes contarme por el camino todo lo que ha ocurrido.

– ¿En serio? – le pregunté algo más animado.

– Sí, comeremos ramen, sé que te gusta. Hay una aldea no muy lejos de aquí, allí me espera un amigo, puedes venir si quieres y emprender un viaje con nosotros. Te ayudaré a hacerte fuerte, entrenaré contigo y serás capaz de volver a esta villa siendo el ninja más fuerte que jamás hayan visto.

– ¿No te asusto? – le pregunté.

– ¿Por qué deberías asustarme?

– Porque… yo soy el contenedor del Kyuubi, del demonio de nueve colas.

– Eso no me importa, chico. Además… yo sé cómo sacarte a ese demonio si es eso lo que deseas.

– Si me deshago de él… ¿podré volver a casa con Sasuke? ¿No habrá riesgo de que le haga daño nunca más?

– No, no volverás a hacerle daño, te lo aseguro – me comentó y por fin salió una medio sonrisa.

– Quiero que me lo quites, quiero deshacerme de esta pesada carga, no quiero tenerlo en mi interior, yo… sólo quiero la oportunidad de estar cerca de Sasuke sin tener miedo de hacerle daño.

– Entonces acompáñame y ese demonio será historia, no volverá a tu cuerpo – me dijo y me puse en pie siguiéndole.

Caminaba tras él y miré una última vez hacia mi espalda, comprobando a la lejanía lo que serían las luces de Konoha, ni siquiera podía ver la ciudad entre tantos árboles, pero sabía que estaba allí, en aquel claro del bosque, las luces de las antorchas, las luces de las torres de vigilancia no mentían.

Echaría de menos mi villa, quizá más que ese lugar en el que nací y me crié… más que ese lugar donde todos me habían odiado… echaría de menos a mi familia porque ellos siempre me quisieron. Sé que mi padre me había mentido y me dolía, pero también sabía que yo era su hijo, que a su manera me quería, supongo que Itachi y Sasuke también me querían a su manera… aunque yo hubiera deseado un amor completamente diferente al que me brindaba Sasuke, un amor fraternal, yo deseé ser suyo, deseé un amor carnal, un amor de pareja no lo que él me dio. Aun así, agradecía haberlos tenido, porque siempre fueron mi gran apoyo, pero a partir de ahora… las cosas iban a cambiar, yo no volvería a ser ese chico al que podían humillar e insultar, yo me haría fuerte, eliminaría a este demonio de mi interior y volvería aquí proclamándome como Hokage, porque ese fue siempre mi sueño, suceder a mi padre cuando llegase el momento, aunque todos pensaban que sería Sasuke quien llegaría a Hokage por su fuerza y astucia.

Me giré limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me fui tras aquel desconocido hombre. Seguramente la gente diría que era un idiota por irme con un desconocido pero… nadie podía entender mi sufrimiento, él podía quitarme a este bicho de mi cuerpo, yo sólo quería ser normal y la desesperación por conseguir algo tan simple hacía que en este momento todo me diera igual, sólo quería ser un chico como cualquier otro de la villa.

Aquel hombre era sin duda alguna el del Ichiraku Ramen, el que me había invitado a un tazón de ramen a cambio de charlar un rato conmigo. Creo que era algún viajero solitario pero él había dicho que viajaba con un amigo que le esperaba en una aldea cercana. ¿Podía ser ese hombre el tan Danzo del que mi padre había hablado? Decidí salir de dudas y preguntar antes de seguir caminando tras él.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre se detuvo en seco, se giró a mirarme y apartó su capucha con lentitud dejándome ver una máscara algo siniestra en la que sólo había una apertura en uno de sus ojos.

– Me llamo Obito – dijo de golpe – aunque puedes llamarme Tobi si lo prefieres.

Desde luego no era ese tal Danzo del que mi padre había hablado. No creo ni siquiera que este hombre tuviera algo contra Konoha y si hubiera sido peligroso… los ninjas de la entrada no le habrían permitido el paso, tenían las listas de los exiliados, de los criminales y la seguridad de las puertas velaban por la integridad de todos los habitantes de la villa. Si su nombre o su imagen hubiera estado en el libro Bingo no le habrían permitido el acceso, pero lo habían hecho el día que nos conocimos, estaba dentro comiendo ramen tranquilamente.

– Soy Naruto Uzumaki – le comenté pero él dijo que debíamos continuar y al final… sólo pude seguirle por el bosque alejándome cada vez más del que una vez fue mi hogar.

La aldea quizá podría estar cerca pero yo estaba muy cansado, había estado resfriado, con fiebre y en el hospital hasta ese mismo día y luego había sido dominado por el Kyuubi, mi cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse en pie y es cuando me detuve frente a un árbol sudando, miré las estrellas un segundo entre la copa de los árboles y toqué mi frente sintiendo su alta temperatura, seguramente la fiebre estaba volviendo a subirme.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Obito.

– Sí – le dije – creo que sí. He estado algo resfriado estos días.

– Déjame ver – dijo tocándome la frente – Aún tienes fiebre, deberías descansar aunque es un riesgo hacerlo. Si paramos aquí y lo que de verdad deseas es que no te encuentren los de la villa deberíamos seguir caminando. Tu padre pondrá toda la villa patas arriba en cuanto descubra que no estás en casa y cuando haya registrado la aldea sacará a los mejores ANBU a buscarte fuera de ella.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi padre?

– Es el Hokage y supongo que cualquier padre se preocuparía de esa forma por sus hijos, ¿no crees? – me preguntó – sigamos, ya no queda mucho para llegar.

Seguí caminado a duras penas, mis pies tropezaban entre sí y a veces tenía que apoyarme en algún árbol cuando empezaba a ver borroso hasta que aquel hombre se acercó a mí y me cogió llevándome consigo. No quería ser un obstáculo pero no podía moverme más, aún no me había recuperado y cuando miraba mis manos aún llenas de quemaduras cuando el Kyuubi trató de apoderarse de mi cuerpo, no podía evitar sentir miedo y a la vez odio porque hubieran encerrado a esa cosa en mí. Yo era un peligro para todos, incluso para mí mismo, estas quemaduras lo decían todo.

Me quedé dormido el resto del camino y cuando me desperté estaba tumbado en el césped a oscuras. Obito estaba despierto con la espalda contra un árbol haciendo la guardia. No sé si de verdad mi padre ya se habría dado cuenta de que me había escapado de la villa, pero si lo sabía estaría buscándome, todos los ninjas de Konoha estarían en ello.

– ¿Tienes frío? – me preguntó aquel hombre.

– Un poco – le dije cerrando más mi chaqueta.

– Lo lamento, no puedo encender un fuego, podrían descubrirnos los ninjas de Konoha, es más seguro así.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? – le pregunté.

– Porque parecías muy solo y perdido. Oye, Naruto, ¿cómo acabaste teniendo esos sentimientos por tu hermano? – preguntó y yo me sonrojé al momento.

– No lo sé – le dije – yo sólo… sé que le amo, desde que éramos pequeños siempre hacíamos todo juntos, hasta nos bañábamos juntos y… un día creo que simplemente me puse celoso al ver cómo las chicas intentaban robarme a Sasuke. Empecé a cuestionarme por qué me dolía tanto hasta que descubrí… que le amaba, no pude evitarlo. Cuando más me acercaba a él, más le amaba. Supongo que él no siente nada por mí, sólo soy su hermano pequeño, ese estorbo que quiere quitarse del medio. Ahora creo que está enamorado de una chica, le iba a entregar el anillo.

– ¿El anillo? – me preguntó dudando.

– Sí, una chorrada de cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero creo que para mí fue importante, sus palabras… siempre las recordaré, él dijo que le daría ese anillo a la persona más importante de su vida y al final quiere dárselo a Sakura. Supongo que nunca perdí la esperanza de que pudiera haber sido para mí, pero me equivoqué, ya no me queda esperanza, sé que me tiene miedo, ahora no querrá volver a verme después de lo que le hice. Alejarme de él es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

– No te preocupes, seguro que tu hermano te perdona cuando sepa que ya no tienes al Kyuubi dentro de ti.

– No es mi hermano – le dije muy serio.

– Pero tú has dicho…

– Vive conmigo y todos dicen que es mi hermano, pero no lo es, no para mí. Él es hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, yo soy hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki – le dije claramente – yo no tengo su sangre en mis venas, él sólo es un falso hermano, alguien que vive conmigo porque su hermano mayor está enamorado de mi padre, pero no es mi hermano – comenté enfadado apretando los puños – pero el muy idiota no lo ve.

– ¿Has dicho que es un Uchiha? – preguntó alarmado y me sorprendí.

– Sí – le dije.

– Entonces hay que moverse de nuevo, sus ojos aún pueden encontrar nuestros rastros. Levántate – dijo apresurándose en coger las cosas y tratar de tapar huellas, yo no entendía muy bien por qué lo hacía – vamos, date prisa, nos largamos de aquí.

Le hice caso y recogí lo poco que llevaba, armas sobre todo y le seguí de nuevo por el bosque caminando tras él. Estaba muy cansado pero ese hombre no me dejaba parar a descansar ni un segundo y ahora la otra mitad del camino la hicimos aún más rápido que la primera parte, ni siquiera paramos para beber y esto me empezaba a cansar. Creo que tenía miedo de los ojos de los Uchiha y es que en parte tenía razón, ellos aún podían encontrarnos.

Llegamos a la aldea por la mañana y Obito pidió una habitación para poder descansar, por fin podría descansar un rato, sólo pensaba en eso cuando al subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta de la habitación para entrar, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me hizo caer inconsciente contra el suelo. ¿Me había golpeado? ¿Por qué? No entendí nada.

Cuando desperté, ya no estaba en el hostal, ni siquiera estaba en la aldea, estaba en una cueva oscura y solitaria, tumbado en el centro de una gran sala donde había una estatua muy extraña y había gente muy rara, una persona en cada dedo de aquella estatua que me miraban fijamente. Reconocí entonces a la banda criminal que Konoha llevaba tiempo buscando, “Akatsuki”. ¿Por qué estaba yo aquí? ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?

– No te preocupes, Naruto – escuché a Obito hablando frente a mí – enseguida tendrás a ese demonio lejos de ti.

– ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? – le pregunté asustado.

– La extracción no puede hacerse con una persona, necesito a todos ellos para sacar a ese demonio, pero tranquilo… cuando acabemos ya no tendrás que volver a preocuparte.

– ¿Por qué me golpeaste? Iba a venir voluntariamente.

– No podía arriesgarme a que descubrieras o dejaras pistas de dónde te llevábamos, además… no habrías querido venir si te decía el verdadero motivo por el que queríamos que me acompañases.

Intenté moverme para irme, me incorporé pero cuando quise levantarme me di cuenta de que unas cadenas tiraban de mis muñecas. Me habían sujetado contra el suelo y no había forma de soltarme de ellas.

– Suéltame – le grité tirando de las cadenas, pero no había forma de soltarlas y no conseguía levantarme con ellas agarrándome.

Lo máximo que conseguí levantarme fue para intentar tirar de ellas y soltarme, pero no había forma, ni siquiera podía poner la espalda recta y acabé mirándoles fijamente a todos aquellos individuos que me miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros, a la mitad ni siquiera podía verles bien, eran sombras ocultas entre sus capas. Estaba enfadado, sentía que me estaban utilizando, si al principio confié y quería que me sacaran a este demonio, ahora creía que había algo más que no me estaban contando. ¿Era tan sencillo quitarme al demonio? Creo que no y empecé a dudar el doble cuando vi al último hombre entrar por allí.

– Llegas justo a tiempo, ya vamos a empezar la extracción, Danzo – comentó Obito hacia él quitándose la máscara.

– Perfecto, cuando tengas al Kyuubi bajo control, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

– Destruir la villa – dijo sonriendo mientras Danzo sonreía también.

– Si quieres destruir la villa genial, pero no te olvides del trato, Minato Namikaze debe morir.

– No te atrevas a tocar a mi padre – le grité enfadado y llorando – si le haces algo, te mataré yo mismo.

– ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo, pequeño jinchuuriki? – me preguntó Danzo acercándose hacia mí – tu padre pagará por lo que me hizo.

– Te exilió por lo que tú hiciste.

– Ni siquiera sabes la verdad de lo que ocurrió aquel día… los Uchiha iban a matar a todo el que se pusiera en su camino en un golpe de Estado, hice lo que tuve que hacer y habría salido perfecto si el maldito de tu padre no se hubiera enamorado de ese Uchiha y le hubiera salvado del exilio. Fue él quien mató a todo su clan, debió ser exiliado por traidor pero en su lugar me expulsaron a mí y me condenaron a esta miserable vida borrándome los secretos de la villa, dejándome prácticamente sin poder y vagando en un mundo Ninja cruel y despiadado, tú no sabes nada, chiquillo. Pero te aseguro una cosa… hoy será el último día para Minato Namikaze y tú eres quien me ayudará a matarlo.

– Yo no haré eso – le grité.

– No nos haces falta, Naruto – dijo Obito – estás encadenado, sacaremos al Kyuubi de tu interior, lo controlaré con mi sharingan como años atrás lo hice luchando contra tu padre y esta vez… venceré, destruiré la villa y mataré al Hokage.

– Fuiste tú – dije llorando – el encapuchado con el que luchó mi padre hace años… el que liberó al Kyuubi de mi madre, tú la mataste, por tu culpa está muerta, sacaste a ese demonio y murió para protegerme por tu maldita culpa, si no lo hubieras sacado ella estaría viva y yo no tendría a este demonio dentro de mí.

– Eres muy hábil, ahora quédate quietecito, esto va a doler - me dijo Obito.

Fui a reclamarle pero no pude, de mis labios sólo salió un grito de intenso dolor mientras sentía cómo el sello que mi padre colocó se deshacía y empezaban a extraerme el chakra del Kyuubi, un chakra rojo que jamás había visto, mi chakra siempre fue azul igual que el de Sasuke, igual que el del resto de ninjas, pero ahora… sólo sentía dolor y cómo arrancaban una parte de mí. Entendí por qué me habían bloqueado para que no me moviera. Tenían miedo de que pudiera escaparme, hacer algo en contra de ellos pero sobre todo… por lo débil que me sentía, por el dolor que tenía cuando extraían el chakra de mi cuerpo… creo que me estaban matando, iba a morir para darles la oportunidad a ellos de matar a mi padre, de controlar a este demonio y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Intenté desatarme de esas cadenas como pude aunque estaba tan débil, tenía tanta fiebre que no podía apenas ni sostenerme en pie, al final… caí de rodillas al suelo notando cómo la energía abandonaba mi cuerpo y al final, me desplomé, ni siquiera podía gritar ya como había hecho al principio por el dolor, ahora sólo sentía cansancio, dolor… Tenía mi mejilla contra el suelo, de mis ojos salían lágrimas pero los mantenía abiertos viendo cómo el chakra desaparecía hacia aquellos tipos, viendo mis muñecas llenas de sangre por las ataduras, ya todo daba igual, moría a manos del mismo hombre que provocó la muerte de mi madre.

  
  


**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Aún no podía creerme lo que habían contado. Minato había venido junto a mi hermano al hospital, a mí me dolía todo el cuerpo y me alegré de que estuvieran allí, pero cuando fui a girarme les escuché hablar sobre el demonio que tenía en su interior Naruto y ya no quise moverme, permanecí allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados, quería enterarme de lo que ocurría. La historia me desgarró el corazón pero a la vez… después de haber visto a Naruto en esa forma también admitía que sentía miedo, miedo de Naruto, de lo que era, de lo que podía llegar a ser, de en lo que podía transformarse y es que mi hombro estaba destrozado tras su mordisco, me había desgarrado con sus dientes y sus afiladas uñas, había tratado de matarme.

Escuché la voz de Naruto y un temblor cruzó toda mi columna vertebral, tenía miedo, aquello había sido un escalofrío del terror que había pasado en sus manos. Jamás esperé ver a mi hermanito de esa forma, yo siempre había cuidado de él, Naruto siempre había estado jugando conmigo, intentando pervertirme con sus jueguecitos eróticos y ahora… ahora le tenía miedo, yo que siempre me había dejado tocar por él, que le había dejado pasar sus manos y su miembro por cada centímetro de mi piel excitándome, yo que me había llegado a correr en su boca aunque de forma involuntaria… le tenía pánico ahora. No podía creérmelo.

Lo peor de todo no fue darme cuenta de aquello o de que la familia nos había ocultado ese gran secreto sino que mi propio hermano me había ocultado un secreto mucho mayor… algo había hecho para que Danzo jurase vengarse de él y eso… eso tendría que contármelo tarde o temprano, porque yo no pensaba quedarme con esa duda. Pese al esfuerzo que hice por mantenerme despierto, el sedante que me habían dado para evitar que me doliera tanto el brazo me había hecho efecto, porque sentía que mi mente desconectaba hasta que volví a mi profundo sueño, cuando conseguí despertar de nuevo miré hacia la cama de al lado, pero Naruto no estaba.

Me sorprendió no verle allí, iba dispuesto a disculparme con él, había sentido miedo por unos segundos de su presencia pero era mi hermano al fin y al cabo… ¡no! No era mi hermano… era el amor de mi vida, le amaba y aquel día tan largo lleno de problemas nos había dificultado poder darnos las explicaciones. Naruto pensaba que estaba saliendo o que amaba a Sakura, pero era mentira, le amaba a él, Sakura sólo era una buena compañera que había tratado de apoyarnos, quería que lo supiera, quería que entendiese que mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma sólo podían ser de ese maldito y terco rubio que tenía un demonio en su interior, pero a mí me daba igual mientras él pudiera estar conmigo.

Intenté incorporarme pero el brazo me dolía demasiado, no pude evitar quejarme aunque al final, forzando un poco pese al dolor, conseguí recostarme en la camilla. Me bajé un poco la bata de hospital que me habían colocado viendo mi hombro vendado con una mancha de sangre, parece que no habían conseguido cerrar del todo la herida antes de poder vendármelo pero estaba seguro de que vendrían a cambiarme el vendaje. No tardaron en llegar para curarme.

Quise mirar cuando quitaron el vendaje, mi hombro estaba destrozado, el bestia de Naruto había hecho un destrozo terrible y no sé si mi brazo se movería con soltura en un tiempo. Me curaron la herida y volvieron a vendarlo, al menos comprobé que había dejado de sangrar.

Esperé allí horas, era de noche y sólo tenía como diversión mirar al cielo estrellado, contemplar la luna y mirar hacia la cama del dobe esperando que volviera a ella, pero no, al final harto de esperar, me levanté ahora que en el turno de noche había menos enfermeros y caminé hasta el armario abriendo con mi brazo sano el armario. La ropa de Naruto no estaba allí y la mía tampoco pero claro… la mía la había destrozado Naruto, la había roto en tiras en su maldita transformación así que decidí salir del cuarto y caminar por el pasillo intentando buscar algo que ponerme.

– ¿Adónde vas con el culo al aire, Sasuke? – preguntó mi hermano divertido al verme con esa bata que dejaba toda mi espalda al aire y claro… yo iba desnudo bajo la bata esta.

– A buscar a Naruto – le dije.

– ¿No está en la habitación?

– No y su ropa tampoco, el muy idiota se habrá escondido para no verme, se sentirá culpable por lo que hizo, tengo que hablar con él y urgentemente.

– Entonces necesitarás esto – dijo enseñándome ropa limpia mía – venga, entra a tu cuarto y cámbiate, luego si me prometes no forzar ese brazo te dejaré ir a buscar a Naruto, seguramente estará en el Ichiraku Ramen o en su habitual columpio frente a la academia.

– Lo sé, lo buscaré.

Entré en la habitación cambiándome esta dichosa bata por mi ropa aunque meter la camiseta corta negra con el emblema del clan Uchiha a mi espalda fue toda una Odisea, Itachi tuvo que ayudarme a mover el brazo y aún así el dolor era inmenso. Se iba a enterar ese dobe de lo que sería un buen mordisco la próxima vez que le viera. Vi la cara de preocupación de mi hermano, seguramente por ver las cicatrices de los profundos arañazos que Naruto había dejado en mi espalda, pecho y brazos, pero no podía hacer nada por esconderlos salvo ponerme la camiseta encima y disimularlos un poco, intentar caminar fingiendo no sentir dolor cuando mi cuerpo entero se resentía de aquel enfrentamiento.

– Ten cuidado, Sasuke – me dijo Itachi pero yo me detuve en la puerta.

– ¿Qué hiciste, Itachi? ¿Por qué Danzo va tras de ti? Sé que Minato te protegió aquella vez, lo exilió para cubrirte a ti. ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunté serio.

– Será mejor que te sientes – me dijo y me asusté.

– No quiero sentarme, quiero la verdad – le dije serio como era yo, estaba enfadado por los secretos que nos ocultaban.

– De acuerdo, como prefieras. Yo maté al clan, Sasuke, todo el clan Uchiha, yo maté a nuestros padres, a mi prometida, a la familia de mi prometida… a todos, Sasuke, era una misión.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté al verle tan tranquilo soltando algo así - ¿Qué narices estás diciendo? ¿Cómo pudiste matar a nuestros padres? – le dije enfadado cogiéndolo de la camiseta para enfrentarle, pero me quejé al forzar el brazo y mi hermano me soltó de golpe las manos.

– Te he dicho que no fuerces el brazo – me riñó.

– No te atrevas a hacerte el hermano protector ahora conmigo, Itachi, no después de esta confesión. ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu familia? ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir a mí?

– Ya te he dicho que fue una misión, sólo pude hacer un trato para salvarte a ti, tú eras el que más me interesaba salvar, Sasuke, eres mi hermanito, siempre lo serás y te protegeré de cualquier cosa o de cualquier persona que quiera o intente hacerte daño.

– No me sueltes ese rollo, los mataste, sólo eres un asesino. Aléjate de mí, Itachi –le dije marchándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eran mis padres, nuestros padres los que habían muerto a manos de Itachi. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme algo así? Danzo quería vengarse de mi hermano pero no entendía por qué. Tampoco pensé en quedarme a escuchar más palabras de un asesino como mi hermano, sólo quería salir de aquí y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Naruto. Hoy sólo había sido un día horrible lleno de problemas, de esos días que era mejor no levantarse de la cama.

Fui hasta el columpio donde siempre estaba Naruto pero no lo encontré. Era muy tarde, pasaba de la media noche y me senté unos segundos en aquel columpio imaginándome lo que Naruto debió sentir todos esos años de soledad donde los niños jugaban y le ignoraban por ese demonio en su interior. Aproveché a llorar por la noticia de Itachi hasta que Minato apareció a mi lado y se sentó con la espalda recostada en un árbol.

– Tu hermano era ANBU en aquel momento, el genio del clan Uchiha – me dijo.

– Lo sé. Me ha mentido, tú le mentiste a Naruto.

– A veces los padres y los hermanos… hacemos cosas que creemos mejor para vosotros, muchas veces nos equivocamos, queremos ver niños y no nos damos cuenta de cuánto habéis crecido y de que podéis afrontar las realidades. Somos ninjas, Sasuke, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, nos enfrentamos a la muerte día sí y día también, es un asco pero es lo que somos, tomamos decisiones en cuestión de segundos sin saber si serán las correctas, tu hermano tomó una importante decisión aquella noche. Él quiso salvarte a toda costa, pero el levantamiento Uchiha no se podía detener, así que sólo podía ocurrir dos cosas, o que mandasen a otros ninjas a morir frente al clan más poderoso de la villa o que Itachi, el genio Uchiha, se ocupase de esa rebelión. Puede que no lo parezca, pero tu hermano lleva una gran carga a sus hombros, siempre se ha sentido culpable y evita el tema refugiándose en esa coraza de frialdad. El orgullo y la fortaleza Uchiha son dignos de admiración y deberías sentirte orgulloso de pertenecer a ese clan. Tu hermano nunca quiso que vieras al clan Uchiha como unos rebeldes, sólo quería protegerte de la verdad, quería que te sintieras orgulloso de ser un Uchiha.

– Debería hablar con él – le dije de golpe – sé que… aún estoy molesto pero puedo entender un poco su postura. Creo que tardaré en asimilar esto pero… en el fondo es mi hermano y sé que el amor que me ha dado estos años no se puede poner en duda.

– Te ama con locura, Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo – sé que es difícil de entender todo esto o mejor dicho… es difícil de asimilar, pero tu hermano necesita apoyo, se siente muy culpable por todo aquello aunque fuera una misión, una orden que recibió y a la que no podía negarse. La orden la dio Danzo, por eso quiere vengarse de tu hermano, intentó exiliarle aprovechando que yo estaba en el hospital acusándolo de asesino y traidor, quería ocupar mi puesto, Itachi salvó a la villa, Sasuke, es un héroe aunque quizá ahora cueste verlo de esa forma. Una revuelta habría acabado muy mal para ambos bandos. Fue una decisión difícil lo que tu hermano tomó.

– Gracias – le dije.

– ¿Has visto a Naruto? – me preguntó de golpe.

– No y lo he estado buscando.

– Creo que no está en la villa, voy a mandar un equipo ANBU a buscarle, ya estoy demasiado preocupado. Creía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas pero… ya me está preocupando, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

– Quiero ir con ese equipo – le dije.

– No puedes, Sasuke, tu brazo está herido y tu cuerpo convaleciente.

– Quiero ir – le dije – por favor.

– Está bien, pero te mantendrás seguro y no participarás en una pelea, no estás en condiciones.

– Gracias, Minato – le dije limpiándome las lágrimas y marchándome a buscar a los ANBU que iban a salir en busca de Naruto.

Sakura me sorprendió cuando me esperaba en la puerta con el equipo ANBU, se había enterado de la misión de búsqueda y quiso participar, algo que agradecí, un médico siempre sería de ayuda. Su rastro lo perdimos rápido al salir de la villa pero al menos sabíamos que estaba fuera de ella. Menos mal que había decidido venir, puede que estuviera siendo algo más lento y que mi cuerpo no se moviera como siempre, que mi brazo doliera demasiado pero al menos… mi sharingan funcionaba perfectamente y encontré rápido el rastro guiando al resto del escuadrón hacia la localización de Naruto. Cuando llegamos a aquella cueva y entramos, lo único en lo que mis ojos se fijaron era en la extracción de chakra que estaban haciéndole a Naruto y en cómo ese chico rubio de gran energía estaba en el suelo tumbado sin moverse, agarrado con cadenas y con los ojos llorosos mirando hacia la puerta, ni siquiera sé si podía vernos, estaba débil.

– Naruto – grité viéndole tan débil.

  
  



	10. Siempre tuyo

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

No podía creerme que Naruto estuviera allí frente a mí muriéndose. Escuché las voces de mis compañeros gritarme que volviera, que no me precipitase, pero mis pies habían salido corriendo en dirección a Naruto, él ni siquiera me veía, estaba demasiado débil, podía sentir el poco chakra que le quedaba salir de su cuerpo hasta que observé cómo salía el zorro de nueve colas de su interior.

Llegué hasta Naruto, apenas respiraba, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no veía, no se fijaba en nada, era como si se hubiera rendido, como si estuviera desmayado aunque permanecía consciente o al menos… semiconsciente. No podía moverse, lo noté cuando cogí su mano y ni siquiera intentó agarrar la mía con sus dedos, eso era hasta puro instinto de un bebé, agarrarse, pero él no lo hacía.

– Naruto, ¿puedes oírme? Vamos, Naruto, tenemos que salir de aquí – le dije intentando moverlo pero su cuerpo pesaba mucho y no podía apenas moverlo con mi hombro herido.

Lo único que tenía claro es que iba a llevármelo de allí, que no iba a dejar que lo matasen, me daba igual si debía perder el brazo en el intento, no lo tocarían. Conseguí darle la vuelta y su espalda tocó el suelo dejando sus hombros y su cabeza apoyados contra mis piernas y es que por el esfuerzo de intentar arrastrarle me había caído al suelo quedándome sentado con Naruto prácticamente encima de mí. Pasé mis brazos por debajo de sus axilas tratando de moverlo hacia mí para alejarlo, pero seguía pesando y sentía el dolor de mi hombro, al mirarlo… comprobé que sangraba de nuevo, la herida se estaba abriendo por el esfuerzo.

Miré las muñecas de Naruto atadas, ensangrentadas por la fuerza que había hecho intentado soltarse y lloré, no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran mientras intentaba abrir las esposas que lo tenían retenido, mientras intentaba romper esas cadenas pero no podía. Me sentía inútil sin poder hacer nada, estando herido como estaba y sin poder ayudar al chico del que me había enamorado. Sentía su respiración cada vez más débil.

Me levanté arrodillándome frente a él, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros levantándolo levemente hacia mí hasta que mi frente tocó la suya y lloré, lloré con los labios prácticamente rozando los suyos. Mis lágrimas caían contra su rostro y podía ver que estaba cerrando los ojos, lentamente los cerraba.

– Lo siento – le dije apretándole contra mi pecho todo lo que pude – lo siento, Naruto. Yo… te amo, siempre te he amado, esto no debía haber pasado.

Miré mi mano, aún llevaba el anillo, ese anillo que Naruto me lanzó cuando éramos unos niños, ese que salió en un cartón de cereales y que él dijo que no quería. Nunca debió de ser un objeto importante, estaba destinado a terminar en una papelera, ni siquiera era un anillo bueno, era una birria, una baratija pero yo lo convertí en algo importante cuando por enfadar a Naruto le dije que se lo entregaría a la persona que yo consideraba importante. Nunca encontré a esa persona… o mejor dicho… nunca nadie pudo sustituir a la persona que realmente era importante para mí, era Naruto, por eso jamás entregué este anillo a nadie, sólo a Naruto podía pertenecer, él era su auténtico dueño, el dueño de mi corazón.

Recordaba las veces que él había entrado a ducharse conmigo, a molestarme, siempre con su sonrisa y cómo yo le dejaba tocarme cuanto quisiera, cómo le echaba de menos las veces que no abría el cerrojo con su alambre para colarse. Me gustaba que estuviera conmigo y aunque fingía molestia, siempre supe que él era el único que me importaba de verdad.

Aún llorando saqué el anillo con cierta dificultad de mi dedo y se lo coloqué a él. Seguramente ambos moriríamos aquí porque aquellos criminales estaban viniendo, se acercaban hacia nosotros con clara intención de rematarnos. Yo apenas tenía fuerzas, Naruto estaba inconsciente y no sé que es lo que iba a hacer. Uno de aquellos individuos de Akatsuki lanzó unos hilos y coloqué mi brazo en medio intentando bloquear el ataque cuando sentí que alguien se había puesto en medio y los cables se enredaban en su brazo.

– Sácalo de aquí – me gritó Shikamaru activando sus sombras.

– No puedo romper las cadenas – le dije.

– Pero yo sí – escuché que decía Sakura a mi espalda cargando su puño rompiendo la cadena en cuanto la tocó - ¿Puedes cargarlo? – me preguntó.

– Creo que sí – le dije – ayúdame con él.

Sakura me ayudó a subirlo a mi espalda y es que con el hombro destrozado como lo tenía me era imposible cogerlo en brazos para sacarlo. Una vez lo tuve cargado traté de marcharme de allí pero dos hombres de Akatsuki me impidieron el paso cruzándose en medio, estaban en mitad de la entrada de la cueva y no podría salir con Naruto. No entendía por qué aún querían a Naruto, ya le habían quitado al Kyuubi de su interior pero cuando sentí a Naruto pronunciar un nombre “Danzo”, fue entonces cuando empecé a entender el motivo, éramos los dos, querían matarnos por venganza a nuestra familia.

– Sasuke Uchiha – dijo aquel hombre frente a mí – Dame al chico.

– No – le dije.

– No me hagas enfadar, chiquillo, tú no estás en condiciones de luchar y Naruto menos, dame al crío – me ordenó.

– ¿Por qué te lo daría? Nos matarás igualmente a los dos.

– Está bien, entonces no tengo nada más que hablar, espero no volver a veros – dijo enseñándome su brazo lleno de Sharingan, eso era de mi clan, esos ojos eran mi clan y me enfadé, podía notar la ira en mí.

El ataque vino hacia nosotros, la onda expansiva se llevaba todo a su paso y por suerte, me dio tiempo a activar con el chakra que aún me quedaba el Susanoo para protegernos de aquel devastador ataque.

– ¿Pero qué? – preguntó absorto – no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, acabad vosotros con él – les ordenó a los miembros de Akatsuki mientras veía cómo Danzo se largaba hacia la salida de la cueva siguiendo al otro individuo que tenía el control del Kyuubi – vayamos a la villa, destruyámosla y acabemos de una vez por todas con Minato Namikaze y con Itachi Uchiha, sin ellos la villa no tendrá posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Los dos desaparecieron en un agujero espacio-temporal, seguramente creado por el otro individuo porque después de la explicación que me habían dado a mí tanto Minato como Itachi, sabía que Danzo estaba sellado, no podía utilizar su chakra con total libertad, no debería poder hacer técnicas como aquella.

– Joder – grité enfadado porque iban a por mi hermano y a por el padre de Naruto – largaos de mi camino ahora – grité enfadado hacia aquellos dos miembros pero los dos sonrieron.

Bajé a Naruto de mi espalda dejándolo en el suelo con cuidado. No tenía apenas tiempo que perder, sabía que tenía que moverme, volver a Konoha enseguida y avisar, seguramente aquellos tipos ya estaban allí y tenía que conseguir avisar a mi hermano de lo que se avecinaba, pero estos dos no me dejarían moverme. Unas agujas vinieron hacia mí golpeando contra el Susanoo y cayendo al suelo, podía ver las gotas de veneno caer al suelo y enfadado moví la mano del Susanoo rompiendo la mitad de la cueva en su arrastre y obligando a aquellos dos a salir del medio. Encendí el sharingan comprobando dónde estaban, aún seguían en pie y no esperaba menos de ellos, no eran enemigos cualquiera, eran la mayor banda criminal a la que nos enfrentábamos.

Iba a atacar cuando apareció Kakashi frente a mí y me sorprendió colocándose delante de mi habilidad sacando uno de sus kunais y activando su sharingan moviendo la bandana de su ojo.

– ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Lárgate de una maldita vez. Sakura, vete con él y atiende a Naruto en el camino, nosotros lo entretendremos – nos ordenó y siendo mi profesor, no tuve más opción que hacerle caso y marcharme de allí.

Eché a correr cargando a Naruto nuevamente y Sakura iba tras de mí intentando atenderle como podía siguiendo mi ritmo. Aún podía escuchar las explosiones a mi espalda, todos los ANBU, algunos de nuestros compañeros y hasta nuestro maestro estaban allí luchando para que pudiéramos llevarnos a Naruto, para poder llegar a avisar al resto de Konoha pero ahora mismo lo que me preocupaba era la salud de Naruto, sentía su respiración en mi cuello y cada vez era más débil.

– Se está rindiendo – le dije a Sakura.

– No dejaré que muera aquí, pero no tengo mi instrumental médico, necesita chakra, se lo han extraído prácticamente todo. Ni siquiera debería estar vivo aún – me dijo – la extracción de esos demonios es la muerte asegurada para sus contenedores, aún está luchando por su vida.

– Es un Uzumaki al fin y al cabo – le dije - ¿Podrás salvarle?

– Si conseguimos llegar a la villa es posible, todo mi instrumental médico está allí.

– Entonces aceleremos el paso – le comenté acelerando.

Cuando conseguí ver las puertas de Konoha, yo ya estaba reventado, el sudor me caía por la frente y tuve que limpiármelo con el brazo. La bandana hacía rato que se me había caído hasta el cuello tras las batallas y la carrera pero no me había detenido a ponerla bien, sé que el nudo se desataría en cualquier momento y la perdería, pero me daba igual, ahora mismo sólo pensaba en llegar al hospital para dejar a Naruto allí, sólo pensaba en avisar a mi hermano, a Minato y frené en seco cuando una enorme pata cayó a unos pocos kilómetros de nosotros arrastrando y arrancando árboles a su camino obligándonos a escondernos evitando los escombros que lanzó en nuestra dirección.

– No nos dejará entrar, está justo en medio – me dijo Sakura.

– Pues no tengo tiempo para dar un rodeo – le dije enfadado – hay que encontrar una forma de entrar.

– ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

– Aún no lo sé. Derribándolo.

– Es un demonio, Sasuke, el zorro de nueve colas, no podrás derribarlo tú solo y menos si tienes que vigilar a Naruto.

– Encerradlo – escuché a Naruto que decía en un leve murmullo – volved a encerrarlo en mí.

– ¿Eso solucionaría su pérdida de chakra? – le pregunté a Sakura - ¿Naruto estaría a salvo si lo volvemos a encerrar en él?

– En principio sí, pero yo no sé encerrarlo, el único que sabe esos sellos es Minato, pero él está dentro de la villa, así que seguimos con el mismo problema. ¿Cómo entramos?

– Usaré el Susanoo – le dije.

– No puedes, es arriesgado, no te queda apenas chakra y tu brazo está destrozado, hace rato que está sangrando.

– No hay otra opción, puedo entrar con él y meter a Naruto dentro, si permaneces cerca de mí podemos entrar.

– ¿Y si no puedes activarlo? – me preguntó.

– Apuraré al máximo, me acercaré todo lo posible y no lo activaré hasta que lo tenga encima, sólo lo necesito unos segundos, sólo hasta llegar a la puerta.

– No has respondido, Sasuke… ¿Y si no se activa cuando lo necesites? ¿Y si no se activa cuando estés justo debajo de ese demonio?

– Entonces estamos muertos – le dije claramente.

– Demasiado riesgo, Sasuke.

– No para mí, puedes quedarte si quieres, no te obligaré a seguirme, puedes elegir, pero yo no voy a permitir que Naruto muera aquí, necesita ayuda y su padre está dentro, tiene que entrar sea como sea.

– Te estás jugando la vida por él.

– Él haría lo mismo por mí – le comenté muy seguro – yo no tengo vida si él muere, lo es todo para mí, así que voy a hacerlo, es tu decisión seguirme o no, pero date prisa, porque en cuanto levante la siguiente pata voy a entrar.

– Estás loco – me gritó Sakura mientras yo revisaba el caminar del Kyuubi, la pata empezaba a levantarse y era ahora o nunca, tenía el camino libre mientras su pata estuviera arriba.

Salté hacia los árboles y corrí en dirección a las puertas, estaban frente a mí y sentí la presencia de Sakura tras de mí. Las sombras se cernieron sobre nosotros en cuanto empezamos a correr bajo el enorme pecho del Kyuubi y nos vio, nos había olido y estaba inclinando su enorme cabeza hacia nosotros viéndonos, aquel individuo de la máscara lo controlaba, nos delataba y no dejaría que entrásemos a la villa. El terror hacía que quisiera activar ya el Susanoo pero no podía, si lo activaba antes de hora corría el riesgo de quedarme sin energía mucho antes, tenía que activarlo en el momento preciso, sólo tenía esta oportunidad y dos personas dependían de que mi habilidad funcionase, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera suficiente chakra para mantenerlo activo el tiempo que necesitaba.

– Sasuke – escuché la voz preocupada de Sakura al ver cómo la gran pata de aquel bicho empezaba a caer sobre nosotros pero tenía que esperar hasta que estuviera casi encima de nosotros – Sasuke – escuché que me gritaba preocupada justo en el momento que activaba el Susanoo evitando que la pata siguiera bajando colándonos por el hueco hacia la puerta.

Las fuerzas se estaban marchando de mi cuerpo y sabía que no llegaría, el Susanoo que agarraba la pata de aquel monstruo iba a sucumbir, mi chakra abandonaba mi cuerpo a gran velocidad hasta que caí de rodillas con Naruto encima de mi espalda aún escupiendo sangre mientras la pata del Kyuubi aplastaba mi habilidad precipitándose sobre mí. Miré hacia arriba viendo cómo caía y sabía que por lo menos Sakura estaba fuera de aquí, ella tenía más fuerza que yo y había cruzado, podría avisar porque yo ya no podía más.

Cuando abrí los ojos tras esperar el golpe, me di cuenta de que algo estaba sujetando la pata del demonio, el Susanoo… pero no el mío, el de mi hermano.

– Sácalos de aquí y llévalos al hospital – comentó mi hermano y frente a mí apareció Minato con su sonrisa.

– Larga carrera hasta aquí, ¿eh? – dijo sonriendo comprobando las constantes de Naruto.

– Sí – le dije – demasiado larga.

– Obito – dijo Naruto en susurro pero creo que sólo yo le escuché.

– Ya está, Sasuke, os llevaré de vuelta al hospital.

– Minato… es Danzo, pero no está solo.

– Tranquilo, me lo podéis contar en el hospital. ¿Estarás bien si me marcho ahora, Itachi?

– Sí, puedo retenerlo hasta que salgáis, largaos ya.

– No me voy sin ti – le grité a mi hermano pero éste se giró y me sonrió.

– Lárgate, cabezón – me dijo – Minato puede encontrarme donde sea, tengo su sello en mi cuerpo, me encontrará y es el más rápido de la villa, me sacará de aquí, así que márchate tranquilo, puedes discutir conmigo por lo del clan cuando todo esto acabe.

Quise replicarle pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el hospital, Minato nos había teleportado a él y una enfermera venía corriendo hacia nosotros cogiendo primero a Naruto que no se movía del suelo. Busqué a Minato pero no estaba, había desaparecido seguramente para ir con mi hermano. Sé que eran los más fuertes de la villa, los genios, los prodigios de su generación pero… aun así estaba preocupado.

Veía todo un poco borroso y me daba la impresión de que me estaba mareando, iba a caerme al suelo pero al mover la mano me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en las baldosas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso. Un médico se acercó hacía mí abriéndome los ojos para comprobar mis pupilas pero me caí hacia atrás y tuvieron que sostenerme para no desmayarme allí.

– Ha perdido mucha sangre, cerradle la herida del hombro y traspasadle sangre. Este chico va a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Necesita recuperar chakra – dijo el médico hacia una enfermera que venía corriendo en mi dirección con unas bolsas de sangre.

– Tranquilo, te pondrás bien – me dijo con una agradable sonrisa pero yo no podía sonreír, sólo pensaba en Naruto y miré hacia mi lado.

– ¿Naruto? – pregunté.

– Están reanimándolo, estará bien, ya verás – me dijo la enfermera colocándome la aguja en el brazo.

Yo miré a mi lateral aún hasta que conseguí ver el brazo de Naruto, era su mano… estaba seguro porque llevaba el anillo que yo le había puesto. Acerqué mi brazo libre hacia él hasta que cogí su mano. No respondía, seguía sin responder y me preocupé, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos viendo cómo aquellos médicos trataban de conseguir reanimarle. ¿Había llegado tarde? Aún respiraba cuando lo había traído pero ahora estaban pasándole oxígeno, abriéndole la chaqueta tratando de que su corazón volviera a latir mientras una enfermera le tomaba el pulso. Él tenía que vivir, tenía que hacerlo porque no habíamos arreglado las cosas, aún no había podido decirle cuánto le amaba, no podía irse sin saberlo.

– No te atrevas a morir maldito, dobe – le grité apretando su mano y escuché entonces el largo jadeo de Naruto tratando de tomar aire mientras apretaba mi mano atemorizado por no saber dónde estaba, por no saber qué ocurría y aunque me hizo daño, me dio igual, estaba vivo, seguía aquí.

– Lo tenemos, se recupera – escuchaba a una enfermera – llevadlo rápido a cuidados intensivos, necesita atención urgente.

Separaron a Naruto de mí subiéndolo a una camilla y tuve que soltar su mano pero mis ojos no dejaban de fijarse en aquel anillo, seguramente él ni se había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba, él no sabía lo que yo sentía por él, no sabía nada, ni siquiera lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí fuera entre todo el ruido de explosiones, entre la cantidad de heridos que entraban por el hospital.

Me ayudaron a levantarme y me sentaron en una silla haciéndome la transfusión de sangre y me dejaron allí solo mientras me recuperaba. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta que vi aparecer de golpe en mitad de la sala del hospital a Minato con mi hermano. Había tanta gente corriendo apresurada intentando salvar a los heridos que no se percataron de ellos y un médico chocó contra mi hermano empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo encima de Minato.

– Lo siento, Hokage-sama –se disculpaba el médico.

– No pasa nada. Creo que debí colocar el sello en otro lado – comentó.

Itachi se puso en pie ayudando a Minato a levantarse que salió corriendo en busca de su hijo mientras Itachi me buscaba a mí. Levanté la mano que no tenía la aguja clavada y le indiqué mi ubicación, por lo que vino rápido hacia mí.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó abrazándome, hundiendo mi rostro en su clavícula.

– Sí – le dije – oye… yo…

– Ya hablaremos de todo luego. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

– El equipo de rescate está fuera de la villa, nos cruzamos con Akatsuki, pero eso no es lo peor… son Danzo y está acompañado de un tal Obito, tienen el control del Kyuubi y quieren destruir la villa, están deseando venganza contra Minato y contra ti.

– Me olía lo de Danzo, pero no esperaba encontrarme a Obito por aquí – me dijo.

– ¿Quién es? – le pregunté.

– El alumno de Minato – me dijo – falleció en una misión en la tercera guerra Ninja, no esperaba que estuviera vivo. Minato estuvo destrozado por su muerte, ni siquiera creo que pueda imaginarse que sea él, debía de estar muerto.

– ¿Por qué querría atacar a su maestro?

– Quizá se sienta traicionado y dolido porque Minato no llegó a tiempo para salvarle. Lo intentó pero no pudo, Kakashi es quien tiene uno de sus ojos, él se lo dio.

– Pues está controlando al Kyuubi.

– No hay forma de detenerlo, no sin Minato y la última vez le costó la vida de su esposa, casi le perdemos a él.

– ¿Volverá a hacerlo?

– Ese sello destruirá su vida – me dijo Itachi – es capaz de sacrificarse por detenerlo pero no creo que quiera volver a meter al Kyuubi en su hijo y su cuerpo no resistiría la otra mitad de ese demonio.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer para detener a esa cosa?

– No lo sé – me dijo – venga, vamos a ver a Naruto y pensaremos en algo.

Mi hermano me ayudó a levantarme y tuvo que sostenerme para no caerme en cada paso que daba. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Minato estaba allí cogiendo de la mano a su hijo y podía ver que aquellos preciosos ojos azules estaban abiertos aunque parecía muy débil.

– Lo arreglaré, tranquilo – le decía Minato.

– Yo… ¿Cómo lo arreglarás? – le preguntaba Naruto.

– Lo encerraré de nuevo.

– ¿Vas a volver a encerrarlo en mí? – preguntó preocupado.

– No, Naruto, esta vez seré yo quien lo llevará dentro.

– No puedes hacer eso – le gritó mi hermano cogiéndolo de la chaqueta de Hokage y empotrándolo contra la pared enfadado, pero Minato sonrió.

– Es la única solución, Itachi.

– No vas a hacerlo, morirás, tu cuerpo no puede aguantar al Kyuubi completo, es una tarea para el clan Uzumaki, ellos son los verdaderos contenedores del demonio, tú no lo resistirás.

– Pero mi hijo estará a salvo – le dijo.

– No seas idiota, ¿qué haremos sin ti? Tú eres el Hokage, compórtate como tal.

– No, Itachi –le dijo Minato cogiéndole de la muñeca y alejándole de él – compórtate tú como un ANBU, protégeme hasta donde puedas y luego callas y obedeces, tú trabajas para mí, no al revés, nunca te olvides de eso – le comentó de forma seria.

– Quiero ir yo – dijo de golpe Naruto – soy un Uzumaki, sabemos que mi cuerpo lo resiste y ya lo he llevado dentro, si me prometéis enseñarme a controlarlo, acepto volver a llevarlo.

– No, no vas a llevarlo, Naruto – se quejó Minato – no volveré a hacerlo.

– No quiero que mueras.

– Moriré igualmente – dijo llorando – el sello necesita la vida de alguien.

– ¿Por qué no moriste la última vez? – preguntó Naruto.

– Porque yo engañé a la parca – dijo Itachi.

– No la engañaste, Itachi… - comentó Minato de golpe – tenía que llevarse una vida, tú bloqueaste con el Susanoo evitando que pudiera ser la mía o la tuya, pero no éramos los únicos que estábamos allí.

– ¿Kushina? – preguntó Itachi en susurro - ¿Lo sabías?

– No, pero llevo un tiempo pensando en eso. ¿Y si fue su vida la que se llevó a cambio de la mía? ¿Y si fue mi culpa? – preguntó Minato alterado llorando.

– No es cierto, tú no tuviste la culpa.

– No podemos estar seguros.

– Ella ya había muerto cuando intenté salvarte a ti – le confesó mi hermano gritando cogiéndolo de los hombros – escúchame bien, ella me hizo prometerle que te protegería y eso he hecho hasta el día de hoy. Murió en mis brazos, yo le tomé el pulso, estaba muerta antes de que la parca fuera a por ti. No fue tu culpa, protegió a su hijo. Puedo engañar a la parca.

– Pues pensad algo porque la villa está en peligro mientras hablamos – les dije sacándoles de esa conversación.

– Hagámoslo – dijo Minato de golpe – yo llevaré a Naruto. Reúnete conmigo en la muralla.

– Yo quiero ir – les dije.

– No vas a venir, es peligroso – comentó mi hermano.

– Quiero ir y no me lo puedes impedir, también es mi familia, Itachi y quiero ayudar.

– Está bien – cedió al final mi hermano llevándome con él.

Mi hermano me ayudó a llegar a la muralla y desde allí pude ver al Kyuubi que se aproximaba hacia la villa aunque los equipos de ninjas trataban de impedirlo mientras Minato invocaba a Gamabunta aplastando al Kyuubi mientras le obligaba a quedarse quieto sosteniéndolo como podía. Minato se lanzó fuera de la muralla en busca de Obito y no sé si realmente lo sabía, creo que no por la velocidad que cogió mi hermano bloqueándole.

– Minato, para un segundo – le exigió pero no frenó, iba en busca del culpable y quería acabar cuanto antes para evitar más bajas entre sus ninjas – Es Obito, te estás enfrentando a Obito Uchiha – le gritó y entonces frenó de golpe.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma cruel o qué? Obito está muerto, yo mismo estuve en su funeral, Kushina también estuvo. A Kakashi le destrozó su muerte.

– Está vivo, es él – le repitió Itachi – ten cuidado… va a por ti, está cegado por su dolor y su ira.

– No deberías habérmelo dicho – le reclamó Minato – yo… yo no puedo enfrentarme a él. ¿Cómo queréis que lo mate o le haga daño? Es mi alumno – dijo llorando.

– Tenías que saberlo, él no va a contenerse en su ataque, irá a por ti – le comentó mi hermano – mírame bien, yo estaré aquí contigo siempre, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, pero no permitiré tampoco que te rindas, ni aunque sea tu alumno. Es mejor que seas tú quien acabe con su sufrimiento a cualquier otro. Es tu deber – le decía mi hermano cogiendo sus mejillas entre sus manos obligándole a mirarle – estoy contigo, Minato, te amo y te amaré siempre. Acabemos con esto, hagámoslo juntos, terminemos de una vez por todas.

– Te amo – le dijo Minato a Itachi antes de unir sus labios con los de mi hermano – Acabemos con esto.

Seguimos avanzando cuando un kunai vino directo hacia mí y fue Minato lanzando otro kunai quien lo desvió clavándolo en un árbol y teleportándose a él activando su Rasengan empotrando a Obito contra el suelo. Menos mal que él era tan rápido como para atacar antes de que le vieran aún así Obito se levantó del suelo observándonos.

– Minato Namikaze, por fin volvemos a encontrarnos – comentó.

– Obito – dijo Minato serio – lamento lo que te ocurrió en el pasado, pero detén esto o esta vez seré yo en persona quien te mande a la tumba.

– No me hagas reír, Minato… todos los alumnos acabamos superando a nuestro mentor, tú no serás la excepción.

– Yo no soy como cualquier otro maestro – le dijo Minato.

– No… tú eras el prodigio de los Namikaze.

Minato volvió a lanzarse al ataque bloqueando los movimientos de Obito y evitando que se acercase a nosotros, intentando hacerle perder el control del Kyuubi pero fue Itachi quien apareció de golpe frente a Obito cuando esquivó uno de los ataques de Minato y pude ver cómo mi hermano cogía su nuca acercándole a su rostro obligándole a mirarle a los ojos metiéndolo en su ilusión.

Miré hacia el Kyuubi cuando Minato deshizo el sello que lo controlaba al tenerlo completamente dominado Itachi. El Kyuubi se estaba descontrolando y Minato había empezado a hacer los sellos para meterlo de nuevo en Naruto pero Itachi detuvo sus manos antes de que terminase.

– Yo lo haré – le dijo – dame una oportunidad… puedo controlarlo y hacer que vuelva voluntariamente al cuerpo de Naruto, nada de sellos, no dejaré que mueras por esos idiotas.

– Inténtalo, pero sin arriesgar, Itachi, no quiero perderte – le dijo besándole.

– No me perderás.

Itachi empezó a hacer los sellos y aunque tardó un rato, creo que funcionaba, le notaba tenso pero al menos el Kyuubi se detuvo, nos miró y empezó a acercarse a un tembloroso Naruto al cual empezó a entrar sin rechistar. Mi hermano se desmayó de golpe en cuanto el demonio volvió a su recipiente y Naruto también se derrumbó, yo tuve el tiempo justo para acercarme a él y cogerlo entre mis brazos pero Minato me dijo que me alejase mientras él cogía a mi hermano.

Nos alejamos de allí y menos mal que lo hicimos, porque cuando Obito y Danzo llegaron para intentar llevarse a Naruto gritando e insultando, Naruto empezó a transformarse, creo que el Kyuubi estaba realmente enfadado de haber vuelto a ser encerrado y en cuanto vio a aquellos hombres se enloqueció. Si cuando me atacó a mí estaba descontrolado, ahora era peor, Obito y Danzo acabaron allí, no volverían a molestarnos y todo por intentar controlar a un demonio que nadie debía de haber tratado de controlar nunca.

Recogimos a Naruto en cuanto se calmó, seguía desmayado y nos lo llevamos al hospital, necesitaba descansar pero al menos su chakra se estabilizaba al volver a tener dentro a ese monstruo.

  
  


**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Oscuridad... lo único que veía era oscuridad a mi alrededor. Me sentía cansado, sentía todo mi cuerpo muy pesado, no podía moverlo... ni siquiera era capaz de abrir mis párpados. Todo me daba vueltas, me sentía mareado y por un instante creí que iba a perder el equilibrio y me iba a caer en algún profundo agujero del que no sería capaz de salir. Tampoco escuchaba nada, sólo un silencio aterrador... ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Lo último que recordaba era toda esa gran cantidad de chakra invadir mi cuerpo de nuevo y después... nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿El zorro se había apoderado de mí de nuevo? ¿Había matado a todos en la aldea? ¿Había matado a mi padre, a Itachi y a... Sasuke? ¿Había muerto yo y ahora estaba en el más allá?

De repente, llegó hasta mis oídos un sonido. Intenté esforzarme para escucharlo mejor y descubrir qué era pero no volví a oírlo... quizás había sido mi imaginación. Traté de abrir mis ojos de nuevo pero mis párpados seguían igual de pesados, entonces escuché aquel sonido lejano otra vez... Sonaba como ahogado, no podía distinguir de qué se trataba. Me concentré en él tratando de averiguar al menos su procedencia pero tampoco era capaz de localizar de dónde venía. Poco a poco, fue aclarándose y supe que era la voz de alguien, pero... ¿de quién? No era capaz de reconocerla ni tampoco lo que decía.

– ...uto – pude entender. La voz parecía cada vez más cercana - ...ruto... erta.

¿Era mi nombre? ¿Alguien me estaba llamando? ¿Pero quién?

– Naruto – escuché claramente. Era la voz de Sasuke – Despierta – me pedía angustiado.

Sasuke... intenté llamarle pero mi voz no salía. ¿Por qué no podía hacer absolutamente nada? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme y hacer lo que le pedía?

– Por favor... - me suplicaba Sasuke.

Me concentré al máximo y junté toda la fuerza que tenía para poder moverme, para poder abrir mis ojos y mirar el rostro del teme, para abrir mi boca y gritar su nombre... De repente, sentí que una luz penetraba en aquella oscuridad disipándola poco a poco. Abrí lentamente mis ojos adaptando mis pupilas a aquel color blanco que me destellaba un poco, era demasiado contraste pasar de una completa oscuridad a aquel lugar tan iluminado. Cuando mi vista se acostumbró, giré un poco mi cabeza para identificar el lugar en el que me hallaba aunque me pude imaginar que era el hospital por el olor a desinfectante que había en el ambiente.

Supuse que estaba en una cama por lo que traté de sentarme en ella pero un peso sobre mi cuerpo me lo impedía. Con mucho esfuerzo, apoyé mis codos sobre el colchón para reclinarme un poco y ver qué me impedía moverme topándome con una cabellera negra apoyada sobre mis piernas que murmuraba mi nombre en sueños. Se veía tan cansado y devastado que a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado, no pude evitar estirar mi mano izquierda para acariciarle el cabello pero la detuve cuando estaba a mitad de camino.

Había un anillo en el dedo anular... ¿cuándo me había casado yo? ¿Qué había hecho mientras estaba inconsciente? Espera... ¿cómo pude dar mi consentimiento si estaba postrado en esta cama incapaz de hablar? ¿Eran válidos los matrimonios cuando uno de los novios estaba inconsciente? ¿Con quién me había casado? Tantas preguntas hicieron que me marease ligeramente, me llevé mi mano hacia mi cabeza y cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme mientras volvía a tumbarme. Cuando se me pasó el mareo, volví a abrir mis ojos y alejé un poco mi mano para poder observar el anillo que me habían puesto. Mi boca se entreabrió ligeramente, estaba sorprendido de lo que veía, me había quedado mudo de la impresión... era el anillo de Sasuke, el que tenía reservado para la persona más importante de su vida. ¿Por qué lo llevaba yo?

Supuse que debía tratarse de un error, quizás se lo había robado a Sasuke mientras el Kyuubi me había poseído así que comencé a quitármelo, no quería que cuando mi hermano se despertase me viese con él y se enfadase. No soportaría que me echase en cara que yo lo tuviese cuando pertenecía a Sakura. Estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando una mano nívea se posó sobre las mías impidiéndomelo. Alcé mi vista y me encontré con la oscura y preocupada mirada de Sasuke. Había estado tan centrado en mi tarea que no había notado el momento en que se había despertado y se había levantado acercándose a mí.

– Sasuke... - susurré.

– Dobe, ¿por qué te lo estás quitando? - me preguntó... ¿con tristeza? ¿Por qué?

– No me pertenece, es de Sakura – le contesté con una sonrisa fingida después de salir de mi desconcierto – Te prometo que no lo he robado... o eso creo, no sé cómo ha llegado hasta mi dedo – le expliqué antes de que sacase conclusiones erróneas.

– Lo sé, yo te lo puse – escuché sorprendido y con un ligero rubor. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué cuando siguió hablando – Este anillo siempre fue tuyo, Naruto, sólo que nunca tuve el valor de aceptar lo que verdaderamente sentía por ti. Me engañé durante muchos años y lo estuve negando por miedo... miedo a aceptarlo, miedo a lo que dirían Minato y mi hermano y, miedo a que realmente tus sentimientos no fueran reales, que sólo se tratase de una de tus bromas... – me confesó con un semblante serio pero completamente sincero.

Si antes estaba ruborizado, ahora debía parecer un tomate de lo rojo que estaba. No supe cómo reaccionar, era lo que siempre había deseado y ahora me quedaba sin palabras, incapaz de responderle que nunca bromeé sobre mis sentimientos, que le amaba con todas mis fuerzas. No fui consciente de que había comenzado a llorar hasta que Sasuke pasó su pulgar dulcemente por mi mejilla limpiando el rastro de una lágrima que se había escapado de mi ojo. Ese mismo dedo fue bajando hasta rozar mis labios mientras sentía cada vez más cerca el rostro de Sasuke, notaba su cálido aliento sobre mis labios. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos cuando los labios de Sasuke acortaron la distancia que lo separaban de los míos, acariciándolos suavemente. Fue un beso tierno y cariñoso que me hizo temblar, jamás había imaginado que Sasuke pudiese besar de aquella manera.

No llegamos a profundizarlo, solamente disfrutamos atrapando nuestros labios con dulzura durante un par de minutos hasta que Sasuke se separó de mí y yo permanecí unos segundos con mis ojos cerrados, quería grabar a fuego aquella sensación en mi mente, no quería olvidarla porque creía que estaba soñando, que aún seguía inconsciente y que de un momento a otro me despertaría volviendo a una realidad donde Sasuke me odiaba y se iba con Sakura.

– Te amo, Naruto – me confesó volviendo a colocar en su sitio el anillo, en mi dedo anular – Siempre lo he hecho. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

Abrí mis ojos ante aquella declaración y me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando, que realmente Sasuke estaba frente a mí diciéndome que sentía lo mismo que yo. Le agarré de la nuca y le atraje hasta mí volviendo a unir nuestros labios pero esta vez el beso era más demandante, más ansioso. Pasé mi lengua por su boca y Sasuke la abrió dándome permiso para entrar en ella, su lengua salió para encontrarse con la mía jugueteando con ella. Nuestras lenguas batallaron para lograr dominar a la contraria pero ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder, se enredaban entre ellas tratando de ganar terreno e invadir la boca del contrario. Al final nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire quedando aquella intensa y deliciosa batalla en empate, aunque antes de separarnos por completo, Sasuke atrapó de nuevo mi labio inferior succionándolo ligeramente y paseando su lengua limpiando un pequeño rastro de saliva que se había escapado.

– Yo también te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo. La vez que te confesé mis sentimientos en la academia era de verdad, nunca te vi como mi hermano. En aquel entonces sabía que me gustabas pero con el paso del tiempo me enamoré de ti aunque como pensaste que sólo te estaba tomando el pelo, creí que aprovechándome de ello podía estar cerca de ti de la manera que yo deseaba. Era la única forma de poder tenerte para mí, de tocarte y besarte – me sinceré, no quería que tuviese ninguna duda de mis sentimientos.

– Lo sé, me di cuenta tarde... la otra noche cuando me dijiste que nunca fue un juego, noté que tus palabras eran sinceras pero me asusté, mis propios miedos y dudas se interpusieron y decidí que lo mejor era hacerte daño en aquel momento para que te alejases y te olvidaras de mí. Realmente pensé que no podíamos estar juntos por ser familia y que sólo nos traería más problemas y más dolor... pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que nada de eso importa, casi te pierdo y... - Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la mía y comenzó a sollozar, aquello me impresionó porque jamás le había visto derramar una sola lágrima – me da igual lo que piense la gente, me da igual si nuestros padres se oponen, no pienso separarme de ti jamás... Sin ti, estoy perdido.

Maldito teme, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente romántico? Ahora era yo el que había comenzado a llorar, sus palabras me habían calado hondo, me habían llegado hasta el corazón y no pude evitar enamorarme más de él pero... aún tenía algunas dudas.

– ¿No me tienes miedo? - le pregunté ladeando ligeramente mi rostro para apartar mi mirada de él.

– ¿Por qué debería? - me respondió Sasuke con otra pregunta.

– Ya sabes... tengo de nuevo al demonio de nueve colas en mi interior, podría volver a descontrolarme y... - no pude continuar, las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta.

– Me da igual que tengas a ese zorro dentro de ti, sigues siendo tú y te quiero a ti por completo, con todos tus defectos y virtudes y si eso significa que vamos a tener a un zorro como mascota, que así sea – me dijo con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

– Lo siento – me disculpé y agaché la cabeza - Siento mucho haberte herido, haber intentado... matarte – dije muy apenado y arrepentido.

– No pasa nada, no eras tú, estabas siendo controlado – me afirmó posando un dedo sobre mi barbilla para alzar mi rostro.

– Puede, pero eran mis celos lo que guiaba al zorro... Lo lamento de verdad. Al final no he podido deshacerme de él.

– ¿Deshacerte de él? ¿Es lo que querías? - me preguntó sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

– Sí, por eso me fui con Obito. Él me dijo que sabía la manera de librarme del Kyuubi y acepté. Estaba seguro de que me odiarías después de lo que te hice y me sentí tan desesperado que, en cuanto me ofreció ayudarme, no pensé en las consecuencias. Sólo pensé que sin el Kyuubi quizás tendría alguna oportunidad contigo.

– Eres un idiota – me soltó molesto – casi te pierdo por ser un cabeza hueca. ¿No hubiese sido mejor haber hablado conmigo antes de huir?

– ¿Cómo iba hablar contigo después de haberte casi matado? No podía ni mirarte a la cara, creía que me odiabas – observé su brazo vendado, aquél que había desgarrado con mis propias manos y dientes - Y ahora lo tengo de nuevo y podría volver a perder el control – le comenté apesadumbrado.

– No lo harás, si lo perdiste la otra vez fue porque manipularon tu sello. Minato dijo que te enseñaría a controlar el poder del Kyuubi y yo confío en ti, sé que lo lograrás.

Sasuke volvió besarme con mucha delicadeza pero a la vez con fuerza, creo que intentaba transmitirme la confianza que tenía en mí. Tras separarnos, quise aclarar la última duda que tenía.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Sakura? - le pregunté con un poco de recelo – Os vi un par de veces abrazados y me dijiste que el anillo era para ella.

– Lo del anillo era mentira, sólo trataba de alejarte de mí pero jamás tuve la intención de dárselo a nadie que no fueses tú. Y sobre los abrazos... sólo me reconfortaba, la primera vez estaba confuso sobre mis sentimientos y la segunda, ya había admitido que te quería pero creía que no era correcto. Ella sólo me ha estado animando a que hablase contigo y te confesase cómo me sentía, nada más – me explicó y le creí, sabía que me decía la verdad.

Me sentí mal por Sakura, había sentido celos y envidia de ella, incluso creo que intenté atacarla cuando perdí el control del Kyuubi y resulta que solamente nos estaba apoyando para que aclarásemos nuestros sentimientos y pudiéramos estar juntos. Quizás por eso cuando me la encontré en el bar insistió en que les acompañase a tomar algo, puede que intentase que Sasuke y yo nos acercásemos y hablásemos. En cuanto saliese de aquí, hablaría con ella y me disculparía.

Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando apartó las sábanas que me tapaban y se tumbó encima de mí con algo de dificultad debido a sus heridas, comenzando a besarme de nuevo y yo me dejé llevar, me encantaban sus labios y me deleitaba con su sabor. Sasuke posó su mano sana en mi muslo y comenzó a subir lentamente colándose por la bata de hospital que llevaba hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Sus dedos rozaron mi miembro logrando que soltara un suspiro dentro de su boca incitándolo a agarrar con mayor fuerza mi longitud. Las caricias que me estaba dando Sasuke consiguieron su objetivo y no tardé demasiado en ponerme duro.

– Sasuke... - jadeé su nombre – tus heridas... podrían abrirse.

– No te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

Se separó de mí soltando mi miembro y bajó hasta dejar su cabeza a la altura de mi entrepierna subiendo la bata que la tapaba. Mi miembro se movió solo de placer al imaginarme lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer.

– ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunté ansioso.

– Es hora de que te devuelva el favor – me dijo con una de sus sonrisas antes de agacharse y succionar la punta de mi pene.

Jamás había sentido tal placer, era totalmente diferente a cuando me corrí en la mano de Sasuke. Sentí un pinchazo de placer cuando su lengua se paseó por mi glande, ahora podía imaginarme lo que Sasuke sintió cuando se folló mi boca. Él continuó con su labor, lamiendo mi miembro de arriba a abajo y después metiéndosela de golpe en su húmeda cavidad volviéndome loco de placer. Hice todo lo posible por controlar mis gemidos, no quería que ningún médico entrara asustado de que me pasase algo grave y nos interrumpiera, quería disfrutar al máximo de ese momento, de la primera vez que Sasuke se lanzaba a tocarme por iniciativa propia sin dudas o miedo de por medio, sin que después se enfadara y me recriminara mi actitud.

Sasuke, estaba apoyado con su brazo sano sobre la cama y usaba solamente los movimientos de su cabeza para engullir mi miembro, no quería forzar su brazo herido. Llevé mis manos a su pelo cuando aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y empujé su cabeza hacia abajo a la vez que alzaba mi cadera para conseguir más profundidad haciendo que Sasuke se tragara mi pene por completo. Aunque creo que fui un poco brusco porque casi se atraganta.

– Dobe, ten más cuidado – me regañó con una sonrisa tras sacarse mi miembro de su boca.

– Lo siento, no he... podido controlarme – le respondí con un intenso calor en mis mejillas. Hacía demasiado calor en aquella habitación o... quizás era que mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente.

Sasuke jugueteó con su lengua sobre mi punta mientras volvía a tragarse mi miembro. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquella situación cuando escuché a lo lejos las voces de mi padre y de Itachi acercarse hacia la habitación y me tensé un poco.

– Sasuke... - intenté avisarle y él sólo me miró a los ojos sin dejar de engullir mi pene.

Creo que él también se dio cuenta porque me sonrió con diversión aumentando el ritmo y moviéndose cada vez más rápido. El gran trabajo que estaba haciendo Sasuke con su boca y el morbo de saber que mi padre e Itachi podían pillarnos en cualquier momento, consiguieron que me excitase aún más hasta el punto de que llegué al orgasmo en pocos segundos. Expulsé todo el semen que tenía en mi interior en la boca de Sasuke temblando con fuerza de puro placer mientras él se había metido todo mi miembro en su boca para no dejar escapar ni una gota más.

Podía escuchar cada vez más cerca los pasos de nuestros padres, como Sasuke no se alejase, nos iban a pillar en aquella posición y no creí que fuese la mejor manera para que se enterasen de lo nuestro. Por suerte, Sasuke se separó a tiempo colocándome bien la ropa y tapándome con la sábana mientras se bajaba de la cama y se sentaba a mi lado como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si no acabase de comerse mi polla. Mi padre fue el primero en entrar a la habitación y en cuanto me vio despierto, se acercó corriendo hacia mí. Supuse que estaba feliz de verme consciente.

– Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? - me preguntó preocupado y no entendí por qué hasta que siguió hablando – Estás muy rojo y parece que te cuesta respirar.

Entonces caí que aún tenía síntomas del placer intenso que acababa de disfrutar. Sasuke había podido ocultar algunas pruebas de lo que habíamos hecho pero yo no podía hacer nada por mi agitada respiración y mis mejillas ruborizadas en tan poco tiempo.

– Sí, estoy bien – le respondí tratando de regularizar mi respiración para que no sospechase y no se preocupase más – es sólo que aún estoy un poco desorientado, no hace mucho que me he despertado.

Creo que mi padre no sospechó nada porque me sonrió de forma tranquila mientras me acariciaba el cabello pero, al mirar a Itachi un segundo, pude notar su inquisidora mirada sobre Sasuke como si supiese lo que acababa de pasar y no supe interpretar si estaba molesto o no inquietándome un poco.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Naru – me felicitó mi padre sorprendiéndome. ¿Hoy era mi cumpleaños? - Es tarde pero aún no es medianoche por lo que oficialmente aún es tu cumpleaños.

Con tanto jaleo y todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días se me había olvidado por completo que mi cumpleaños estaba cerca aunque, ahora que lo pensaba... ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente en el hospital? Al despertarme y ver a Sasuke a mi lado, el anillo en mi dedo, escuchar su confesión y todo lo que había pasado tras ella, ni había caído en preguntarle.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí metido? - pregunté por fin.

– Varias horas, desde esta mañana – me contestó mi padre – Lo siento – me soltó de repente – siento haberte ocultado todo lo que ocurrió el día que naciste.

– No, soy yo el que debe disculparse – le dije serio – no debí enfadarme tanto, he comprendido que lo hiciste para protegerme a mí y a todos los aldeanos ya que yo también he elegido que lo encerrarais de nuevo en mí para proteger a mis seres queridos. Papá, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta ahora... por mi culpa casi me pierdes el mismo día que perdiste a mamá.

Los ojos de mi padre se inundaron de lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre mí estrechándome fuertemente entre sus brazos, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Quería a mi padre y le agradecería para siempre que hubiese hecho todo lo que había estado en su poder para salvarme la vida.

– Gracias a todos por haberme rescatado y haberme ayudado – les agradecí una vez que mi padre y yo nos soltamos.

– No hace falta que nos lo agradezcas, somos una familia y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros – me dijo Itachi y yo sonreí feliz como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

– ¿Y ese anillo? - preguntó mi padre curioso y me inquieté un poco porque había llegado el momento de contarles sobre el tipo de relación que queríamos tener Sasuke y yo y, no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar.

– Papá, Itachi, hay una cosa de la cual Sasuke y yo os queríamos hablar – les dije y miré a Sasuke de soslayo mientras nos cogíamos de la mano – Nos queremos y no de la forma en la que se quieren los hermanos... – les solté de forma rápida y con muchos nervios.

– Estamos enamorados el uno del otro y este anillo es el símbolo de nuestro amor, de que siempre estaremos juntos sin importar qué – intervino Sasuke con mucha determinación.

Sasuke me apretó la mano, notaba lo nervioso que estaba por dentro aunque por fuera no lo demostrase para nada. Ambos nos quedamos mirando a nuestros padres expectantes. Esperábamos que nos gritasen, que se enfadasen, que nos dijeran que estábamos locos, que aquello no podía ser... pero lo que jamás me esperé, y creo que Sasuke tampoco, es que se observasen en silencio durante unos segundos y que sonrieran con complicidad.

– Ya nos lo imaginábamos – me comentó mi padre.

– Pero, ¿cómo? Siempre nos estamos molestando y peleando – le preguntó Sasuke.

– Bueno, por varias razones – se rió mi padre – una de ellas es precisamente ésa, os molestáis tanto porque queréis llamar la atención del otro, sobre todo tú, Naruto – no pude evitar poner un puchero al escucharle – no queréis que el otro se fije en otra persona.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías diez años y viniste cabreado porque Naruto se te había confesado pero creías que era una treta para tomarte el pelo? - le cuestionó Itachi a Sasuke y éste asintió – Ya te pregunté que qué pasaba si no se trataba de eso. Ya tenía mis sospechas de que Naruto sentía algo por ti y que no te veía como a tu hermano pero como estabas tan seguro de que se trataba de una broma, decidí aparcar el tema.

– Hasta que llegamos por la noche a casa y hablé con Itachi de lo deprimido que habías estado ese día, Naruto – me comentó mirándome – Aquel día te saltaste las clases restantes y te quedaste el resto del día conmigo en mi despacho. No te hice volver a la academia porque te veía realmente mal y cuando te pregunté qué te ocurría, me respondiste que la persona que te gustaba, no te veía de la misma manera. Al principio pensé que se trataba de alguna compañera pero al contárselo a Itachi, él me explicó lo que le habías dicho, Sasuke, llegando a la conclusión de que Naruto no te veía precisamente como a su hermano mayor – se dirigió esta vez a Sasuke.

– Y conforme el tiempo pasó, confirmamos que Sasuke tampoco te veía del todo como su hermano pequeño... las paredes de la casa no son precisamente gruesas – dijo Itachi mirándonos serio.

En aquel instante me puse muy colorado al entender que alguna vez nos habían escuchado jadear cuando le metía mano a Sasuke. Volteé mi mirada hacia él y pude ver que estaba más rojo que yo y había agachado su cabeza avergonzado.

– Más os vale no haber llegado hasta el final y que sigáis siendo vírgenes hasta que tengáis veinte años.

Un carraspeo por parte de mi padre llegó de golpe y vi cómo miraba a Itachi como si le echara una pequeña bronca por haber dicho aquello. Sonreí porque creo que era algo de su pasado, seguramente… Itachi no aguantó hasta los veinte años y por eso mi padre se había quedado atónito viendo lo restrictivo que se había vuelto ahora por cuestiones como ésta. Estaba seguro… de que Itachi en su época más joven, había tenido que ser todo un pervertido y eso me hizo reír.

– Itachi – alzó un poco la voz mi padre para reñirle – No le hagáis caso, hacedlo cuando os sintáis preparados – nos dijo después de regañar con la mirada a Itachi, quien nos seguía observando serio.

Podía notar la acusadora mirada de Itachi sobre Sasuke, como si tratase de advertirle de las consecuencias si le desobedecía. ¿Por qué sólo a Sasuke? ¿Era porque se había dado cuenta de lo que me había hecho antes de que llegasen? ¿Pensaba que Sasuke me la iba a meter?

– Entonces, ¿no os importa que estemos juntos, que seamos una pareja? - preguntó Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Sí, no sois realmente hermanos así que no hay ningún problema. Sois libres de amaros sin ningún tipo de impedimento, al menos de nuestra parte porque sabéis que habrá gente que no lo verá bien, aunque no seáis hermanos de sangre.

– Nos da igual lo que piensen los demás, nos queremos y eso es lo que importa, aunque sí que estábamos un poco nerviosos por vuestra reacción... queríamos vuestro apoyo – dijo Sasuke y todos sonreíamos.

– Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, tú incluido Sasuke – le advirtió Itachi – Ya te han dado el alta y Naruto necesita descansar.

Sasuke al final accedió a regañadientes aunque antes de salir me besó de nuevo ante la mirada divertida de mi padre y la amenazadora de Itachi y no pude evitar sonreír mientras me besaba, era muy divertido ver a Itachi tan sobreprotector. Cuando se marcharon, mi mente divagó sobre todo los acontecimientos de esos días, lo dolido que estaba al pensar que Sakura y Sasuke estaban juntos, lo traicionado que me sentí por mi padre al haberme ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo, lo enfadado que estaba conmigo mismo por haberme dejado engañar por Obito y también con él y Danzo por querer hacer daño a mi padre y a la villa y... el miedo que sentí cuando creí que me moría y que no volvería a ver nunca más a Sasuke, que jamás podría estar cerca de él de nuevo.

Al final todo había salido bien, yo estaba vivo aunque tuviese de nuevo a ese zorro dentro de mí, Sasuke me amaba y nuestros padres lo aceptaban a pesar de que a Itachi no quisiese que perdiéramos la virginidad antes de los veinte. No podía pedir un mejor regalo de cumpleaños aunque... ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Sasuke si se habría acordado de que hoy era mi cumpleaños y la mamada que me había hecho era parte de mi regalo? Si era así, había sido uno de los mejores regalos que jamás me habían dado. Poco a poco, me fui durmiendo con estos pensamientos y una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad en mi boca.

Había pasado más de un mes desde mi cumpleaños. Después de dos días en los que me obligaron a estar en aquella cama a pesar de sentirme bien, me dieron el alta y volví a casa. Enseguida mi padre comenzó a enseñarme a controlar mejor el chakra del Kyuubi, todas las mañanas entrenábamos junto a Jiraya, que había vuelto a Konoha durante una temporada y había decidido enseñarme también el modo ermitaño. Jiraiya le comentó a mi padre que en sus viajes había escuchado que el jinchuuriki del demonio de ocho colas, dominaba a la perfección el chakra de su bijuu y, que incluso, se rumoreaba que se llevaban bien y eran amigos, así que le sugirió que podrían pedirle ayuda para completar mi entrenamiento. Mi padre le contestó que buscaría la forma de formar una alianza con la villa de Kumogakure y así poder pedirles su ayuda en ese asunto.

Ahora estaba dándome una ducha en mi casa. Mi padre había ido a la oficina tras el entrenamiento e Itachi estaba en una misión fuera de la villa, por lo que podía disfrutar de todo el agua caliente que quisiera sin que me molestasen. Mientras me enjabonaba el pecho, sentí unos dedos cernirse alrededor de mi miembro a la vez que unos labios se posaban sobre mi nuca y me depositaban suaves besos.

– ¿Ahora eres tú el que se cuela mientras me ducho? - pregunté al dueño del cuerpo que se pegaba al mío – Pues sí que han cambiado las tornas, Sasuke – le dije con un poco de burla y le escuché reír de forma suave.

– Me apetecía probar qué se sentía al colarse en la ducha junto a la persona que te excita y meterle mano – me respondió divertido y me reí de su comentario, a veces Sasuke me sorprendía.

– Pues puedes meterme mano todo lo que quieras – le dije sensual girándome para besarle y chocar nuestros miembros despiertos.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron rápidamente. Sasuke me agarró de la nuca para profundizar el beso haciéndolo más apasionado mientras mis manos habían viajado hasta aquel culo que volvía loco, apretando esas duras nalgas, sin dejar de mover nuestras caderas en ningún momento para que nuestros miembros se rozasen y se acariciasen. Sasuke me agarró del pelo tirando de él hacia atrás dejando expuesto mi cuello y me dio un fuerte mordisco que me hizo soltar un intenso gemido a pesar del dolor que me había causado. Creo que sangraba levemente y Sasuke ahora lamía mi sangre como si se tratase de un vampiro, a veces era un bestia.

– Naruto, no aguanto más, quiero que follemos – me dijo mirándome a los ojos con deseo.

– ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunté preocupado.

– Sí – me afirmó con rotundidad y yo me quedé estático con mis manos aún en su trasero pero sin apretarlo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo por la advertencia de Itachi? - se burló.

– Por supuesto que no – respondí ofendido – pero... tus heridas...

– Ya hemos esperado suficiente, usuratonkachi. Te has estado negando a que tuviésemos sexo hasta que no se sanasen mis heridas. Pues ya ves que están curadas, no me duelen y puedo mover el brazo perfectamente. Si llevo entrenando con normalidad desde hace una semana – me recordó.

– Está bien – accedí con un sonrisa – Pero será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación, si vamos a hacerlo por primera vez, es mejor en una cama y no en la ducha... ya tendremos tiempo para hacerlo aquí – le dije con picardía.

– Ey, ¿y por qué en mi cama?

– Porque tu olor me excita mucho – le contesté sensual mientras salía y me secaba un poco con una toalla – y porque no quiero empapar mis sábanas del agua – añadí riéndome mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación para que no se metiese en mi cuarto.

– Naruto – escuché que gritaba tras de mí y cuando entré por la puerta de su cuarto, me atrapó lanzándose sobre mí y ambos caímos en su cama entre risas.

Rodamos sobre la cama mientras nos devorábamos la boca y nuestras manos recorrían con ansia nuestros cuerpos. Alcancé su intimidad y comencé a masturbarlo mientras Sasuke se separaba de mis labios para acercar sus dedos para que los lamiese, entendí enseguida que él quería ser el que la metiese en nuestra primera vez y, aunque tenía la ilusión de hacerlo yo, no me opuse ya que tendríamos más ocasiones en las que cambiaríamos nuestros roles. Saqué mi lengua para lamer de forma lenta y sensual sus dedos sin apartar mis azules ojos de los pozos negros de Sasuke y me los metí en la boca como si se tratase de su propio miembro hasta que estuviesen bien lubricados. Sasuke los sacó de mi boca y los acercó a mi entrada introduciendo uno de ellos. No era la primera vez que exploraba mi entrada con uno de sus dedos, pero sí que era la primera vez que lo metía entero y la sensación fue extraña.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? - me preguntó preocupado. Tuve que poner alguna mueca extraña para que hacer que se preocupara pero realmente no me dolía.

– No, no me duele, sólo es raro. Puedes seguir – le animé a que continuara.

Movió su dedo intentando ensanchar mi virgen orificio y cuando creyó que estaba listo, metió un segundo dedo. Ahí sí sentí un poco de dolor y lo tuve que reflejar en mi rostro porque Sasuke me besó de forma apasionada y llevó su mano libre hacia mi entrepierna para masajearla tratando de mitigar el dolor. Estuvo jugando con sus dedos varios minutos tratando de prepararme para un tercer dedo, el cual se unió rápidamente a los otros dos. A pesar de la preparación, solté un pequeño quejido dentro de la boca de Sasuke y éste paró de repente todo movimiento separándose de mí.

Me quedé unos segundos allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados, pensé que se estaba colocando para poder introducirme su pene mejor pero tras otros segundos en los que no lo sentí sobre mí, me preocupé. Me incorporé levemente para mirarle y ver qué le ocurría pero no me esperé encontrar lo que mis ojos captaron. A mi lado estaba Sasuke apoyado sobre sus brazos y piernas con su trasero orientado hacia a mí.

– ¿Sasuke? - le llamé desconcertado - ¿Qué haces? Pensé que...

– ¿Te acuerdas de la noche que pasamos en la posada en nuestra última misión juntos? - me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza aunque sabía que no podía verme – Querías metérmela y yo me enfadé dejándote con las ganas, pues ésta es mi manera de recompensarte... te dejo ser el que me penetre en nuestra primera vez. Además me largué de la habitación dejándote en esta posición así que puedes follarme de esta manera si quieres.

Aunque no pudiese verle la cara, sabía por su tono de voz y por la personalidad de Sasuke, que debía estar muy avergonzado. Que se dejara follar en esa postura era su manera de pedirme perdón por lo ocurrido aquella vez, por lo que sonreí feliz. Le pasé un brazo por la cintura dándole la vuelta y tumbándolo bocarriba sobre la cama.

– Acepto tu propuesta de ser el que te la meta pero no quiero hacerlo en esa postura, quiero poder mirarte a los ojos cada vez que te penetre, quiero disfrutar de cada una de tus reacciones, de todas tus muecas de placer y grabarlas en mi memoria.

Mis palabras consiguieron sonrojar intensamente su rostro y le besé con dulzura. Me encantaba verle así, poder sacar ese lado dulce que tenía y me sentía muy afortunado de ser el único que lo conseguía. Me separé lo suficiente para inclinarme a un lado y buscar entre las cosas que tenía Sasuke en uno de los cajones de su mesilla hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, un bote de lubricante.

– ¿Desde cuándo eso está ahí? - me preguntó con cierta recriminación.

– Lo escondí hace tiempo con la esperanza de que alguna vez lo hiciésemos, así estaríamos preparados.

– Dobe – me dijo sonriendo pero cuando vio que me echaba un poco en los dedos, me detuvo molesto – ey, no soy una damisela a la que tengas que tratar con delicadeza. Si tú has aguantado mis dedos sin lubricante, yo también.

– Sé que no eres una damisela, ni quiero que lo seas. Me gusta tu forma de ser, tan rudo y frío la mayor parte del tiempo pero con ese lado pervertido y romántico que sólo sacas cuando estás conmigo – le contesté para ver que no le trataba como si fuese débil – pero no quiero hacerte daño, aunque intente ir con cuidado, no sé si mi deseo por ti me dominará y seré un poco brusco, por lo que quiero prepararte lo mejor posible.

Parece que mis palabras le convencieron porque apartó las manos que me habían detenido dejándolas caer en el colchón. Seguí en mi labor de impregnar mis dedos con aquel líquido y me eché un poco en mi pene para lubricarlo también. Abrí las piernas de Sasuke colocándome entre ellas y acerqué uno de mis dedos a su entrada, entonces mis ojos se fijaron en las cicatrices que se le habían quedado en su pecho y en su hombro y me detuve al sentirme culpable. En su espalda también tenía pero no podía verlas en ese instante. Sasuke se percató de cómo me sentía, cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó susurrándome que no me preocupase, que él estaba bien, logrando convencerme para que continuara.

Metí el primer dedo en su interior a la vez que besé con dulzura cada una de sus cicatrices y le pedía perdón por lo que hice. Las del pecho eran más tenues y menos visibles pero las del hombro sí se notaban más. Las lamí con devoción tratando de sustituir el dolor que tuvo que sentir cuando le herí, por placer mientras pellizcaba uno de sus pezones con mi otra mano. Para el momento en que recorrí las cicatrices de su pecho con mi lengua hasta llegar a su pezón succionándolo, ya tenía dos dedos en su interior que se abrían y cerraban ensanchando su entrada todo lo que podía para meter el último dedo. Mi mano se aferró alrededor de su miembro cuando metí el tercer dedo hasta el fondo tratando de mitigar el posible dolor que Sasuke pudiese estar sufriendo. Cuando creí que estaba listo, saqué mis dedos y me posicioné mejor entre sus piernas cogiendo mi pene y acercándola a su entrada. Le pregunté si estaba bien y me contestó que se la metiese de una maldita vez sacándome una sonrisa por su actitud tan propia de él.

Metí la punta lentamente notando enseguida lo estrecho que era. Tuve que volver a masajear su miembro cuando fui introduciéndome lentamente porque podía ver su cara de sufrimiento aunque en ningún momento salió un alarido de dolor de sus labios. Me detuve en cuanto metí mi pene entero en su interior, aguantándome las ganas de moverme, para que Sasuke se acostumbrara a la invasión. Tras varios minutos poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol, Sasuke me dijo que me moviera y le obedecí sin rechistar. Fui penetrándole con lentitud tratando de ir con cuidado pero creo que aquello no le gustó a mi novio.

– Naruto, cómo no te muevas más rápido, no te volveré a dejar que me folles – me soltó enfadado.

– Como desees, mi señor – le dije con burla.

Aumenté el ritmo de mis envites, acelerando cada vez más mis movimientos. Entraba y salía con rapidez del interior de Sasuke mientras devoraba su boca y volvía a masturbarle, sacándole fuertes gemidos, pero para mí no era suficiente, quería más. Alcé las piernas de Sasuke sin detener de invadir su trasero y las coloqué sobre mis hombros, metiendo mi miembro todo lo profundo que pude, pero me paralicé cuando Sasuke gritó de repente.

– ¿Estás... bien? - pregunté preocupado - ¿Te he hecho... daño?

– Joder, no pares – se quejó – No sé dónde me has dado pero vuelve a golpear en el mismo sitio, ha sido increíble.

Volví a moverme al ver que no había gritado de dolor sino de placer e intenté acertar en el sitio exacto donde le había golpeado. Tras varios intentos, lo conseguí sacándole más gritos y gemidos de placer. Sentí que no aguantaría mucho más, estaba a punto de correrme y se lo hice saber a mi chico.

– Yo también... estoy a... punto – me dijo entre jadeos.

Se llevó su mano a su propio miembro y se lo masajeó con movimientos muy rápidos. Verle masturbarse de aquella manera me excitó aún más por lo que aumenté la velocidad de mis estocadas hasta que no pude más y me corrí en su interior, invadiéndolo con mi semen cuando llegué al orgasmo. A los pocos segundos, Sasuke también llegó al clímax y se corrió sobre su vientre. Caí agotado sobre él y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, alcancé sus labios para besarle con ternura.

– Te quiero – le dije cuando pude recuperar un poco de mi aliento.

– Yo también te quiero – me respondió acariciando mi rostro y cerré los ojos disfrutando de ellas – Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto – abrí mis ojos extrañado porque mi cumpleaños ya había pasado – Éste era mi regalo pero no pude dártelo antes.

Ambos sonreímos y volvimos a unir nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor. Al separarnos, me levanté de encima de él y me coloqué a su espalda abrazándolo por la cintura en la posición de cucharita. Si antes pensaba que su mamada había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido jamás, ahora éste lo había superado con creces, aunque esperaba que Itachi no se enterase de que había desvirgado a su hermanito, temía que llegase a castrarme. A pesar de ello, sonreí con felicidad, por fin estaba con la persona que siempre había amado, nos habíamos entregado mutuamente en todos los niveles y haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para no perderlo jamás, aprendería a controlar por completo el chakra del Kyuubi para no volver a hacerle daño nunca más. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y siempre lo haría, estaríamos para siempre juntos y aquel anillo que estaba en mi dedo anular izquierdo, era la prueba de ello.

  
  


**Epílogo**

Caminaba por la calle, ya había cumplido los dieciocho años y la gente me consideraba un gran ninja, yo quería ser Hokage como mi padre, era mi sueño y sé que un día llegaría a serlo. Seguía trabajando y haciendo misiones con mi equipo, de hecho… Sasuke y yo trabajábamos cada vez mejor juntos y es que el sexo por las noches era increíble, ya ni me quedaban ganas de discutir con él o gastarle bromas, aunque seguía colándome en sus duchas para que me hiciera el amor o hacérselo yo a él cuando me dejaba. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y hoy había quedado con mi padre para ir al lugar más importante de todos, ir a comprarle un anillo a Sasuke y es que él me había regalado el suyo pero yo jamás pude comprarle uno a él. Había ahorrado de mis misiones y quería comprarle uno de verdad, no una baratija cualquiera…no, quería darle algo especial como él me regalaba todas las mañanas su tiempo, sus sonrisas, sus caricias… él lo era todo para mí y este anillo que jamás me había quitado desde que Sasuke lo colocó en mi dedo era fe de ello.

Entramos en la tienda y Minato me ayudó a elegir un anillo, yo estaba radiante, no podía dejar de sonreír y al final, elegimos el que más nos gustó a ambos, sólo esperaba que también le gustase a Sasuke porque este anillo sería la prueba material de que yo era suyo igual que Sasuke era mío, le daba mi amor, mi corazón, mi tiempo y mi alegría, se lo regalaba todo con tal de tenerle a mi lado y él me diera lo mismo.

Cuando llegué a casa hice las cosas normales que siempre hacía pero mi padre había prometido que se llevaría a Itachi a dar una vuelta para dejarme la casa a solas y poder darle el regalo a Sasuke. En realidad… creo que mi padre también se moría por tener una noche a solas con Itachi y es que algunas noches los había escuchado gemir, se notaba que Itachi era todo un Uchiha porque hacía gritar a mi padre tanto como Sasuke me hacía gritar a mí cuando hacíamos el amor.

Por la noche aprovechamos para cenar y Sasuke leía un libro cómodamente cuando yo me metí entre sus piernas tocando su miembro por encima del pantalón, pero él no parecía tener muchas ganas hoy.

– Déjalo, Naruto – me comentó – estoy cansado, he tenido mucho jaleo hoy.

– Vamos, Sasuke… todos los ANBU te quieren en su equipo, seguro que has pasado las pruebas – le dije sonriendo – déjame felicitarte.

– Estoy cansado, Naruto – me repitió.

– Y yo excitado – le dije metiendo mi mano bajo su pantalón mientras besaba su cuello.

– Para ya, Naruto – me dijo ahora sonriendo mientras se le ponía la carne de piel de gallina – si sigues así querré follarte.

– Eso quiero – le dije – fóllame toda la noche, ahora eres un ANBU, déjame probar cómo es estar con un ninja de élite.

– Ya sabes cómo es estar conmigo – me dijo sonriendo – no paras de gritar.

– Hazme gritar y puede que te dé una sorpresa – le comenté sonriendo y él dejó el libro en la mesilla lanzándose sobre mí acostándome en el sofá mientras me besaba.

Sasuke sonrió aunque estoy seguro de que no se esperaba para nada el regalo que iba a encontrarse. Me besó con más pasión que antes metiendo su lengua en mi boca jugando con mi lengua mientras su mano se colaba bajo mi camiseta tocando mis pectorales y mi abdomen, centrando sus caricias en mis pezones hasta que no pudo evitarlo más y acabó quitándome la camiseta con rapidez para poder besarlos y lamerlos.

– Te echaré de menos si te vas a los ANBU – le dije de golpe y él se sorprendió.

– Naruto… tú quieres ser Hokage – me comentó con una sonrisa – y seguro que acabarás siéndolo, tu padre te nombrará Hokage cuando vaya a retirarse. ¿No está mejor que sea un ANBU y poder protegerte siempre? – me preguntó.

– Sí, supongo que sí, pero te echaré de menos en el equipo – él sonrió.

– Ya os han buscado un nuevo integrante, se llama Sai y viene de Raíz.

– Pero no eres tú – le dije.

– A mí me tendrás siempre, Naruto, porque no voy a irme a ningún lado, sólo cambio de base y lideraré mi propio equipo, es un gran avance para mí. Deberías estar contento.

– Lo estoy – le dije – al menos te tendré todas las noches por mi cama.

Sasuke sonrió. Me encantaba su sonrisa, de ella me enamoré perdidamente cuando sólo era un crío y es que aunque pocas veces dejaba que la viéramos, era preciosa. Nunca me arrepentiría de haber pasado por todo lo que tuve que pasar porque valía la pena, estar con Sasuke era lo mejor que podía haber esperado de la vida.

Metió su mano bajo mi pantalón y mi ropa interior buscando mi miembro, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo pero yo sonreí cuando su mano se quedó quieta por un momento y me miró desconcertado.

– ¿Qué es esto? – me preguntó rebuscando hasta que sacó el anillo y yo sonreí, tal y como la primera vez que escondí su anillo en mi ropa interior. Él sonrió también.

Sacó su mano para ver el anillo y se sorprendió aunque yo sonreía, no podía evitar sonreír.

– Déjame ponértelo – le dije – tú me pusiste el mío.

– No tenías que haberte molestado, Naruto.

– Quería hacerlo, tú me regalaste lo más importante de tu vida.

– Era una baratija de una caja de cereales – me sonrió – sólo fueron tus palabras lo que lo convirtieron en importante.

– No, Sasuke… fueron tus palabras, dijiste que se lo darías a la persona más importante y aunque sólo sea una baratija, me regalaste lo mejor de ti, tú hiciste importante algo insignificante, para mí se ha convertido en lo más valioso Sasuke, porque tú eres mi persona más importante en la vida.

– Te amo, Naruto – me dijo con seriedad cuando le puse el anillo – y no me quitaré el anillo, te lo prometo. Gracias por el regalo.

– Yo también te amo, Sasuke – le dije con una sonrisa – pero ahora sólo quiero que me hagas el amor.

Sasuke sonrió y me besó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad, podía sentir el anillo frío en su dedo pero me gustaba sentirlo, por fin yo podía darle algo a él después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí, se había arriesgado tantas veces por salvarme, se arriesgó ante mi padre y su hermano por nuestro amor, se jugó por mí y yo quería recompensarle. Después de tanto trabajar y ahorrar, por fin me sentía conforme con lo que había logrado.

Sasuke impaciente me quitó los pantalones junto a mi ropa interior lanzándola al suelo y sonreía mientras metía sus dedos en mi boca para que los lubricase. Lamí sus dedos con toda la sensualidad que pude sacar sintiendo cómo Sasuke los introducía lentamente en mi entrada con delicadeza cuando los tuvo suficientemente lubricados.

Gemí con su intrusión pero se sentía a la vez tan bien, Sasuke siempre fue importante para mí, pero ahora… cada día lo era más. Me dejé llevar por sus caricias, me gustaban tanto sus manos cuando recorrían mi cuerpo y me centré en su miembro, bajándole el pantalón y acariciando su excitado pene escuchándole gemir. Sus gemidos y jadeos eran música para mis oídos, me excitaba oírle y saber que gemía por mí y por mis caricias, por mis atenciones.

Se posicionó mejor entre mis piernas sacando sus dedos y empezó a introducir su miembro con dulzura. Cuando entró hasta el fondo cogió mis piernas colocándolas por encima de sus hombros para tener mayor profundidad en mí. Se movió con rapidez en mi interior y no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir y jadear, disfrutaba con Sasuke y es que el sexo con él siempre era increíble pero supongo que Sasuke hacía todo bien, siempre fue el mejor estudiante, el mejor ninja, el más inteligente, el más atractivo, lo hacía todo bien y es que al fin y al cabo, era un Uchiha y lo demostraba, orgulloso hasta la médula pero perfecto en todo.

Sasuke se corrió dentro de mí lanzando un sonoro gemido que me excitó tanto, que acabé derramando mi semen por mi abdomen y su mano que no había dejado de masajear mi miembro ni un segundo.

Se dejó caer a mi lado cogiendo unos pañuelos de la mesa para limpiarnos pero yo no podía dejar de sonreír como un tonto, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y un día… él trabajaría para mí, yo sería el Hokage y él mi ANBU personal, porque de eso me encargaría personalmente. Es posible que ahora nos pusieran a un nuevo integrante pero Sasuke estaba ascendiendo y me alegraba por él, porque aunque no le viera constantemente en las misiones, sabía que todas las noches, estaría en mi cama.

Uní mi mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y me fijé en nuestros anillos, ahora por fin los dos teníamos lo que más deseábamos… nos teníamos el uno al otro.

**FIN**

  
  



End file.
